Jacob and Renesmee - Night and Day - Twilight Saga (COMPLETED)
by bonzkelly
Summary: The continuation of The Twilight Saga from Jacob Black's point of view. It's been seven years since the notorious battle between the Volturi and the Cullen family. All seems calm as Jacob and Nessie's passion for each other transpires, but something arises that the Cullens and the Quileutes have to force a bond together. Will Jacob be able to protect Renesmee as promised? (MATURE)
1. Prologue

**Night and Day - The Twilight Saga - Jacob and Renesmee: Mature content with explicit language and detailed sexual interactions. Readers are taken back with the content in this story regarding the sexual interaction, but I hope I did it in a mature manner that truly details the raw and emotional love between the characters. Please don't let this stop you from reading the story as I try to portray as close as I could to the characters in Stephenie Meyers Twilight Saga. Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

 **Prologue**

"Breathe. Breathe. Please breathe, Nessie!"

Why isn't she breathing? Where in the hell is Carlisle? She's losing too much blood. I hope Sam was able to reach him in time.

Damn it, Nessie. Why are you always trying to defy me? For once, I wished she would listen to my warnings. She wasn't familiar with this part of the forest and dared to glide from tree to tree. One of the trees gave in and it all happened so fast. She landed on another tree that had already split. It pierced through her and barely missed her heart.

The moment she wakes up, I was going to give her shit for doing something so stupid. But I needed her to wake up first. To hell with the stupid treaty, I should just cut my hand right now and let her drink from my blood. No one would know.

I was trembling while rocking her in my arms.

This cannot be how my life turns out. I can't lose her.

"Nessie. Please wake up. Please come back and I'll let you be as stubborn as you want with me. I'd give you all my blood, but that would mean your death too and I can't lose you. Not this way. Not when I haven't told you how I feel."

Tears were flowing down my face and I couldn't hold them back.

Damn it, Sam. Where are you!

Finally, I hear movement in the forest, and I see Sam with Carlisle.

"You okay, Jacob?"

"No, Carlisle, please tell me she's going to be okay."

Carlisle quickly took out a bag of donated blood from the hospital and placed an IV into her arm. The blood quickly travelled through the tube and then into her system.

We sat there in silence, waiting patiently for Nessie to respond. Several minutes later and I could see some color coming back to her face. Her open wound was closing up. Her lips were no longer chapped but soft and full.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Looks like she's going to make it, Jacob. That was a close one. Luckily, she was not too far from the house or else I wouldn't be able to provide her with any blood. I'll give her a long talk when she comes back home. I'm sure her parents will be lecturing her too once they return back from their trip."

I felt like I was holding my breath the whole time Carlisle was talking to me. I don't even know if I remembered everything he told me, but I nodded my head in agreement.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you, Sam." That's all I could say. I was still numb from this mishap.

Sam and Carlisle left, leaving me alone with Nessie.

She was still motionless, but her color had come back. I studied her face. She had the longest lashes that curled perfectly. Her petite nose was perfect for her oval shaped frame. But her lips, they were perfectly plump. I wanted to place my lips over hers so badly, but I knew I had to wait. I had to wait until she was willing to want me back. The thought of not being able to claim her lips and taste her killed me inside each day.

She began to move and open her eyes.

"Hello, Jacob."

"Nessie, try not to move yet. You injured yourself and lost too much blood. Carlisle was able to make it in time and give you some blood into your system."

"Oh. What happened?"

"Your stubbornness, what else? I told you not to go off track, but you never listen. You're not ready to challenge these forests yet until you've familiarized yourself with it. You can't be defying me all the time..."

She placed her finger on my lips.

"Shhhh. You talk too much, and you're giving me a headache."

"Damn it, Nessie!"

I picked her up and placed her over my shoulder. We quickly went straight to their cottage. I placed her in her room and locked the door behind her.

"Jacob! I'm not a damn child! Let me out! You know I can easily open this door, so don't be foolish!"

She was right, but I wanted her to know that she was being the childish one here.

The door quickly bolted open and damaged the trimming.

I turned around to face her. She was looking up at me, and her look was fierce. I wrapped my arms around her waist. I wanted to shake some sense into her, and to yell at her for being stupid at attempting death defying jumps without caution.

Both our heavy breathing was in sync as we stared at each other in silence. Neither one of us wanted to lose contact with each other.

The only thing going through my mind was how I wanted to just take her. I wanted to kiss her passionately and set this fire inside me. My groin wanted her touch and to feel her naked skin against mine. Her scent wasn't helping the situation. She was so close to me. Too close. I couldn't fight this urge anymore.

I let her go and turned around. I stormed out of the cottage and started running towards La Push.

"Jacob!"

She called out my name once more and the sound slowly began to fade away as I was getting further away. The rain started drizzling on me and helped cool me down.

I had to collect my thoughts. I had to be alone. And for once, I had to be away from her.

 ******Reviews/comments are always appreciated!******

 *********(Don't forget to follow me on YouTube and Instagram at Night and Day Twilight for the videos and images of the characters)*********


	2. Only the Beginning, Yet Not Soon Enough

Only the Beginning, Yet Not Soon Enough

The drizzling rain never stopped. It seemed like it never did in La Push. But that's what made it different from the rest of the world. No city lights. No congestion or traffic. Just the evergreen trees with their branches dangling heavily with the weight of each rain droplet that continuingly fell on it. The refreshing salty air filled my lungs.

Though it was early fall, I could smell the fresh pine needles of each tree. This was what I have come to love. What I have loved to drench myself in when I wanted some time alone. It was not hard for me to stop thinking about La Push and what I have inherited with it.

It has been a little over seven years since I realized my destiny as a werewolf as some would call us, but in actuality we were shape-shifters. A legend that we were told as kids but we never thought anything of it except as a way to scare us away from the deep green forests.

Those tales never seemed to scare any of us away from playing in the evergreen forest. It was our scapegoat from the reality of life. Reality of life. Who would have ever thought my life would change so drastically in one evening? I remember it all too clearly.

At that moment, I was filled with anger that escalated deep within my gut. A wave of heat consumed me uncontrollably. I almost wished I was dying instead of feeling that pain again. It all happened so quickly, and I could see my fingers transforming drastically into a dark hideous hairy sharp objects. Suddenly, I was surrounded with a thick red coat of fur.

I had to stop and think and try to wake up from this nightmare.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.

"Jacob, calm down. It'll only make it worse if you try to fight it."

Fight it? I thought to myself. I just wanted to die and let this torture consume me.

"Jacob, I said calm down!"

Okay, I would try to calm down. This is how people wake up from their nightmares, right? Just breathe and calm down. What seemed like an eternity was only a minute.

I was lying on the floor. Staring at the shadow, but once he spoke again, I realized it was Sam.

"Jacob, I'll make this simple for you, but we have to hurry and go back."

Go back? Where was I? I remember being in my bed sleeping, but now I was in the deep forest with the rain falling on my face.

Swiftly, Sam's shadow shifted and came towards me and it was growing larger. It didn't look human. It looked like a huge animal was coming towards me. I jumped up as fast as I could, but lost my footing and fell. I couldn't seem to stand up straight. Actually, I wasn't standing straight. I was on all fours.

 _Jacob, it's just me. Sam._

Was that Sam's voice in my head I was hearing? Boy, this was a weird dream.

 _What? You can hear me? I can hear you? Did you just read my mind? I must have eaten something wrong, remember to stay away from fry fish late in the evenings._

 _I know there's a lot going through your mind, but let me explain. We have to go to the elders first._

 _What?_ That's all I could think.

 _You're transformation came earlier than expected. We didn't know it was going to be you next, so we were not prepared for this. I apologize for this._

 _We? You mean someone else knows about this_ , I thought to myself.

 _Yes, the elders all know including your father. Jacob, we're wolves. We can all hear each other's thoughts, but only as wolves and not while in human form._

Whoa. That's pretty cool, but wait. Wolves? I assumed it was only urban legends. I'd never thought I'd live to see a legend or yet alone, be in one.

 _Hurry, we must head back to the elders. They await us._

Sam and I rushed back that evening on all fours. The speed we were going was unexpectedly fast. It was definitely faster than any sports car. I happened to know exactly when to maneuver around the trees or branches. As if I saw it coming at me at a slow motion speed and was able to dodge it in time.

During our run back, Sam explained everything to me. He explained how fortunate I was to have him there when I transformed. Sam was unlucky and had no one beside him when it happened. He was scared and went into hiding for two weeks. He was ashamed of himself and didn't know how to explain to his family and girlfriend, Leah, at that time.

Over time, he managed to deal with it and used this gift as a way to protect our land, our people, and humans.

Once we arrived, the elders were already waiting around the bonfire. They all glared at us. They each were amazed at our size and pleased that the lineage did not die as they had thought.

I saw my father, Billy. He was sitting in his wheelchair and conversing with another elder. He seemed proud and was glorified with my new transformation.

That evening everything was explained to me. I listened carefully to every detail for the first time, not like when I was a kid. I let it all sink in my brain. It was hard to accept this new fate that was destined for me. There was so much still to learn.

We were no longer just normal humans, but protectors of humans as well. Most importantly, we were enemies of the cold ones. The thought of the cold ones made me think of the Cullens. Bella. How could I explain myself to Bella? What would she think of me? Would she accept me as this monstrous werewolf? I had to let her know, but how? We were forbidden to speak about our true selves. Breaking the treaty would mean, the Cullens would be free to take human lives. Take Bella's life. I couldn't allow that. I wouldn't.

I told myself I would have to wait for the right time.

I hated to keep secrets from her. I didn't want her to think I would ignore her, not after all she's been through especially when she was finally letting me in her life.

I loved her.

I didn't want this to separate us. Soon enough, when the time was right, I would explain to her. Sam would understand. He was the Alpha and once I explained everything, she and I would be able to be together.

* * *

It seemed like that evening wasn't too long ago, but it was seven years ago and so much has changed since then.

Bella and Edward were together just like she wanted. Though I had despised Edward for taking Bella back into his life, I knew he loved her. Bella transformed into a vampire, and I couldn't protect her anymore. Then there was Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter. A creation of both vampire and human. It was a rarity, and fortunately, the Volturi were fine with it since it was proven Nessie would be no harm. Nessie.

My life changed when Nessie came into our lives. I never believed I could love anyone more than I loved Bella, but the moment I had met Nessie, my life changed. She was my imprint, and my one reason for living to love.

One day we would be together, but dammit, I wanted a normal life as humanly as possible. I didn't want to force Nessie. I wanted her to fall in love with me naturally. As much as I wanted to just take her away, I knew I wanted so much more from her.

I knew I had to wait patiently for her, and Nessie finally stopped her growth after seven years. She was a woman now, though she was no ordinary woman. She was exquisite and unique in her own way. She looked just like Bella except she was more beautiful. Her hair color was the same dark and red color as Bella's, but she had gold streaks like Edward. Her skin was pale like the cold ones, but her cheeks would blush a warm red when she would laugh. She'd also blushed when she told a lie which was hard for her to do since her father was able to read her mind so easily.

Her skin was still as soft as it was when she was first born. I could never forget that horrid day that brought her to life. We all had thought Bella was going to die, that Nessie had sucked the life out of Bella. Initially, I had wanted to hurt her for making Bella suffer. However, the moment we all saw Nessie, we'd fallen for her.

She was what brought the vampires and wolves together. She bonded us in ways that she didn't even know.

She was barely a day old when I knew she was my imprint. At first, I felt rage. How could my destiny be with this baby, the life of Edward and Bella?

How would I explain this to Bella, the woman that I once wanted to love forever? I tried to convince myself that it was all nonsense, but each moment as I held Nessie, I couldn't fight it.

Bella didn't accept it at first and neither did Edward. He, however, took it more lightly than Bella did. She had attacked me the very moment she read my thought. She was outraged, as much as I was. But she knew that no one could love Nessie like I could.

It was Bella's words that made me believe this was Bella and our fate to be together. Bella had said we belonged in each other's lives. We were family. This was how it was supposed to be. Now we were bonded for life through Nessie.

For the past seven and a half years, I spent my time watching Nessie grow into a woman that could only be described as goddess like. I made sure no harm came her way, though she never needed that protection.

She was a vampire by blood and aware of her surroundings. She hunted gracefully and knew when to attack her prey. Never did she leave a mess, no leaf unturned.

Somehow she always felt my presence, yet she never addressed me as if she wanted me to watch her hunt. She was a show off as a hunter and a good one. At times when she did speak to me, she always questioned my presence.

"Jacob, do you not trust that I will be safe in these woods?" speaking with her sharp tongue.

"I trust you'll be able to take care of yourself, but I'm just making sure the treaty isn't broken. You know the rules, Nessie. No humans." I lied to her, I knew she was fully aware of the treaty but I was there just to be amazed by her.

"I can't tell you how much it bothers me that you don't trust me. Carlisle and my father have mentioned it to me many times, and yet, I've never let anyone doubt me, except you." She was sharp just like her mother. "Tell me, what is it that I've done to make you follow me for so many years?"

"Nothing." I lied again.

So she has noticed that I have been close by for so long. Every year I would make time to watch her. I felt the urge and need to protect her. I didn't want to think that harm would ever find its way with her.

I was glad she was unable to read thoughts like Edward. She would never talk to me this long if she heard of all the thoughts I had of her. What I wanted from her and more.

She slowly came closer to me. I hated that feeling. She smelled of vampire, but she was a different smell. One that made you feel so weak in the knees and made you lose your thoughts.

Her eyes gazed at me, not once did she blink, as if she had already known how much power she had over me.

I wanted to grab her and just hold her in my arms. I didn't want to let go of her, didn't want to forget her sweet smell. I would be devastated. There were many times when I came close to telling her that my feelings for her were more than just an imprint, but of deep love.

Bella, Edward and I had agreed that we would never mention the imprint to Nessie. Bella had wanted her to have the opportunity to live her life first. Edward, however, was hoping that the imprint was all just a myth and maybe Nessie would one day find her own love.

I agreed. I didn't want anyone uncomfortable. It was bad enough I felt horrid.

In the beginning, I tried to stay away from her. But I felt her presence wanting to pull me closer to her each day. I began to watch near the Cullen's but keeping my distance. I was just close enough to hear her and smell her.

Soon enough I said. I would wait for Nessie to grow into a woman.

And now, here she stood before me. I would be doomed if I couldn't have her.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	3. Of Course, Don't Set It Free

Of Course, Don't Set It Free

I never understood the logic of love. It was too complicated. Too many hearts torn apart, so many tears wasted all for love.

If I couldn't get Nessie to look at me, the way I've looked at her so many times, I wouldn't be able to let go of it so easily.

I had already given up on Bella to Edward and it wasn't the best experience ever for me.

"You know I've promised to watch over you … your family." I tried not to make it seem as if I was stalking her, but I was. Lying again to her. Thank goodness I had a stern poker face or else she would be able to see right through it.

She winced. "Jacob, have you've forgotten we're vampires? We're capable of protecting our own kinds."

Her own kind? Of course I knew it well enough.

"If anything was to happen to you under my watch, your parents would kill me." That I was not lying about.

" _Your_ watch? Since when do I need a bodyguard?"

 _Since I fell in love with you_ my mind wanted to shout. Did she always have to be this stubborn?

"If you ever need me, just know that I'm here, alright?" I answered softly.

She laughed a remarkably loud laugh. Was it so funny that I cared so much?

"Jacob, look at how serious your face is! 'If you ever need me, just know that I'm here,'" she mocked me uncontrollably.

She was making fun of me. How was this possibly funny?

I couldn't understand her at times, and it drove me crazy. Did she really think I was lying?

Her infectious laughter seemed to echo through the silent forest. As if every creature wanted to hear our conversation.

She finally composed herself. "Jacob," she cleared her throat, "I'm sorry. It's just cute how you said that."

Cute? She thought it was cute? Was that an insult? Of course it was.

I didn't want her to see my disappointed look. "No. I'm sorry. I …" I was speechless. Usually, I made the jokes and here I was unresponsive.

She cut me off before I could explain, "It's okay. I think it's chivalrous of you."

Okay, chivalrous is an improvement from cute. I wouldn't want her to think of me as just cute. That's what babies were for. Being cute.

"Jacob, I have to go back. I'm sure my parents are wondering why I've been hunting so late. Plus, you know Alice can't find me the moment I'm with you. It irritates her that she can't see us together." She smiled.

Her smile was unbelievably breathtaking. The most perfect teeth and wicked smile. It hypnotized your very movements and made you lose your thoughts. At least, it affected me. I've seen that smile over thousands of times, but I was never tired of it.

She stared at me hard. "Jacob?"

She left me speechless so many times. I felt a little clumsy around her at times.

"Yes, Nessie. You should go back. I'll walk with you. I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind seeing me."

Bella always welcomed me. Edward wasn't too thrilled all the time because each time I came over it was for one purpose only, to be with Nessie.

I told myself, I had to play fair. I kept reminding myself to give Nessie the chance to see her own future, but why?

It was so hard for me to let Bella go when I knew I would lose her forever to Edward, and here came Nessie. Bella and I knew the pull between us came from Nessie as if she was meant to be born just for me alone.

We were getting close to the Cullen's home. Their home was majestic as always, and perfect in its every form.

Bella was already out the door to greet us. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Jacob! I'm so glad you stopped by. We're just getting ready to listen to Edward's new composition."

Ah. Edward was a master at the piano. I was amazed at how well he played. You'd get lost in some of his music at times. It made me wish to master the piano, but my hands were so huge that each fingertip would hit two keys at a time.

Bella quickly looked over at Nessie.

"Did you give Jacob a hard time, again? You know he's just overly protective of us."

She quickly responded, "Mom, please stop with your accusations. I'm very thankful that Jacob was around to keep me company."

Nessie said it so robotically, as if she had practice saying that line over and over just to please Bella.

"Good. I wouldn't want Jacob here to waste his time with you when he has a whole forest to protect."

"That's what I keep telling him, Mom. I don't need the protection. I'm sure there are plenty of humans out there who are trapped or lost hiking. He should spend his nights and days with them."

That was too simple of a task, plus boring. Sometimes, it was annoying to help hikers who were lost because they couldn't tell which way north was directing.

"Renesmee, stop it." Bella replied sharply. She was acting so mature now. Not the Bella I knew when she was human. Motherhood suited her well. She was protective of her daughter.

"It's okay, Bella. Really. Besides, Nessie, will one day cry my name and I won't be there. She'll then remember this conversation as I am helping lost hikers." That statement wasn't true. I would never leave her. I would always hear her cry my name.

It sounded nice when Nessie said my name with sincerity, but if she ever called my name out of trouble. Ugh. The thought of that made me nauseated. I never wanted to see her in trouble.

"You're not right, Jacob." Nessie hissed at me.

I enjoyed her unjust attitude. It delighted me to see that she always had a witty response. She paid attention to me.

My stomach embarrassingly enough growled. I had forgotten to eat since I was keeping my eyes on Nessie all day on her hunt.

"Jacob, did you forget you had an appetite again?" Edward had read my mind. "It's not healthy to skip your meals considering you need the strength."

Edward didn't like my thoughts I had of Nessie. I guess any father would feel uncomfortable. He tried with every opportunity to make me erase my thoughts. Before, I use to enjoy teasing Edward, but I almost felt odd with images of Nessie being open to Edward's eyes. I controlled it when I could.

"Thank you for your concern, Edward. I was just seeing Nessie home."

"I'm sure you can stay for a little while at least. Bella would enjoy your company."

Nessie didn't seem too eager to spend more time with me as she hastily answered, "Father, he has to go home. I'm sure Billy is concerned of his whereabouts. Besides, you're a father, wouldn't you be concerned if I didn't return home within the time I promised."

Was she deliberately making it obvious to rid of me so quickly? A sharp pain went through my chest. It hurt a little. I had to learn to control these feelings.

"Of course, Renesmee, however, Jacob is a responsible adult."

I didn't feel so much like an adult. Ever since my transformation as a wolf, my body remained almost ageless. I had grown to reach near seven feet and my muscles had tripled in size. Through all this, I had kept my young age intact. It was one of the abilities of the wolves. The purpose to keep the youth infinitely was needed to continue to be strong.

Secretly, I fought against my age when Nessie reached her peak of aging. She became a woman looking the age of a human nineteen year old. Her growth was slowly progressing to come to an end. She didn't age anymore. Carlisle had been measuring her monthly now instead of daily like before. Carlisle was sure her growth had stopped.

I didn't want to outgrow her age. I selfishly wanted to remain youthful for her so she would find me striking. I felt like high school all over again and wanted desperately to have her infatuate over me. At times, I felt she ignored me purposely and it crushed me.

This creature had me mesmerized.

I couldn't think nor could I eat.

Even my father ridiculed me for my love sick behavior. The pack all knew my thoughts and felt nauseated over my feelings for Nessie, but they supported my decision as long as I would keep my thoughts to myself.

I realized my mind was trailing off again.

"Edward, thanks for the invite, but I do have to join my father for dinner. It's been a while since we've had a sit down dinner."

I turned around quickly to head for the door, but I felt a warm hand on my arms. I knew only one person in that household with warm hands.

Then her recognizable voice softly whispered to me.

"Jacob, I didn't mean to run you out of the house. You know I enjoy having your presence here."

Was she trying to torture me? She was like night and day.

I wanted to play it cool and shrug it off.

I turned around so my eyes could meet hers.

"I'll return soon enough, Nessie, but I really do have to go."

I wrapped her petite body in my arms. Could I ever let go of this?

I forced myself to step away and head for the door as I had intentionally planned.

"You give up so easily with my remarks, Jacob Black."

Jacob Black. She'd always use my full name when she was upset with me.

What game was she playing? I thought she wanted to rid of me, now she wanted me to stay. I felt so tormented inside because I couldn't understand what she wanted.

I wanted to grab and shake her and tell her that she didn't understand how I felt towards her. How my body heated up when the mere mention of her name would come up. I wanted her to know that every second that separated us was like a dagger piercing sharply into my beating heart.

"If you want me to stay, then I will." I shot back at her.

"Don't worry about it, you've already gave in. Please leave and have a pleasant evening."

She was quiet for a moment.

"Tell Billy I said hi."

I paced out the door quickly before she could torment me anymore with her begging.

I ran as fast as I could so her scent would be lost in the wind. It was excruciating to leave her side. Her comments were confusing me.

She teased me as if she enjoyed seeing my soul being plagued.

Why did women have to be so difficult? I couldn't understand their feelings.

Did she really think I wouldn't worry about her feelings? For the past seven years, all I could do was wait for the moment that she would feel the way I felt. I wasn't going to involve myself deeply into a relationship unless it was with Nessie.

She was my imprint. My fate.

Damn me for agreeing with this plan on wanting to make her act and feel humanly as possible. I could have just kidnapped her and make her mine forever. It wasn't a plan that never crossed my mind. I knew it would simplify my life.

Yet, I did want her to want me despite the imprint.

She needed to realize one thing was for sure.

I wasn't planning on giving up.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	4. Without a Doubt, It's Been You

Without a Doubt, It's Been You

The sunrise broke into the thick clouds. It was going to be a sunny day which meant the Cullens wouldn't be out today. I decided to go make plans to go see Nessie today. It didn't take me long to arrive at their place. Nessie was still at the cottage when I arrived.

She tried hard not to show her smile when she saw me, but I caught a glimpse.

Nessie didn't have many friends given her quick growth, it would be impossible for her to go to school. Esme taught Nessie at home most of the days so I became her daily visitor. At times, I sat in with her lessons, but we ended up cutting up and not paying attention. It didn't sit too well with Bella, so I was expelled from daily lessons with Nessie. But it gave me time to myself to scout the lands, spend time with Billy and work on my mechanic skills.

Nessie bounced quickly to me.

"So I know you have plans already. I can tell. Where are you taking me or should I say, where are you following me today?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could have a normal afternoon. The sun is out and I don't want to take the chance of you being exposed."

"You're so boring, Jacob. That's what makes it so exciting. The adrenaline rush of having to hide."

"No, Nessie, I can't have something happen to you. If you want to be exposed, then fine, but don't let me try to bail you out."

"There you go again, thinking I need the protection. Might I add, I am a full grown adult now."

"Fine. But don't expect me to rescue you."

"Oh, Jacob. You know you're going to be the first one there when I need you."

She was right. I felt embarrassed that I was too obvious about my need to be there with her at all times. But it was reassurance for Bella and Edward, even for me.

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Thought you would never ask! It's a perfect day for bike riding!"

We headed to a reclusive place. I had been giving bike lessons to Nessie ever since she learned about my skills. It didn't surprise me that Nessie didn't feel any need to stop going after that adrenaline rush. She was hungry to explore every day. It was always hard to talk Nessie out of anything. Once her mind was made up, it pretty much went that way.

Of course, Nessie picked up the bike pretty quickly and dared herself with some crazy tricks. It was hard to stop her from trying to hurt herself, but she was a pro after our first lesson.

I didn't let her ride without her helmet though. Plus, it hid her skin being exposed from the sun hitting her face which allowed us to ride with others in sight.

We ended up arriving at an open field.

Esme had packed us some lunch which was thoughtful. Esme was always so gracious with her hospitality.

Nessie had learned to eat like humans for the sake of it. The only time she would eat human food was when she was with me.

So there we were, settled in the field with our lunch.

Every movement she made, I kept staring at her. It was hard not to watch her.

"You know, Jacob, your following eyes are almost becoming too eerie."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize it." Did I just blush? She caught me off guard. I didn't want it to seem intentional. I always felt so clumsy in her presence at times which made me felt unreliable. I can't lose concentration especially if there came a time when I needed to protect her.

It had been seven years of peaceful living. Nothing has disturbed our lands and the Cullens went on with their lives as usual.

"Jacob, are you okay? It seems I lost you there for a minute."

"I'm good. Just thinking about the good old days when there was action."

"You're bored? Am I making you bored…"

"No! I mean . . . My mind was thinking about how complicated things use to be. Everything is just running smoothly that makes me think it's too calm."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nessie, I just don't want things to go awry. That's all."

"And what would make it go awry? We're at peace with the Volturi's and with your people. Everything is perfect!"

"Yeah, too perfect, I guess."

We finished up lunch quickly and decided to get back on our bikes. She was trailing behind as I outraced her. This was going to be an easy win for me, and not two seconds later I saw what looked like a bear coming right after Nessie and hauled her off the bike. It dragged her several yards before I was able to get to her.

I formed into a wolf within a blink of an eye and lunged for the bear's throat. He put up a good fight but wasn't a match for my size and speed. He gave up but I saw all the blood he was losing and he ran off into the forest. My focus went back to Nessie who was lying on the ground motionless. I transformed back and quickly dressed.

"Nessie!"

She wasn't moving.

"Nessie, please!" My heart was pounding and I could literally feel my blood drain from my face.

I placed my ear to listen to her heart. It was still beating. There was blood soaking through her shirt. The bear must have grabbed her by the waist. I lifted her shirt to locate the open wound. She was already slowly healing. Thank goodness she was able to heal herself.

"Jacob … " It seemed as if she was struggling to speak.

"Nessie, I'm here. You're bleeding, but slowly healing. You'll be fine in a few minutes. I think the bear clawed your waist when he came for you."

"Stupid bear. Why did he come after me? Doesn't he realize you have more meat on you and would make the better meal?"

I let out a laugh. Only Nessie could remain calm and still apply jokes at the same time. I was relieved that she felt better enough to make sarcastic comments.

"Jacob, are those tears? I'm okay, can't you see."

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I don't know what I would have done if anything would happen to her. I already told myself I couldn't live with myself if Nessie had been hurt or gone.

Nessie slowly sat up and placed her hands on my face to wipe away my tears.

"It's so strange to see tears and especially from you, Jacob."

I didn't let go of my grip around her until I knew she was fully recovered. She didn't seem to let go of me either.

Instead, she placed her left hand on the other side of my face to wipe away the remainder of the tears. Her right hand was still placed softly on my right side. She then slowly placed her left hand behind my neck and slowly pulled me towards her.

She placed her lips on mine and pulled me in closer.

I didn't resist and held her tighter. Never wanting to let go, I willingly responded back to her kiss.

It felt so right. So perfect.

Her lips were so soft and warm. It wasn't what I had expected, it was more. I couldn't resist stopping. Each movement made me want her more.

I placed her right hand around my neck. I felt her fingers slowly running through my hair. The sensation ran down my spine. I intricately placed my hands below the back of her waist and lifted her towards me. She weighed no more than a feather.

I could hear a soft whimper from the back of her throat as if she was pleased by my responsiveness and control.

I parted from her lips then traced my lips down her neck. I softly placed my lips on her neck and planted kisses. She tasted so much sweeter than the way she smelled. I placed the last kiss on her collar bone and then gazed into her eyes.

Our lips met again and the passion didn't stop.

I didn't want to pull back, but I had to so I could make sure she wasn't in pain from the wound.

As I lifted her shirt to study the wound, it had disappeared as if it never existed. The blood stain still remained on her shirt. There was so much blood.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie. I didn't come fast enough. I shouldn't have left you behind while racing. I should have followed you instead. My carelessness…"

She placed her finger on my lips to silence me.

"Thank you, Jacob. I know. I'm just glad you're here now."

I held her tighter and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

From that moment, I vowed never to let go of her or lose sight of her again.

"Jacob, I know I'm not the type to show my emotions to you or verbally tell you. I've always had this sense to want you close to me at all times. Even after you leave, I feel eager for the next day to see you again. It's almost as if my days wouldn't be fulfilled unless you're in them. But I've always, always wanted you … with me. It's been you, Jacob. I just wanted to let you know, without a doubt, it's been you that I've always wanted."

I felt a sense of relief with every word Nessie said to me. What felt like an eternity to wait for her became well worth the time. I still held her in my arms, not once letting loose of my grip.

"Nessie, you've no idea my feelings right now."

I picked her up and hugged her so tightly. The smile on my face was glowing and she smiled back at my reaction.

"Nessie, I've wanted to hear those words from you and hoped you would one day feel what I feel for you. I'm never going to allow these feelings slip one second. You've made me the happiest man!" I howled so loud that it even pierced my own ears.

Nessie threw a punch on my chest which felt like a rain drop.

"Jacob Black, you're too silly."

"Let's get back. You need to change."

We got back on our bikes and headed back. As we left, I looked back at where the bear had escaped. I've never seen a bear of that size. I would have to come back when I knew Nessie was safe, so I could follow the traces to track it. Hopefully with the damage I gave it, it would have found its way to a slow death.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	5. I Had No Choice

I Had No Choice

When we got back, I wasn't surprised to see Edward and Bella outside the house waiting for Nessie. Evidently, Alice saw the attack and much more and notified Edward and Bella. Bella, of course, looked worried and terrified. Bella approached us as soon as she could.

"Renesmee, are you okay? Please let me take a look at the wound."

Edward seemed to realize everything was fine with Nessie. "Jacob, thank you for helping Renesmee. I knew she would always be in good care with you."

I pulled Edward aside from Bella and Nessie. I was trying to keep the conversation calm and quiet.

"Edward, the bear that attacked Nessie wasn't an ordinary bear. It was too massive and his strength was almost as equal as mine. I have to go back and trace his steps and track his blood. I damaged him enough to hopefully kill him, but he escaped before I could finish him off and I didn't want to leave Nessie alone."

"I understand, Jacob. Let me go with you."

"I need you here, Edward, to watch over Nessie. I'll get Sam to go with me to find this bear. I think there's much more involved with this bear."

Bella surprised us by appearing in between us, "Jacob, don't keep secrets from me. You know how I feel about that. Plus, it was my daughter that got hurt."

"Bella she is fine now. Just attend to her and make sure she gets cleaned up. Jacob and I will handle this. It's truly nothing." At least Edward was siding with me and making Bella feel at ease.

"Nothing? Alice saw the size of the bear and saw how Nessie almost became … oh my gosh, I can't even think about such things."

"Bella, please. Jacob handled it very well and we should be thanking Jacob and not overreacting. I'm sure things of this nature will happen, but at least realize that she's being taken care of."

"Fine, but you're not off the hook, Jacob. Tell me everything, and I mean everything that happened."

Bella was being quite demanding. Good ole Bella, always wanting answers.

"Well, if you do want to know, Nessie and I did share a kiss…"

"What? That's not what I wanted to hear!"

"Bella, you said tell you everything, so what do you want? Everything or not everything? Because I have other things I would like to attend to."

She didn't seem too happy about that news, but she knew one day it would eventually happen. I guess for a mother it wasn't something she wanted to happen so soon. Edward just kept quiet and let a small smile out. Bella didn't like Edward's facial expression.

"Edward!"

"Bella, we knew this moment was going to take place. We also agreed that we would allow Renesmee to make her own judgment on this and from what I'm reading off of Jacob; it was our daughter that initiated."

"Can I please go check on Nessie now before I leave, Bella?" I couldn't stop smiling. I knew Bella wouldn't handle the news well.

"Yes, Jacob." She became silent and still for a moment then stopped me before I walked towards the cottage. "Jacob. Thank you, for saving her. I truly wouldn't know what to do without you either."

"It's not a problem, Bella. Never has been."

I slowly opened the front door of the small cottage. I had to bend down at the entrance because it wasn't built for my size. As I entered the living room, there was no one in sight. I heard some noises in Nessie's room and followed there.

I knocked on the door twice. The door opened and Nessie had already cleaned herself up quickly. She had a different smell this time. It was a sweeter scent, almost honey like, which ironically probably attracted the bear.

"You smell like honey. Are you trying to bait the bear?"

"Jacob. Stop that nonsense. It's just a gift Alice brought back from her visit. I happen to like its scent."

"I like it too. I can get use to this new scent of yours." I grabbed her hands and placed my other arm around her waist and pulled her against me.

"Jacob Black! My parents are just outside."

"Nessie, your father can read our thoughts. There's no use in hiding." Which was a good point and an odd one at that. "I understand. I'll stop, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I leave."

"Where are you heading off to? I was hoping you would stay for dinner at least. Of course, it would only be you and me eating."

"I have to meet up with Sam and plus I haven't had dinner with Billy in a while. I promise I'll be back in the morning and we can venture off somewhere. Hopefully, nothing too exciting will happen again like today."

"I'll see you then." Nessie pulled closer to me and tried to gain height by standing on her tip toes though she barely even met my shoulders. I bent my head down to meet her as she softly whispered into my ears. "Thank you, Jacob."

I met with her lips and pressed against her. I inhaled her sweet smell before I let her go. I rushed out of there and transformed myself deep into the forest.

I had to quickly notify Sam.

 _Sam, meet me at the high peak in the green meadow. Something isn't right. Nessie was attacked by a bear which to me wasn't any regular Yogi Bear. It scarred her pretty bad, but she healed quickly._

 _I'll be there, Jacob. See you soon._

Sam and I retraced the tracks. There were plenty of blood tracks to follow. It seemed by the pattern in which the bear was escaping that it was disoriented from losing so much blood. Sam couldn't comprehend why a bear would attack Nessie, neither could I. When we finally found the bear, we were in for quite the surprise.

A body laid there. He was scarred at the same locations where I had attacked him. It couldn't be possible, but why wouldn't it be? We were humans and able to change into wolves. I stared at his tattoo. It was located in the same area as Sam and mine.

We didn't understand it. What would he be doing wondering here? This land wasn't their territory. If they were anything similar to us, they know to only protect humans. Why would he attack Nessie? She was as much of a human as she was a vampire, but her scent and heartbeat would have overshadowed her vampire . . . then it hit me.

I explained to Sam that we had taken off our helmets and Nessie's skin was exposed to the sunlight. The bear must have known then that Nessie was a vampire and attacked her when she was separated away from me when I raced off to beat her.

Why did I ever try to race her? I shouldn't have left her alone.

"Jacob, we need to inform the elders of this. We don't want any tension between another clan. Help me carry the body back. We'll have to ask the elders if they know which tribe he belongs with so he can be given a proper burial."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have if I had known what he really was." I was appalled at what I did. If I hadn't, Nessie would have been killed. Only our kind and other kinds could kill vampires easily. I had to protect Nessie.

"I know you didn't know, Jacob. It's not your fault. I would have done the same thing had it been Emily that was in danger. Now we just need to get more information on him. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Sam and I carried the motionless body back to La Push. He seemed to be no more than 14 or 15. Just a kid. His body hadn't seemed to have fully grown to his potential size. He was probably newly turned and didn't realize his opponent's strength. Just a kid still and that bothered me.

When we got back to La Push, a meeting was already called into place. They all stared at the young boy. Billy looked at the tattoo and nodded his head. He didn't even look at me.

"Dad, tell me. I'm confused. I had to protect Nessie. I had no choice."

"Jacob, do you know what you have done!"

"Billy, you cannot blame the boy. His intentions were plausible. He has to protect Renesmee first and I'm sure the tribe would agree with me. There is nothing more we can do here except notify the boy's family and explain to them."

"They are not going to understand any of this. Our people are supposed to protect people and kill vampires. They are not going to accept the fact that one of ours has imprinted on our own enemy. We should have taken care of this the way it really should have happened years ago, but I became blinded and let this happen thinking it would work on our end. It's now going to affect our whole tribe in this matter."

"What are you saying, Dad! That we should have killed Nessie because she imprinted on me! I would never ever let anyone go near her or hurt her. Isn't it also our right to not hurt our imprints? Besides, Nessie wasn't doing anything wrong. She hasn't killed anyone and the Cullen's have honored their treaty."

My blood was boiling and Sam had to calm me down. My legs and arms were beginning to shake. I had to learn to control it. This meeting was too important to walk away from.

"Jacob, what your father is saying is out of protecting our tribe. Please understand where he is coming from. This is all very new to us as well between you and Renesmee, and we will honor our word in not hurting Renesmee. Whatever it may be, the damage has been done and we have to make the best of it by notifying the boy's family as quickly as possible before more assumptions are made of what happened."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	6. Protecting What's Rightfully Mine

Protecting What's Rightfully Mine

I had overslept and was awakened by Billy. He threw the phone to me.

"Hello." I was still slurring my words.

"Jacob! Are you okay?"

"Nessie, I'm sorry. Our tribe was up all night in a meeting. I just fell asleep; I'll be there in a few seconds."

Billy was glancing at me which meant he was disagreeing with my idea. I ignored him and turned away for a little privacy.

"It's okay, get some sleep. I didn't see you this morning and wanted to make sure you were still alive. I can't have my wolf going missing."

"I told you I'll be there. Now hang up the phone so I can get ready to come." I hung up the phone before she could hesitate. As I got up, Billy stopped me for a moment.

"Jacob, I know this life isn't what you wanted and I'm sorry for that. But I want you to know that if you ever feel you need to be free from it, then let me know. I'll listen and find a way to help."

Was he kidding? If I wasn't who I became, then I would have never had the opportunity to be able to do all the things that I've come to love like protecting our land and people. Most importantly, if I hadn't become a wolf, I would have missed the opportunity to be with Nessie.

Just the thought of it caused a sharp pain into my chest.

"Dad, I'm proud of what I've become and wouldn't change it for anything. I know it was hard to accept at first, but I've adapted well into this life. I'm truly happy."

I truly hope Billy believed me because I meant every word.

"I know, Jacob, I know. You've always been a great son."

"Well, I have to go. Are you going fishing with Charlie today?"

"Yes, it's his day off, so he'll be here shortly." Billy had more to say, but he didn't want to keep me any longer. I left as soon as I knew I could.

The way to Nessie's had become such a familiar route that at times I felt I could close my eyes and follow the same path.

There was so much I wanted to tell Nessie. There wasn't a wall built between us anymore and I didn't want to hide any more secrets. At first when I met Nessie, it was more of a means to protect her. I cared for her then and still do, but now I knew I had to do more than just protect her.

I love her, and she needed to know it was more than love. Each day my feelings grew stronger for her as if she was my better half. Yet it was hard for me to explain to her because I had promised Bella and Edward that we would wait until Nessie would feel the same way and respond back about her feelings towards me. This was the only time where I knew I had to be patient.

As I arrived, like usual, Nessie was waiting for me outside the cottage. Her long dark curly locks rested over her right shoulder. She was dressed up today which wasn't her usual daily wear. I was use to seeing her in jeans and a simple t-shirt. Her dress was a pale white that almost matched her skin tone except for her rosy cheeks. She grew more beautiful everyday, and there was something about her glow. The sun touched her skin and reflected a striking subtle sparkle. It wasn't as dramatic as Bella or Edward, but just enough to show off her perfect oval shape face. I was speechless.

"What are you staring at and close your mouth, it's rude to stare!"

I didn't realize I was being rude and staring then to add to it, my mouth was open.

"I . . . I'm sorry. You look . . . beautiful today. I'm really underdressed. I didn't know. I would have changed. If you want, I'll go back and grab something more appropriate."

"It's alright. I like you just the way you are. My simple Jacob."

"I'm _your_ Jacob." It sounded really nice I have to admit. "You're staking claim on me."

"There's only one Jacob in my eyes, and you're my Jacob. And yes, I'm staking claim on you. Besides, it's not every day I'm followed by a wolf and kissing one."

Our kiss, it's something I'll never forget and one that kept replaying in my head ever since it happened. Sam got sick of it and had to remind me to quit hitting the replay button in my head. The one downfall of being a wolf, sometimes you forget to control your thoughts for everyone.

I wanted to hold her again and kiss her. As I took two steps towards her, she had already met me halfway. She smelled like honey again. She gently placed her hands on my chest and didn't look at me. She was blushing and it was difficult for her to hide it.

"What is it?" I asked as I placed both my hands around her waist.

"It's really nothing. I just wanted to feel your warmth close to me. I mean. I've known you all my life as a protector, a friend. After yesterday, everything has changed. Before I was able to be myself with you and now I feel different."

"Nessie, you don't have to change anything. I like you being yourself and being the vibrant, stubborn person you are. Besides, if you weren't yourself, you'd probably be just a bore."

"I'm not stubborn, Jacob Black. Adventurous is more like it. When have I ever been stubborn to you? I've always done what you've asked except for when I feel like your ideas are boring and I have to intervene so we . . . "

I pulled her up against my body and kissed her lips gently.

"You talk too much, Nessie. Why can't you just be thankful that someone loves you for just who you are?" There I said it. Well, not directly to her, but the intention was there. "Do you understand, Nessie? I love you. It's been killing me not to be able to let you know my true feelings, but after yesterday I couldn't hold it back anymore."

She blushed so effortlessly. I didn't realize the effect I had on her while being so honest. It was quite amusing yet endearing. Flustered, she turned her face away and changed the subject.

"So what was your meeting about that ran through the night?"

I didn't know how to tell her that I had accidentally killed a young kid. I wanted her to understand I was only protecting what was mine. She was rightfully mine through imprinting, but it was beyond feelings of imprinting. She felt mortified that it was because of her exposing herself that caused it. She felt even worst because Billy was upset with me.

"It's not your fault, Nessie. The kid was doing what he was born to do. We're not sure why he came over to our land, but my father and the elders are speaking with the clan to make sure all is right. They'll understand that this was all an accident."

Her mood changed quickly and she paced back and forth. I wanted to calm her down, but I knew it was only going to get heightened real quickly.

"What happens if the other clan doesn't understand? They just lost a child? You can't repay them for the death of a child?"

That's when I had to gradually explain to her the plan from the Quileute tribe.

"That is why my father and the elders are insisting that we get married. Soon."

And there she stood, her face blushing in her best record time.

"Jacob Black! Are you insane? Tell me you said no."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	7. The Meeting

The Meeting

I said yes. It didn't take me a second to think about it. My father and elders all agreed marrying Nessie would be the best option to provide the best protection for Nessie and the Cullens. The bond would also strengthen our pact.

I didn't care what I had to do as long as it meant being able to protect Nessie. Now I just had to get Nessie to agree. She would understand especially after being attacked by the bear. She knew there was true danger now.

During the meeting, I found out the boy belonged to the Saulteaux tribe. Just like the Quileute tribe, they were shape-shifters. My father knew several of the elders from the tribe, but it had been such a long time since they last spoke. The Saulteaux were from eastern British Columbia which was quite a distance from La Push. Why the kid was in La Push was puzzling, but Sam and Quil would head out to British Columbia to deliver the body and speak with the Saulteaux tribe.

I had insisted on going but Billy wouldn't allow it. He feared they would be upset since it was me that had murdered their own. Since we were not familiar with their ways, it was best that I stay behind. At least I would be able to protect Nessie. I didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind anyways.

Our pack and the elders argued about the best course moving forward. We were sure the kid was not alone, but how many were with him, we weren't sure. If he saw Nessie, then surely he would have communicated with the rest of his pack that he spotted a cold one. They had to be tracking him since he had been missing for the whole day now. Yet, he was here with our pack. Lying motionless.

This death didn't agree with me. It was self-defense and to protect Nessie, but a kid? He reminded me of Seth. Was he childish like Seth or more mature? How would his parents feel? I tried not to think about it too much, but it affected me more than I had anticipated.

Sam's hand on my shoulder startled me.

"Daydreaming much?"

"I'm trying to justify what I did to this kid. I don't know if I will ever be able to justify it."

"Jacob, I'm not going to repeat myself. You did what was necessary. What's done is done. Now we have to rectify this somehow. We'll see what the elders have to say. Otherwise, congratulations, you're going to get married."

"Yeah, thanks." So how do I explain this to Nessie without setting her off?

* * *

I'm looking up at Nessie. She did not take that news well. Maybe I should have gotten down on one knee? I never thought her to be the romantic type, but maybe I was wrong. Maybe she does want a ring and the knee. Shit. Everything is happening so fast, I didn't even think about making this proper.

I grabbed her hands and walked towards the cottage.

"Where are you taking me, Jacob?"

"To your parents. I'm going to ask for their blessing."

"You can't! This idea is not going to work with my parents. We barely shared a kiss, and now you're ready to get married?"

I stopped myself short and she ran right into me. I let go of her hand, turned myself around. I placed both my hands on her arms, and stared into her eyes.

"Nessie, I've been wanting this marriage even before I murdered this kid, even before we shared our first kiss. It's not because of all these events that just happened that makes me want to marry you. I'm trying to make sense of all this, but I don't have the time and patience anymore. If marrying you means you'll have a hundred thousand more protection, then so be it, I'll take you as my wife right now!"

I was boiling mad. Her stubbornness really tested me.

Looking around me, I found some yellow flower weeds. I plucked one fiercely, twisted its stem into a tiny circle and carefully looped it around the petal. Holding the tiny flower ring with my fingertips, I dropped on both knees in front of her and raised the ring up to her.

"Nessie, I'm on both my knees because . . . I'm surrendering myself to you. I'm surrendering my search for another. I'm surrendering my body to you. My whole life will surrender to you. I only want to honor and respect you until I can no longer breathe my last breath. Honor me by accepting this ring as the symbol of your promise to be my wife."

It felt like an eternity waiting to hear her answer.

"Jacob."

"Nessie, please."

I felt a sharp pressure against my chest. Did she always have to make me feel this way even when she was silent?

"I will. I will honor this promise."

I tried as fast as I could to place the ring on her finger. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly around her delicate finger.

I wrapped my arms around her as I got up. I lifted her up into my arms, and my lips met with hers. She wanted me as much as I had wanted to touch her all day. I inhaled her sweet scent before letting her down.

I held her hand and led her to the cottage.

"Let me get your parent's blessing now."

"I believe that happens before you propose to me, Jacob."

Nessie. Always the one with the witty replies.

"If you would have just allowed me to speak to them instead of being tenacious, then everything would have happened in the correct chronological order. Now, let's end this conversation so we can speak to your parents."

"We? I believe you are on your own with this one. My clan didn't decide upon us getting married as the only solution to this situation."

I don't know if she was becoming smarter by the minute or again, trying to test my patience.

"Nessie." I rubbed my hand through my hair and closed my eyes while taking a deep breath.

"I know this is all happening too fast, but I promise it will all work out in the end. Just promise that you'll give me a proper burial when your mother comes after me."

Her smile changed her mood drastically.

"You know I wouldn't let my mother harm you."

This was the Nessie that I needed at this moment until everything would be sorted out.

I opened the door to the cottage and slowly entered. My heart was pacing faster than it should. I just needed to take a deep breath and hope Edward and Bella would understand. I was replaying in my mind what I wanted to say without upsetting anyone.

As I looked up, Edward was standing near the doorway.

I was so consumed with everything that had happened that I forgot Edward could read my mind.

Edward stared at me with a stern look.

"Bella. You might want to come here. You might want to sit down for this one too."

Shit. He knew, and his look did not like what he was reading in my mind.

Bella came from around the corner. "Edward, what is it? Jacob!"

I startled her standing there. Bella came towards me and hugged me. I'm sure this would be the last hug she will give me after this meeting.

"Renesmee, why don't you have Jacob sit down instead of holding on to his hand _and_ arm."

Nessie was not making this any easier. She was trembling, and I don't know why. If anything, it was going to be my life that was going to get threatened by her parents.

We both sat down, and Nessie cleverly hid the ring from their sight.

Edward knew exactly what I was going to say, but he wanted me to say it for Bella. I took a deep breath and quietly hoped this would go well.

"Edward. Bella. I know we've been through a lot in the past several years. I wouldn't change a thing."

Except maybe this uncomfortable position I'm in right now, as I could feel sweat pouring out of my pores. Concentrate, Jacob.

"What I wanted to speak to you both about is you know I have a deep love for Nessie. It goes beyond this imprinting. It has been so natural for me to love her unconditionally despite all the obstacles and time I had to overcome. With that being said and the recent events that have happened, the only answer to offer Nessie a better protected life is to marry her. With your blessing, Edward, I am asking for Nessie's hand in marriage."

There was a complete awkward silent. This must be where Nessie gets her silent awkwardness from. Breaking the silence, I kept on with my plea.

"Please know that it's not because of the recent attack that I only want to marry Nessie. I have wanted this day to come more than anyone else. I've been patiently waiting to take Nessie as my wife and share our life forever."

Bella just stared at me with a blank expression while Edward seemed to finally break a smile.

"Bella. Please. Say something."

"I . . .I'm sorry, Jacob. Everything is happening so fast. From her growth transition, to finding out you both just kissed, and now I'm sitting here with you while you're asking for Renesmee's hand in marriage. I'm trying to take it all in."

Edward stood up, "Jacob, you have more than my blessing, but my support as well. I know there isn't anyone else I would trust Renesmee with."

Edward shook my hand and then pulled me in for a tight embrace.

I looked over to Bella hoping she would reciprocate the same feelings. She slowly stood up, walked toward me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Of course, Jacob. You have my blessing too."

A big sigh of relief left me. This was much simpler than my previous conversation convincing Nessie.

Bella turned towards Nessie.

"Renesmee."

They both held each other tightly. Laughing and crying at the same time. Nessie showed off the ring I quickly made out of weed from the front yard. She went on about how I didn't properly propose at the beginning but surely made up for it by getting on both knees.

Bella then looked at both of us and asked, "So when's the wedding?"

Not knowing how she would react, I tried to speak; however, another voice from the front door answered for me.

"Next week!"

It was Alice.

"Of course I already saw this happening, and waited patiently until all this unfolded."

Bella was confused. "How are we going to pull off a wedding by next week?"

Alice and her devilish smile seemed to answer it all for us already.

"No worries. I work best under pressure, and I've already seen the dress and it's on its way from Italy as we speak."

Alice turned to look at Nessie, "You are going to be the most beautiful bride."

"Thank you, Aunt Alice. I don't know how to ever repay you."

"You won't. It's the dog that will have to repay me. One day." She turned to look at me. At least it wasn't the look of disgust but of jest this time.

"Otherwise, leave everything to me!"

And with that closing statement, Nessie and I were in the hands of Alice.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	8. The Big Day

The Big Day

I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew Leah was choking my neck.

"Leah, can't breathe."

"Just hold still so I can finish tying your tie." As Leah moved aside, I looked in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. I've never worn a tuxedo before, let alone a pair of slacks. I mean I have been wearing shorts and t-shirts for the past several years.

Alice. This was all Alice's planning. She was probably enjoying torturing me knowing I would be in the most uncomfortable outfit. Thank goodness, I would only have to wear this once in my life. Only once, because I knew I would never marry again. In a few hours, Nessie and I would be husband and wife.

The idea was still new to me, calling Nessie my wife. We had become friends first and grew closer through time. Now my love for her didn't cease. It was unbreakable now.

Billy came up to me. "This is your big day, son. Your mother would have been proud of who you've become and she would have loved Renesemee. I love you, Jacob. Remember I will always be here for you even though you're going to be your own man now."

"Dad, thank you for everything. You've sacrificed so much for me and I don't know how to ever repay you. I love you too." I bent down and hugged my old man.

As I looked around the room, my whole Quileute family was there. They all looked uncomfortable in their tuxedos. I had to let out a smile.

"You guys, thanks for doing this and for being in your most uncomfortable state and being here today for me and especially for Nessie."

"Hey, she's going to be our family now, our sister. Plus, Alice got us these fine smooth tuxedos that feel like silk against my skin." Emery rubbed his hands up and down his arms. He was always the fast one with the sarcastic remarks. "How much do you think these will go for on EBay?"

It was too late to react; Quil had already thrown a pillow to Emery's head.

* * *

The yard was beyond unrecognizable. Alice truly out did herself. She left no stone unturned. The ceremony was held outside which suited Nessie and me so well considering we spent most of our time together enjoying the outside.

There wasn't a need for lighting as thousands of candles lit the paths, aisles and anywhere possible where your eyes could view. All the trees hanged crystals which reflected millions of sparkles from the lit candles. There were millions of flowers everywhere. I'm sure it was to hide the smell of the pack for Alice's sake.

Quileute wedding ceremonies were a lot simpler than this, but Alice had to put her two cents in. She wanted it to be different and outstanding because Nessie was her one and only niece.

As I stood there waiting for Nessie to walk up the aisle, I was speechless. There she was. It was as if an angel had come down and was gracefully flowing towards me. Her hair was flowing down over her right shoulder in big curls. She wore a strapless dress that was simple yet elegant. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I'm not sure how Alice managed to get the wedding dress in time all the way from Italy, but Alice always knew how to work her magic.

I noticed the bracelet I braided for Nessie during Christmas. She wore it visibly on her left wrist. Even I knew it didn't match her wedding dress, but Nessie would always be stubborn in her own way. I remember the night she was upset that Alice didn't want her to wear the bracelet for the wedding. Alice thought it wasn't elegant enough and preferred a pearl or diamond bracelet.

"It's a piece that means more to me than all the diamonds and pearls in this world. Taking it off on one of the most important days of my life would mean taking a piece of you away from me. I can't let that happen."

She was holding back her tears, and I thought it was silly since it was just a cheap bracelet I made. As I wiped away her tears, I told her that the decision would ultimately be hers because it was her wedding.

Nessie always prevailed. She was a fighter. A few days later and now here we are.

It felt like Nessie and I were the only ones at the ceremony. Everyone just faded away. She slowly walked towards me and I could see tears forming in her almond eyes. Edward placed Nessie's hand into mine, but she was now looking at Edward. Her eyes were filled with tears as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." As I turned to look, I saw Bella's face. She was having a hard time with this transition as well. I read Bella's lips as she said I love you to me. I nodded back at her and smiled.

I wiped the tear off Nessie's face. I hated to see her cry.

"You look amazingly beautiful tonight. Please don't cry. Since when did you become so sensitive? Where's my tough Nessie?"

She nodded back at me and smiled.

The ritual had started and then it was time for Nessie to state her vows, "I knew from the beginning that you were meant to be in my life. You're the light to my dark. The stillness after the storm. The warmth in my heart. The purpose in my life. I love you and will always be the star to your night sky. I've heard you ask me once, Que Quowle, and yes, I will forever stay with you, Jacob."

"Nessie, when I thought I almost lost you; my world had no more stars. I will fight for you beyond my last breath and until the sky falls to the ground. I vow to protect you from harm and cast your fears aside. Forever is what I'll give you, completely, because life isn't living, if it's not living with you."

She placed the ring on my finger and said, "I do." I held her hands, and as I began to say I do, an abrupt sound came from behind Sam and them from the forest.

Within a few seconds, there were over a dozen Saulteaux.

I could feel Nessie's hand grasping mine tightly. I knew she was trying to calm me down. It wasn't hard for people to see how upset I was.

Recognizing one of the Saulteaux elders, Billy had answered them first.

"What business do you have here, Philip?"

"You know our deal is not sealed. Your tribe owes me for the death of my son. We're here to make an offer to make peace and closure."

"Right now is not the time. You can come back tomorrow and we'll speak of this further."

"It's best if we talk now before . . ."

"Before what, Philip? My son is getting married, so this will have to wait."

"That's what we want to talk to you about. I have a proposition. A trade for the death of my son."

"What trade!" I exploded out. "Your son had no right to attack anyone on our land."

"Jacob, calm down." Nessie's nail were digging into my wrist.

"We want the half vampire girl to wed my eldest son, Bryson. The addition will make our family's union strong with the cold ones. It's only fair that you share this woman. . ."

"No one is sharing anyone!" I belched out and at that moment, it was too late. I went and lunged after Bryson, Sam tried to stop me. The Cullens were all quick to their feet and stepped in between us. Bryson and I had both transformed hastily. He the black thick haired bear and I was in my wolf form.

We charged at each other and fought a tough match, but I could tell he was weakening. Nothing was going to stop me from killing Bryson. The thought of anyone else being with Nessie wasn't sitting too well with me. We both attacked each other fiercely, and I placed my teeth deep into his flesh.

He fell to the floor but was still breathing. I went to finish him off, but Nessie screamed my name, "Jacob, no, please! No more blood. No more blood." I turned to look at her and she looked petrified. I wanted to comfort her immediately.

Billy broke the silence that came after. "Philip, take your son and your dignity home."

Philip was kneeling beside his son. He didn't want to lose another son. He helped the bear slowly get up.

I walked towards Nessie and then saw the look on her face, she was trying to call out my name, but it was too late. Bryson had stood up and attacked me from behind and sank his teeth into my left shoulder. He wouldn't let go. I released out a loud sound of pain then felt the weight of his body thrown off of me. I heard another cry from the bear; it seemed like the sound was crying and begging for help. I was too weak to look, but the bear became silent. I knew the Cullens and Sam had taken care of Bryson.

As I walked towards Nessie, my legs were weakening and I fell to the ground.

I looked up and only saw Nessie's frantic face, and then the stars in the sky faded quickly.

* * *

 _I found myself in the dark forest. I was looking for something, but didn't know what. I was sweating and nothing was cooling me down. I heard Nessie calling my name but didn't know which direction it was coming from. She needed me and I couldn't be there quick enough. What was wrong with my senses? Each time I ran towards her, the sound came from the opposite direction. I kept running hoping each step would get me closer. I screamed for her, but no sound was coming out. I felt out of breath. Trying to grasp for air._

"Nessie!"

I sat up and felt a sharp pain on the shoulder. The room began to spin uncontrollably at the same time.

I felt soft hands placing me gently down. It was a familiar touch.

"Jacob, shh. Please, lay back down. You need the rest. Please."

"Nessie. Nessie." That was all I could get out of me at the moment, calling her name.

"I'm here, love." I could hear her sniffling and her tears fell on my cheeks.

I placed my hands on her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "Am I always going to have to wipe away your tears for you? You're being such a baby lately."

My vision was still trying to come back, it was still blurry but coming together. I felt so light headed. She still looked like the angel from our wedding. Our wedding. Everything was making sense again.

"What happened? Where's Bryson?"

"Shh. It's okay. Bryson is no longer here." She paused for a moment. "My father and uncles including Sam took care of Bryson. The Saulteaux tribe left after the whole incident. Philip is disappointed that his son had attacked you after you defeated him. It should have ended then. Now, he just can't accept the lost. Bryson had … " Nessie was silent and trying hold back more tears, "Oh Jacob, I don't know what I would have done should anything happened to you. You scared me and I thought you were gone. You didn't move or breathe. You didn't change into your human form so we couldn't resuscitate you. It took you hours before you finally changed and then your wound was so badly injured. You've lost so much blood already; I thought I had lost you. If it wasn't for my mother to calm me down, I don't think I would be here right now. I would have found my way to find you on the other side."

"Nessie, don't talk such nonsense. I'm fine. Look, I'm already up and talking and I can see. I can see that you're still in your wedding dress?"

"Do you think I'm even worried about what I'm wearing?"

"I know. You look like an angel. My angel." I rubbed my fingers through her hair and tried to calm and comfort her.

"I don't know. I keep bringing trouble into your life. It never seems to end."

"Weren't you the one who wanted adventure?" I had to smile to that comment.

"It's not funny, Jacob. You seriously don't know how it feels like to think that you're going to lose the one you love, the only reason for living. Yet you can make comments at such a horrible time?"

"I'm sorry. Please. Let's not argue our first night as husband and wife."

"Husband and wife? You never finished saying, "I do." to me." She finally let out a smile.

"I do. I do want to take you as my wife. There's nothing more I want in life than to be your husband. Now let me kiss my bride."

I pulled Nessie towards me and kissed her. She was gentle with me and tried not to place her hand on my injured shoulder.

"I have to let you rest, Jacob. The more you rest, the quicker you'll heal."

"I've had enough rest; I just want to have my wife be with me. My wife."

"Well, my husband. It's the doctor's orders and I'm not planning to go against Grandpa Carlisle."

She was right. I was pretty much immobile and still in a lot of pain. Damn bear, why did he have to bite so deep?

I watched as Nessie was finally undressing herself out of her wedding dress. It was covered in my blood. I felt so awful that this had to happen to her.

"I'm sorry about ruining your dress. Sorry the wedding didn't go as planned."

She let out a deep sigh and stared directly at me, never blinking. "Jacob. I don't care about a dress or about the whole wedding. All I wanted at the end of this day was to be Mrs. Jacob Black."

Hm. Mrs. Jacob Black, it did have a nice tone to it.

I watched as the lights bounced off her bare skin. She was even more beautiful without her dress. Her back was towards me. She seemed a little hesitant when she realized I was staring at her. She placed a simple tank on and slipped on some cotton shorts. She walked towards me and pulled the blanket sheets off me and slipped beside me. Then she carefully placed the blankets over us.

Her skin was smooth and pressed up against my legs. Her arms wrapped around my bare chest. My mind was losing it. I couldn't hold the urge to be with her, but my body was in complete pain when I would try to move.

She placed her head on my good shoulder and her hair fell softly into place around my neck and shoulders. She smelled so good. It wasn't her usual honey smell, but more of a soft natural sweet smell. I did like this new smell very much too. I don't think there was ever going to be a day when I wouldn't like her smell.

She traced her fingers around my heart and placed her palm over it. She listened carefully to the beating of my heart beating faster. It wasn't slowing down since the moment she slept beside me. It was getting too difficult for me to control myself. Damn this pain and damn Bryson.

She looked up at me and smiled. Was she really playing a game with me? She must have known this was torture for me to be unable to be with her tonight.

"Jacob, go to sleep." She pulled herself up to my face and kissed me softly on my lips. I couldn't respond back because she already quickly placed her head back onto my shoulder. Before I realized it, she was fast asleep.

She must have been exhausted after a long day and I didn't want to keep her up any longer. I tightened my grip around her to try and protect her in case, but I knew we both were being protected tonight by the pack.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	9. As One

As One

Nessie was truly being gracious in taking care of me. She never left my side. She had prepped all my favorite meals and surprisingly, even enjoyed some of the dishes. We talked throughout the whole day as if we had so much catching up to do.

Nessie took the time to read to me some of her favorite classic novels. I was never into reading, but when she read out loud to me, my mind was deep into the stories.

I quickly recovered within a few days and wanted to start our life as husband and wife.

We hadn't planned a honeymoon since the wedding was put into place so quickly. Edward had offered us a trip to Fiji for the week, but Nessie insisted she just wanted to remain in La Push. She had never explored La Push thoroughly since Edward and Bella wouldn't allow her into the lands. I was fine with it, but Edward didn't want to take any chances with his daughter especially after the incident. Now that Nessie was my wife, she was provided with full protection from the Quileutes.

We arrived at a secluded area of La Push. It was located off the coast and on a cliff. It was where I went to collect my thoughts. I wanted to share with Nessie where I did most of my thinking about her.

The evening scenery was perfect. The forest air was refreshing, but most importantly, the smell of Nessie beside me was all I needed. The camp fire was lit for lighting though we didn't need it for warmth.

The camp site didn't look like a regular camping ground after Alice had found the location. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of camping for our honeymoon, so she made sure we would be as comfortable as The Ritz. Alice somehow managed to bring a huge king size bed to fit in a tent with ample room for a dresser drawer for our clothes, a generator for the lights dangling up on the ceilings, and a refrigerator supplied with food and drinks. On the bed, Alice meticulously placed chocolate covered strawberries on what looked like an expensive platter. The bed looked expensive and I'm sure it was worth more than my father's house. I was too scared to touch its delicate hand sewn threads. Alice even managed to place a wooden board on the floor to cover the whole floor and placed a plush soft rug. She really outdid herself, again.

Nessie couldn't believe it either when she first arrived here. She was going to give Alice the biggest hug ever once we headed back home. As long as Nessie was happy, then so was I.

We stepped back outside and sat near the campfire. Nessie placed her hands on my arms and glared into the fire. She was concentrating on something.

"What is it that you're thinking about that has you in a daze?"

"Jacob, this is wonderful. I can't imagine a more perfect scenery here in La Push. How often do you visit this place?"

"I only come here to relax and clear my thoughts. No one knows about this place but me, well, besides Alice now too. I've made it my own hiding place. I'm just glad I'm able to share it with you."

"It's definitely breathtaking."

I looked at her as she looked out into the ocean. The color of her eyes glistened and reflected the moon light off the ocean waves. I placed my hand on her chin and whispered, "The only thing breathtaking is right here in front of my eyes."

I leaned forward to kiss her. I parted her lips so I could taste her. She was warm and sweet.

I pulled her on top of my thighs while she straddled herself around my waist; her arms swiftly went around my neck. I was looking up to her while she pressed her breast against me. She came down to kiss me and I returned the favor. She placed soft kisses around my neck which left me weak. Her hands went up my neck and danced its way through my hair. She slowly traced her finger around the bone structure of my face and placed a gentle kiss after each touch. She traced the scar where Bryson had attacked and kissed it as if her kisses would make the pain go away.

"Jacob Black, I love you."

"I love you, Nessie, twice as much. Please don't ever forget."

"I need you, Jacob. Please."

I didn't want to object as I needed her badly, more than the air I was breathing, more than life itself. I carried her into the tent. I placed her down on the bed and lightly pressed myself up on top of her trying to hold my weight so I wouldn't crush her. My hands ran through her silky hair. For a brief moment, we stared at each other and understood what we both wanted next.

Her hands lifted my shirt off and the heat of my body warmed her. As I caressed her neck with my kisses, my hand found its way to undress her blouse. I gently massaged her exposed breast, pinching her nipple hard between my thumb and index finger. She responded by arching her breasts towards me. Her breasts were soft and perfectly round and ample in my hands. A small whimper escaped her throat. With my lips, I made my way down a trail from her neck to her breast. As I placed her nipple in my mouth, she called my name with each moment I sucked her nipple. She tasted like sweet honey.

My right hand found its way to her inner thighs. I felt the soft hair and rubbed my palm beneath the soft curls. It felt so warm. I carefully massaged it and let my finger gently find its way in. It was heaven. She was so warm and ready. Within an instant, I had removed all of her clothing. I stopped for a minute and with my hands studied her every curve. Her ivory skin was exquisite and felt like nothing but pure silk.

"You're beyond beautiful, Nessie."

Little by little, I trailed down to her breast with my lips and made my way down her inner thighs. I kissed every inch of her. With no hesitation, my tongue made its way tasting and teasing her there. My tongue then slowly penetrated into her. Her desire for me was so delicious and it enticed me more.

"Ahhh." She inhaled a deep cry. I wanted to hear more of her satisfied cries, so I didn't stop arousing her with my tongue, making sure I would taste every drop of her sweetness.

"Jacob. Please." She called my name again and bit her bottom lip with each stroke of my tongue. She looked tormented, and I loved how her face winced, but I knew it was out of pleasure and not pain. I deviously watched her body react to each playful kiss down her. Her hands helplessly tugged on the bed sheets.

My mouth followed up again to her breast and sucked on her other breast to taste her more. Her nipple hardened with each moment I placed my mouth over her breast. She arched her back again as a sign of pleasure and inviting me to never stop.

I stopped to gaze into her eyes. The colors of her rosy cheeks were turning a shade I've never seen before. Her eyes were speaking to me and pleased in every moment we were sharing.

"Nessie . . . I want you."

"Then take me, Jacob."

That's all it took as we shared a deep long kiss. I wanted her to taste how exquisite she was in my mouth. I could tell she liked it by sucking hard on my tongue. I wanted her to know that I could never get enough of her, never wanting to separate myself from her.

I was hot and ready for her. She slipped my pants off and stared at what would be coming. She seemed worried, yet pleased. To my surprise, she grabbed it with both hands. Squeezing hard and pulling me up and down. I took in a deep breath of air as a sign of pleasure, and from the back of my throat, I let out a moan. It was torture with each grip. The sensation was unbearable because I couldn't wait any longer. If I didn't take her now, I was going to explode in her hands.

"Nessie, please. You're going to make me come, and I'll be damned if I don't get to come inside you where I naturally belong."

She smiled. Surprised by my demanding voice, she let go of me.

I honestly didn't want her to let go, but with a swift calculated move, I laid her flat on her back and parted her legs with my knees. I then stood up and stared at her with her legs wide open willingly for me. Her face blushed knowing I was staring at her. She embarrassingly turned her face away from me, but I could still see her eyes through her thick curly lashes.

She was all for me to take now.

I could stare at her in this position all night, but I desperately wanted to be in her, to claim her as mine. I placed myself on top of her. With my hand on her chin, I turned her to face me all the while never leaving her eyes.

"I want to remember your lovely face as I take you as mine."

She nodded her head. I loved when she listened to me.

With as little pressure as I could, I slowly penetrated myself deep into her. She let out a pleasurable moan as I became one with her. She tilted her head back and bit her bottom lip.

I followed her and bit her lip, then deepened it with a kiss.

She was so tight and tender. The warmth of her around me matched up with my heat. She was the perfect fit for me. With each stroke, I lost myself deep within her. I buried my face in her hair. Her hands stroked my back. Her nails were digging deep into my skin as I moved in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around me and her hips moved with my every motion.

It was undeniable that we were made for each other. We shared another passionate kiss as I kept on pushing myself deeper into her. Her soft whimpers of pleasure tormented me. The feeling was sensational, and I never wanted it to stop. We locked our fingers together when our hands met. I placed more kisses down her neck and behind her ears where she let out another quiet whimper in agreement with where I had kissed her.

I met with her lips again as I couldn't get enough of her taste. Our tongues danced and I traced her lips with the tip of my tongue. She went in deep with her tongue in me. It caused me to react by penetrating more of myself deeper into her. With each penetration, she let a soft moan out.

Suddenly, I felt her release. Her sweet juices were flowing and surrounded me. I've never felt anything more welcoming. Her face was even more exquisite as she came. Her whimpers were soft and pleasing to my ears.

"So beautiful, Nessie. So beautiful when you're coming."

Our rhythm was in sync and I pushed deeper into her. She was so wet and hot. It was driving me insane and my heart was beating faster with each motion.

"Nessie." I cried out her name again as I reached my max. I released myself of this urge and sensational feeling. Within seconds I lost all control, I felt myself consume her; my seeds went deep within her. With one last push, I went as deep as I could so all of me could fulfill her.

I still selfishly wanted more of her. How could I never get enough of her?

I gently pressed my whole body onto hers. I stared into her eyes and saw the raw passion that I had desired from her for what felt like an eternity. I didn't want to stop staring at my beautiful wife. Slowly I moved my lips to her ear and whispered my feelings to her in Quiluette.

"Jacob." The soft whisper that I rarely heard from her.

"Yes, my Nessie."

"My Jacob."

"Forever yours, Nessie."

At that moment, Nessie belonged to me and I belonged to her. That evening, neither one of us wanted to let go.


	10. Never Ending

Never Ending

A sweet scent filled the air. I opened my eyes and Nessie was sound asleep with her back against me. She probably wasn't able to move since my arm and legs wrapped her like vines intertwined. I placed soft kisses on her bare shoulder. Her ivory skin reminded me of last night, and now I was aroused and ready for her again.

She turned around and felt my desire against her back. Even with her disorderly hair around her face, she looked beautiful. She broke a small smile.

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you."

She placed her hand on my face and with her thumb she caressed my bottom lip. Even this small touch affected me.

She pulled herself up to me and gently kissed my lips. I didn't hesitate and continued to follow her lead. I moved myself on top of her while her hands remained on my face.

I pulled back and noticed the chocolate strawberries were left overnight on the nightstand. The chocolate had melted and turned soft. I grabbed one and placed it between us.

"Breakfast?"

She let out a giggle knowing full well this was going to get adventurous.

I placed the strawberry in my mouth and sucked the chocolate off the strawberry. It was quite a rich taste. Wanting to share this rich taste, I kissed Nessie. We explored each other in our kiss while devouring the chocolate.

I placed the strawberry close to her mouth.

"Just a little bite. I want to take my time enjoying this strawberry."

She opened her mouth, and playfully seduced the strawberry with her tongue.

"Bite it now or I'll take you within this second." She was driving my desire mad just playing with the strawberry. It was bewildering yet arousing all at once.

She then bit the tip of the strawberry and slowly chewed it. She came up to me and kissed me hard so that I could taste the strawberry. It was an enticing flavor.

I placed the strawberry under her jawline, and then carefully made a trail down to her neck. I continued the trail around her nipple and slid it across to her other breast. The strawberry made its way to her navel and continuously went lower. It found its way to her soft curls between her thighs.

I spread her legs open with my hand, and let the strawberry gently massage between her thighs. As I looked up at her, she was breathing heavily. I locked eyes with her and placed the strawberry in my mouth. The strawberry was covered in her flavor.

I placed myself on top of her and kissed her. In that kiss, I shared what I had left of the strawberry. When there was no more strawberry left, I followed the trail I created with my mouth. Starting at her jaw line, I gradually made my way devouring the sweet taste all the way down to her inner thigh. I massaged her with my mouth the way I had used the strawberry to massage her, but I desperately wanted more so I placed my tongue deep in her.

"Jacob. Ahh." She cried more whimpers as I played with her. She lifted her knees and then placed her hands on my head, pulling me in deeper. She wanted more and I was ready to give her more.

As I continued to taste her and kiss her, she let out another helpless cry calling my name, "Oh, Jacob. Mmmm."

"Let yourself go, baby."

"Yes."

And with that answer, she released herself as I seized her in my mouth. She was so wet and tasted like heaven.

She pulled herself to sit up and ran her fingers through my hair while I still tasted her sweet juice. She tightened her thighs around me, and I felt dominated. It was exhilarating. She then pulled me up and placed me on my back. I had forgotten about her vampire strength. She placed herself on top of me as I entered her.

Her forward hip motion rushed my adrenaline like a wild fire. I massaged her breasts, each filling my hands. She placed her fingers over my hand and we both massaged her breasts as she kept on moving her hips forward and back.

It was all too much and I released myself into her. I thrusted myself up towards her to penetrate deeper. She collapsed on top of me and her hair spread over my bare chest. I inhaled her while she kissed my collar bone and up to my neck.

We both interlocked our fingers and fell into a deep sleep.

******Nessie's Point of View******

I woke up feeling so warm. I lifted my head and saw Jacob was still sound asleep. These past few hours have been unforgettable. I couldn't believe he was mine now. I studied his face carefully. His jaw line was well defined; his skin was bronze and smooth. I never noticed it before, but then I've never been this physically close to him before.

I kept staring at him hoping he would wake up, but I knew he needed the rest. He was still recovering from Bryson's attack. I looked over at the scar. I felt helpless when he collapsed in front of me. I didn't want to replay that memory ever again. He was safe now and with me.

I climbed slowly out of bed and got dressed. I decided to fix breakfast for us, and then we would go for a swim afterwards. I checked the refrigerator and found some eggs and bacon. Human food. I was slowly getting use to eating it, but it was mostly for Jacob because I didn't want him to feel awkward eating alone.

I left the tent to prepare the fire. We were already running out of wood, so I decided to search for more firewood. This would be a good time to explore the woods of La Push.

I made my way deep into the woods so I would stay clear from the sunlight. I wore Jacob's hoodie since it was the only item that would conceal me completely.

As I started collecting fire wood, I stopped. I quickly turned around and was surprised at who I saw.

"Well, now I would never leave my defenseless woman alone in the woods."

"I don't need defending, Bryson. What the hell are you doing here? You don't want Jacob to find you here or else he'll kill you."

"Oh he won't kill me. You won't let him. Just like how you didn't let him kill me on your wedding night. Might I add, I like a woman who is capable of defending herself."

Bryson was a tall man, not much taller than Jacob. He had a dark look in his eyes. His left eyebrow was scarred probably from a fight. He had long hair pulled back in a ponytail, and facial hair that was unattractive. He was several years older than Jacob, but experience meant nothing.

"Leave now, Bryson, and I'll let you live or else my husband will have the pleasure of killing you himself."

"You see, Nessie, can I call you Nessie? Or is that too close of endearment between you and Jacob?"

"You'll call me nothing and leave."

"Oh, but I don't plan on leaving with nothing."

He took a few steps closer to me, and I stepped back.

"Renesmee, let's make this easy for the both of us. For all of us. Now come with me."

He extended his hand out to me.

"What makes you think I'm going to willingly go with you? I'm a married woman and would never step within a thousand feet of you."

"There you go again, saying you're married, calling Jacob your husband. You know it as well as I do that you and Jacob are not legally married. I was there on your wedding night. He never finished honoring you as his wife by saying just two simple words 'I do'."

"You think I'm going to leave with you on a technicality. Whether he said it or not, doesn't make him any less of my husband."

"It matters to me because with the way of our clans, it means you're still available to any man. When were you going to tell him, Renesmee? Or should I tell him myself? I'm sure he'd love to see the walking body of the man he thought was killed on his wedding night."

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Bryson. Leave or die."

"Fine, I'll leave, but know this, woman. I will have you as my wife because the Quileutes owe my clan for the death of my brother. I will make this easy for you. Come to me willingly or else I'll start killing each wolf until there shall be no more pack left to protect this petty La Push forest."

His mood changed drastically revealing his dark soul.

"And if you tell that man you call your husband or anyone else, we'll still kill each wolf one by one and deliver it to your front doorstep. Don't forget our Saulteaux tribe outnumbers the Quileutes 100 to 1. You wouldn't want to be responsible for wiping out the entire Quileute tribe. I'll be waiting for your answer after tomorrow's sunset."

He turned around and within a few seconds, he disappeared into the forest.

My knees were shaking, and I was trying to breathe. I dropped whatever firewood I had in my arms and placed my hands on my knees. I tried to calm myself. How was I going to do this?

Bryson was right. The Saulteaux tribe would wipe out the entire Quileute tribe. Even with the help of my family, it still wasn't enough. 100 to 1. That number scared me. I couldn't tell Jacob. He would go straight to Bryson and kill him. He would never make it alive.

I remember the night of our wedding. Both clans agreed nothing more would be done since Bryson's life was spared. Philip was too afraid to lose another son. No one ever told Jacob if Bryson was alive or not. If Jacob knew, he probably would have tried to go finish Bryson off.

My mind was going a hundred miles per hour. There was too much thinking to do and not enough time. Tomorrow's sunset? That's all he gave me.

Jacob and I had to leave. I had to find help somehow.

I picked up the campfire wood and went back to the tent hoping Jacob was still asleep. It just seemed that trouble was never ending for us now.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	11. You Pull Me In, You Pull Me Out

You Pull Me In, You Pull Me Out

I woke up startled by the sound of seagulls. I turned around and didn't see Nessie. I jumped out of bed and slipped my pants on. When I stepped out of the tent, she wasn't there either. I walked behind the tent, and my heart felt at ease once I saw her walking towards me with more fire wood. I walked towards her and grabbed the fire wood from her.

"I'll take that from you. Had me worried when I couldn't find you. Didn't know you wanted me to start the day off with a heart attack."

She didn't even crack a smile. Okay, I get it was a terrible joke, but she wasn't herself.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"

She looked at me and finally smiled, "I'm sorry. Thank you."

Alright, that was forced. Something wasn't right. I blocked her path before she could head to the campfire.

"Okay, now tell me what's really wrong?"

"Nothing. Really. I tried to get back before you would wake up, so I could surprise you with breakfast. My plan just got ruined. That's all."

She was blushing, and I knew there was no truth in her words.

"Nessie, you're blushing."

She knew she was caught. I don't know what was causing her strange behavior, but I didn't like how she was keeping something from me.

"Nessie, please. Trust in me."

"Jacob, I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arms around me, and I could feel her tremble.

"Hey, sorry for what? Tell me."

She didn't want to speak to me. I felt hurt. I wanted her to confide in me, but she shook her head and buried her face into my chest.

"Sometimes I wish I had your father's gift and could read what you're thinking. It would make this so much simpler. Listen, whenever you're ready to talk; I'm here."

She nodded her head and squeezed me tighter. She took in a deep breath and loosened her hold on me.

"I'm going to fix you some breakfast. Come on."

She took my hand and led me by the camp fire. She prepared the breakfast and we devoured it within minutes. She wanted to walk down on the beach and since the sky was overcast; it was safe for us to go explore by the beach.

I let her continue to wear my hoodie in case the sun may make an appearance. She wrapped her arms around my arm and rested her head on my arms as we strolled down the beach. She didn't speak a word which bothered me.

"Nessie. Stop. I don't know what's going on and what happened between this morning up until you returned from the forest, but you need to tell me what's bothering you. Usually, I can't stop you from talking, and now I can't even get you to speak one syllable."

I looked at her, hoping she would answer me or at least say something. Her eyes were looking down and she seemed like she was attempting to speak but the right words didn't come out.

"Jacob, do you ever have any regrets? Have you thought that maybe your whole life was supposed to be what you had exactly imagined and only to find out it wasn't what you had expected at all?"

"Nessie, I don't like what you're saying. I'm sorry. Was it last night and this morning? Did I not please you? I'll fix whatever it is that you want me to, just don't talk to me about regrets. Every decision I've made up to this very moment has been the right one, and I would repeat everything again just as long as you're with me."

She placed her hand on my face, and I held onto her hand. Her touch comforted me.

"Jacob, no. Last night and this morning was more than wonderful. I loved every minute of being with you in every way. I'm in such deep love that it scares me that I may make a decision that I'll regret in the future, in our future."

"What are you talking about? You're my wife now. We make decisions together, do you understand me? I'm not leaving you to make regrets in your life. The last thing I want is for you to stop loving me."

She pulled my face in and placed her forehead on mine. She closed her eyes and tried to speak.

"Oh Jacob, my love for you is so strong and I'm afraid that it'll stop one day. I know I don't want to, but I'm just so scared."

"I don't know what's making you so scared, but don't feel this way. It's you who has power over me. I won't ever let that moment come for you to feel that fear."

I pulled her in and wrapped my arms all around her. I don't know what has caused her to draw out these emotions, but it bothered me.

"Come on let's head back."

We left the campsite early and headed back home since Nessie wasn't feeling well. Alice had her crew readily available to disassemble the camp ground. I actually was going to miss all the amenities she had provided. Maybe Nessie would consider building a small cabin in the same spot to reside in.

During the drive, she gazed out the window. I grabbed her hand and kissed it. She turned my way and smiled. What had her in such a deep thought? I knew I had to find out.

*****Nessie's POV*****

When we arrived home, Jacob had to run some errands. I asked to come, but he insisted it would be quick and for me to stay home and rest. I preferred it that way because I had but a few hours before I had to speak with Bryson before going further about his deal.

Billy was sitting on the porch and greeted us. He was surprised to see we came back so early. He also noticed both our somber moods which did not reflect a happily married couple returning back from their honeymoon.

"Dad, I'll be back before dinner."

Jacob kissed me on the lips, got into his truck and drove off. I went inside to unpack our things. Billy followed behind me.

"Renesmee, my son may not be wise in reading people but I know something is tormenting you. If you can't trust him, then at least try talking to me so I can understand."

Tears formed in my eyes and I didn't want to turn around to face Billy.

"Billy, I don't have much time."

I tried hard to speak again, but it was so hard to confess my plans. I slowly turned around and told him.

"Bryson was out in the woods while I was gathering fire wood. Jacob doesn't know that he's still alive. Bryson threatened me that if I didn't marry him, then he would start killing a wolf one by one. We can't beat them, Billy. They outnumber us 100 to 1. I can't let them hurt you or hurt Jacob or the rest of the clan."

I repeated the threats that Bryson told me. Billy's face was upset. He was appalled that Philip went back on his words and the blackmail they were enforcing. Billy held my hand to comfort me.

"Renesmee, I can't make the decision for you. I know you love Jacob and will only do what's best for him. I also love you as my own daughter and will do what I need to do to protect you as well."

"Billy, I've already made up my mind. I don't want any more blood spilling. I'll do what I feel is best for all of us."

"Then at least let me suggest something that may at least ease Jacob's pain."

* * *

"Edward, come on. There's something wrong and she's not telling me."

"Jacob, do what couples do and talk."

"I did try to talk with her but she shut me out. We were fine last night and this morning she just put up this wall. I don't know what else to do."

"Maybe she's just exhausted, Jacob. It's been a very tiresome week for her with everything that has happened since the wedding."

Edward was right. Maybe I was reading too much into this. I hoped she would open up more, and I hoped it would be sooner than later.

"Thanks, Edward. I need to head back home for dinner."

I got into my truck and drove back home. She didn't mind at all that I had to leave her home with Billy. I didn't tell her I was coming to see her father, and I wasn't going to tell her why I needed to use him for my benefit.

I arrived home and when I walked through the doors, Billy was at the dinner table reading today's paper. I went into my room and Nessie wasn't there.

"Dad, where's Nessie?"

He folded the paper in half and looked up at me.

"Sit down, Jacob."

"What's this about? Tell me where's Nessie."

My heart was aching, and I didn't know why. I was lying to myself though, I did know why, but I was trying to deny it. My legs were frozen and I couldn't sit down.

"Jacob, we all have to make sacrifices in our lives and sometimes it means giving up those we love."

"Dad, I don't like where you're going with this. Where is Nessie!"

My blood was boiling and I was trying to hold back the urge to punch the wall. Instead I fell down on my knees in front of Billy and cried uncontrollably into his lap.

"It hurts, Dad. Why does it have to hurt so much?"

My heart was aching with each breath. My world was falling apart. At that moment, a weird sensation came over my body. I felt as if I was being pulled but my body was still physically crying on Billy's lap.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	12. Our Fate Has Been Decided

Our Fate Has Been Decided

*****Nessie's POV*****

The sun was setting down majestically. I remember yesterday's sunset with Jacob by my side. It's astounding how things can change drastically in twenty-four hours, but my feelings for Jacob didn't change and wouldn't change even if I would have to marry Bryson.

Bryson. Thinking about Bryson's plan brought the fury out of me. I wasn't even depressed about being with him. No, I was depressed about breaking Jacob's heart. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

My Jacob. Now I had to let my Jacob go in order to protect him and his people.

I was thankful for Billy's support. I hated that I left him the news to deliver to Jacob, but I knew he wouldn't let Jacob leave his side to come looking for me. Billy had a way to ease you and make you understand logic.

I finally reached my destination. I got off the bike and took off my helmet. I headed several yards into the forest. I didn't feel fear. My heart felt like stone at this moment.

Bryson's back was facing me. I should have attacked and finished him off, but I remembered the treaty. So many rules to abide by yet in the end it would be Jacob and me that were being punished.

He turned around. He seemed surprised I showed up.

"I have to say, Renesmee, I didn't think you were going to come. You're good at obeying. Another quality I like in my woman."

"I obey no one." My voice was cold and I made sure he knew.

"Either way, you'll be saving a lot of lives, Renesmee. They'll be praising you for your courage."

"I'm only here so no harm will be afflicted on the people of La Push."

"Don't worry, Renesmee. I'm a man of my words."

"If you were then you would have left these lands after my wedding night."

"Those were my father's words, Renesmee. He promised _he_ would do nothing which he has complied with by doing nothing. But I won't sit back and not seek revenge for the death of my brother."

His tone began to change and his voice was losing its calm. His anger wasn't like Jacob's. Bryson's anger seemed filled with hatred while Jacob's was mere protection over my stubbornness.

"I have only one proposal before we leave, Bryson."

"Depends on what that proposal conspires of."

"There is a shaman lady that I have to see prior to my departure from here."

"Don't work your magic spells on me, woman. I will not tolerate any games you play."

"There's no game here. I give you my word."

We arrived at a secluded cabin on the southeast end of the La Push reservation. The cabin was covered by the overgrowth of all the ferns. There was a small door in the front with a small circular window that seemed to be the only way light could find its way in.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I politely knocked one more time, hoping it would open. As I was about to knock one more time, the door opened slightly.

An elderly lady with a height barely reaching my shoulders opened the door. Her hair was a thick salt and pepper color. Her wrinkles on her face showed her age as being someone who could be in her eighties. Her clothes were very plain and almost matched the exterior of her dark brown cabin.

"What can I do for you?"

I had to stop studying her.

"I'm looking for Kaya."

"Who sent for you?"

"Billy. Billy Black. He said Kaya would be the only one who could help me."

"Billy, eh. How is that old man? Still in a wheelchair?"

"Yes, ma'am. He is. Would you be able to help me find Kaya?"

"There's no one here but me."

I was devastated. I needed to see Kaya. How was this going to work without her?

"Please, do you know where she may be or where I can find her? It's urgent." I pleaded with her. She had to know where Kaya was. This was the exact location where Billy had told me to come.

"Come inside."

She opened the door and I reluctantly followed her in. Bryson followed in with me. She turned around and gave him the darkest stare.

"What's he doing here?"

Bryson replied to her hastily, "I'm asking myself the same question too, old woman."

"You have no business to be here, Bear Man."

Bryson and I both confused and looked at each other. She knew Bryson was a shape-shifter.

"I'm not here for you, old woman. I'm here with my woman to appease her request."

I looked at Bryson and he clearly knew I did not agree with his statement. I was not his woman.

"Quit calling me old woman, Bear Man. Kaya is my name. Eh. I was expecting her anyways."

She lied to me, but then I didn't care. As long as she would be able to do what I asked.

She turned to look at me. "I know what it is that you ask, and I have to forewarn you, it's not something that can be undone. You have to be sure this is the answer you seek. There's no guarantee the consequences will be to your liking."

I was sure I wanted this done. It was the only way I knew how to protect him. My heart began to beat faster with each breath. Find your courage, Nessie. It's for Jacob.

"Please, Kaya. I wouldn't be here if this wasn't what I wanted."

"Alright, did you bring the item?"

I was holding my hands tightly. I looked at my wedding ring and twisted it around my finger, but that wasn't the item she was seeking. My eyes moved toward my wrist. I stared at the bracelet Jacob made for me. My fingers caressed the intricate braids. I didn't understand how Jacob's massive hands could braid these delicate yarns into a beautiful bracelet.

With one hard pull, I broke the bracelet off my wrist. The irony in breaking the bracelet tortured me. I knew it meant our bond would be broken, but I had to do this to keep him safe.

She took it from me and stared at the bracelet.

"Don't worry, child. I don't burn items."

She placed the bracelet in a mortar, and then placed some items that could only be of use for witchcraft into the mortar. She covered it with a thick leather cloth and chanted in Quileute. The mortar began to light up but it wasn't fire. After a few minutes, she took out the bracelet and walked towards the corner of her cabin. It was dark and small. She turned on the candle and I gasped at what I saw.

There were at least nine or ten poles standing from the ground up to the ceiling. Around the poles were hundreds of bracelets. All different colors and braided in so many beautiful variations.

She took my bracelet and tied it around the pole.

"Don't worry, my child. It's been done. The imprint has been broken. You shall never have to worry about him searching for you."

She stared at the room with me. Her eyes filled with tears.

"There comes a time when the imprinting has to be broken. Many Quileutes have lost their soulmates due to death or other circumstances. The imprint will always remain as long as they are alive. The person becomes tormented by lost love for the rest of their life. Their anguish consuming their life and can lead up to their own destruction or worst, suicide. This was our only solution to break them free of their fate."

She took a deep pause and looked at me.

"I know what you intend to do is to protect our people. Though we may be few in numbers, our people have survived hundreds of generations. We always find a way to survive; however, will you be able to survive without his love. He is free from you, but will you ever be free from him? There is no cure for what has been done."

Her words haunted me. For as long as I've known, my heart only belonged to Jacob. I only knew how to love him. Though I would be with Bryson, I would never give my soul to Bryson like I did Jacob.

I gave her many thanks and stormed out of the cabin. Tears came flowing down, and I couldn't breathe. Why was I feeling so weak at this moment? I needed to be brave for us. How could I give up so easily on Jacob? I didn't even know if this was the right solution. I did exactly what Jacob didn't want me to do. I was stubborn and made a haste decision. I turned myself around to go speak with Kaya, but Bryson stood there. He blocked my way.

He grabbed my arms and stared down at me.

"Renesmee. You have courage, I can tell. But the old woman is right. What's done can't be undone. "

I fell to my knees and cried. Bryson fell to his knees and placed his arms around me. I fought him off of me. It was his fault that I was in this predicament.

"Renesmee?"

Bryson and I both turned around to look. It was Seth. What was he doing here?

"Seth."

I looked at Bryson and he rose up quickly and began to head towards Seth.

"Seth, run!"

I screamed as loud as I could and went after Bryson. I got in front of Bryson and pushed him back with my hands.

"You promised no harm would be done to the Quileutes. I'm willingly going with you, Bryson. If you hurt him, then this deal is done."

He looked down at me fiercely.

"We have to leave now before he returns with the others."

Within a few minutes, Bryson and I left La Push reservations and headed to British Columbia where my fate was decided for me.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	13. Tell Me

Tell Me

My body was numb. My dad's words were nothing but a buzz in my ear. I replayed everything over and over. What happened? Something had to have happened while she went into the forest. Did she process our life while in the woods and get intimidated? But what would cause her to leave me.

My dad kept asking how I felt. How else should I feel?

"Jacob! Jacob!"

Seth barged into the house. He was panting and out of breath.

"Jacob! It's Renesmee!"

He couldn't complete his sentence as he kept coming up for air.

"She. Ugh, She's…"

His lack of trying was frustrating me and I pinned him up against the wall.

"Tell me about Nessie damn it!"

"She's with Bryson. She was at that creepy old lady's cabin with Bryson. They were in each other's arms. They saw me and Bryson came after me, but I left before he could catch up with me."

I gradually released him. My gut felt a burning sensation and my chest felt a piercing excruciating pain. That's what it was. She had left me for Bryson. What sick twisted game was she playing? She lets me make love to her and then runs off with Bryson. And why in the hell is Bryson alive? Is that why she didn't want me to kill him on our wedding night? She wanted to spare his life, to keep him alive for herself.

I replayed the event of our wedding night over and over. She saw him coming behind me and didn't warn me, and that's how he attacked me. It was her plan all along to have me killed but I survived. Did she really think she was going to get away with this?

I stormed out the door and quickly transformed.

Billy came out of the house.

"Jacob! Leave her. She's made her choice. If you go after her, you'll be killed."

I couldn't believe it. My dad knew, and he kept it from me. How long was he going to play this charade with her?

I went deep into the woods and ran as fast as I could.

If she no longer wanted me, then she was going to have to tell me herself.

It took me half the day to get to Moberly Lake in British Columbia. I managed to sneak in and steal some clothes from the local convenience store halfway through my travel. Once I arrived, I started to scout the local area. I had to go find Nessie.

As I'm walking in the convenience store, a couple starts speaking loudly.

"It's time he married and settled down."

"Never thought he was going to marry, but ever since his brother passed, he's changed. Don't even know where he managed to have time to meet this girl. "

"Are you going to the ceremony later today?"

"For sure. At the golf resort . . ."

I left before they could finish their conversation. I stepped out of the convenience store and head my way out to find the resort.

It didn't take me long to find the golf resort. There were people arriving already. Trying not to get myself recognized, I quietly made my way into the building and started to search each room. It didn't take me long as I recognized a familiar scent.

I opened the door and there she was. She was facing the mirror, and staring at herself. She was in a wedding dress. She was really going through with this.

"Was it all a lie?"

That was all I could utter out. I sounded weak but more broken than anything else.

She placed her hands over her mouth and what seemed like tears coming out, began to cry. She wouldn't turn around.

I was confused. Why would she be crying if she knew I was here? Wasn't her plan all along to marry her love, Bryson?

"Nessie. I just need to hear it. Tell me that I'm too late. Tell me that I mean nothing to you. Tell me that what your heart feels for me was all a lie. Tell me that you no longer want to feel my touch. Tell me that everything you vowed to me was only meant to be broken. Tell me and I'll walk away right now."

She kept trying to hold back her tears and wouldn't turn around to look at me.

"Tell me, Nessie. Because I can't tell you that I don't still love you. I can't tell you that my world didn't fade into darkness the moment you left me. I can't tell you that this nightmare won't go away unless you come with me. All I can tell you is if you tell me to leave, then I'll walk out of your life forever through these doors. Because at this moment, I won't regret coming here and seeing you one last time"

She finally turned around. I walked towards her but she raised her hands up to stop me. I felt like a truck crashed into my chest. She was going to end it with me right here.

"Nessie, please. Please say something. Anything. A piece of me dies with each passing second waiting for you to answer me."

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Well, well. Looks like deja vu. We have to quit meeting at weddings like this!"

Bryson walked towards Nessie and placed his arms around her.

"Jacob, I don't remember sending you an invitation, but since you're here please stay for our wedding. I'm sorry; did you still want to finish your dying love speech to my bride? If you haven't noticed, she doesn't look happy that you're here."

My fingers clenched into a tight fist and I headed for Bryson. My punch met his face and he pounced back. Two of his men grabbed my arms and held me back. Bryson then came towards me and punched the left side of my face.

Nessie was screaming through the entire time, then she pulled Bryson's arm back.

"You gave your word no harm towards him. I'm not leaving with him. Please stop, Bryson."

"Well, there you have it, Jacob. She just saved your life, and she's not leaving with you."

Her words hurt me more than the beating I received from Bryson. She's not leaving with me. I couldn't even look up at her. My eyes stared down at the floor. I didn't even care anymore. I wished Bryson would have ended my life, which would have been more painless compared to life without Nessie.

"You know, Jacob. I guess that old shaman woman in the cabin was useless. It seems your imprint on Renesmee still lives on. Renesmee tried to rid of you with that shaman magic, but yet, here you are in the flesh."

Shaman lady? The old lady in the cabin that Seth saw. Everything was making sense to me now. Nessie was trying to stop me from loving her. It wasn't because she loved Bryson. She was trying to protect me. Damn it, Nessie. I'm going to lock her up again in her room once we get out of here.

I got up and the two men didn't have the strength to hold me down. I threw them both against the wall. My body transformed immediately and so did Bryson. We both growled at each other, threatening each other by showing our fangs.

I didn't hesitate this time and lunged for him. We both fought aggressively. Bryson's strength was overpowering. He clawed my ribs and tossed me across the room. I hit the wall and landed on my side. I heard Nessie screaming, but the only thing I could think of was to kill Bryson.

I got up and ran towards him again, this time my mouth was wide open and I landed directly on his neck. He swung me around and we crashed into the walls. Nessie then plunged towards Bryson and landed on top of his head. She was just about to twist his neck but he flung her backwards and she hit the wall and slowly fell to the ground. With his neck stretched up while throwing Nessie, I bit around his neck again and tore the whole flesh off. His body collapsed onto the floor and I spit out his head by his body. I stared at his motionless body, and made sure he was finished.

I turned to look for Nessie. I transformed back into human form and found her lifeless on the floor. She had a large wooden piece that pierced through her back and came through to the front. There was a pool of blood under her. Her dress was drenched in her own blood.

I held her in my arms while my other hand grabbed her face towards me.

"Nessie. Nessie."

I saw my tears falling all over her face. She wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing.

"Please, Nessie. Please, baby."

Her face was fading color fast. Damn it, why won't she wake up.

I screamed her name once more.

She flinched. She whispered my name, "Jacob."

"Nessie, I'm going to remove this piece of wood. I need you to stay alive for me."

I grabbed the wood with my hand and pulled it out as quickly as I could. She let out a loud scream, and her face exhibited excruciating pain.

"Nessie, you're losing too much blood."

There was too much blood. She isn't going to make it. I took my wrist into my mouth and broke into my skin with my teeth. Shit, it hurt like hell! I placed my wrist right into Nessie's mouth.

"Drink it, Nessie!"

She shook her head. "I won't. I won't. The treaty. My family. I can't."

"Damn it, Nessie! I am your family! I am your husband, and hell, for once you will do what I say! Now drink from me!"

I forced her mouth open and placed my wrist in her mouth. She had to taste the blood to crave it or else she wouldn't bite. She finally latched on with her fangs. Her hands pulled up and held on to my wrist. She was taking in a lot of my blood. It quenched her thirst, but the human flavor of blood aroused her and she couldn't control letting go. I didn't stop her, not until she was fully recovered. It wasn't long before the room began to fade away, and I gradually began to slip away.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	14. My Only World

My Only World

I woke up to the sound of crackling fire. My face felt warm and I saw the fire in front of me with their flames dancing around each other. I felt weak but was able to sit up. I scanned the area and saw a small tent close to the fire. There were fishes on a stick placed over the fire. I was confused why I was here, and how I got here. I didn't even want to know how all this stuff was here. Then I heard tree branches breaking behind me, I turned around and stood up. It was Nessie.

She looked at me. I didn't know if she was pleased to see me or disappointed that I was still alive. She walked towards me. Her silence was uncertain, but I wasn't going to allow her to be silent. Not this time.

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"What is there to explain, Jacob? We have to get back to La Push and somehow manage to save our people. I had everything in order, and you had to come with your heroic rescue. Now that Bryson is really dead, the war has now been ignited between the Salteaux and the people of Quileute. It took all my strength to carry you and travel nonstop. Why did you have to come after me? Why didn't you stay in La Push and move on with your life? You would have been safe and the people of La Push would never have to know fear. "

She was trembling and her voice was holding back her tears and cries.

I pulled her into my arms and though she tried to fight me, she wrapped her arms around me.

"Nessie, why would I not come after you? My world stood still when Billy told me you left. I couldn't think, and I was too stupid to not chase you sooner. But I thought it was what you really wanted so I tried. I tried letting you go, but when Seth told me he saw you and Bryson embracing each other, my blood boiled with a jealous rage. I wasn't going to let you off so easily."

"So you only came after me because you were mad at me and not because you love me?"

"In hindsight, yes. I thought it was selfish of you. Then when Bryson told me about the shaman lady, I realized your true reasoning behind visiting her. I know you broke the imprint. I felt it that night while crying to Billy, but the imprint didn't break my heart. You own my heart, Nessie. Only you can break my heart."

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry." She squeezed me with all her strength.

I lifted her up so I could face her. She wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed my face with both her hands. She pressed her lips on mine. We passionately kissed as if it was our last kiss.

"I'm going to take you now, Nessie."

"Yes, please."

I laid her down by the fire, and then took off my shirt. I bent down and met with her lips, then stroked inside her mouth with my tongue. We took our time tasting each other. I placed my hands under her shirt and massaged her breast. She whimpered as I tugged her nipple. She hurried and took off her shirt, and then I unclasped her bra and threw it by the fire.

I placed both my hands behind her back to bring her tender breasts into my mouth. My tongue danced around her nipple and then I placed her breast all in my mouth. I couldn't get enough of her sweet skin. My mouth went to find her other breast and I sucked hard on it. She let out a soft cry from behind her throat. She placed her hands around my head and pulled me in.

Then she pushed my head to go lower. Oh my selfish Nessie. She was craving me below her, and I was more than happy to oblige. I went down between her thighs and quickly spread her wide open with both my hands. I rubbed my nose through her soft curls and inhaled her deeply. I gently placed soft kisses around her.

"Please, Jacob." She was begging me to take her, but I wasn't ready yet. I wanted to enjoy this moment. I kissed her softly again, and she felt tortured.

"You belong to me, Nessie. I'm going to punish you for leaving me."

"No, please, don't. You have all of me, Jacob. All of me."

With my tongue, I paced myself tasting her. I knew she wanted me to penetrate her but I wasn't going to allow her to get her way. She tried pulling my head closer to her, but I held back. She wrapped her legs around my head, but I spread her legs even further apart. Tormenting her was giving me such pleasure. The look of her helpless face roused me so hard.

"I want you to please me, Nessie."

"Yes, anything."

"Show me where you want me to kiss you."

"You know where, Jacob."

"No, Nessie. Show me with your hands."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"I . . . I don't know how."

"Yes, you do, baby. Slowly move your hands down, and show me exactly where you want me to place my mouth on you."

I grabbed her hands and helped her slide it down her navel and in between her thighs. She was embarrassed and couldn't look me in the eyes.

"Look at me, Nessie. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I worship this body of yours. This body that is mine."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Now feel yourself, Nessie. Feel how warm and tender you are. Feel how deep I can go inside you. Now let your fingers dance inside you and show me exactly how you want me to consume you."

She let out a small whimper. I watched as she pleased herself. Her delicate fingers were enclosed between her thighs. Watching her made me burn and hard.

"Ahhh, Jacob."

"Come for me, Nessie. Let me see you come."

"Yes."

She instantly exploded and arched her breast and tilted her head back. She was so beautiful.

I grabbed her hands and placed her finger in my mouth. I sucked the juice that she released.

"So sweet, Nessie. Taste how sweet you are."

She looked nervous, but agreed. I placed her finger in her mouth.

"Now suck for me."

She sucked on her finger and relaxed. She was enjoying her taste. Watching her made me want to explode, but I wasn't ready.

"Don't remove your finger."

I went down on her and penetrated my tongue in her. She let out a soft moan behind her throat, while still sucking on her finger. I missed her pleasant juice in my mouth. I took my time exploring her and kissing her all the while.

I went up to her face and took her finger out of her mouth and kissed her deep. She was hungry for her own taste, and at that moment I penetrated myself with one harsh thrust. She let out a cry of pleasure.

"Do you know much you hurt me?"

I pushed myself in deep with another harsh thrust.

"I'm so sorry." She was trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, Nessie. Please don't ever let me go."

"Never, Jacob. Never."

I began to motion faster and deeper. I stared at her face and never wanted to stop seeing her face give me pleasure. We both moved together so perfectly. Within that moment, my climax took over my body. I poured myself deep within her. I buried myself in her as her legs and arms wrapped my body.

I don't know how I could ever live without her. I can't believe I almost lost her. My emotions finally got to me and tears came out at the corner of my eyes. She felt the tears on her skin, and pulled my face up with her hands.

"No, baby. Jacob, please don't shed tears for me. I'm not worth it. I don't deserve you. I've hurt you and I'm so ashamed for it."

"Nessie, it's me that doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve all this. It's all so perfect, and I thought I lost it all. My living world became hell."

She pulled me in and kissed me long and intensely.

"You're my only world."

We kissed again, and with that I became aroused and wanted more of her. We claimed each other again under the stars and lost ourselves in each other.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	15. Fear Overcame Me

Fear Overcame Me

We made it back to La Push before nightfall. Billy was waiting impatiently. Sometimes my temper would take over and I would make senseless decisions, yet he ended up dealing with my consequences. This one decision though was one exception where I didn't care if my temper outweighed my logic.

We walked through the doors. Billy didn't look too pleased to see me, but he let out a sigh of relief once he saw Nessie behind me.

Nessie ran up to him and embraced him.

He looked at me with a look of sorrow.

"Dad. I'm sorry I left, but I couldn't let her go."

"No need for apologies, Jacob."

I gave him a hug for understanding. I honestly didn't know what I would do without my old man. He looked nervous while his eyes directed to the ground as if he was hiding something from me.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Jacob, we need to discuss what to do with you and Renesmee."

"What's there to discuss?"

I didn't know where he was going with this. I thought he would be more concerned about the Salteaux.

"It's about your marriage."

Now I was confused.

"What about our marriage?"

"Well, son. There is no marriage. You're not married to Renesmee."

My body heated up quickly. What in damn hell was he hiding from me? I looked over to Nessie, and she didn't look surprised by the news.

"Nessie, why are you not shocked by this news?"

Her face blushed fast. "Jacob, everything happened so fast after our wedding. We or you never finished with your vows. I figured we would solidify it after your recovery and our honeymoon, but then the whole ordeal with Bryson crept up. I was going to tell you, I promise."

"So even Bryson knew about this?"

I looked at both Billy and Nessie. They turned to each other and then to me, and at the same time they both answered me.

"Everyone knew, but you."

I tried to control my anger to which I replied, "To hell with this. We're going to rectify this now before my wife..." I paused for a moment, closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before glaring down at Nessie. "Before my fiancée thinks it's a good idea to run off again to marry someone else."

* * *

There was a massive campfire set on our land. All the wolf pack members and the elders with their family sat around the campfire. Nessie and I sat in the middle facing the elder chief. We each were covered with a customary blanket. But underneath, she wore the same dress my mother wore on her wedding day with my father. Nessie held back her tears when Billy had presented it to her. It was a traditional Native American garment with intricate embroideries in teal and black. She was also given my mother's silver jewelry to wear from the necklace, bracelets and earrings.

The ceremony started with a custom dance and the dancers chanted by the fire. I explained to Nessie the chant was to bless our marriage with good health, fortune and many children. She blushed at the idea of having many children.

I leaned forward and whispered to her, "We'll have to start tonight if we want many children though. Lucky for us, we were already given a head start."

She laughed and pushed me with her hand. It was good to see her smile.

The elder chief brought a big bowl of water and placed it in front of us. He instructed us to wash each other's hands to free us of our past and to start this night with a new life together.

He then poured some water into a vase. Blessing the water, he handed Nessie the vase and spoke to us in Quileute. She looked at me for guidance and interpretation.

"Take from the vase and drink from it. Let it cleanse you purely so that you may give your body and soul freely to your mate. May the only bond that breaks your union be by the force above. Accept this destiny that has brought you two together, and give yourself to each other to create one union."

She smiled at me and was touched by the spoken words. She drank from the vase and handed it to me next then looked at me and responded, "I do."

I accepted her vase, then made sure I drank every last drop of the entire vase in one gulp.

With the loudest voice I could project, I screamed "I do!" into the stars and howled.

Everyone laughed and responded with a thrilled chant. Nessie couldn't stop blushing and her smile kept me so alive tonight.

The women came behind us and wrapped the both of us with one large blanket. The chief elder then explained the unity had been officiated for all to see and we were now as one. As how night and day will always chase each other on this earth, we would chase our destiny together as husband and wife.

The drumbeats erupted and the music began to celebrate our union. I pulled Nessie towards me and engaged in our first kiss as husband and wife. She welcomed me by placing her hands on my face and extended the kiss.

"Get a room, Black!" Embry shouted towards us.

Nessie pulled back and blushed while releasing a small laugh.

I stood up and held my hands out to Nessie. She graciously agreed by extending her hands into mine. Still sharing the one blanket, we walked towards the house while the rest of everyone remained behind by the campfire and continued into the evening. I led her into our room.

Our room was quite small, but that was never important to Nessie. She was never fazed by materialistic things, and appreciated what little I could offer her.

I closed the door behind me and peeled off the blankets around us. I removed her jewelry carefully and laid each of them on the nightstand. Nessie stared at me, her eyes were intense.

Her right hand rested on the left side of my face. Her touch stimulated my senses. My hands found their way around her waist and pulled her against my body.

"Jacob, how is it possible that you still want me? I thought I lost you forever when the imprint was removed."

I grazed my lips against her jaw line and down her neck and whispered into her ear.

"The imprint forced our chances of being together. It was undeniable, but the love I have for your is more powerful than the force of gravity pulling you to me. The heart knows what it wants and doesn't need an imprint to convey the calling. You'll need more than a spell to rid of me forever, Nessie."

She turned her face to mine and pulled me in closer and bit my lower lip. Her tongue went wild with mine. She was hungry for me, and I wanted to devour her. I pulled away and stared down at her.

"Turn around, Nessie. I want you out of this dress."

She turned herself around and pulled all her hair aside to the front. I slowly unzipped the back of her dress, peeling it off her shoulders. I kissed her bare shoulders and she inhaled deeply. I let the dress fall down to the floor. I examined her from behind and pulled her against me. I wanted her to feel how hard I was for her. Her breasts looked so delicate with each time she breathed, and the movement aroused me more.

I cupped my hands under her breasts and massaged them, using my thumb to rub against her nipples. She released a pleasurable moan then brought her arms above her head and placed them around my neck. She moved her head sideways, inviting me to taste her neck. I obliged by leaving a trail of kisses up her neck to her ear.

My right hand traveled down her body. I slipped my hands between her thighs and teased her soft hair, then placed my finger into her. My finger moved into a circular motion inside of her. She whimpered at the sweet torture.

I fell down to my knees and slipped her panties down to the floor. I faced her curvaceous back, and then turned her around. I stared at the soft curls hiding her inner thighs. I dived my nose into the curls and inhaled her. My tongue found its way tasting her sweetness. She was so soft there.

She let out a soft cry of satisfaction. Her fingers intertwined through my hair. I wanted her now. I stood up to face her, but she dropped on her knees. She undid my belt, and pulled my pants down to the floor. Without hesitation, she wrapped her fingers around me and held me tightly. She opened her mouth slightly and kissed my tip. The sensation burned right through my body. Before I knew it, she took all of me into her mouth. With each sucking motion, my body burned. I didn't know if I could survive this. My head tilted back and I closed my eyes.

"Nessie, please."

My plea made her mouth suck harder and her moans became louder. My sensations were running wild. Just as I thought she was done, she teased my tip with her tongue. I couldn't handle the feeling anymore. I pulled her off me and threw her on the bed. I scowled down at her.

"You're wicked, Nessie."

She gave me a wicked smile in return.

I quickly turned her around on her stomach. I lifted her behind in the air towards me. She was on all fours and looked beautiful. I spread her legs wide apart. I took my right hand and rubbed between her thighs then my left hand massaged her breasts.

She enjoyed the touches and raised her back towards me.

I grabbed her hips and penetrated myself into her. She felt so amazing around me. I pulled myself in and out. With each moment I was going in, she motioned herself back to let me in deeper. The more she moved with me, the more her cries called out my name. Neither one of us could bare it anymore. I could feel her release, her wetness was too overpowering.

"Oh, Nessie. You're so wet."

"Only for you, Jacob."

Even her words made me feel wild. She knew it too as she turned around and smiled at me. It was too much for me and I released myself into her. Pushing myself as deep as I could, my seeds claimed her. I was overwhelmed and let myself fall on her back.

I caressed her shoulders with my hands and kissed her shoulders.

She turned around and kissed me, devouring me. We locked our fingers, and slowed down our kisses. She looked at me and I was mesmerized by her face. She was perfection in my eyes and she was my wife now.

"Jacob."

"Yes, Nessie."

"The spell that broke the imprint, it can't be undone. I'm so sorry."

Tears filled her eyes and trailed down her face. I wiped her tears and pulled her into my arms.

"Don't worry, Nessie. It's just a spell. It didn't rid me of my feelings and love for you."

Fear suddenly overcame me. I had to not only protect Nessie, but I had to by all means protect that cabin in the woods with my life.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	16. Not Her, Not Her Face

Not Her, Not Her Face

"For once you didn't spill blood on your wedding dress."

Nessie was hanging my mom's wedding dress away, but she quickly gave me a death glance.

"That's not funny, Jacob."

"I'm just saying after three weddings where you were the bride, two out of three of those weddings, you managed to get blood on your dress."

I didn't react fast enough and Nessie came after me knocking me down onto the bed. She pinned me down holding my hands above my head while sitting on top of me.

"Jacob, did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible comedian?"

I let out a loud laugh which made her tighten her grip on my wrists.

"You're hurting me, Nessie."

"That's my intention, Jacob."

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I tried to lift her off me, but she lost her balance. She hurled to the floor and hit her head on the nightstand. I got up as fast as I could and lifted her up.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. So sorry, are you ok?"

I tucked her hair back to find any injuries to her head. I'm not sure why I did, knowing she would have healed before I could find any injuries. She started to giggle hysterically.

"Now you're the one not being funny, Nessie."

She raised herself up and fixed her untidy hair.

"I think it's time I feed."

Nessie and I headed out to the Cullen's house later that day. Her taste for human food became bland for her and she was hoping to gain more strength, plus she missed the adventure of hunting. Edward joined his daughter for the hunt, but it was more for added protection for Nessie.

Bella stayed behind with me.

"Jacob, Renesmee told me the imprint was removed, but you still love her."

"I still do of course. I explained to her it got rid of the imprint, but love prevailed, Bella. The imprint may have brought us together, but love kept us together."

"You're so good to her, Jacob. Thank you."

* * *

Alice was unable to foresee anything since the Salteaux were shape shifters as well, so everyone was on guard. I had hoped Nessie would enjoy extending the stay at her parents, but she felt like a prisoner for the past week.

"Jacob, let's take a break. Escape a little."

"Nessie, I'm not risking any chances. The last time I left you alone, you ended up almost walking down the aisle with another man."

Why did she always want to test my patience? She gave a stern look of disapproval at my comment. I didn't care how she felt, but it seemed she wasn't going to let this conversation end.

"Jacob, you'll be with me. We'll just get out of town for a bit."

"Out of town!" She had me raising my voice. My hands ran deep through my hair. I stared down hard on her. She stepped back a few steps. At least she knew I wasn't going to back down and let her have her way. Somehow, she challenged me and slowly came forward.

"Jacob Black. I think if the Salteaux wanted to seek revenge, they would have done so the moment we escaped. I believe they are fully aware that we're more of a threat to them than they are to us."

"Nessie, we're not having this argument. The answer is no."

She stormed out of the room and headed towards the door before grabbing the keys.

"Jacob, I'm going either with or without you. You know I can outrun you."

As much as I hated to argue with her, she was right. Nessie's speed was too fast for me even when I was in wolf form. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Fine. But I'm going to take Seth and Leah with us just to have another set of eyes."

Her grin widened and she launched at me.

"I promise we're going to have fun dancing!"

I hated dancing. Nessie, however, enjoyed anything that made me uncomfortable. We arrived in Seattle late in the evening. We headed to the Q Nightclub. Evidently, Nessie said it was the spot to hit. Seth was exceptionally enthusiastic about going into Seattle, and especially to a night club. However, I told him we were there to watch only.

The club scene was everything I had imagined - loud music, dancing lights interfering with your vision, and sweaty bodies everywhere all in one tight hot room. Nessie couldn't stop smiling. She seemed so happy, and it put a smile on my face. I did feel awful for keeping her in locked down for the past week.

Since I didn't want to dance, Leah and Nessie were out on the dance floor. Seth and I scouted the club but it seemed clear from any harm. Nessie kept looking at me and tried to lure me onto the dance floor. I shook my head, refusing her invitation.

She walked over to me, placed her arms on my shoulder, "You're boring, Jacob. If you're going to watch me, then either watch me dance or dance with me."

The DJ then made an announcement, "Ladies, ladies! Remember it is gentlemen's night! Find the best looking gentleman you see tonight and bring him up here. Share your eye candy prize with all the ladies here tonight!"

I looked at Nessie, and I knew her devious plan.

"No, Nessie."

"Come on, Jacob. It'll be fun! Live a little!"

"Nessie, you already talked me into letting you come all the way here tonight. I'm not doing this."

"Please, Jacob, but you are the best looking gentleman I see here tonight."

Before I knew it, she ripped my shirt off, and pushed me up on stage. A crowd of females high on hormones were screaming making my ears ring. The DJ looked at me with a shocking grin. He screamed into the crowd again.

"Ladies, ladies! Look at my man here! He is ready for you! Tell all these fine ladies your name."

If I didn't blush before, I was now.

"Um. Jacob Black."

He didn't put down his mic instead he kept on with this conversation, which meant I was going to be on stage a little longer. I looked down at Nessie, and she just couldn't stop smiling. Seth was enjoying my parade of embarrassment.

"Jacob Black, which fine lady here wanted your fine ass up here to share with other ladies?"

"That would be my lovely wife, Nessie."

All the ladies at the same time seemed to say, "Aww." I stared straight at Nessie. She and I were going to have a long talk after this.

"Alright, alright. Ladies, it's okay. Did you really think a fine man with abs of steel like Jacob Black would be single? Jacob boy, give the ladies something to remember you by? Come on. Show us your moves."

I didn't have any moves. What did I get myself into? I did the only thing I knew how, so I did a flip. Everyone screamed, even Leah was screaming. The DJ was in ecstatic mode.

"Holy shit! My man, Jacob Black, just flipped! Man, we are done here! We are done! Mrs. Black, he is all yours again! Make sure he goes home with you tonight and not some other lady with hot panties in this room!"

I jumped down the stage and went straight to Nessie. That was a little exhilarating.

"My Jacob. I knew you always had it in you."

"I have to admit I enjoyed that just a little."

"I think that's cue for me to take you home or else you'll never want to leave here."

I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her. It was time to leave this scene that was definitely not my thing. During our ride back home, Seth couldn't stop talking about how exciting city life in Seattle was, but I was more than happy to leave that all behind.

Nessie held my hand and turned to look at me.

"I love you, Jacob. Thank you."

"I love you too."

I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. This was the kind of escape I would prefer, holding her hand while we drove into the night.

We headed to drop off Leah and Seth, but over the horizon the tree lines were glowing. Seth and Leah felt the same way I did when they saw the tree lines. I drove pass their house and stepped on the gas and accelerated as fast as I could.

"No."

I was panicking. That's all I could say when the fire was getting bigger.

"Faster, Jacob!" Leah's voice was shaken.

"I'm trying, Leah."

We arrived at the edge of the forest and got out of the car.

"Seth, stay behind with Nessie."

Nessie hesitated.

"No, Nessie, stay here. Damn it, listen to me for once. We should have never left to Seattle, and now the reservation is on fire. So stay here with Seth until I come back!"

I didn't give her a chance to speak as Leah and I transformed into wolves and ran deep into the forest. My heart was beating faster the closer I got to the fire. This can't be happening. I shouldn't have taken Seth and Leah with me so they could have stand guard.

 _Sam, what happened?_

 _Jacob, it's out of control. Definitely arson. We have to hurry to control it._

 _I know, Sam. I know._

When we arrived, the cabin was in flames. Kaya was out of the cabin on the ground and coughing uncontrollably. Quil and Embry had taken several of the packs to bring in water to control the fire. Kaya looked up and saw me.

"Jacob. I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them, but there were too many."

I looked at the fire and tried to go into the cabin, but the heat was too intense. The walls were collapsing. I could see the poles, but I would never be able to find it. I had to transform in order to be able to reach deeper, but when I tried something pulled me back. Sam held on to me and pushed me to the ground.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself, Jacob."

"Sam, please. I can't. Don't let this happen."

He held me back with all his strength.

"Your life is worth more, Jacob! Think about Renesmee."

"I am, Sam. I am."

I felt hopeless at that moment, and I tried everything in my power to not lose anything, not her, not her face, and little by little as the flame engulfed the whole cabin, everything I knew was gone.

*****Nessie's POV*****

My stomach was queasy. I needed to know everything was alright. Seth looked petrified and helpless.

"Seth, I'm not standing here any longer. I'm going."

"Renesmee, please don't. Jacob will get upset with me and I'm just doing as told."

"To hell with him, Seth, I need to make sure he's ok."

"Renesmee, I'm sure he's fine, as long as he puts out that fire before the cabin gets burned down."

"What cabin?"  
"Kaya's cabin."

Kaya's cabin. How could I not realize exactly where we were? I was still trying to learn the area. I hope she's okay. She seemed so fragile when I last saw her. All those bracelets would be burned down if they couldn't control the fire.

"Seth, what will happen to all those bracelets if the cabin burns down?"

He became quiet and looked down to the ground as if he was trying to ignore my question.

"Seth, I asked what will happen to all those bracelets?"

"Renesmee, I'm not sure if it's legend or not because it's never happened before. But the reason Kaya doesn't burn the bracelets is because fire erases the memories."

"What do you mean erases the memories?"

I was trying to stop my heart from hurting, but the pain seemed to creep into my skin. I didn't want to know his answer.

He gave a soft spoken answer.

"The fire is supposed to erase all memories the person has of the one they imprinted on. It's as if the imprint never existed. As if the person never existed. That's why Kaya never burns them, and the reason why her cabin is kept hidden in our forest."

My heart stopped. I left Seth behind not sure if he followed me or not. This was my fault. I led Bryson directly to her. He must have told his father, and they probably started the fire. Jacob. That's all I could think of. I had to see him.

When I arrived, the cabin was unrecognizable. I screamed for Jacob's name, but no one answered. Then I saw around the corner of my eye, Jacob was on his knees and held captive by Philip and his men.

I ran straight to Jacob, but a bear threw me to the ground and held me down.

"Jacob!"

Jacob tried lifting his head and looked at me.

"Jacob! Please!"

He looked weak and covered in blood and bruises.

Sam and his pack were clearly outnumbered by all the Salteaux and bears. Then Philip came walking towards me.

"Renesmee, you could have saved us all this heartache, but you chose wrong. Since I have no sons left, I will take Jacob in their place. But I will make him as my pet instead."

"Please, take me instead. Let him go."

"What use are you to me now? I have no need for a half human half vampire. You should have thought it through before you two killed my sons."

Philip then looked at Sam and his pack.

"Don't dare follow us, Sam Uley. If our bears sniff a wolf near our lands, we will gladly deliver Jacob's head back to your lands."

Philip turned around and walked into the forest. They carried Jacob with them and left. Their bodies diminished into the dark forest.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	17. I Didn't See It Before

I Didn't See It Before

Philip dragged me into a dark room and locked it.

"Don't try to transform into a wolf, Jacob. You're surrounded by bears all around, and the moment you transform, I won't be so forgiving this time."

I turned the door knob and it was locked. I opened the curtains and there were bars blocking the window. Great. I was a prisoner. Treated like an animal behind a cage. How ironic. I had to think of a way to escape and get back home. I hope everyone was safe from the fire, but for now I was exhausted. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.

 _"Jacob! Please! Jacob!"_

 _She was staring at me, crying. She kept calling my name. Her almond eyes were filled with tears. She looked petrified, but I didn't know why._

 _I felt a sudden heat all over my body and it was so bright. My eyes were squinting._

 _"Jacob. Jacob."_

"Jacob. Jacob."

I woke up covered in sweat. I could feel soft hands on my shoulders. They were extremely warm. I looked up and there was a girl sitting on my bed. She had a round face with long brown hair. Her rosy cheeks were soft, and she had a petite nose that suited her round face. Her eyes were almost black and shaped perfectly under her brows. Was she the girl from my dream? No, she wasn't. They both looked different in their own way. Both beautiful, but she wasn't the same girl.

I had to quit staring at her.

"Who are you?"

"My names Bena. I brought you some water and something to eat."

I didn't want anything from this place. I just wanted out.

"If you don't eat, you'll lose your strength. You have a long day ahead of you."

Unfortunately, she was right. I was famished and thirsty as hell. I took the platter from her and devoured everything. She still stood in the room. What did she want? Maybe she was waiting to take my plate. I handed the plate and cup to her.

"I didn't know I was getting my own personal servant girl."

Her soft look turned hostile almost. She took the plate and cup and began to walk out the door, but she stopped. She didn't turn around.

"They want you outside once you're done cleaning yourself up."

She left the door open when she walked out. I guess someone needs an adjustment in their attitude.

As I walked outside, I studied my surrounding in hopes to find a way to escape.

"Don't even try to escape, Jacob."

Philip came from behind me. The entire area was a neighborhood of Salteaux members. It wasn't impossible to escape though. I would have to wait a little longer to scope out the rest of the area.

"What do you want from me, Philip?"

"Peace, Jacob. I'm getting old and tired. My people look to me to lead. Had Bryson still be here, he would have taken over as chief."

"Well if you had left us alone, then he'd still be alive."

Philip had a solemn look. I felt almost sorry for him. I realized I had caused part of this predicament as well. I had taken away both his sons away, yet I didn't understand why? Why did I kill his sons? Either way, I empathized for him. Billy was probably worried about me, but at least I was still alive. I had to open up to Philip. It was my only chance of leaving.

"Philip, I'm sorry. That was out of line. No one should have to lose their kids."

"Jacob, I'm chief of my people. I have to remain strong for them. My mourning for them was short lived. It's time to move forward, and see the positive side of this."

"What do you want with me, Philip? You're not making this any easier by keeping me here. Let me go home to my father, and no one else will get hurt. You almost burned our entire reservation."

"I know, Jacob, but I had to do what was necessary and you'll learn soon enough, but you're not leaving here yet. You're still needed here."

"I'm not going to be your little pet slave, Philip."

"Of course not. I'm not that malicious."

"Then why the hell do you want to keep me here?"

"To learn of our people, Jacob. Learn our ways, our customs. Let my people learn to trust you again. No more of this bloodshed."

"For once, you're right, old man."

He was right. I should let his people trust me, and then it would be easier for me to escape.

"So how long are you keeping me here, Philip?"

"For as long as it takes."

He walked away from me. I stood there staring at him greet a young family and their child. He almost seemed human with a soul.

I decided to explore the area. I remember the lake in front of me when I was here last. I decided to walk over to the lake. As I got closer, the servant girl was at the banks. She was alone and didn't see me. She was probably washing clothes as her servant chore. Next thing I know, she began to undress herself. Her long hair fell down her back like a waterfall, she had such smooth skin. I caught myself staring too long and turned around.

I heard the water splash and she yelled out to me.

"Jacob! You're appalling for sneaking up on me and staring!"

Okay, I got caught, but I did not mean to stare. I turned myself around. She was deep in the water hiding her naked body.

"Whoa, first of all, I was not sneaking up on you. Second, why are you swimming naked in the middle of a big ass lake!"

She slowly stood up from the water. I quickly turned my head away and blocked her image with my hands.

"I'm not naked, stupid, and you did sneak up on me."

I turned around and she was right, she wasn't naked. She was; however, more beautiful now than she was this morning. Her hair rested over her right shoulder. Her bosom filled her top piece perfectly. Her small waist wasn't too fragile, and her hips had a nice curve to them. Her eyes looked directly at me.

"You have enough fill of gawking at me yet, Jacob?"

Oh shit. What was wrong with me? It's as if I've never seen a woman before in my life. I tried to look down and speak, but I ended up stuttering.

"Sorry. I'm glad you're not naked."

Shit again. Why couldn't I speak? It's not like she had power over me, but then I didn't know her. She could be a witch for all I know.

"Look, I'm going to head back. I was exploring the area that's all."

"It's okay. I'll show you our land and give you a tour."

She quickly got out of the water and dried herself. Trying not to make matters worse, I turned myself around to give her a little privacy. She dressed herself then walked towards me.

"Come on, Jacob. I'll show you around Moberly Lake."

We walked for a few miles and spoke infrequently. She didn't seem to have much to say, and I just didn't know what to say to her. My mind was too busy scouting the area for the easiest route out. She finally broke the silence.

"You're thinking too much, Jacob. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Nothing much. I'm just wondering how everyone is doing after the fire almost destroyed our reservation."

She didn't want to look at me, but I could tell she felt some remorse.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. The last thing I want is more pain and harm to anyone. Our people have suffered so much already. I know you won't accept an apology from me to what happened at La Push, but I honestly hope everything will work to everyone's best interest at heart. We've been given this beautiful world to live harmoniously with, yet our human hearts are infested with greed and it's the world that is suffering. I want future generations to be able to relish this beautiful nature and its forces."

"Wow, Bena. Impressive speech. You sound like you've been practicing it for quite some time now."

"It's not a practiced speech, Jacob. I just know what my heart seeks."

We were almost back at Philip's house, and there was a campfire starting. A young kid came running up to us.

"Bena, we need you."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

She left with the young kid but not before turning around and looking at me.

"Thank you for listening, Jacob."

I nodded at her as she left. She probably had to go serve food.

Philip saved a few seats next to him. I assumed it was for me since I was his little pet now. I sat beside him and waited for everyone else to gather around. Bena walked up to us. She had changed into a simple dress. Her hair carefully placed all on one shoulder. The fire glowed against her golden skin. She looked radiant. She sat down next to Philip. She must be one of his pets too.

"Jacob, I see my daughter has already given you a tour of Moberly Lake."

Daughter? Hell. What was I thinking that she was a servant girl?

She let out a small smile and pulled her hair around. There it was. Why didn't I see it before? She had the Salteaux tattoo on her right shoulder. She was a damn bear!

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	18. Crashing Into a Wall

Crashing Into a Wall

"So you're a bear?"

Bena couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Better than a wolf, Jacob."

"Why didn't you tell me you were the chief's daughter?"

"And lose my place as your servant girl? Not a chance."

I couldn't help but laugh. It actually felt good.

"Alright, Bena. Sorry about assuming you were the servant girl."

Bena and I left the campfire and made our way towards the lake. The moon's reflection over the lake provided us soft lighting. We spoke in detail about our transitions, and how we both felt lost and confused during that time. She had transitioned while in the lake because she was trying to cool herself down. She nearly drowned because she had no clue about the transition then fear set in and she lost all control of her body. Bena remembered screaming but instead heard grunts and growling which intensified the situation. She was fortunate though that her older brother, Bryson, was there to pull her out of the water.

When she spoke about Bryson, she held back her tears and wiped them away. It was evident she was close to Bryson, and I couldn't help but feel responsible for her pain.

"Bena, I'm sorry about your brothers. I don't even know how you can stand being this close to me knowing I was responsible for their deaths."

She didn't look at me and kept her eyes straight out into the lake. For some reason, I was hoping she would respond but she remained silent.

"Jacob, life and death is part of our world. It's inevitable that one day I'll lose my father, but I didn't know I would lose both my brothers before our father. It's the unexpected that I fear."

"Bena, I don't even know why I attacked your brothers. Sometimes my temper takes over and controls me which worries me, but to fight until death? I can't understand my reasoning for it."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jacob. I've learned to accept it, and I do forgive you. I'm hoping for a resolution to all this insanity for the sake of my people."

I didn't know how to react. She was forgiving me for my heinous crime. I don't know why her forgiveness meant a lot more to me than I realized. Would comforting her be too much? Instead I kept my gaze out into the lake and watched the reflection of the moon dance through the ripples of the water. It bothered me more so now not knowing what overcame me to kill her brothers, but I knew I had to find out.

That evening as I slept, I had so much going through my mind. I wondered about the pack, Billy, and even the Cullens. I remember leaving the Cullens house before Seth, Leah and I headed out to Seattle. That evening seemed like a blur. I remember doing a flip on stage and hearing Leah and Seth cheer me on. That memory brought a smile to my face, but what the hell were we doing in Seattle anyway? I wasn't fond of the city life at all. My eyelids became heavier and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _There was loud music coming from every direction. The strobe lights flickered every time I blinked. The fog covered every inch of the room. People were throwing their arms in the air with drinks and dancing to the thumping techno beat. I was searching for something or someone. I looked down and saw someone walking towards me. Her laughter drowned out all the noise. My heart felt warm as I reached out to her. I couldn't see her face behind all the thick fog. "Jacob." She knew my name but I didn't know hers. She placed her arms around my neck, and I kept trying to pierce my vision through the fog to see her eyes. Finally, I saw her. Her face was familiar but changed quickly. It was Bena. She leaned closer to me and placed her lips on mine. "Live a little!" It was Bena's lips moving but it wasn't her voice. Within a split second, there was fire around her. She screamed at me, pleading with me. "Jacob! Please!" I panicked, my heart beating faster. I felt pain all around me._

I woke up drenched in sweat. The dream was so intense. It felt so real. The sun was piercing through my window causing me to squint my eyes. I stepped outside wondering what venture to expect today. Then I heard a familiar sound projecting closer to me. To my surprise, Bena pulled up on a bike in front of me.

"You know how to ride, Wolf Boy?"

I couldn't help but grin. I guess we were riding today.

"Oh the things you don't know about me."

She scooted herself back and gave me control. This was going to be fun.

"I'm not responsible for flying bears."

She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around my waist. As we rode off, Philip came out and saw us. I couldn't tell by the look of his face if he was furious or not. I guess I would have to come back later to be his pet, but for now, I was going to take advantage of this joy ride.

We rode to Pine Le Moray Provincial Park. I had been to this part of Canada before. I remember it as if it was yesterday. The wedding invitation for Bella and Edward arrived at the house. I was upset and needed a place to get away from their mad love for each other. Somehow I managed to find myself get consumed with the mountains of this park. It was my great escape from it all. But everything was fine now, Bella had Edward and they had . . . I hit my brakes hard. Bena held on tight and managed to still grip onto me.

She took off her helmet and got off the bike. Shit. I felt horrible.

"What the hell, Jacob! What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just thinking about when I was here last, and it brought me to thinking about my friends. My mind just went blank after that, and I was concentrating on what I was trying to remember but nothing. It was as if I crashed into a wall."

She seemed to calm down and put her helmet back on. She got behind me again and wrapped her arms around me.

"Do that again, Jacob, and I'll be eating wolf meat tonight."

She had a strange sense of humor, but at least she wasn't upset at me anymore.

We stopped at an open field and headed out to eat lunch. Bena had packed a few sandwiches and drinks for us.

"Nice, PB&J. Haven't had these since grade school."

She broke off a piece of her sandwich and threw it at me.

"You're welcome! This was a last minute trip, so I didn't have time to pack a real lunch."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just said it's been a while since I've had this. But thank you, Bena."

She actually looked cute when she was mad. Her eyebrows pinched together in the center, and her eyes turned a darker shade, must be the beast in her. I didn't want to admit it, but I enjoyed spending time with her. I didn't feel like a prisoner with her. Hell, I don't even know what I was to the Salteaux anymore.

It took me less than a second to recognize the scent behind me. It was a vampire. I turned around and I couldn't believe it. Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

I never thought in a million years I would be embracing him. Damn, he was cold.

He couldn't stop smiling. He looked over to Bena. She looked ready to battle him.

"Bena, it's okay. This is Edward. He's a vampire but the good kind of blood suckers."

She eased up a little and just stared at Edward.

Edward looked at me as he spoke, "Jacob, come home. Everyone is worried about you. Billy hasn't been feeling well. Bella is always worried about you."

I interrupted him before he could finish, "What's wrong with my dad?"

"Nothing serious, but Carlisle has been keeping a close watch on him. I'm sure he just wants his son back with his old man."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

Edward paused for a long time.

"Renesmee is worried about you too. I wouldn't let her come in case she may get hurt, but I wanted to make sure you were okay first. She'll be happy to know that you are doing just fine with your new friend."

"Renesmee? Edward, who's Renesmee?"

Edward seemed stunned, but I wasn't sure why?

"So it's true. You no longer remember her."

"Edward, who are you talking about?"

"Renesmee or Nessie as you would call her."

"Nessie?"

"Yes, Jacob. Your wife."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	19. Going

Going

"My wife?"

I didn't know what to think. I think I would have known if I had a wife, but Edward was not so much of a jokester ever.

"Edward, that's impossible. I would have known. I would have imprinted. I don't feel anything or feel a connection to anyone."

Bena came in between us.

"Enough, blood sucker. If you don't leave now, then I'll make sure they make you leave in pieces."

I turned around to look and we were surrounded by a sleuth of bears. Of course, Philip would keep a close watch on me. He probably thought I was going to escape. Edward and I wouldn't be able to take them all on.

Edward looked down and gave Bena an intense look.

"I can tell you now his feelings for you are pure infatuation. You may think you'll have him, but I assure you his heart will never belong to you."

Great, I thought to myself. Nice work on the mind reading thing, Edward. Can't be more subtle than that.

Edward turned to me and with his quick speed, embraced me again, and then left the open field.

I turned to look at Bena. She didn't look too pleased at all.

"Well, that was intense, Bena. You succeeded; no more blood was shed today. We better head back, and I think you can tell your Care Bears to head back home."

She gave me the death stare which was actually intimidating.

The ride back was silent all the way. It didn't bother me, as a matter of fact; it gave me time to process the whole conversation with Edward. What if Edward was right, and how come I didn't remember anything?

We arrived at Philip's house, and I told Bena I had to rest after a vigorous day. I locked the door behind me, and dug my hand into my pocket. During Edward's embrace, he slipped something into my pocket. It felt like a piece of paper, but when I held it in my hands, it was a photograph. It was a picture of me with a girl. It just wasn't any girl, but the same girl I dreamt about. On the back was a written note.

 _'Take from the vase and drink from it. Let it cleanse you purely so that you may give your body and soul freely to your mate. May the only bond that breaks your union be by the force above. Accept this destiny that has brought you two together, and give yourself to each other to create one union.'_

 _Jacob & Nessie_

It was the Quileute spoken words of a wedding ceremony. I flipped the picture again and looked at the image of the girl again. Her almond shaped eyes. They were the same one in my dreams. Nessie. I repeated her name several times in hopes to remember something more, but I produced no memory of her. Yet this picture proved that I knew her, possibly even that I married her. I kept staring at her eyes. They haunted me. She was beautiful. She had to be a goddess.

I left the room to go look for Philip. He was sitting outside with Bena. She stood up and walked towards me.

"There's somewhere I want to take you, Jacob."

"Bena, maybe later. I need to talk with your father."

"Actually, he wants me to take you there, so I'm just being polite and asking you first."

Of course, I'm back to being the little pet.

We got into Bena's jeep and drove up north. We went through a trail that could only be traveled by a sports utility vehicle. It was hidden from civilization, almost so that no one could find us.

"Are you going to bury me deep into the forest since it seems there is no trace of any living creature out here?"

She just smiled and kept her eyes on the trail.

"Jacob, all this time we've spent together and you don't trust me?"

I didn't know who to trust anymore.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Why did Edward say your feelings for me are pure infatuation? I mean, how would he know?"

Thanks, Edward. That's all I could think about. Him and his mind reading which I wish he didn't have to share out loud at times. This would be one of those moments.

"Edward can read minds."

I didn't want to explain any further. I wanted the conversation to end there.

"Oh, so he was reading your mind as well as mine then?"

"Yeap, that's what Edward does. He also doesn't need to share his thoughts out loud."

I didn't want to look at her. I felt embarrassed. I admit, Bena was stunning, but I didn't know what I felt towards her. Sure, she made me laugh and I did like being around her, but she seemed to be the only person I could talk to since I've been here. She was easy to have a conversation with, and she had a little daring side to her that appealed to me.

"It's okay, Jacob. I didn't mind him knowing how I felt about you. I do have to say when I first met you, you were ill-mannered."

"That's because I was a prisoner, still am a prisoner."

"You thought I was your servant!"

"Because you were standing there in the corner staring at me while I was eating."

"I wasn't staring. I was just studying your face."

Her voice calmed down. This conversation was unexpected. Luckily we arrived at our destination. It was a small house shaped like a perfect box. The door opened and a frail elderly man stepped down the steps. Bena ran up to him and hugged him.

"Boozhoo, Nimishomis."

"Noozhis."

I walked over to them and Bena turned to introduce us.

"Jacob, this is my grandfather. Nimishomis, this is Jacob. He is a ma' iingan."

Her lips mouthed 'wolf'. I figured as such. I looked at her and asked her how to say hello in Salteaux.

"It's Boozhoo."

I turned to him and killed the pronunciation, "Bozhow?"

Bena and her grandfather laughed at me, and then she put her arms around her grandfather and walked him into the house. I followed them into the house and noticed it was much bigger than it portrayed from the outside. The room was furnished with what could only be Salteaux décor. The aroma was filled with dried herbs all around. There was a pot cooking on the stove with what had to be the latest kill, I'm sure. Bena and her grandfather were in a deep conversation while I was observing all the details in the house.

"Jacob. He's ready for you now."

"Ready for what?"

"He wants to give you something, that's all."

"Are you going to translate for me because I won't understand him?"

The old man looked at me and smiled, "I speak English, wolf boy."

Well that makes it easier on me. I walk towards him and sat on the chair next to him. He held something in his hands, then stood up in the middle of the room and chanted. After a while, he walked around me and placed an amulet around my neck. He tucked it in my shirt and patted it against my chest.

"Make sure it always touches your skin or it won't protect you."

"Protect me? What do I need protection from?"

"The cold ones, Jacob."

"I don't need protection from them. I'm capable of defending for myself."

Bena looked at me, "It's to protect you from their powers. Edward will no longer be able to read your mind now unless the amulet is removed from you. We've never met a cold one or vampire that had powers until I met Edward. I've always heard of old legends that they had some sorcery or magic. I told my father about Edward, so he advised me to bring you to my grandfather in hopes to protect you."

"Why would I need this protection? It isn't as if the Cullens are coming here for me."

"Jacob, they're not coming here. You're going back home."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	20. In My Dreams

In My Dreams

"Philip is letting me go back home?"

I was elated. I don't know what made him change his mind, but I didn't want to question his intentions.

"Jacob, it's only for a few days, so you can go see your dad. Plus, you won't be traveling alone. There will be several of us going and escorting you back."

Great. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy for me.

We left Bena's grandfathers's house and headed back to Moberly Lake. When we arrived, there were several Salteaux already waiting for us. I saw Philip and walked towards him.

"Philip, I'd thank you if you'd set me free, but I'll take this opportunity."

"Jacob, it's only because I care for Bena that I'm allowing this. She said the cold one spoke about your father being ill. She's like her mother, such a big heart and putting others first. She's my only child left so I want to please her. You're lucky she has a soft spot in her heart for you as well. She's never held a conversation with any men except her brothers."

I would have to remind myself to thank Bena later. I found it interesting that Bena didn't socialize with other men. I don't know why, but it made me feel special. Maybe I knew how to carry a more interesting conversation, but the thought of her talking to other men the way she conversed with me made me feel uneasy. It couldn't be jealousy? I barely knew her.

Bena placed her hand behind me and startled me.

"Ready, Jacob?"

"Yeah, let's head out. The sooner I get home, the better."

"Since we're heading out late in the evening, we'll have to find camp midway. It'll be fun."

Bena and I were in her jeep while the rest followed us. From behind, it looked like a parade. Everyone was somber, quite the opposite of our pack. Interesting how wolves and bears were so different. I assumed bears were more solitude creatures while wolves traveled in packs. There were too many of them to remember all their names, but they definitely were loyal to Bena. She essentially was going to be their leader one day. A female alpha, it was empowering and admirable. She did have qualities of a leader.

"Jacob, you're in that deep thought mode again. Times like this, I wish I was a cold one with power to read your mind."

"Not sure I would agree, I think I'm content being just a wolf."

"So is it true, Jacob, what my father said? You're going to be the chief of your people one day?"

"It's not something I want, Bena, but if the time comes and I need to step up, then I'll do it for my people. As for you, it seems your men in bear suits already bow down to you?"

She chuckled at the nickname.

"My men in bear suits have high respect for my father. They did for Bryson as well, but they know the realm has altered. The only fear they have about me is I reason with what my heart feels. Not to say Bryson did not have compassion, but he was fierce."

"There's nothing wrong with following your heart, Bena, and thank you for thinking about my dad. Philip told me it was because of you that this trip was possible."

She smiled in return. I indeed appreciated her sincere side. She was the only optimistic thing I had at Moberly Lake.

We finally reached our camping destination. Bena's crew setup camp with ease and we were just sitting by the campfire warming up. She came and sat beside me and handed me a plate of food.

"No PB&Js this time?"

She pushed me and I fell off my seat. No sense of humor, duly noted. I did enjoy her little tantrums though. Unfortunately, I also landed on someone's leftover trash. I couldn't tell if she felt remorse or if she thought I deserved it. I just smiled back and headed to the stream to clean up.

Bena followed shortly and had another plate of food in her hand. She stretched her arms out to me.

"Sorry, Jacob."

Her eyes were apologetic.

I reached out for her hands. They were warm and soft. Instead of grabbing the plate, I pulled her to me. Her body radiated warmth, and her floral scent was so pleasant. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to press against her lips. I leaned down and she slowly lifted her face to me. Our lips touched. They were soft. I separated her lips with my tongue, and I explored her mouth. Her hands dropped the plate of food, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer to her. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her in tighter. As I was kissing her, I started seeing flashes of Nessie. It was me kissing Nessie and holding her tight.

I pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Bena. I didn't mean to."

I walked away and headed back to the camp site. I got inside my tent and decided to lay down. I pulled out the picture of Nessie and me. I traced her face with my fingertip. I was so confused. I don't know why I couldn't remember her yet I kept seeing her. First in my dreams, and now it happened during the kiss with Bena.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _I was in the middle of an open field. The sun was bright and blocked my vision. I heard a growl then a scream. I ran towards the sound. There was a bear mauling a girl. I couldn't transform into a wolf and tried fighting off the bear. He was too strong, and then he vanished into the air. I kept looking at the girl. There was so much blood. She extended her arm to me. "Jacob." I held her hand and looked at her. "Nessie. No!" Her breathing stopped. She laid cold and still in my arms. "Nessie!"_

The dream woke me up and I felt like I was holding my breath. The sun began to rise, so I started packing my tent up. I went to the river to wash up, and Bena was already there. I wanted to apologize for last night. There were too many answers I needed, and it wasn't fair to Bena.

She saw me and spoke before I could.

"Jacob, about last night. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you back, but I don't regret it. I guess I let my heart speak for me again."

"Bena, it's me that should apologize. I don't know what overcame me. I promise it won't happen again."

She looked at me stunned and disappointed. She walked past me then stopped.

"Jacob, I hope one day you'll break that promise."

* * *

We arrived in La Push in the afternoon. It felt good to be home. We pulled up the driveway, and I jumped out of the jeep even before Bena could park. I ran into the house and called my dad's name. I could hear him in his room and I stepped inside. He was resting in his bed, and he looked weak. I sat beside his bed and held his hand.

"Dad. I'm home."

"Jacob."

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing your old man can't handle."

"Has Sue and Charlie been taking care of you?"

"No, actually, Renesmee hasn't left my side. She stepped out to grab some firewood."

Renesmee. Why would she be here?

Before I could speak anymore, I heard some brawling outside. I ran outside to inspect what the fuss was all about. It looked like a massive circus with a pack of wolves on one side and a sleuth of bears on the other. I ran into the middle to break up the fight.

"Stop! There's no need to fight. Sam, tell them to stay back."

I looked at the bears and Bena ran to my side. She looked at them sternly.

"Boys! Gaawiin!"

No one was backing down, but after a minute they slowly retreated.

I went back into the house to check on my dad, but he was sound asleep already. I heard voices coming into the house.

"Jacob!"

It was Sam, Quil and Paul. We started hugging and next thing I know they're wrestling me down to the floor. I missed this pack more than I realized.

"You brought us some fresh meat, Jacob!"

"Come on, guys. No need to be rude. They're not here to cause any harm."

"Sure, just like last time."

The tone changed between us. I looked at Sam for answers.

"How's Kaya?"

"She's ok, Jacob. We've been helping her rebuild her cabin."

We all heard a loud sound of glass breaking, and we all turned around.

There she stood. The girl in my dreams, Nessie. She was even more striking in person.

"Jacob?"

I didn't know how to respond to her.

She came running towards me, but before she reached me Bena appeared between us.

Nessie looked confused, and Bena looked at her.

"You're a vampire."

"Yes, and I'm his wife."

Bena turned around to face me.

"You're married to a vampire?"

I didn't know myself. Edward failed to tell me she was a vampire.

Bena started walking out of the house.

"Bena, wait."

"Jacob, I don't know what kind of sick person you are to want to be married to a vampire. It's unnatural." She stared up and down at Nessie. "They're our natural enemies."

She left to go outside and stood with her men. I didn't want her upset, but I would talk with her later.

Sam, Quil and Paul decided to leave too.

"Jacob, we'll be right outside. Not going anywhere. We'll leave you two alone."

I looked at Nessie, and it looked as if she didn't want to stop staring at me.

"I can't believe you're here. I was going to come after you, but my father suggested against it, so he came first to see what he could do. He told me he saw you, and that he saw you with another girl, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Wait. Nessie. Edward is your father?"

"Yes. Jacob, please let me have your hand. I can show you everything."

She reached for my hands, but I pulled them back.

"Nessie, I don't think I should."

Her eyes began to fill with tears. I didn't understand how, she was a vampire. How could she produce tears?

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I don't recollect any memories I have with you. Edward told me I was married to you, but that was it. I just came to visit my dad to make sure he was okay."

"Visit? What do you mean? You're not staying? This is your home. You belong here with me. I am your wife, Jacob. I love you."

"Nessie, don't cry. Right now I don't even know what the hell is going on with my life."

"Why do you have to leave? Is it true what my father said, that you have feelings for her?"

I couldn't answer her. She felt like a complete stranger to me yet I didn't want to leave her side either. I never figured I would be with a vampire. Bena was right, it was unnatural. But for some reason, she didn't look like a vampire. I could see her blood flushing around her face. She truly was beyond stunning.

"If I mean nothing to you, then why is it that I can feel your heart beat faster when you're near me? That painful sensation you feel now in your heart, it's because deep down inside you love me. Don't deny it, Jacob. Because it's the same way I've been feeling since you were taken away from me. "

She was right. My heart was overwhelmed being near her.

"I've dreamt about you, Nessie. I saw your face in my dreams before Edward gave me the photo. I dreamt about you the first night I was held captive. Every night I have seen your face. I've heard your voice calling me. And last night, it's as if I almost felt you in my arms."

To hell with this, I walked towards her and placed my arms around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were warm, and I didn't know how, but I didn't care. I parted her lips and let my tongue dance with hers. She ran her fingers through my hair and pressed herself towards me. Kissing her felt so right.

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around me, all the while our lips never parted each other. I carried her into my room and closed the door behind me. I placed her on my bed and removed her blouse. Her chest filled her bra fully. I tugged her cup down to expose her breast, and placed her nipple in my mouth. I sucked on it hard, and she whimpered and arched her back for me. She wanted more and I couldn't stop taking her in. Her skin was soft and warm. I removed her bra and stared at her. She was beautiful.

I unbuttoned her jeans and peeled them off her legs. I pulled down her panties and saw the soft curls between her inner thighs. I gently spread her legs and caressed them. I planted kisses on her inner thighs, and my mouth made its way behind her soft curls. My tongue found its way into her and massaged her. She let out a soft cry and called out my name. Her fingers massaged through my hair.

My mouth made its way up her navel. Then I went to each breast and sucked each one while my hand massaged the other. I went further up and kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. We looked at each other and in that moment, I don't know what overcame me, but I felt so right being with her. I leaned down to kiss her with all the passion in me. She pulled my shirt off while I removed my pants.

I came down on top of her and spread her legs with my knees. With our eyes locked, I went deep into her. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back. The soft cries from the back of her throat drove me mad. We were in sync with our motion and I pulled myself in and out of her and penetrated deeper with each push. Her heat around me was more than pleasing.

"Nessie. What are you doing to me?"

In that moment, I felt her release explode around me. I couldn't tolerate it anymore and I released myself deep into her. I didn't want to think about anything else except lay with her. I held her in my arms and our fingers intertwined. My legs wrapped around her securely so she couldn't leave.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jacob."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	21. Never Apart

Never Apart

A sweet scent woke me up and I could feel warmth all around my body. I finally didn't have a nightmare. Maybe it was coincidence but it was nice to not have to wake up in a sweat. I didn't want to move too much in case I would wake up Nessie. I studied her face carefully. Her lashes were so thick and long. Her hair had a shine to it. It was all over her face, but she still looked radiant. I moved some of her hair away from her face. I didn't understand how an exotic creature like Nessie would want me. I was just a simple man with no extravagant materials. She deserved someone who could give her all the things to make her look more stunning.

Her hair fell back over her face, and she quietly took a deep breath in. She moved in closer to me as if there was more space left on my miniscule bed. Her naked body was soft and caressing against my skin. Even in her sleep she made me desire her. I didn't know if I would be able to refuse her right now, but I didn't want to wake her.

I slipped myself away from the bed and put my clothes on. It was still late in the evening. I studied my room and noticed it was clean. Renesmee must have organized the room. It definitely didn't smell like my old room. It was much more pleasant now with Nessie's honey scent lingering in the air. On the nightstand was the same photo of Nessie and me that Edward had given me except there was something laminated onto the picture. It was a small flower that looked like it was shaped into a ring.

I decided to step out of the room. I went into the kitchen to grab some water. I wanted to check in on my dad. He was still sound asleep. I would speak with him tomorrow. I know he would be able to provide me answers to all my questions.

I stepped outside for some fresh air. The pack had camped outside with Bena and her men as precaution. Everyone was fast asleep, but I heard some noises in the corner by the jeep. It was Bena.

"Why are you not asleep, Bena?"

I startled her.

"Jacob."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was up and needed a drink and air."

She was quiet. She and I have had quite the adventure in the past few days. I still cared for her and didn't know how to approach her about Nessie. She broke the silence by speaking first.

"You know, Jacob. I don't know much of what's going on. I'm just as shocked as you are about your wife. I mean, how the hell do you forget about having a wife? Add to it a vampire wife?"

We both laughed at her comment. At least her sense of humor was still there.

"I'm asking myself the same thing, Bena. Why would a beautiful creature like Nessie want someone like me that has nothing to offer her?"

Bena looked down on the ground. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable, but it was the truth at that moment about how I felt towards Nessie.

"Jacob, there's more to you than you realize. If anything, it's your wife that is lucky to have you. I'd fight for you until the end too if I was your wife."

"I'm sorry, Bena. My intention was never to hurt you. To be honest, I came here to look for answers. I still don't know what to believe, but I do know there's a part of me that keeps pulling towards her."

"Jacob, don't apologize for loving your wife." She paused for a bit and looked down at my necklace. "But part of the answer is right here."

She placed her hand on my chest and with her finger she tapped the amulet.

"I know you never meant to hurt me. It seems the men close in my life have caused me unintentional pain. You know, I had left home before my baby brother passed. He was always so stubborn and did everything to rebel against our father. My father partly blames himself for being too harsh on him, but when I returned home, it was to only find out that my oldest brother passed too. Can you imagine how guilty I felt for being so selfish by trying to find solace away from home? I should have been there for my brothers and father."

My heart went out to Bena. I wanted to comfort her, but she pushed back.

"Father never explained to me what happened except the fact that a wolf from La Push killed both my brothers. I was so angry. For once, I let my hatred fill me, and I wanted justice for not only them but for my people. When I came into your room, you were asleep and looked so tormented while dreaming. Imagine to my surprise when the man who was responsible for my brother's deaths, that I would have strong feelings towards him. Maybe fate led me to you, I don't know. But I do know I'm not going to be the person that destroys a marriage."

She looked at me trying to hold back tears.

"It's me that has to apologize to you, Jacob. I honestly did not know you were married. When Edward came to talk to you, you seemed unsure about your marriage and I wanted to believe that it was a mistake. I asked my father for the truth, and that's when he explained to me what he had done to you. You're not the only one who is looking for answers."

"And then when I saw how you looked at her, it was as if it was the first time you've ever laid eyes on an angel. I knew my fate wasn't with you. I was just destined to bring you back home to her."

"Bena, I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to explain all this."

"Jacob, stop apologizing. It's all been a misunderstanding. I know that if I plan to lead my people that I can't lead with an angry heart like my father. If you'd stay longer with us, you'd know he's a good man, Jacob."

"Bena, are you saying I'm free?"

"Jacob, I can't keep what's not mine."

"One day, Bena, you'll find someone who can give himself completely to you."

"I know. I envy your wife. You get to fall in love with her all over again. If I can have at least half that love from someone, I would be one lucky lady."

"Thank you, Bena, for everything."

She and I embraced for a while and she returned to her tent. I walked towards the house and entered the house. My dad was rummaging around in the kitchen.

"Dad, why are you up? You need to rest."

"Jacob, I've been in bed all day. Now that you're back I feel like I can get around the house now. Renesmee has been good to me. She's been up all day and night taking care of me. Tonight's the first night that she's actually sleeping."

My dad looked at me and wanted to continue, but he seemed hesitant.

"Jacob, I'm sorry I put you through all this."

"Put me through what, Dad?"

My dad explained everything to me. He blamed himself for suggesting to Nessie to remove the imprint at Kaya's cabin. He thought it would help me to not remember my feelings for her. I finally understood how the deaths of Bena's brothers occurred and it was all to protect Nessie. During the fire, my mind was erased of every trace I had about Nessie. The fact that she was the daughter of Edward and Bella and delivered while Bella was still human explained her half human-half vampire her ability to blush and produce tears. Everything made sense now, but my Dad suggested I let Nessie use her ability on me.

"Thank you, Dad, but you don't need to apologize for anything. Somehow nothing will keep Nessie and me apart."

I helped my dad into bed, and we said our good nights. I went into my room, and Nessie was still asleep. I climbed into the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She woke up from all the movement I was making.

"Jacob."

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm right here."

"It's okay. I miss your warmth. Mmm."

"Nessie. Can we try something?"

"Right now?"

I sat up and looked at her. She got up and sat in front of me. I broke off the necklace that Bena's grandfather gave me and placed the amulet on my nightstand.

"Nessie, will you show me? Show me everything about us."

She smiled immediately and nodded her head. She placed her soft hand on my face and released the visions for me to see. Every detail from the beginning was embedded into my mind, but she slowed down on her favorite memories, our first kiss, my proposal on two knees with the flower ring, the first time we made love, the Quileute ceremony and how I yelled "I do" and howled, and the flip at the Seattle night club. She showed me the fire, and how I was being held down by the bears. In the vision, I looked up at her, but I looked lost and confused. Then I disappeared into the forest while the fire continued to engulf Kaya's cabin.

She removed her hands and tears were running down her face. I placed my hands on her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you, Nessie. As how night and day will always chase each other on this earth, we will chase our destiny together, you as my wife, and I as your husband."

She was bawling and I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her.

"Jacob, I thought I had lost you forever."

"Nothing is going to keep us apart ever. I promise."

I couldn't believe all the anguish and pain I caused her. We both laid down on the bed, and I held her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	22. Your Presence is Requested

Your Presence is Requested

The next morning when I woke, Nessie was already out of bed. I heard a conversation outside my room, and when I opened the door both Nessie and Bena turned to look at me. I froze for a bit feeling extreme awkwardness all over. If neither of them were going to say a word, then I was going to turn myself back around into my room. Luckily, Nessie broke the silence.

"Good morning, Jacob."

She walked towards me and I met her halfway. She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a very passionate kiss. She was completely staking her claim in front of Bena and wasn't afraid to display it. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her behavior thrilled me that i didn't want to pull back, but she ended my desire and stopped. I gazed at her before releasing her.

"Now it's a good morning."

She stepped away from me and I followed her like a lost pup. I looked up at Bena and she was trying to avoid eye contact with us after our very public display of affection.

"Good morning, Bena."

"Morning, Jacob. I was just thanking Renesmee for her hospitality, but we'll be heading out. I'll need to go explain the situation to my father. I'm sure he'll have a lot to say, but I can be convincing sometimes. Thanks you Renesmee. Goodbye, Jacob."

I went and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Bena, for everything."

Nessie then hugged Bena which surprised me. I hope she wasn't going to squeeze her to death.

"Thank you for bringing him back to me, Bena."

As Nessie and Bena parted, the door opened.

"Renesmee, where do you want me to put the …"

Suddenly, the harsh sound of all the firewood fell to the floor.

Seth stared directly at Bena. He froze for a minute or two. Oh shit. I knew that look. I think gravity just lost its battle with Seth. He just imprinted on Bena.

I walked over to Seth to help him pick up the pieces, but more importantly I wanted to congratulate him. He was a complete wreck and embarrassed at his lack of coordination in front of Bena.

I pulled him towards Bena.

"Bena, this is Seth, another loyal wolf boy."

Bena was quite intrigued with Seth's physique. He wasn't wearing his shirt so his lean muscles were exposed, however, she was staring at his soft crooked smile. She realized she was staring at him too long, and proceeded to speak. She put her hand forward and gave him a cordial handshake.

"Seth."

That's all she could say. She let go of his hand, and then walked out the door. I was confused. I didn't understand why she just left.

Nessie saw my confused look and asked, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

I gave Nessie a big grin, "Seth just imprinted on Bena."

Seth was still speechless and couldn't move. Nessie ran towards Seth and gave him an immense squeeze.

She grabbed his arms and yelled at him, "Go! Go talk to her!"

He scrambled on his feet and walked out after her. She was walking towards the tents when Seth grabbed her hand. She turned around and didn't look pleased by his persistence. I couldn't hear the conversation between them, but Bena wasn't buying whatever Seth was forcing upon her. I chuckled at his attempt. At that moment, I felt a small pinch on the side of my stomach. Nessie wasn't too thrilled with my reaction.

"Jacob, go help him. He's making a fool of himself."

"I think he's got this."

"Bena doesn't seem to be buying it though."

Nessie was right. Bena turned herself around and continued working with her men. I walked out of the house and proceeded towards them.

"Bena."

She looked at me with a serious facial expression.

"Are you going to convince me about this nonsense imprint talk too?"

"Bena, it's hard to explain, and it's true. We can't control our fate with our imprint. You told me last night that you were destined to bring me here and that fate led me to you. What if everything that happened was supposed to go according to this plan? I can tell you that Seth won't be able to let you go. He'll fight for you no matter what the consequences are. It's exactly how my soul belongs to Nessie, now Seth belongs to you and he will never give up until you accept him."

She was shaking her head. I didn't know what else to say to convince her. Imprinting was complicated to explain to anyone outside our clan.

"Bena, whatever the reason, there's something greater that exists between you and Seth. Don't let your pride hinder that feeling you have. I know you felt it, all imprintees do. You said you wanted to follow your heart for your people. Well, here's your first step to following your heart."

She stood there trying to process everything I was telling her.

"Boys, stop with the packing. We're going to stay one more night."

I felt a big relief. Seth had some color back into his face. I'm sure he was going to go senseless had she left.

She stared at Seth.

"You have one chance to make me a believer, Seth."

That was my cue to leave them alone.

* * *

Charlie and Sue came over to take care of Billy while we headed to the Cullens. Nessie wanted to feed so we planned to leave after lunch. Sue was ecstatic that Seth had imprinted though she was nervous after realizing Bena didn't have the instant connection with Seth. I assured Sue that it was there, but Bena needed time to accept the new feelings that suddenly overcame her. Seth would become chief of the Saulteaux people in Moberly Lake if everything fell into place. This would make for an interesting union between the two clans. I know Philip would approve of Seth.

Over the past several years, Seth grew into a loyal and humble man. His strength was beginning to surpass mine. He also had the biggest heart out of all the members in the pack. He barely talked about imprinting because his thought was more focused on our people and the pack, yet Seth was so meticulous that he spent his quiet time braiding his bracelet for his one mate. Now he was going to have the opportunity to present his bracelet to Bena.

Bena and Seth had taken off to La Push beach. I hope they were getting along well. I know Seth would be devastated if Bena rejected him. I knew there was no turning back for me the moment Nessie felt the same way for me. Even after everything we've been through, I still felt the same way about Nessie.

We reached Edward and Bella's house in the afternoon. Edward couldn't stop smiling seeing me. For once, it was good to see him. Bella was close to breaking my ribs with her strong embrace. Nessie had to pull Bella away so I could breathe. It took Edward less than a minute to realize something was different.

"Jacob, I can't read your thoughts. What's changed since we last saw each other?"

I gave my crooked smile at him. Bella's face was perplexed, both wanting an explanation.

"Wicked magic, Edward."

I showed him the amulet and told him about the power it contained. He was intrigued by its abilities to protect the owner of the amulet. I explained to him it was because I removed the amulet that Nessie was able to deliver me her thoughts.

"That's intriguing, Jacob. Probably best if I couldn't hear your thoughts anyway."

* * *

Nessie went with her parents to feed. I stayed behind and fixed myself a small plate of food from the kitchen. I sat myself down in the living room when I saw a small box on the coffee table. The details of the box were elaborate. It was black with gold engravings on the lid. I read the name on the box and it was addressed to Nessie and me.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black_

I didn't know if I should open it or wait for Nessie, but curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. Within the box was lined with black satin, and it housed a thin black glass. I picked up the glass, and it was just a solid black glass. However, when I moved it, I saw some letters reflect at an angle when the light would hit it. I turned it just at the right angle to decipher the entire glass. My body temperature started to rise reading each line.

 _The honour of your presence is requested at The Volturi Coven Century Masquerade Ball._

 _Tis not invited for all, so wisen your choice, or you'll soon have no voice._

 _Date: October 12th, 2013_

 _Time: Sunset_

 _Place: House of the Volturi in Volterra, Italy_

"Jacob."

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Nessie enter the room. I didn't think she would be back so soon. I showed her the invitation with what I could only assume was a hefty cost to produce.

"What's this?"

"I was going to tell you about it, but I guess you found the invitation before I could talk to you."

"We're not going. There's no way I'm going to surround myself with a bunch of blood suckers especially with the Volturi."

"I understand, Jacob, but my father said we're not given a choice. If we don't extend their invitation, then they would come here. Do we want to risk the Volturi to return here? My father and mother will also be attendance as well as the rest of my Cullen family. You'll be protected by us."

I wasn't worried about protection. I was worried for Nessie. What if this was Aro's tactic to take her? Where the hell was Alice when I needed her? Surely she would be able to see if a massacre was going to take place, but then had she seen it, she would have already forewarned us.

"I guess I'm going to need Alice."

"To foresee the future?"

"No, to help me find a tux."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	23. The Masquerade

The Masquerade

Two weeks later, and we're on the private jet courtesy of Aro himself, on to a 13 hour trip from Seattle to Volterra, Italy. We all arrived at a private tarmac, which I can only presume that all vampires utilized to not expose themselves to the humans. For someone who never had a reason to travel, Italy was breathtaking. Even the cool air didn't hinder its beautiful setting. Nessie was astounded about the culture it offered.

As we walked the streets, she explored all the architectural buildings.

"Jacob, isn't this so romantic?"

I brought her hands to my lips, and placed a subtle kiss. The gesture made her blush uncontrollably, and she pulled me in for a kiss.

"Get a room now!"

"Uncle Emmett! Aunt Rosalie!"

It didn't take Nessie but a split second to release me and hugged Emmett and Rosalie.

It was Emmett. I haven't seen them since our first wedding. Emmett and Rose decided to leave Forks and stayed in London. Rose wanted to pursue in theater and enrolled in the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. Nessie missed her a lot. They were always close while Nessie grew, but since Nessie turned into a woman Rose finally kept her distance so Nessie and I could have our time together.

Emmett squeezed the life out of me. His strength always overpowered everyone. I turned to Rose and hugged her.

"Rose."

"Jacob."

Our words spoken were always short and to the point, but I knew deep down she cared for me. She just didn't care to carry a conversation with me. The whole Cullen family was together now, and it truly was great to see everyone. Carlisle suggested us to head to our rooms and prepare for the masquerade ball so we wouldn't be late. I, however, wouldn't mind not showing up at all.

While the men waited for the ladies to get ready, Carlisle went into detail about the Volturi Coven Century Masquerade Ball. It was held every century and only a few selected vampires were given an invitation. This would be the first attendance for all the Cullens with the exception of Carlisle and Esme. It was an event where all the vampires in attendance were prevented from taking human blood that evening since some of the most exclusive guests were famous humans. That's why only a select few vampires were allowed to attend. Aro was extremely cautious in selecting those vampires who would be able to handle a room full of humans. That was the purpose of the masquerade, so it would mask the vampires pale skin.

In essence, it was a way of Aro to keep tab of his gifted vampires. He gained some high off meeting new vampires with special gifts, seeking for his future coven. That's where I feared about Nessie's safety. I didn't know Aro's intention, but I sure wasn't going to allow him to have any second thoughts about keeping Nessie in his coven.

I went up to our room to check on Nessie and to also change into the tuxedo that Alice had so kindly packed for me. The sunset was beginning and we didn't want to upset Aro by arriving late. I opened the door and there were champagne and fruits set out in the living area. Aro indeed went all out to appease his guests. I walked into our bedroom and there Nessie stood. She rarely wore makeup which I didn't mind, but tonight she was exquisite with her red lips and behind her mask, I could see the sultry smoky eyes. The dress accentuated her curves and her breasts were too exposed for my liking, which made me want to remove the dress off of her.

She saw me standing there and allowed me to stare at her all the while. Then she picked up a strawberry and gently brought it to her mouth. She placed it on her tongue and didn't bite the damn strawberry. She knew exactly what she was doing, and it wasn't fair game. My wife, the seductress. Tonight couldn't get here fast enough. It took me but only two steps to reach her and drove my mouth onto hers. She didn't hesitate my gesture and fought passion with passion. I had to pull myself back. I grabbed her hand with the strawberry and placed it in my mouth and bit the whole damn thing off.

"Now you won't be able to tease me anymore. If I didn't care for your well-being from Aro, I'd take you now here on this floor, but we're running late."

I released her and left her breathless and shaken while I headed into the restroom. Now I had to take a damn cold shower to cool myself off.

We arrived on time to the masquerade ball. It was impressive with all the detailed lighting in the driveway and valet service. I can only imagine what the ballroom would look like. I never cared for the extravagance of all these high end parties, but Nessie was in disbelief. She couldn't stop smiling. I placed my mask on and hoped this evening would be over quickly. We stepped out of the vehicle and the valet took our keys.

We followed Edward and Bella up the stairs into the grand entrance. The double doors were enormous and almost reached the top of the ceiling. We entered into the room, and I could smell the scent of the vampires everywhere.

"Don't worry, dog, they smell you too."

Alice. Only she called me dog.

"Jacob, I have to say, I did it again and you look extremely handsome this evening."

"A compliment from you? This place is definitely magical, but thank you, Alice."

We walked around the room, and I knew immediately who the vampires were as they would turn their heads quickly to sniff my wolf stench. Their nostrils pinched up and tried to walk far away from me as possible. I guess I didn't mind this party too much.

Nessie and I found Carlisle and Esme with the Denalis. Another familiar face of vampires which I haven't seen since the notorious battle with Aro in Forks. They welcomed us and were amazed at how Nessie had grown into a beautiful woman. They apologized for not being able to attend our wedding since they were attached to a prior engagement.

The music played and Nessie wanted to dance. I had no clue how to dance, but prior to coming to Italy, Alice had given us daily lessons. I remember those lessons all too well. I had great agility in running, jumping and climbing, but when it came to dancing I had two left feet. Alice was getting frustrated and almost gave up on me, but I wanted to do this for Nessie, so I studied even after hours to get the steps right. It was harder than it looked and required your full mental attention. Lucky for Alice, I didn't like to give up and I eased into the final lessons at the end of our two week session. She was overjoyed that I had almost perfected the dance routines.

Now here I was to prove to Alice, that all those lessons were not a waste of her time. I took Nessie's hand, kissed it and asked her, "My lady, it would be an honor if you would dance with your husband and only your husband this evening."

She let out her infectious laugh and walked with me onto the dance floor. We danced to several of the music played, and seeing Nessie smile and laugh with each twirl and dance move made me fall in love with her all over again. She was enjoying herself. This lifestyle outside of La Push suited her so well, and had me worried that maybe I couldn't give her everything her heart desired.

"Why the somber look, Jacob?"

"Nothing."

"Are you not enjoying this evening with me?"

"No, I absolutely am. I couldn't be happier seeing you smile throughout this whole evening. I haven't seen you smile this much in a while. It's got me thinking if what I have at the reservations is enough for you."

"Jacob. I don't need all this. These are just tangible items that can disappear in a second. All that I'll ever need is you."

Hearing it from her was reassuring, but I still didn't feel content with myself. She stopped dancing and took my hands and led me off the dance floor. I followed her up the inside stairs and we went outside to a balcony where the décor continued.

"Jacob, it's beautiful here, but it's only because you're here. Thank you for coming. I know you did it all for me, and I love you for it."

She kissed me and I returned the favor by kissing her back. I held her in my arms and didn't want to let go, but I felt the presence of someone I was hoping to avoid all evening.

"Renesmee! Jacob! My now favorite couple in the whole world. I am so delighted that you both have accepted my invitation and joined us this evening."

I gave him a stern look.

"Aro."

He extended his hand for a handshake and I obliged. He held my hand for a while, but nothing. He was unable to read me. The amulet worked, and I wasn't planning on telling him about it. He looked confused and amused, but reluctantly let go of my hand.

He then grabbed Nessie's hand. I held her hand down so he couldn't hold onto it. He hissed at me and I put myself in front of Nessie. My temperature was rising quickly. It wasn't looking good for Aro since he knew no one in his coven would have power of me.

"Jacob, it's okay."

Nessie pushed me aside and gave her hand to Aro. He looked at her and gave his devilish grin. He held on tight to her hand and released the biggest smile that even the Joker had no competition.

"Ahhhhh. Nessie!"

He let out his conniving laugh.

"Does he know?"

Aro looked directly at me.

Nessie nodded her head.

"Know what?"

Now I was getting hotter by the second.

"Nessie! What is it?"

She hesitated and blushed her reddest yet.

"I'm pregnant."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	24. Questions and More Questions

Questions and More Questions

I didn't hesitate and grabbed her hand and walked pass Aro. We went down the stairs and started to leave the ball. Nessie kept calling my name, but my ears shut off her plea with me. We walked passed Edward and Bella, and they both had worried looks on their faces. I was not going to stop to speak with them. Edward had already read what was in Nessie's mind. Bella asked Edward what was going on and he whispered the news into Bella's ear. I heard her gasp, but didn't care to discuss it with them now.

We waltzed passed everyone and went through the entrance doors. I handed my ticket to the valet service boy. He rushed after seeing the look on my face that I was in a rush.

"Jacob, what about everyone else?"

"You are my only concern at this moment."

"Jacob Black!"

"Nessie, I'm not going to discuss this now! We are heading back to our room and leaving this country tonight!"

I had to lower my voice because I didn't want to cause a scene, but my frustration with Nessie's stubbornness right now was like pouring gasoline into an already open fire. I had to control my temperature.

"Jacob, why are you in such a rush?"

"I'm sorry, but my wife just exposed her pregnancy to Aro who is probably devising a plan to steal the two most important things in my life right now."

She was silent for a moment and kept her eyes locked on me.

"So you're not upset that I'm pregnant?"

This woman was maddening! Did she think I was some sort of monster? I gently placed my hands on her face and composed myself so I could assure her.

"Nessie, why would I be upset?"

Something came over me and I started laughing. I couldn't stop grinning. She just gifted me the most miraculous thing. I couldn't possibly be upset with her.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't find out until right before the ball. I was going to tell you, but you walked in and kissed me then left me standing there and went into the shower."

"Mrs. Black, as I recall, you were tempting me with the strawberry. Have you forgotten our last venture with the strawberry? There are still plenty of strawberries back in our room, and I plan on sharing them with you tonight."

I planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her in closer to me.

"Nessie, as your husband, my life is to protect you, and I intend to do that. Now I have another responsibility to protect our child, and I couldn't ask for a more perfect life."

The valet boy finally pulled up with our vehicle. I opened the door for Nessie, and we headed back to our room though it wasn't sleep that I was looking forward to with her tonight.

Several hours had passed when we left the ball, and we decided to relax on the bed and discuss everything from names to responsibilities. It was thrilling to know we were moving forward with our journey. Yet, I was nervous about the pregnancy and delivery. I remembered Bella's ordeal all too well. It felt like a torch was thrown at us, and we weren't able to extinguish out the fire. Somehow Bella pulled through with the help of Edward. I never wanted to be endure what Edward lived through.

The sunrise broke through the grey clouds and the sun rays pierced through the window. Nessie's skin sent a million reflections of light throughout the room. I've never seen anything more mesmerizing.

"I guess pregnancy does make you glow."

We both laughed and were interrupted with a knocking on the door. I don't remember ordering breakfast, but maybe it was preordered for all guests. I went to open the door and it was Edward and Bella. They probably wanted to congratulate Nessie, but their facial expression projected concern more than celebration.

"Edward, what is it?"

"It's Aro, he wishes to speak to the both of you."

"To hell with that bloodsucker! We're heading home now."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Jacob. If we leave, then he'll come find us. He knows where we live and he could cause further harm to Nessie, Billy, the wolf pack or your baby."

I knew coming to this masquerade ball was a shitty idea.

"Edward, you must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to allow Nessie to go near that bloodsucking leech! Bella, you can't possibly agree with this suicide mission as well!"

Bella was already by Nessie's side wrapping her arm around Nessie. I couldn't believe it. Bella's silent response only meant that she agreed with Edward. They were going to risk Nessie's life to Aro. I had to calm myself down. I fell back into the chair. My argument was a lost cause. Edward watched me hopelessly become tortured.

"Jacob. We'll all be there. We won't allow anything to happen to either one of you. Let's just expect the worst and hope for the best."

* * *

We were all taken down the elevator and into the Volturi palace. The tunnel led us straight through the entrance of the turret. Inside the turret sat Aro, Caius and Marcus on their massive thrones. The entire room felt cold though my body heat was not affected by its temperature. Aro's face lit up when he saw us arrive.

"Well well, the Cullens and Jacob Black have graciously accepted another of my invitations. It truly is a delightful pleasure to see you all once again. I hope the masquerade ball was to your liking."

I wasn't going to sit through all this nonsense talk.

"Get to your point, Aro."

"Ahh, yes, Jacob. You are one feisty business man to deal with. I did not get the opportunity to further discuss your newfound situation. A congratulation is in order."

He could never wipe that grin off his face. I wanted to rip his head off, but that would be the death of everyone including Nessie. He quickly looked over to Alice.

"Alice. May I?"

He put his hand forward to Alice, and she slowly placed her hand out to Aro. He tried reading her, and his face looked determined. I was more curious now as to what Alice saw.

"Alice. Why is it that you can't see this child?"

"Aro. I'm unable to see anything about Jacob's future. My only explanation is the baby is now part wolf so it's prohibiting me from seeing anything about the baby."

My baby was already in defense mode, and I felt a sense of relief.

"Interesting."

Aro wasn't giving up for some odd reason which I didn't care to find out why. I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What the hell do you want, Aro? You've seen enough."

"Yes, you're right, Jacob, yet I haven't seen enough as well. If you don't mind, I would love to venture back into Forks in the future. I don't like the unexpected and only wish to maintain order, if you understand me."

"There's nothing in Forks for you, Aro, and never will be."

"Oh but there is, Jacob. Your child will be closely watched and if that child becomes a threat to our kind, then it becomes my personal responsibility to handle."

Emmett and Edward read me before I could throw myself towards Aro. Both their strength held me back as I struggled to set free. Aro's head was going to be mine to rip off. Nessie screamed my name and tried to calm me down.

Aro didn't budge an inch. Instead he laughed that awful chuckle that burned my skin even more.

"My. My. Aren't we just the temper tantrum, Mr. Black?"

"I'll handle you before you come near my family, Aro."

Aro walked back to his throne and sat down. He looked down at our entire family and his mood changed drastically.

"An expected visit to Forks will happen soon enough. I look forward to seeing you all again. Carlisle, as always, another pleasant encounter with you and your family. You may all leave."

* * *

We landed in Seattle in the late evening. The flight home was exhausting and filled with questions and more questions. Carlisle didn't expect any danger from Aro. His assumptions were Aro wanted to know that he had full control over all vampires. My baby who now carried the vampire gene was unpredictable in habit. Nessie and I were documented as the first wolf and half-vampire-half-human couple, so Aro was taking precaution. We had no clear answer to how Nessie would feel and how long she would be carrying the baby. At this moment Nessie felt fine, but only time would tell.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	25. New Chapter

New Chapter

A couple days had gone by since the meeting with Aro, and how I had wished it was just a distant dream. Nessie's pregnancy was going along normal with no complications. Since Carlisle didn't have the right equipment early on during her pregnancy, he wouldn't be able to perform an ultrasound until Nessie was further along with her pregnancy. He offered to reach out to his close friend who was an obstetrician. She agreed to come to Carlisle's home office, but wondered why the secret meeting and gag order was placed. She assumed it was someone famous that was trying to avoid tabloids. She arrived at the house and walked into Carlisle's office. Nessie was in her robe already sitting on the exam table while we waited patiently for her.

She was a petite Asian woman that looked too young to hold a doctorate's degree. She stared at me and was taken aback by my size. She broke a small smile and stretched out her hand to shake.

"You must be, Jacob. I'm Dr. Lee, a close friend of Carlisle."

She turned to shake Nessie's hand.

"And you must be Renesmee? Pregnancy has really brought out that natural glow in you."

If only she knew what the natural glow really meant. After the small talk, she explained the process of the ultrasound. Evidently it was a probe that would be inserted into Nessie. It would be able to determine the size of the fetus and help determine the date of birth. She set up her equipment which was enclosed in what looked like an over-sized laptop. She covered the probe and lubricated it.

"Renesmee, if you could lie on your back, bend your knees and scoot your bottom closer to me please. I'm going to insert the probe now. It may feel a little uncomfortable but not too bad."

The doc started tapping on the keyboard of the equipment and the image was nothing but black, grey and white all scrambled together. It didn't make any sense to me, but she pointed to the screen.

"There it is."

What was I looking at? I was horrible at this. I looked at Nessie all confused, and there she was with tears in her eyes staring directly at the screen with the doc.

"Doc, I'm sorry but what am I looking at exactly?"

She turned the knob on her equipment and it didn't take me long to figure out the sound. The rhythm was faster than I had assumed. It was hard to explain the sound but it was like listening to a helicopter but in slow motion. I was nervous that it was beating too fast.

"Doc, is that the heartbeat? Is it beating too fast? Is that normal?"

She gave me a smile, "It's a perfect healthy heart, Jacob, perfectly normal in every way. Do you see this dark black object, it's the placenta, and that little white object is your baby. He or she is probably the size of a blueberry right now."

I couldn't believe it. A blueberry. My baby was a blueberry. I couldn't hold back my tears. Nessie held my hands and wiped the tears running down my face. Nessie and I had created this little blueberry monster. A blueberry that I was going to protect with my life.

"Well, according to the measurements, Renesmee's due date is estimated at June 4th. I would also be careful with any strenuous activities at this moment since you're still early on your first trimester. Most pregnancy after 12 weeks is at their safest, but that's also never a guarantee. I did bring some prenatal vitamins for you. Otherwise, keep on with your daily activities and everything should be fine."

She pressed another button on her equipment and a piece of paper came out of the machine. She ripped it and handed it to Nessie.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad! Here's your baby's first photo. I already know this baby is going to inherit the gene lottery with both your good looks."

Our baby's gene. What would they inherit? Wolf? Vampire? Human? I had more questions, but I would wait for Carlisle to answer them. Nessie and I were amazed at this miracle, and neither one of us could believe it. I didn't think fatherhood was going to happen so soon, but I was ready for anything even if it meant facing the unknown.

Dr. Lee packed up her equipment and left us alone. She went outside the office and spoke with Carlisle for a few moments before leaving. Nessie and I looked at each other and laughed out pure enjoyment. I gave her a deep kiss.

"I love you, Nessie. Now, no more death defying acts. That's not a request, it's a demand."

Next thing I know, the little jab on my side got my attention. Sometimes I forgot how strong she was.

It wasn't too long before Bella and Edward entered the room. They couldn't anticipate the wait any longer. Nessie showed Bella the sonogram, and told her Dr. Lee said the baby was the size of a blueberry. That gave me an idea, and I hoped Nessie would accept my idea. I called Seth to set things for me which he happily obliged.

That evening we went back home to tell Billy, and he was filled with emotions. He was finally going to be a grandpa. He was so grateful to have gained Nessie as a daughter-in-law, and now his family was extending with the addition of a grandkid. I don't think I could ever give Billy anything to show him how much I loved him, but he seemed to feel this was the greatest gift of all.

As I thought about gifts, I remembered Seth had helped me set up something for Nessie. I grabbed Nessie's hand and walked her outside. We headed to my shop and I opened the door.

"Jacob, what is it?"

"Nessie, I realized I have never given you anything for a wedding gift. I hope you can accept this as we start our growing family."

I went around the corner and picked up her present. It didn't take but a second for her to squeal like a kid.

"Jacob! A puppy! I love him already. He's so perfect!"

She grabbed the husky out of my arms and squeezed him and let him lick her face. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"Jacob, he's beautiful. His eyes are so blue."

"Blue for blueberry."

She realized the sentiment behind this and her eyes began to water.

"Blueberry like our baby. He's perfect."

"What do you want to name him?"

"I don't know, Jacob."

She looked deep into his eyes and let out a smile.

"Akira. Because his white fur coat is bright, and I can tell already he's going to be intelligent."

"Alright, Akira it is then."

* * *

The past several weeks were quiet for us. Nessie remained healthy throughout her pregnancy. She had a constant craving for human food throughout her pregnancy. Carlisle predicted our baby would be more human and wolf than vampire since her craving wasn't blood. The month of December also meant we were going to find out the sex of our baby. Nessie was impatient and wanted to drive to Carlisle's since she was a speed demon. However, I wasn't going to let her risk our baby's life.

"I would never put our baby in danger, Jacob, but you can at least go 50 miles per hour instead of remaining at 45 on this road. Charlie is not going to pull you over for going 46." She crossed her arms and mumbled, "Old man."

"Did you just call me old man? You know my hearing is that of a wolf, or did you forget? If I'm the old man, you know you're going to be my old woman. Besides, doesn't matter how fast I go, we're going to arrive there no matter what time we get there."

She was being pouty, and it was only cute because she knew I was right. As soon as the truck parked, she hopped out of the truck and went into Carlisle's house. Akira quickly jumped out of the back trunk and ran with her. He had become protective of Nessie just as I had hoped for. His agility was remarkable, and at times I would phase into my wolf form to run wild with him in the forest. As much as I loved Akira, he was submissive to Nessie. Once she almost slipped on the kitchen floor, and he ran immediately to her for assistance even though she was fast enough to catch her balance. He was loyal to her and I knew he would protect our child just the same.

I went into Carlisle's office and Nessie was already on the bed waiting. Her grin was contagious, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. Before she made herself comfortable on the bed, I took her hand with my left. My right hand went into my pocket and I pulled out a bracelet.

"Jacob." She already began to let her tears flow.

I tried holding back my tears and slowly tied the bracelet around her wrist. I had been working diligently at night braiding her bracelet. I knew it wouldn't have the same power like our first bracelet, but this would represent the next chapter in our life.

"The white represents your purity and light against my dark. The red comes from your faith in keeping us strong. Blue represents wisdom because of all my decisions I've made in my life, fighting for you has been the wisest decision I have made."

As soon as I finished tying it around her wrist, she pulled me in and kissed me. I responded by tasting her. She ran her fingers through my hair and didn't let go. I wrapped her in my arms and couldn't get enough of her will. I had to refrain myself and pulled back. Our breathing was heavy, and we were still embracing each other. She finally opened her eyes and pulled away so she could speak to me.

"Jacob, you've given me so much already. I love you."

A second later and Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Who's ready to reveal the gender of the baby?"

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	26. Blueberry Has a Name

Blueberry Has a Name

Carlisle placed some gel on Nessie's stomach and also on the ultrasound probe. Nessie's belly was a little bump. So tiny, but Carlisle reassured me she was growing at the normal rate. I felt she could take in more food but he didn't think it was necessary unless her blood level counts were off the chart.

As we were waiting for Carlisle to finish setting up the equipment, I paced back and forth. I was a nervous wreck anticipating the sex of our baby. Nessie saw my facial expression and wanted to laugh at my reaction.

"Jacob, are you nervous? The last time you were this nervous was the first time you asked my parents if you could take me out on a date. You were so nervous that you kept on laughing."

How could I forget that day? It was just a little over a year ago during her birthday. Nessie barely left outside her home, so I wanted to do something different. I offered to show her around Port Angeles. She was too eager to go when I initiated the idea of taking her. She played coy with me knowing I would be nervous.

"Jacob, are you asking me out on a date?"

"If that's what you want to call it, but essentially yes, it would be a date since it'll be just you and me out in the city. Maybe catch a movie and dine at the local restaurant."

I was already breaking a sweat trying to explain it to her. What if she didn't want to go out on a date with me? She may not even look at me that way? I had to remember that Bella wanted Nessie to live a normal life as possible, and wasn't going on a date part of normal? I also knew Edward was a man of chivalry, and would expect some level of respect. Before I could suggest it, Nessie already read my mind out loud.

"You'll just have to ask my father first."

Yeah, this was going to be uncomfortable. In a few minutes, I found myself sitting in front of Edward and Bella in the living room of their cottage. My palms were sweaty, my heel kept tapping the floor at lightning speed, and I kept smiling. My nerves took over me. Hell, I couldn't calm down. It's not like I haven't spoken with Edward and Bella before. I mean, they knew how I felt about Nessie, but we were all waiting for Nessie to reciprocate the same feelings.

I looked at Edward and as I tried to speak, I let out an uncontrollable snickering laugh. That was not my intention at all, and it embarrassed the shit out of me. Even though it may have seemed that when Nessie sat right next to me to show support, it clearly wasn't. It was more that she was teasing me by smiling too graciously. She was enjoying me being tortured by my humiliation. I had to attempt one more time to speak.

"Edward, I . . . uh. With your permission, I would like to take Nessie out to Port Angeles. Maybe a movie and follow it with dinner. If that's acceptable with you and Bella."

Okay, I said all that pretty much in one breath and will probably pass out from the lack of oxygen and my anxiety increasing rapidly.

Edward didn't move. He was silent for a second too long. "You mean, a date."

"Yeah, yes."

"Hm."

That wasn't a yes or no. I couldn't read him, and I knew he was reading my mind. Edward? Any movement was better than silence.

He then stood up. He walked towards me at a slow pace and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, Jacob. At least if it's a date, I know you would have to be respectful and treat her like a lady."

Right then I felt a tight pressure on my shoulder from his hand. I think that was his clue that was close enough to cleaning his gun in front of me. I received his message pretty clear.

Over a year later from that moment, and here we are today and about to find out the sex of our baby. I don't know why I was so nervous. I was going to be happy whether our blueberry was a boy or girl. As long as everything was normal, then I wouldn't worry so much.

The image on the screen was similar to our first ultrasound except it wasn't the size of a blueberry anymore. Instead we clearly saw the head and body. Our baby was sleeping peacefully with their body all tucked in. Nessie gripped my hand tighter and let out a soft cry of joy. I kissed her forehead and tears began to fill my eyes. It was a miracle seeing our baby.

Carlisle placed his finger on the monitor.

"Here it is. You see this little object shaped like a baby turtle."

We both nodded our head though we had no clue what that meant.

"Congratulations, Jacob and Nessie, looks like you're having a baby boy."

We both let out another cry of joy. A boy. We were having a boy. Neither one of us could stop smiling. Carlisle was calm as always. I don't know how he could compose himself in every situation. He was taking measurements of our son from the monitor and entered them into the equipment.

"Your son's measurements mean he's right on track. I've never seen a more perfect baby. Here is another printed photo of him to add to your collection. I'm sure it won't be the last."

He got up but instead I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"The pleasure is all mine, Jacob. I'll let Nessie clean off the gel and get dressed. I'm sure Edward has already heard the news through our thoughts. Everyone is outside waiting for the both of you."

I turned around to help Nessie wipe the gel off her belly. She was still smiling at me, and I returned the smile. I grabbed her arm and helped her get up from the exam table. There was so much planning to do now, but I didn't know where to start. Now we had to think of names, and I had one in mind but I didn't know if she would agree with it.

"Jacob, what is it?"

I gave her a slight grin.

"I was thinking how we now know that blueberry is a boy, and thought if we could agree on a name. I'd like to give a suggestion if you don't mind."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Ephraim. After my great-grandfather because if it wasn't for him to create the treaty with Carlisle, I'm not sure I would have found you. And I can't imagine living in a world where you didn't exist. Our son will always be a constant reminder of how thankful I am towards my great-grandfather."

"Jacob, it's beautiful. I love it. Blueberry has a name now. Our son, Ephraim, great- great-grandson of Ephraim Black, Chief of the Quileute and Protector of La Push."

I don't know why I deserved someone as caring as Nessie. She understood me completely, and now she was going to be the mother of our child. Our child would grow to learn about both the family history, and the importance of keeping the peace with the vampires and the Quileutes. Thinking about vampire history made me think of Aro. Soon Aro would hear about the birth of our son, and I would have to devise a plan to defend my family. For now, we would wait.

Nessie and I went into the living room where the family waited. Bella was the first to hug Nessie, then me. Edward must have told her since I'm assuming she couldn't wait any longer for the news. Edward hugged me and then Nessie. He smiled at me. He knew the name of the baby as well.

"Jacob, congratulations. I'm happy for you and Renesmee. Ephraim is an honorable name."

Carlisle smiled, "He was a good man, Jacob. You couldn't have picked a better name."

"Thank you, Edward. Carlisle. It's overwhelming through this whole process, and I don't know how else to show my appreciation to each one of you."

Esme came and hugged me. "Jacob, we're family. No need to give anything back."

She was right. Our family was growing and I never felt closer to the Cullens.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	27. Kah Means Mom

Kah Means Mom

We arrived home later in the evening. The patrol car was still sitting in the driveway. Charlie and Sue had been over for dinner with my dad, and I knew Nessie was eager to tell Charlie the news. He always took news with a grain of salt. Nothing really surprised him anymore after I phased into a wolf in front of him several years ago. When we first told him Nessie was pregnant, he was elated. His dry humor never failed to make the punch lines. "At least I'll be the best looking great-grandfather, you can't deny that."

As we parked the truck, Akira hopped out of the trunk and waited patiently for Nessie to open her door. He walked her to the front door then slipped into the house when she opened the door. My dad with Charlie and Sue were carrying on a conversation at the dinner table about Seth's pursuit with Bena. Evidently, she was a strong willed woman and wanted to focus on her people instead of allowing Seth to pursuit her. Seth was tormented by the lack of affection from Bena and didn't know how to handle it. I'm sure it was all in good timing that Bena would accept Seth as her long life mate. For now, he spent most of his time trying to pursue her up in Moberly Lake.

Once they heard us walk through the door, they all stopped and stared at us waiting for the answer. I couldn't stop smiling and Nessie and I answered in unison, "We're having a boy!"

Sue screamed which caused Charlie to cover his ears. Sue came running to Nessie and hugged her as I walked over to my dad and embraced the hell out of my old man.

"Congratulations, son! I know he'll be a great son just as you are to me."

"I only want to be half the man you are, Dad."

Nessie hugged Charlie then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. We both looked at Billy.

"Dad, we've decided on a name."

"Well, don't keep this old man waiting."

"Ephraim, after my great-grandfather."

My dad was trying to hold his emotions. He didn't need the explanation as he knew how important his grandfather's role played with the Cullens. We were all in disbelief that within 6 months, the Black lineage would be extending and carrying the name of Ephraim.

That evening while we were on our bed conversing, it had me thinking about our growing family which brought me to another idea with Nessie.

"Nessie, I know our bedroom is small and with Ephraim coming into this world soon, how would you feel if we expanded the house. We could widen our room for him, and then create another room for us. I have six months to complete this project and it shouldn't take me more than those six months."

"Jacob, we could wait. We just need a bassinet beside our bed, and he'll be just fine in here sharing a room with us."

I knew she was going to hesitate because she was worried about the expense. Nessie had a trust account that she had inherited and had the opportunity to use as she pleased once she and I were married, but I had refused using the money. I wanted to be able to provide for my family with my own funds. I ran the shop and it provided enough income to live off of and put some towards savings. Nessie was never materialistic even though that was never my concern, but when we were in Italy, her reaction to the beautiful country that I knew I would never be able to afford to travel with her was disheartening. I have always lived a simple life, and she grew up with the Cullens who always travelled and tasted what the world had to offer.

"Jacob. We'll wait. With the winter coming, there's no need to expand at this moment. I prefer us all together in one cozy room."

"That's just it, Nessie. Cozy is a code for too small. For once, I want to give you what you deserve, and it's not this tiny old house with a cozy room. I have enough in my savings to create something for you and our son. I know I can't build you an estate, but at least let me build you a place where you and I will share memories with Ephraim."

"Jacob, your gifts are the only ones I cherish the most, and it's because they're priceless and I don't need them to come from a little blue box. That's not who I am. I am my most happiest when I'm with you. It doesn't matter what type of room we're in to make memories, but if it'll make you happy to build the extension, then yes, let's build it."

"It's me, not 'us', Nessie. It's me that will build it. I will not have my pregnant wife trying to hurt herself getting her hands into construction. Remember Dr. Lee said nothing extraneous. End of discussion, Nessie."

She tilted her head and arched her eyebrows at my tone. She always had her way with me, but that's only because I had allowed it. This was one exception that I would refuse adamantly. She leaned up towards me and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"Duly noted, Mr. Jacob Black."

"Mrs. Black, if being adamant with you gets me a kiss each time, I will have to be more controlling over you."

With that closing statement, I found her lips and let passion do the talking. It wasn't long before we both undressed each other, and soon we both lost ourselves in each other that evening.

* * *

It was a mild winter this year in La Push which benefited me with the construction of the rooms. Seth helped whenever he returned from Moberly Lake, and it took about five months to complete the additions while the last month, I left the interior decorations to Nessie and Alice. My only request was to make sure the room had a hint of our Quileute heritage. We were gifted with so many gifts from the baby shower that Alice so graciously hosted which all the gifts pretty much filled up Ephraim's entire room.

Another box was delivered today. It seemed boxes were being shipped daily for Ephraim's or Nessie and our room. I wonder what could possibly be in the massive wooden box. I ripped open each side and knew the item was expensive. It was an antique crib with intricate wooden details around the edges. It didn't take too long for my temperature to rise as I had a hint of who it was from. Inside the crib was a gold foiled envelope. It was addressed to "Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black" in perfect calligraphy lettering.

Nessie walked in as I was about to open the envelope.

"Jacob, that's beautiful. Who's it from?"

She saw the look of distress on my face. I handed her the opened letter to read.

 _Jacob and Renesmee –_

 _It is with great pleasure to gift to you this exquisite Italian Renaissance crib for your new addition._ _We look forward_ _to hearing the announcement of this joyous occasion. Perhaps our timing will align and we shall have the opportunity to meet your new amore._

 _-Aro_

The nerve of that blood sucker. The hell I was going to let him near Ephraim. I didn't even want the damn crib, but seeing Nessie's face lit up when she first saw it only meant she was going to want to keep it. How the hell did he know where we lived too?

Nessie tried to distract me. I was never good at hiding my temper. She held onto my hands and walked me towards the rooms.

"Jacob, come on. We'll worry about this later. For now, let me show you what we've done. Alice did an amazing job."

Her soothing voice calmed me, and she always knew how to compel my mood. She opened the door to our room first, and I couldn't believe the difference. I've never had a room this size. In between the two windows was a massive king size bed with one too many blankets and pillows filled with feathers. The nightstands were a dark stain of thick reclaimed wood pieces that hung from the ceiling with rope. Above the bed, our Quileute tribe tattoo was imprinted on a thick leather cloth. I walked over to the nightstand and the photos of Ephraim's ultrasound were framed in a wooden case. Alice had ordered a one of a kind antique wooden dresser drawer. Above the dresser drawers were handmade baskets made by the local Quileute women. Everything was more than perfect.

"Nessie, you did an amazing job. I love it. I love you."

She smiled back but she knew she had nothing to worry about. I would have been happy if there was an airbed on the floor. She then grabbed my hand and led me to Ephraim's room.

His room was smaller than ours, but it was just right for him. There were several stuffed wolves on the floating shelves, and on the wall with the crib, there were wood wall panels that flowed horizontally. It created a rustic wood theme throughout his room. The walls were painted a dark green, and the curtain rods were made from a thick branch. His changing table was already stocked up with all the necessary items. We were completely ready now.

Nessie wrapped her arms around my waist. She took a deep breath and began to cry.

"Hey, why the tears? These hormones are making you so unpredictable. You are going to be an amazing kah to Ephraim."

She had a confused look on her face, "Kah?"

"It means 'mom' in Quileute."

"I like that. I'm going to teach him how to call me kah."

We both couldn't wait for his arrival. All the things I wanted to teach him, it was going to be never ending. I kissed Nessie on the forehead and gave her a tight squeeze. She laughed and then screamed.

"Did I squeeze you too hard?"

She looked at me with a worried look. We both looked down and saw that her pants were soaked.

"Jacob. I think my water just broke."

"Oh no. Did I do that? I'm so sorry, Nessie. What do you want me to do?"

I was panicking. I was so focused on finishing the rooms that I didn't execute a plan for when she would be delivering.

"Well, the first thing I want to do is change."

"Are you going to have time? What if Ephraim is coming now?"

Nessie grabbed my arms and pressed tightly.

"Jacob Black. You're going to have to calm down because you're not helping. Now call Dr. Lee and Carlisle, grab my bag, get into the truck and let's go have this baby."

Yes, let's go have this baby. I couldn't believe it. I was going to meet Ephraim today.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	28. Perfect

Perfect

It's been almost 12 hours since we arrived at the Cullen's and still no baby. I didn't know how to make Nessie feel comfortable, but she insisted she was fine. Dr. Lee and her nurse checked up on Nessie every few minutes, and they kept saying she was progressing well and it should be very soon. I don't understand how 12 hours later could be defined as very soon, but I was growing impatient. I didn't leave Nessie's side even though she kept insisting I step out to get some fresh air because my attitude needed adjusting.

"Fine. I'll calm down, but I'm not leaving your side. Ever. What if he comes now and I'm not here?"

"Jacob, I'm sure you can run fast enough in here when it's time."

"No. I'm not leaving. Damn it, Nessie! I said I wasn't leaving!"

"Fine, then, but if that nurse drools at you with her seductive eyes one more time, I'm sending the both of you out of here myself!"

Was she serious? We're about to have a baby and she's worried about some nurse who I haven't even paid attention to?

"Nessie, you have got to be insane at this moment and you're not even on any medication!"

She let out her infectious laugh, and I couldn't help but laugh with her. However, her laugh soon turned into a cry from the contraction. I didn't like seeing her in pain, but my stubborn wife at this moment wanted to endure the pain. She opted out of an epidural, so Carlisle didn't have the local anesthesiologist on standby just in case. Nessie didn't know her own strength either and almost broke my hand while squeezing it during each contraction.

Dr. Lee walked in while one of the contractions started and acted as if this was the norm for the wife to cause bruising onto the husband. She walked over to the equipment that printed out her contraction measurements.

"Everything is looking normal with the contractions. They'll soon start getting closer together and more intense. Dad, you are doing perfect by being there for her."

"Yeah, doc, you try letting her squeeze your hand."

If only, the doc knew how strong Nessie was, but then I needed the doc's hand in one piece in order to deliver our baby. The doc then checked Nessie's cervix. Evidently, Nessie needed to be at 10 cm, and last time the doc checked she was only at 8 cm. That was several hours ago, and it crept up slowly. Maybe Ephraim wasn't ready to come out yet, whatever the case, I knew he was going to be one patient baby taking his sweet time coming into this world.

"Well, good news is Nessie is at 100% effaced, and at 9 cm dilated. It's almost time."

The nurse started to prepare Nessie's bed and raised her legs up and placed them on the stirrups. I finally noticed the nurse peeking at me each chance she could get, but I was too busy making sure that Nessie was comfortable. Even though Nessie wasn't feeling a contraction, she'd squeezed my hand real tight each time the nurse glared at me. I gave Nessie my really-you-want-to-discuss-this-now-look, but given her current state, I just let her squeeze my hand.

Her contractions were coming closer together and the pain was becoming unbearable for Nessie.

"Maybe you should have requested for the epidural because you can't handle this pain?"

"Jacob Black, the only pain that can't be handled right now is going to be the one I'm about to inflict on you."

The doc raised her eyebrow at me. I think that was the signal for me to be silent, and let Nessie to do what she wanted to do. Boy, I was surrounded by a bunch of women and no one to defend me. Come on, Ephraim, come out now and help your dad. I don't know if I can handle another delivery like this with Nessie's stubbornness at its peak.

"Okay, Renesmee, you're ready to start pushing. When you feel a contraction, I want you to push. Make sure you stop when I tell you, okay?"

Nessie nodded her head and I kissed her on the forehead. This was really happening.

"Alright, now push."

Nessie sat up and pushed with all her strength.

"Stop, Renesmee. Let's rest in between the contractions."

I felt so helpless looking at Nessie. She was sweating and looked exhausted.

"Nessie, you're doing great. I'm so proud of you."

"Alright, Renesmee, one more time. Push."

She pushed with whatever strength she had left and fell back onto her bed. She was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

"Renesmee, just a few more push. I can already see the top of his head. You're going to crown at this next push and everything else will be easy breezy. Are you ready? Here comes your next contraction, and . . . push."

Nessie seemed exhausted. "Come on baby, you're doing so good. I love you, Nessie."

"Last push, Nessie. Now push!"

She put her last strength into that push, and next thing I know the doc was holding our baby in her hands. He was so little and picture-perfect. The nurse handed her the suction, and they sucked out the liquid from his throat. He let out the loudest tiny cry. He was going to be a natural born howler. Tears overfilled my eyes at seeing him and now hearing his little cry. I gave Nessie a kiss on the lips and she and I both kept our eyes on him and cried out tears of joy.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad. You have a healthy baby boy. Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

The doc placed Ephraim on Nessie's chest and handed me the scissor. I cut the cord which felt spongy, but it was a defining moment in my life. The nurse then took him to the other side of the room, and cleaned him up and took his weight and measurements. The doc finished with Nessie and cleaned around her bed. I couldn't believe Nessie and I were parents. I counted my blessings every day with Nessie and now I would count my blessings with Ephraim.

The nurse brought Ephraim back to us and placed him in Nessie's arms. He was wrapped up like a caterpillar. Watching Nessie holding our son was mesmerizing. Though he wore a little cap, I could see his head was covered with thick black hair. He tried opening his eyes, and they were a deep dark black color. She took out his little tiny hands and he immediately wrapped his tiny fingers around her one finger. He was so calm and was soothed by her voice. He recognized her already and was comforted by her warmth. She planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled at him.

"Ephraim, I'm your kah. We love you so much." Nessie looked up at me and smiled, "Jacob, I've never believed in love at first sight but this is it. He's so perfect."

"He's beautiful and perfect like you, Nessie."

The doc and nurse finished cleaning and packing up their supplies. Dr. Lee walked up to us and gave us his measurements. Ephraim was 7 lbs and 14 oz, and his height was 21". Time of birth was 2:43 am on June 1st.

"Renesmee, you did wonderful. He's a perfectly healthy baby. I'll go talk with Carlisle before we leave here, but make sure you get plenty of rest and you'll probably want to eat something since it's been a while. Please feel free to call me if you have any questions regarding yourself or even your baby."

"Thank you, Dr. Lee."

I gave her a hug and opted out of hugging the nurse since I didn't want Nessie's glare piercing through my back. However, her jealousy vanished, and she was engulfed in our son. She looked up at me, "Jacob, would you like to hold our son."

"Yes, please."

I finally had the chance to hold him. He was so tiny and fragile. He had such a distinct soft scent. He was in a deep sleep and I wonder what he dreamt about. Whatever it may be, he seemed to be happy.

It wasn't long before everyone else came into the room to visit Nessie and Ephraim. He clearly was the new crush, and he was also the luckiest baby to have all the love from everyone. Bella and Edward couldn't believe they were grandparents, but they had grown to love that title immediately once they laid eyes on Ephraim. Bella held Ephraim and looked at him then at me.

"Jacob, he's a little miniature version of you."

"I hope that's a good thing, Bella."

"It definitely is."

Edward held Ephraim next and I was eager to see if Edward would be able to read Ephraim. I could instantly tell by the big grin on Edward's face that he knew what Ephraim was thinking.

"Edward?" I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to know.

"He's tired but he loves the comfort of being held. He knows you, Jacob. He feels safest when you're near, and he loves Renesmee's warmth and voice."

He knows me. I couldn't believe it. I was trying to hold back my tears. My little guy knew me and felt safe with me because he knew I would protect him and his mother with my own life. This truly was the greatest miracle bestowed on me.

Everyone took their turn to hold Ephraim before they left our family to rest. Nessie wanted some shut eye since she's had no rest since the day prior, but before resting she wanted to nurse Ephraim. This was going to determine Ephraim's preference in his diet. I secretly wanted him to prefer human food but regardless, I'd allowed any other way. As Nessie held him next to her chest, she prepared him for nursing. His little head wiggled around for a bit, but success. He found his food and latched on Nessie. Nessie was tearing up. She preferred Ephraim to crave human food, and enjoyed this sweet moment of bonding between mother and son. I wiped the tears away from Nessie.

"Thank you, Nessie. Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift any man could ask for. I love you. "

"I love you too, Jacob."

As he laid in the bassinet sleeping and Nessie took a quick rest, I still wondered about one thing with Ephraim. Carlisle was going to draw some of Ephraim's blood to determine if his genes were closer to human, wolf or vampire. Regardless of what his blood type would be, he was Nessie and our son, and we would love him regardless of his results. I just had no clue of Aro's intentions with Ephraim.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	29. Into the Still Darkness

Into the Still Darkness

I waited impatiently in the room. I began to count the ticking sound of each second on the clock. I lost count after a while and would start over. Carlisle was taking longer than expected. Ephraim reacted to the needle with a despairing cry. I felt helpless that we couldn't help him, and Nessie wouldn't stop tears from falling. However, within a minute he fell asleep in Nessie's arm as she nursed him for comfort. After the blood drawn ordeal, they both fell fast asleep. Nessie was still sound asleep on the bed. They both looked so peaceful.

A soft knock on the door pulled my attention away from Nessie and Ephraim.

"The doors open."

Carlisle walked in with some paperwork. He was so formal, and all I wanted was a one word answer. He directed his hand to the corner table of the room advising me to take a seat. I looked over at Nessie and considered waking her up, but she needed the sleep. However when I pulled my chair out from under the table, the floor scraping sound woke Nessie up. She realized what we were doing and she climbed out of the bed.

"Are the results in, Carlisle?"

"Yes, Renesmee. You may have a seat beside Jacob and I'll go over the blood work."

Carlisle was making me nervous. What information did he have that would require us to be seated? He spread out the paperwork in front of us. He had a copy for him and one for Nessie and me. There were pictures that I slightly remember from high school biology.

"Jacob and Renesmee, if you remember, humans have 23 pairs chromosomes. Jacob has 24 pairs of chromosomes when we did his lab work several years ago. You'll see the difference in the images on the spreadsheet. Renesmee, you also carry 24 pairs of chromosomes, since you're a hybrid. Ephraim's results are under this third table."

We both stared at the table and nonetheless, it still confused me seeing all the chromosomes. But as I quickly skimmed it, he had a startling number of chromosomes. 26 pairs.

"What does 26 pairs of chromosomes mean, Carlisle? What is Ephraim?"

Nessie was just as curious as me.

"I can't predict what he is at this moment. If he were pure vampire, he would have 25 pairs, but he's neither human, vampire or wolf. He's his own special person. After reviewing his blood, he does carry the venom in his system however unlike the venom that works in our body, it doesn't attack his cells thus his warmth is present. His body temperature is normal like a human. However the extra chromosome complicates my finding. The venom is floating in his system, so I can't predict what will happen with his future. His growth holds more human DNA activity at this moment, but I don't want to solidify my answers yet. This is all new to me and very well could be the first case in history."

"Carlisle, are you saying he's more human."

"Jacob, I'm saying I'm perplexed by these findings. His growth rate is similar to humans. There's a possibility that he will age like a normal person, but why he inherited the 26 pairs of chromosome is alarming. We'll have to wait and see what he's capable of when he's older."

I extended my hand out to Carlisle.

"Thank you, Carlisle. "

Nessie hugged Carlisle and thanked him.

"No need to thank me. We're just looking out for the little guy."

Carlisle left the room and carried his paperwork with him. I looked at our paperwork and tried to understand it in more detail.

"Well that was an informative meeting. We still don't know what Ephraim is."

"Jacob, he's our son and that's all that matters. I don't care how many chromosomes he has. It wouldn't change a thing about the way I feel for him. If anything, he's a blessing given to both of us and for our entire family."

She was right. I loved Ephraim regardless of what he was or would become. We both walked over to the bassinet and he was at peace dreaming away I'm sure. I only hoped he would be able to live a life in peace. It wasn't fair that he was placed in this world full of vampires, wolves , bears and monsters.

With speed, Edward was in our room. His face was apprehensive.

"What is it, Edward?"

"It's Aro. He's here."

Fuck.

* * *

We stepped into the living room, and there was that damn bloodsucker with his big grin. Clearly he was the only one who was smiling. He brought along his personal bodyguards, Felix and Demetri. Jane and Alec who were his defensive power force stood somberly beside Aro.

Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella stood in front of us. They shielded us with their life making sure Aro and his clan understood that they weren't welcomed. I knew Carlisle wanted this as civil as possible but if Aro tried one move then I'd lose it and wouldn't hold back.

Aro's face lit up when he saw us enter the room but his eye was focused on Ephraim. Akira was beside Nessie and growled at Aro. Even Akira could sense their ill presence and he was in full protection mode. Aro cautiously walked towards us.

"My. You look stunning, Renesmee, since I last saw you. Motherhood agrees with you quite well. May I look at the child, please?"

"Get away from him, Aro."

I was not going to let him near Ephraim. He had no reason to be here much less to see Ephraim.

"What do you want, Aro?"

"Only but to see this miracle. It's never been documented before, and I didn't want to miss this one miracle happening right before my very time. I promise no harm will be done unless you want to cross that path."

Carlisle looked at me and nodded his head. I wouldn't put my trust in Aro, but I had faith in Carlisle.

I stepped aside and Aro happily walked towards Nessie. Akira growled and looked ready to pounce. Nessie pulled the blanket down so Ephraim's face was exposed. Aro was in a daze staring at Ephraim.

"He's marvelous. Such an extraordinary creature." Aro took one long sniff of Ephraim's scent. "Amazing. He's a true hybrid. Born from a vampire, wolf and human. It's hard to say what he can be. May I hold his hand?"

Nessie hesitated but gradually nodded her head. Aro lifted his hand and brought it towards Ephraim but Akira read it all wrong. Within a second, Akira launched at Aro. Aro was too quick and grabbed Akira and threw him against the wall. Akira got up and went towards Aro again to attack.

Within a second, Alec released his power and cut off Akira's senses. There was a loud crackling sound and then Akira's howling pain echoed throughout the whole house. He fell and was motionless. I couldn't sense his heartbeat.

Nessie fell to her knees with Ephraim and screamed at Akira's motionless body. I phased and damaged the furniture surrounding me. Without hesitation, my jaw locked on Alec's neck. Jane tried to use her power on me but Bella had shielded me. Jane begged for Alec's life, but I didn't hear anything else except the cold body breaking like shattered ice in my mouth. I went after Jane, but she aimed directly at Nessie and Ephraim. Felix and Demetri grabbed Bella and Edward and they both became defenseless. It was too late for Bella to shield Nessie and Ephraim. Carlisle and Esme tried to attack Jane but she wielded her power to stop each one by one onto their feet. Jane looked at both Nessie and Ephraim, and tortured Nessie first. Her tortured scream scared Ephraim.

Aro finally spoke up, "Stop it, Jane! He's just a baby and too valuable to me!"

I phased back and went over to Nessie and Ephraim.

Jane immediately released her power. I held Nessie and Ephraim, and he was crying small whimpers but somehow fell back asleep when Nessie soothed him with her voice.

Aro looked at my family, shaking his head.

"My visit this evening was to be a cordial meeting. It's unfortunate the turn of events that has taken place. You killed my best offensive weapon over a pet, but I can see you care about four legged creatures as you are one yourself. I'm slightly disappointed in you, Jacob. My intention was to never harm you and especially the little babe. However, my travels back home will be less one with the loss of Alec."

Aro turned to look at the headless shattered glass body of Alec.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Granted Alec should have left the canine alone. I was able to handle that creature on my own, but I supposed Alec was only fulfilling his duty of protecting his master. However, Jacob, you left me quite in a predicament."

He turned to look at Jane. She barely showed any emotion except when she begged for her brother's life. Even now, she still had the same somber look as if nothing happened. Aro placed his arms around Jane.

"Jane, what do you suggest? You've served as my advisor for a while now and I would appreciate your input on our current predicament."

Jane didn't even look at me. She was looking straight at Ephraim.

"Stay the hell away from him or I promise I will rip that tiny blonde head of yours off just like your brother."

"Jacob, do you want to see what I can do to Ephraim? Bella isn't going to be able to shield every single one of you fast enough."

Nessie held onto my arm pulling me back.

Jane turned her gaze back at Ephraim.

"I want the baby."

"To hell with that!"

I got up but my body froze and I became overpowered by a sensation of pain. Bella's shield finally gave me a chance to breathe but Felix brought Bella to the floor before she could continue her shield.

"Jacob, we can do this all night, but next time I'll target the baby."

Nessie was crying and tried to speak.

"Stop it both of you! I don't want anyone hurting anymore. I'll let you take the baby but only on the condition that I go too."

I interrupted her before she would make any stupid decisions.

"Nessie! No!"

"Jacob, please. You and I can endure the pain, but not Ephraim. He's innocent in all this. It's not his fault; we can't allow him to get hurt."

She was crying and I didn't know what else I could do to help. I felt so lost.

Carlisle pleaded with Aro, but Aro's decision had been made and was final. With Jane still alive, she would be able to take all of us without a hard fight.

Aro walked towards us and got down on his knee looking Nessie eye to eye.

"Renesmee, you've made the right decision. It would be an honor to have you and your son under the Volturi house. Now, run along and prepare your belongings as we set off now."

* * *

It was silent in our room. She packed what little clothes she had at the Cullen's house. Ephraim had only a few outfits as everything else was back at home in La Push. I held Ephraim in my arms and tied the amulet that broke off when I phased to his ankle. I wrapped him into his blanket and cried uncontrollably into his blanket. I placed him in his car carrier and buckled him safely.

"I'm so sorry, Ephraim. I let my temper think for me and now I'm going to lose you and your mother, but I'm still going to fight for you both."

"I do want to fight, Jacob. I want to fight for everything that we've endured, but we both know how that will end. Please. My heart can't take this anymore. If I don't do this, then we both know what will happen. Out of all the sacrifices we've made, this one can't be about us. I love you so much, Jacob."

Her tears wouldn't stop and my heart was excruciating with intense pain. I couldn't let it end like this.

"I choose you, Nessie. I choose us. Please."

"You know that's what I want more than anything, but please don't make this hard for me than it already is, Jacob."

"Nessie," I couldn't breathe. Every breath took all the strength in me to speak and beg her to stay. My voice was weak and I whispered whatever breath I had left in me. "As how night and day will always chase each other on this earth, we will chase our destiny together, you as my wife, and I as your husband. Please, Nessie. My life is yours."

"That's not fair, Jacob."

She placed her head on my chest and sobbed. I held her in my arms, and I didn't want to release her. I knew the moment my arms broke free from her that I would never see her again. For once in my life, I felt powerless. She slowly pulled away from me, and the pain in my chest intensified like a knife forcing itself deep into me.

"Nessie." I sobbed like I never had before. I fell down to my knees and held on tight to her and buried myself into her body. "What am I supposed to do with my life? You and Ephraim are my life."

"Please, Jacob. Let us go. Maybe in another lifetime we'll see through to forever."

"There's no other lifetime I want."

She pulled my chin up so I could stare into her face. My Nessie and her soft ivory face. I wanted to remember everything about her beautiful face. Her almond shaped eyes filled with tears, her perfect kissable lips and her petite nose, they would be engraved in me forever. She bent down and kissed me. I never wanted to forget her sweet taste. I explored her, craving this last kiss. She released me, but I pulled her in closer. I wanted one more time to inhale her scent.

"Goodbye, Jacob."

"I don't care if it takes me a thousand lifetimes, I'll find you, Nessie."

"Jacob, please don't. Don't risk Ephraim for us."

She was right. I didn't want her to be right, but we both couldn't risk Ephraim's life anymore. Everything we've fought so hard for was going to be a memory. Ephraim was going to grow up without me and I couldn't handle the thought of not being there for him. I hated my fucking temper. Why did I have to be so foolish? Everything that was worth living for in my life was going to be taken away from me within this very moment.

When Nessie released me, it was unbearable. I didn't have the strength to get up. I remained on my knees and watched as she slowly walked away with Ephraim. As the door shut behind them, my head fell down between my knees. The palm of my hands was on the cold floor, and every ounce of tear I had poured out onto the floor. They were really leaving me forever.

I stood up and ran out the door. The vehicle took off and I chased after it. "Nessie!" Through the car window, I saw Nessie turn her head. She placed her hand on the window, her tears kept pouring and I could hear her cry through the window.

"Jacob!"

I tried to reach the car but it sped up. It went further down the street, and I quickly phased and ran into the forest alongside the car. I followed it all the way until it was at the very end of the reservation. Once I was at the border, I let out my loudest depressed howl as the red lights behind the car faded deep into the still darkness.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******

 **AN: I am more than willing to accept corrections on the story lines. I'd like to stay as true as I can to the characters that Stephenie Meyers has created. Trust me, I have a million things going on in my head and in my life, so I will forget several things. Please if you see discrepancies, feel free to PM me. I don't mind at all! I want everyone to enjoy these stories as if we never left them after Breaking Dawn. I just received a message from a guest reader, and their points were right on, so I had to change the original story a bit to make sense as to why things occurred the way they did. So thank you to the anonymous guest, I truly do appreciate your feedback!**

 **BONUS: I made a small clip for this part on YouTube. It's not the exact dialect, but comes close enough. Hopefully, you'll feel the same emotion that is acted out by the characters. Please PM for the address since we're not allowed to post in the story. Thank you!**


	30. The Divinus

The Divinus

"Jacob. Jacob."

I didn't hear Edward call out my name. I kept on walking, but I didn't know which direction I was walking towards. Emptiness surrounded me, and my strength was fading. The room was empty. A hint of her scent lingered in the room, and I tried to inhale it all in so I would never forget. She forgot to take Ephraim's stuffed wolf. The plush toy was so soft just like Ephraim's skin. I cried while squeezing the wolf in my hands. I felt cold hands on my shoulders, and knew they weren't Nessie's. I turned around and Bella wrapped her arms around me. We both couldn't fight back our tears.

"Jacob, it's my fault. I couldn't shield us fast enough. I tried, but then Demetri pinned me down and I wasn't able to see. . . "

"Bella. Stop. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have attacked. I was too impatient. All I know is I'm going to go get her and Ephraim. I don't care what the cost is. Their home is in La Push. They belong here with me."

"I know, Jacob. We'll go get them."

Edward put his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I'll call my brothers and sisters. We've dealt with Aro before, we can do this again."

Bella was concerned because she knew it was a death sentence going to Italy, and we didn't know who would come out alive or if any of us would.

"We fight."

We all turned around and it was Carlisle with Esme at the door.

"I know I have always been against fighting, but Aro has crossed the line with our family this time. I have been nothing but loyal to him and abiding by his laws. Unfortunately, Aro has gone beyond mad by kidnapping Nessie and Ephraim."

Bella raised her brow and questioned Carlisle's comment.

"Carlisle, how are we going to fight without reinforcement?"

"I have already called for reinforcement. They'll be here in a few hours. Jacob, do you think Sam and his pack would be willing to join forces with us, hopefully, for one last time."

I had no idea who Carlisle was speaking about but the more bodies we had on our side, the better chance I would have at rescuing Nessie and Ephraim. I knew Sam would never hesitate as I would be there for him should anything happen to Emily and their daughters. Before I left the Cullen's house, Edward helped me place Akira in my trunk. Once I arrived home, I would give him a proper burial. His only fault was being loyal to Nessie and Ephraim, and he paid the greatest price. Beautiful Akira's piercing blue eyes would never get to see Ephraim grow up. Even I didn't know if I would ever see Ephraim again, but I wasn't going to give up hope.

When I arrived at the house, it seemed everyone was already there waiting for me. The mood in the room was quiet and gloomy. No one knew what to say first, but my dad came towards me.

"Son, I'm so sorry."

He was crying uncontrollably. I don't think I ever saw my dad cry this much since my mom passed away.

"Dad. I'm not giving up."

I saw Sam and we both nodded our heads. I didn't notice when I walked in but Bena was there too standing beside Seth. She was holding onto Seth's hands. Even her eyes were filled with tears.

"Sam, we have to go back to the Cullen's house. Carlisle has reinforcement coming and we are going to devise a plan to bring Nessie and Ephraim back."

Bena stepped forward holding her head high.

"I'm coming with you."

Bena and her natural instincts to help was always admirable.

"Bena, I can't let you get involved in this."

"Jacob, if we're going to become family then our clans will fight side by side. You know you need us. We have 100 men for one Quileute. My people will stand with me when called, and I'm standing by the Quileutes until we get your wife and son back."

I knew there was no need to argue with Bena. She was right. I needed any reinforcement at this moment that was willing to fight with us without hesitation. Seth stared at Bena. He was in awe of her nobility and leadership. I hope Seth and Bena's future would never have to face the obstacles that Nessie and I had endured.

Sam, Seth, Bena and I headed back to the Cullens. We arrived late into the evening at their house. Whoever Carlisle had invited over only traveled in one car. I hoped more help would be coming. When I entered the house, I heard a familiar voice.

"Dr. Lee?"

"Jacob."

She embraced me before I could think of anything else to say. I didn't understand what she was doing here. Her nurse was with her too, but I didn't have any clue. I gave a perplexed look to Carlisle wanting answers. How could an obstetrician help us? Carlisle asked us to all have a seat.

"Jacob, Dr. Lee is a shaman, however, she practices some of the oldest practice of spells and witchcraft."

"I guess you can say I'm a hybrid of witchcraft with shamanism. We've been practicing shamanism for longer than vampires have existed. Like the Volturi, I oversee a hidden group in secrecy called the Divinus. We use our gifts for good only, never bringing harm to anyone who wouldn't want to cross our paths. I specialize in witchcraft, particularly spells. My sister, May the nurse, was gifted the role as a shaman. She can travel into the spirit world while in a trance. It's not a path we chose, but it was chosen for us. When I met Carlisle at the hospital, I knew the moment we shook hands that he wasn't human. We've befriended each other since then and have kept each other's secret life hidden until now. I don't know how much I can assist in Italy, but I can at least start by helping us prior to leaving for Italy."

I was eager to know what she would be able to do to help. "What can you do for us, Dr. Lee?"

"Please, call me Kate, Jacob. There's no need for formality anymore."

"Okay, Kate, what can you do to help us? To help me get my family back."

"Jacob, when I first met you, I noticed you wore an amulet. I know it was created to protect you from the vampire's powers, but when you phased, it broke loose; therefore, voiding its power unless it touched your skin. What I'm proposing is to make a permanent solution."

"How are you going to make it permanent?"

"You're already wearing the answer."

Her eyes targeted my tattoo, and I knew what the solution was.

That evening we all sat around Kate as she prepared her ritual. She placed her items on the coffee table and placed down a bowl of red ink, and several concoctions of what had to be potions and herbs. She placed a thin veil over her face, and spoke in a dialect that I have never heard of before, and placed each potion into the bowl. Her chant lasted for several minutes and she became silent. She wasn't moving for a while, and I didn't know if we should wake her or leave her alone. Her sister seemed to not budge so I assumed we were supposed to leave her alone as well. Her sister then lifted the veil, and Kate's eyes were closed. She opened her eyes and they were white. It was disturbing to watch, but once she closed her eyes again and opened them, Kate looked like herself again. She was sweating from wearing the veil for several minutes.

"I believe we're done. I'll need to test it first to make sure the power was wielded into the ink."

She placed on plastic gloves and took the tattoo needle and dipped it into the red ink. She looked at me signaling me to sit down beside her.

"Jacob, can we start with you?"

I nodded my head and sat down. She cleaned the area and studied the tattoo.

"Jacob, I'm going to fill in the eyes of the wolves with red ink. This way, I'll know who received the tattoo by the red marking."

"Sure, whatever works."

She started and I remember the pain when I first received my tattoo. However, this time there was hardly any pain associated with it. After she was completed with mine, she covered it and she wanted to test it first if it would work. Edward was obliged and tried reading my thoughts. I decided to think of a specific event that only I would know. It was Nessie's last birthday party and Bella had thrown her a party like every year. Before we entered the party, Nessie was beginning to realize her growth was slowing down but she questioned my growth.

"Jacob." She hesitated speaking further, but I knew she had something more to say.

"What is it, Nessie?"

"Nevermind."

She was avoiding eye contact and her face blushed.

"Nessie, just say it."

"I know that I'm going to stop aging and will forever be this age, but . . ." she paused for a moment trying to decide her words. "What about you? You'll be aging and soon I'll be alone."

She was worried about me. For once, she was confessing. I hoped it would be what I wanted to hear, so I let her finish explaining herself.

"I mean. What I meant was I will have to start finding a new friend. Who knows, maybe Seth and I will become close friends and start spending our afternoons together?"

Was she serious? She was going to run off with Seth while I laid six feet under? That was what she was worried about? Hell, she didn't care about me. I was wasting my time trying to please her and make her feel humanly as possible. She belonged to me and to hell if I would see that she would be with Seth. My temper rose and I could feel my skin burning. My jealous rage consumed me that I forgot to explain to her that I had stopped my aging process since I imprinted on her, but I wasn't allowed to speak about the imprinting to her just yet. I had to leave before I phased and hurt her. I stormed out and left the party. I could hear her calling my name out, and I saw everyone staring at our spectacle.

"Jacob!"

I didn't bother turning around, instead I changed without hesitation and buried myself into the deep forest.

That memory seemed so long ago. I thought she would never admit her feelings, and here we were insanely in love with one another yet separated by forces beyond our control. I watched as Edward's face determined he was unsuccessful in reading my thoughts.

"Were you able to read anything, Edward?"

He shook his head which meant it worked.

Kate looked surprised that her spell worked. That meant she would be placing the red ink into the Quileute wolf pack's tattoo. We now had an advantage over the vampire's power. As Kate and her sister prepared the red ink tattoos on the rest of the packs that came later that evening, I stood beside her and listened to her explain her life unfolding as a shaman. She grew up in a household of shamanism being practiced almost every weekend. Her father was deep into the shaman ways, but she never grasped it or believed in it. She focused on her studies in medical school and always believed in medical science. It wasn't until one evening after studying nonstop for her exam, that she fell ill and fainted at home. Her roommates found her and drove her to the hospital. Multiple blood test results and diagnostic testing with no conclusive results, left a handful of doctors perplexed at her condition and found nothing. Yet, she was still ill and didn't know if she would survive any longer.

That evening, her father wanted to have a shaman come into the hospital room to call her lost spirit back to her body. She laughed it off telling her father that she was a medical student and the spirit world was not going to be able to help her. Desperate and to prove her father wrong, she allowed him to bring the shaman into the hospital that evening. As they started, the shaman was in a deep trance and speaking to the spirit world that only he could cross. She was embarrassed because there were loud drums and a lot of gibberish chants in her tiny hospital room. After he was done he tied what looked like a cheap white thread around her wrist, but she didn't feel any different. He said her spirit had gotten lost during a recent event when she was almost raped behind an alley. She was surprised because she never told anyone about that time. She didn't want her family to be worried, but she escaped with a few scratches and with the help of a stranger. Somehow the stranger heard her cry for help, and came just in time. She didn't found out until years later after meeting Carlisle, that he was the one who had rescued her. He was giving a lecture at the hospital that evening, and she had just left her residency work at the time at Seattle Hospital.

After the shaman was completed, her parents felt devastated about the news of the attack, but she didn't want them to feel sorry for her. They eventually calmed down, and during the rest of the evening she slept as peaceful as ever. All her pain magically disappeared as how she described it. Ever since then, her belief about shamanism became stronger. She eventually became stronger in power after that evening and was able to control things with her mind. It scared her as one evening she caught her then boyfriend with another woman, and her energy burst through the room and all the windows shattered. He called her fucking crazy, and she believed him. She isolated herself for a while until she couldn't control her power anymore. She confessed to her father, and he then explained to her about the Divinus and how only a few of them were born with the gift of becoming a shaman. He introduced her to the Divinus, and they taught her everything she needed to know from how to control her power and learning new spells that would one day save humanity. She eventually became the leader of the Divinus after her powers showed the greatest strength of them all. Her sister, May, didn't become a shaman until a few years later and joined the Divinus as an advisor, and they've both been inseparable since.

I was intrigued by her story and was grateful for her assistance. As she finished up completing everyone's tattoo, she handed Bena the remaining ink. Bena would have her grandfather place the new red ink tattoo into her Salteaux's men. With the remainder of the evening, we spent time devising a plan to go incognito into Volterra and rescue Nessie and Ephraim. It wasn't going to be an easy task, but if everything went accordingly then we had a chance.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	31. The Sunray

The Sunray

***Nessie's POV***

The last time I was in Italy, I fell in love with the culture and everything it had to offer. At that moment, I was vying to come back, but now I wanted more than anything than to be further away from Italy. The last image I had of Jacob was him chasing after Ephraim and me in the vehicle. It was torture to see his face give up. I had no idea what I was doing. My stubbornness, yet again, has caused a mistake that I was paying for and now it involved Ephraim.

During the flight, I hesitated to speak with Jane. She wouldn't even glance my way which was fine because I wanted to rip that pretty little blonde head off. Aro could sense my anger, and tried his best to start a conversation with me.

"Renesmee, do not think this as a mistake you have made. You practically saved the life of your family and Jacob."

I stared at Aro with an intense look.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking at this moment, Aro."

"Yes. I'm sure it isn't a delightful scenario at the moment. However, it would be wise to accept what has been done and move forward for what has yet to come."

"Aro, what the hell could you possibly want from me?"

"Oh my dear, it isn't you that I want. It's your child that carries a unique gift. It is one that you can't seem to comprehend unless you have felt what I have."

"What are you talking about, Aro? You weren't even able to hold Ephraim."

"Exactly, my dear. Exactly."

Aro's eyes opened wide. I didn't like that look. Ephraim had never showed any signs of power to Jacob or me, so I didn't know what Aro was experiencing. Could Ephraim really be gifted and we weren't aware of it yet?

"Tell me what it was, Aro."

He cackled his horrid laugh and stared at me with gleam in his eyes.

"In due time, Renesmee. In due time."

* * *

We arrived late in the evening at the Volturi Palace. Once we entered, we were greeted by a petite vampire. Her hair was a shade lighter than milk chocolate, and her body frame wasn't thin or frail. She looked disgusted with me, so I can only imagine she was informed about Alec's ill-fated death. Aro brought her towards me and ever so graciously extended out her hand to me.

"Renesmee, please meet my beloved guard, Chelsea."

I didn't remember meeting her the last time we were here for the Masquerade.

"Chelsea, Renesmee has a special gift as well and so does the precious baby she's holding onto dearly. I don't want anything to happen to them, as they are in full protection of the Volturi now. In due time, they will forever accept Volterra as their home, so there is no need to wield your power on them to me."

Aro turned his crooked smile to me, and I wasn't sure what power she had, but it seemed if he ever needed to use it on Ephraim or me then Chelsea was the link to his control over us. After a brief moment of her staring at me from head to toe, she finally spoke in a raspy voice.

"Let me show you to your sleeping quarter, Renesmee."

Aro nodded his head to direct me to follow Chelsea. I walked behind her and made sure I wasn't in close proximity to her. She never once turned around to make sure I was really behind her. She led me down a dark hallway with minimal lighting. Every piece of furniture and artwork we walked pass seemed untouched for several centuries. They were timeless pieces and uttered antiquity. We finally reached an area which Chelsea called the West Wing. She opened the wide double doors into a room that was surprisingly well lit with the tall windows. I scanned the room and saw a crib close to the overly sized king bed. Before I finished scanning the room, Chelsea was already at the door leaving. She was preparing to close the door.

"Renesmee, don't even consider escaping. Aro has ordered extra guards to the watching hours. Evidently, he feels you and the baby are of high importance for him to keep you both so carefully under surveillance. Your schedule will be provided for you in the morning as well as your special human food will be catered to you. You both will also be provided with proper attire which will be delivered in the morning. For now, I'll send your servant to help you with unpacking your one bag."

She looked at my one simple carry-on bag as if it was unfathomable. What did she expect? Aro made us rush out of Carlisle's house. I wasn't able to pack anything except what was brought over during my delivery stay. Ephraim had nothing but a few onesies and diapers as well.

She took a few steps back and then closed the door. A few minutes later and there was a knocking on the door.

"It's open."

Another petite lady walked in. She was human. How could she survive in this palace with all these vampires? She looked to be the same age as Grandma Renee. She was dressed in all grey and surprisingly not black, and when she looked up at me she had a warm smile.

"Good evening, my lady."

She did a small curtsy to me. That was alarming. She must have been trained to behave this way.

"Good evening." I replied back to her, hoping she would speak some more, but instead she took the bag away from me and started opening it. I grabbed the bag back and wore it on my shoulder. She looked nervous as if I had yelled at her.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I shall ask next time for permission before proceeding to take your items."

I don't know why I felt bad for her, but I did.

"It's okay. It's not a lot of stuff, and I can manage it myself."

"Yes, my lady."

"Would you stop calling me "my lady"? My name is Renesmee."

"Yes, Renesmee, as you wish."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"What's your name?"

"It is Sarah, Renesmee. I'll be of service to you until Aro wishes no more or until you are no longer pleased with my service. "

Okay. This was getting too weird and out of my comfort zone. I've always done things for myself and didn't need her to help me with anything. She stood there waiting. She was probably waiting for an order. Instead she smiled and her eyes widened.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, Renesmee?"

A bath? I didn't even think about getting cleaned up. I hadn't noticed the iron cast clawfoot bathtub by the fireplace.

"Actually, Sarah, I would like to turn in right now. Plus, I need to nurse Ephraim. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yes, Renesmee. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I'm fine, Sarah. You may leave."

I assumed that's how I was to order her around. She quickly turned around and closed the door, but not before wishing me a good night.

When she left, I placed the bag by the chaise and changed Ephraim. I began to nurse Ephraim then rocked Ephraim in my arms until he fell into a deep sleep. I wish I could let my worries float away like Ephraim and let the calmness consume me. I missed having Jacob hold me in his arms. As much as I acted as if I didn't need his protection, he was the only one that could calm my fears. Now I needed to forget my fears and protect Ephraim with my life.

I placed Ephraim down in the crib and studied the room we were staying in. When we first arrived, I was surprised to know that it wasn't a stone cold cell with bars. Instead the room was overly spacious with a lavish canopy king size bed framed in what had to be influenced by a specific time period during the Renaissance. The craftsmanship was detailed with the ornate carvings and gold hardware. It reminded me of Jacob and his skills as a great craftsmanship as he would always be carving during his spare time, so much so that he made figurines of our family creating him and Ephraim as wolves.

I became mentally exhausted and closed my eyes to prepare myself for whatever would be. Each day became monotonous. Ephraim and I would wake in the morning for breakfast and his feeding time. Sarah brought breakfast into our room and would draw up a bath for me and Ephraim. She wanted to give Ephraim a bath, but I didn't want anyone near Ephraim. I didn't trust anyone in this place. During the day, we would walk the palace and enjoy the warm weather. Sarah was always by my side, to make sure all my needs were met. We were always heavily guarded and the only time I ever had alone was in my sleeping quarter.

I was surprised I never saw Jane in close proximity. She was either travelling to spy for Aro or stayed to herself when she returned. Aro would occasionally sit with me in the dining hall to not bore me. His wife on occasion would join us as well. Sulpicia was a beautiful vampire with dark hair, and it was obvious Aro had a deep love for her. I envied their love because they had each other at this moment. I didn't know if I would ever have Jacob in my life again. Aro could tell I was bothered by his and Sulpicia's display of affection.

"Renesmee. I don't mean to torment you as that was never my intention."

"Then what is your intention, Aro? Because by you keeping us here, away from my husband, that is beyond torment. How would you feel if you were separated from Sulpicia, and always wondering how she was doing and if you would ever get to see her again?"

"I understand your argument, Renesmee, but Jacob gambled with me when he took my most powerful offensive guard. It was a bargain you willingly conjured up yourself. Maybe you should pace your thoughts before gambling your son and your own life for your husband?"

I felt nauseated hearing the words come out of his mouth. I stood up and pardoned myself and took Ephraim. I tried hard not to break down in front of Aro. I needed to show him that I was strong and that he wasn't getting to me.

* * *

It's been over a week already, and Aro and Jane still never explained to me what they wanted with us. Time seemed to slow down for me because nothing ever happened, and everything was a bore. As Sarah finished cleaning the bath water this morning, I didn't feel like walking the palace, so I asked her to leave me alone for a moment until lunch. I nursed Ephraim before laying him to sleep in his crib. He was slowly being more responsive and growing more since we first arrived. I hated that Jacob wasn't going to see Ephraim grow.

The sudden sunray pierced through the window which distracted me. I didn't realize Sarah had opened the curtains but I craved for the sun light since I wouldn't be outside. I walked towards the light to feel its warmth against my skin. The sun reminded me of Jacob's warmth and how his skin would touch mine and every worry would disappear. I closed my eyes and drowned myself in all the wonderful memories of us together. Oh how I wanted to go back to the times before the bear attack. I had been fighting my feelings for Jacob because I was afraid he wouldn't return them back. In my eyes, I thought he only saw me as someone to protect but never someone to love with passion. I almost confessed the evening of my birthday but I held back my thoughts because I feared rejection. When I merely mentioned the name of Seth, Jacob was irate and stormed out of my birthday party. He didn't give me a chance to explain myself. I thought he would never return but like always, he came back but was more reserved than before. I noted to myself to never mention Seth's name in our conversations again. Then it wasn't until after the bear attack that I poured out my whole heart to him. I feared I was going to die, and I wanted him to hear how much he meant to me. I was willing to risk our friendship and worked the nerve to lock my lips with him. My first kiss. It was unexpectedly perfect. His kiss was tender and warm. I didn't want to stop tasting him. He placed my right hand around his neck as my fingers ran through his hair, and he pulled me in closer to him. He wanted me and I couldn't help but let out an uncontrollable moan. He pulled away for a moment and I wasn't ready for him to stop. Instead, he traced kisses down my neck and kissed my collar bone. His lips found his way back to mine, and I lost myself in our kiss. As he pulled away, I felt devastated.

It felt so real. I knew I would never see him again. My eyes began to fill with tears, and I opened my eyes. My stress caused me hallucinations as I was gazing at an illusion of Jacob's shadow in front of me. His stare was intense, and his finger tip pointed up and he placed it over his lip. His hands went around my waist and pulled me in. He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. I didn't want to wake up from this dream, and I wrestled my tongue with his. It was all too much and too real. I let out a soft whimper each time he pulled me in tighter. He pulled back and told me to hush.

"Nessie. I've missed you, baby, but you have got to remain quiet. I don't have much time."

I was confused. I was losing my mind. What was he talking about?

"Jacob."

My heart was filling up with anguish. This all felt too real.

"Nessie. Shhhhh. Please. I'm here and I'm going to get you and Ephraim out of here, but I need you to be patient. I only have a small window here before I have to leave this room."

He really was here. I wasn't dreaming. For once, I wanted to be saved by him.

"No, please don't leave us. I need you, Jacob. I've never needed you more than now. I was wrong to come."

He pulled my face up to meet with his.

"Hey, please don't cry. I'm here now, and we're going to get you both out of here."

"Who else is here?"

He wasn't alone, and I felt a little hope grow inside me.

"Nessie, I don't have much time. I just wanted to make sure you and Ephraim were okay."

I nodded my head to let him know that we were both fine.

He pulled me in for another kiss and I knew he intended to leave, so I kissed him hard. He walked over to the crib and placed a soft kiss on Ephraim's forehead. He tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes. The last thing I wanted for Jacob was to feel guilt, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest.

"It's not your fault, Jacob. Please don't think it was you. We love you so much. We'll wait patiently for you."

We held each other for what felt like an eternity, but I knew it was only a few seconds. He let go of me and headed towards the window. He sat on the window sill and turned around and looked at me.

"As promised, I found you, and I will take you and Ephraim home."

With those last words, he disappeared into the beaming sun light and took the warmth that surrounded me.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	32. Ephraim

Ephraim

"Jacob, Sam is going to kill us when he finds out you sneaked out to see Renesmee. It'll destroy the entire plan."

"Don't worry, Seth. No one saw us, and Sam isn't going to find out because we're not going to tell Sam."

Seth had every right to be nervous. He was loyal to me though and listened to whatever I had demanded, even if it was a risk, but I was desperate to see Nessie. This had been the longest we've ever been separated, and I was too impatient to wait. We arrived several days ago but we've been studying the surroundings and timing the guards' shift. When Nessie and Ephraim didn't show up for their usual morning walk, I became anxious, so we went into her room to make sure she was still there. With Seth watching guard, I slipped into her room through the open window.

As soon as her lady servant closed the door, I gradually made my way through the thick curtains. She was facing the window with her eyes closed and when the sun kissed her skin, a stunning sparkle of light danced across the room. Her eyes opened and were filled with tears, and at that moment I felt helpless. I quickly held her in my arms and kissed her, but it only tormented me, and I was more determined to get her and Ephraim out. She couldn't believe I was there, but why wouldn't I be? I would always come after her. Before leaving, I wanted to look at Ephraim. He had grown so much in a week. He was in a tranquil sleep, and I couldn't help but lose myself. Seeing him made it harder for me to leave them behind.

Seth placed his hands behind my shoulder to get me out of my daze. We had to head back to our location to meet everyone else. Alice found an abandoned villa outside of Volterra that accommodated us and still had plenty more room for the rest. Bena and her men would arrive later in the week since they had to expedite their passports. The villa was listed for sale, but given the high cost of its real estate sale, there were rarely buyers to the villa. Nessie would have appreciated the beautiful architecture of the villa and the warmth it projected with the colors and surrounding scenery. However, my mind was beyond loving the scenery at this moment.

Each day seemed long and repetitive. Everyone was assigned a partner and we each scouted the area to familiarize ourselves with the layout and to consistently keep count of the bodyguards. After everyone reported the number of guards on staff, Aro had heightened the security guards according to Carlisle. Therefore, we had no choice but to wait until Bena and her men arrived later during the week.

Sam could tell I was impatient and kept addressing that I be patient. He went over and over about the plan that he and Carlisle devised. It would work but only if everyone was on the same page. Sam feared I wasn't because time was against us, and against Nessie, Ephraim and me. Everyone tried to comfort me, but no one felt the pain that I endured.

Bella tried to console my spirit. She mentioned her attempt at saving Edward at this very location when he wanted to give up his life because he thought she had killed herself. Maybe she was the only one who understood.

"Jacob, it's going to work out just fine, but be patient for Renesmee and Ephraim."

"You're right, Bella. I learned the hard way that my impatience can be destructive. I'll wait."

While we waited several more days, Seth and I followed Nessie and Ephraim's every move, making sure to stay far enough so our scent wouldn't be detected. Nessie rarely smiled and only did so when she was talking to Ephraim. Her lady servant was always by her side. We didn't know her true purpose and I wouldn't trust her since she was hired by Aro. We knew she was human but that was all we were able to gather. I noticed Nessie didn't trust her either as Nessie never allowed her to hold Ephraim.

Nessie also was studying her surroundings. I knew she was trying to glimpse if she could find me. I wish she would have been more reserved about it. She and her stubborn self couldn't wait patiently for us to come rescue her. I didn't blame her however. I wanted to make my way to see her tonight; hopefully, Seth would be able to assist in guarding for me.

"Jacob, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Seth, we know the schedule of the guards. They're not as trained and honestly, they're slackers at their job."

Seth's body language and squinted eyebrows didn't agree with my idea.

"I just need a few a minutes with Nessie and Ephraim. This will be the last time, I promise."

"Alright, Jacob, but be careful."

"Always am."

Later that evening, Seth and I headed back outside to Nessie's room. Seth stayed further out so he could have a wider aerial view of the surrounding. I waited a few minutes after the lights turned off in her room, and then climbed through the window. This time she heard me and rushed to me. She didn't say a single word, but pressed her lips against mine. I didn't hesitate and responded back. My hands grabbed her behind and pressed her against me so she could feel how hard I was for her.

We found ourselves ripping each other's clothes off, and before I know it, Nessie had me lying on the bed already and placed kisses over my naked chest. I rolled myself on top of her so I could see her. I placed my finger over her lips to let her know to remain silent, but knowing Nessie she was going to have a hard time keeping quiet. However, she nodded her head, and then pulled me down to kiss her. I devoured her and savored every taste of her. I didn't waste time as I penetrated myself deep into her. She was already tight and ready for me. Her breathing was getting heavy and I had to stop her from releasing her whimpers, so I pushed my tongue down her throat. I could tell she enjoyed my demand as our tongues danced with each other. Within moments, she climaxed and surrounded her juices around me. I thrust myself forward into her as I couldn't stop myself from coming either. I released myself into her right as she dug her nails deep into my back.

I wanted my entire weight to fall on top of her as she always made me feel so weak when making love. Instead she rolled me over and rested her head on top of my chest. Her hair trickled down my chest like a cascading waterfall. The sensation felt overwhelmingly seductive. If I could, I would have my way with her again, but I knew I was running out of time. My intention wasn't to make love to her tonight, but I wasn't going to deny her the moment she came on to me.

"Nessie, I have to go back."

It wasn't long before I felt tears on my chest. I pulled her up to me so I could see her face.

"Hey, don't worry. It won't be long before all this will be forgotten."

"Jacob. I can't. I don't know how to be strong anymore. I'm trying but I don't know how anymore. I can't stand being away from you."

"Please, Nessie. I'm so sorry. I'm dying inside too, but I've got to be patient also. I'm not giving up. Don't give up on me either, please."

I held her for as long as I could. I got up from the bed and dressed myself. Nessie noticed the red in my tattoo.

"Jacob, you added some ink to your tattoo?"

"Kate did it."

"Who's Kate?"

"Kate is Dr. Lee. She . . . Um . . . she's a witch or shaman."

"What? I'm confused?"

I explained to Nessie about the entire encounter of meeting Kate after Nessie left with Ephraim. I mentioned the reason behind the red ink, and how vampires would no longer be able to use their powers on us.

"Wait, so that means, I won't be able to share my thoughts with you anymore."

"Nessie. I knew that consequence, but I had to so we could be more powerful against Aro and his guards. Besides, I already know how you feel about me and I feel the same love for you. I don't need you to ever remind me again. It's all here."

I pulled her hands up to my heart, so she would understand there was no reason to try and convince me of her thoughts. She released a small smile and kissed me.

I went to check on Ephraim and he was sound asleep. The little tyke rarely cried.

"He's such a blessing, Jacob. He seldom cries and only does so when he's hungry or needs changing. It's as if he knows everything is going to be alright."

I picked him up from his crib and held him in my arms.

"Ephraim. I love you so much, son. What is it that you're thinking and how are you so perfect to us during this horrid time?"

Within a few seconds, I felt a sensation around me. I saw images in my head. It was Nessie and me at La Push beach. We were walking the beach. I don't remember this moment and thought about the day after our honeymoon night as the only time we walked on the beach, but at that time Nessie was wearing my hoodie. In this image she wasn't wearing a hoodie; we were both also smiling and staring down.

"What?"

Nessie looked at me confused.

I looked at Nessie and smiled. I didn't know how to explain it.

"I think Ephraim just showed me the future, which means one thing for sure."

She looked at me and realized what I was thinking.

"He's not a vampire."

 **AN: Sorry for the late post. I've been wanting to get this chapter out but I've been quite busy with the summer schedule. Hope you enjoyed it!**

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	33. I Am Chief

I Am Chief

Nessie and I both glanced at each other in bewilderment. Aro had known Ephraim's power, and would use it to his advantage as long as Ephraim was willing to provide him with the visions. It seemed if asked, then Ephraim would show your own future. Nessie decided to test the theory and spoke to Ephraim.

"Ephraim, can you show me what you would like for mommy to see?"

Nessie waited patiently, and within a few moments, she was smiling and released a giggle. She placed her hand over her mouth to cover her infectious laugh. I wondered what visions he had shown her.

"What did he show you?" Curiosity was eating at me, and Nessie wasn't quick to share.

"You'll find out soon enough, Jacob."

Knowing the future seemed an advantage, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to know everything either. I convinced myself to let my life run its course, and I wouldn't inquire about what Ephraim showed Nessie. Besides, Nessie seemed jubilant, so I trusted the vision was perfect.

Nessie and our time were interrupted by a tapping sound outside the window. I saw pea size pebbles flying into the room, and at times, it would strike the window. I stuck my head out the window and didn't see Seth.

"Nessie, I have to go. It's getting late. I'll be back whenever I can. We're just waiting and soon all this will be over with."

I held her in my arms and kissed her. She had a hard time letting me go, but eventually released her arms around me. She stepped back a few steps and watched me climb out the window. My feet planted softly onto the concrete floors. Before I had a chance to look up, my vision went blurry and dark. I heard the all too familiar sound with the conniving laugh of Aro.

"Of course you would come to her rescue. You love sick hero. Demetri, take him into the south wing dungeon. Make sure his other wolf friend isn't in close quarters with him."

I woke up with a massive throbbing in my head. The last thing I remembered was Aro giving commands to Demetri. The floors were cold and wet. I heard the dripping sound of water from a nearby drain pipe that created a trail of water onto the floors. The room was dark and there was no light in any direction. The walls were made of stone and smelled of mildew. I got up to the door and it was bolted shut and seemed to be over a foot thick. I used all the strength I had to kick it, but it barely made a dent into the door. The stone walls were just as hard to create any dent. I then heard a repetitive thumping sound. I took of my clothes and transformed into a wolf.

 _Seth. Where are you? I'm sorry. Sorry I got you into this. Answer me if you can hear me._

 _Jacob. I'm exhausted. I've been trying to break these walls and door down, but it's too thick. I'm sorry I wasn't able to warn you in time. Demetri came out of nowhere and took me out._

 _It's okay, Seth. We'll get out of here. I know we will._

 _How?_

 _I don't know how, but I know because of Ephraim. He showed me a vision and this is NOT the last thing I'm going to see._

We both heard the repetitive thumping sound again. We both thought it was each other, but clearly it was someone else.

 _Jacob! It's Leah. It's the rhythm to the lullaby she sang to me when I was a baby. They're here!_

 _Seth, respond to her. Play it back so she'll know we're still here._

I heard Seth tapping the same rhythm back and then there was silence. Either they heard our response or there was something wrong. Either way, they knew. I felt responsible for getting Seth and us into this position. I had to get us out somehow. I didn't know if Nessie and Ephraim were safe either. Would Aro take his anger out on them? Either way, I had to get out here sooner than later.

There was a loud pounding at the door. Seth and I transformed back into our human form. I stood up as soon as I could and the door opened. Demetri walked in and inhaled the air. He could sense my wolf scent. His face turned fierce and he swiftly came towards me and grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off the ground. I swung my ankles up and kicked him in the face. It threw off his balance and he fell to the ground. I tried catching my breath and saw Demetri stand up again. As I stood up ready to battle him, Aro walked into the room and pulled Demetri back.

"Stop this nonsense. Really. It's all unnecessary. You'll end up damaging the room. No one ever really gets hurt anyway."

Aro looked at me for a vehemently long time. I didn't blink and waited for him to speak.

"Jacob. I have given this some thought and I really like you and want this to work. I have tried my best to befriend you, but it seems you haven't reciprocated the same feelings."

"I'll never befriend anyone who steals my family." He couldn't be serious? What was all this shit he was talking about in being friendly? Everything has been a nightmare with him since I've met him. His demeanor was causing my temperature to rise but at this moment I didn't care.

"I believe there has been a misunderstanding, Jacob. All I really want is for Ephraim to be raised here in Italy. You're more than welcome to stay here and see him grow into an adolescent."

"There's no way in hell Ephraim or Nessie will be living here in Italy. She may agree to it to protect me, but I'll never stop fighting until they're home with me in La Push."

"Now why did I know you were going to disagree with me? I'll make this very clear, Jacob. At this moment, I don't care about your well-being. Demetri has been vying to dig into your skin, alas; I care too much for Nessie's feelings. I need her to nurture Ephraim, so I need her as sane as possible. I'll give you one more evening to think about my proposal. Stay here in Volterra where you'll be able to be with your wife and child in this enchanted castle or else, you'll stay here until you deteriorate into the core ground. Choice is yours. Either way, your remains will be in Italy. Dead or alive."

Without giving me a single breath to answer, they left the cell and closed the door behind them. I ran towards the door and with all the strength in me, I pounded it with my shoulders. I repeated it over and over as blood dripped down my arms. Fuck this. I was not going to give up. I was going to be Chief of the Quileute people. I was born to be an alpha, a leader. There shouldn't be any weakness in me. There was no fucking way I was going to allow Nessie and Ephraim to live in this bloodsucking country. They belonged in La Push. They belonged with me. To my surprise my overly heated body and strength took down the door. I didn't notice the depth of pain in my shoulder until I saw my arm was drenched in blood. I was on the floor and finally out of breath.

At the end of the hallway, I saw shadows coming towards me. I tried to get up but fell forward instead. They grabbed me before my head hit the floor. I gazed up and saw Sam and Edward holding me up. What the hell took them so long?

They motioned for me to be silent. It wasn't too long then that I saw Leah, Paul and Quil with Seth. They all nodded their heads to each other and lead us out the dark hallway and into a sewer line. I stopped myself from falling into the sewer line. I pleaded with Sam.

"I need to get Nessie and Ephraim. It's now or never."

"Not now, Jacob. I promise."

"Sam! NO!"

Sam pinned me up against the wall. My shoulder was still burning from the pain.

"Damn it, Jacob! You've already cost us two days of lost time. For once in your life, be patient and let us handle this!"

I couldn't handle this waiting game. It was tormenting me inside out. At this point, I'd rather stay a prisoner with Aro and my family in Italy.

"Sam, please. How is she? How's Ephraim? I just need to know. I just need to know." I was running out of breath and my mind was losing it.

"They're both safe, Jacob. Kate finally arrived and can provide their visual on cue when needed. You can ask Kate anytime you wish to see them, but you have to be cautious as Kate gets weak each time she uses her vision. She hasn't mastered that skill yet, and it nearly killed her when we were trying to find you and Seth. Her vision could only bring us so far and if it wasn't for Leah's quick thinking to send a rhyming song into the pipes, we would have never found you two."

Kate. Now I felt awful for getting her involved. She's been nothing but helpful. Hell, everyone was involved and it was because of my impatience.

I finally agreed with Sam and gave a nod. I went deep into the sewer line and followed everyone into the dark trail, but the darkness only brought me visions of Nessie and Ephraim.

 **AN: I am SO sorry for the late posting of this chapter. Some of you may have known that I went on vacation for two weeks. One of those spots I vacated were at La Push and Forks in Washington state. I have to say, it truly inspired me to keep on continuing with the story. It is truly beautiful and breathtaking over there. I highly recommend it if any of you are contemplating to go there. But I'm back from my much needed vacation and back into writing mode. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and there is more to come!**

 **You can see my photos of La Push and Forks in my Instagram account. Don't forget to follow me!**

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	34. Getting Family Back

Getting Family Back

We arrived back at the villa and the sun hadn't risen yet. Sam and Edward helped me into bed, and Carlisle immediately came to see the damage I generated on my arm and shoulders. He let out a small sigh. I could never tell if Carlisle was ever disappointed or if he was just tired of having to always tend to Nessie or me.

"Doesn't look to serious, Jacob. You'll heal in no time. Rest up so you'll be ready for battle if needed."

"I'll be ready, Carlisle. I'm not going to sit out."

He nodded his head and finished cleaning up. Even though he didn't speak his frustration out loud, I could read his body language that he was disappointed in me. Carlisle has always been fair to me, and treated the Quileutes with much respect. I owed it to him to at least be more responsible.

"Thanks, Carlisle, and I'm sorry."

"Jacob, it's fine. We all care about Renesmee and Ephraim too. Soon this will all be over with."

Even though I didn't know if it was true or not, I believed him. I knew this would be over with, but when?

"Carlisle. Ephraim has a gift. He showed it to me."

My words sparked an interest from everyone in the room. Bella and Edward held each other in their arms, waiting patiently for me to explain.

"What is it?"

I explained to them what Ephraim had showed me. He was capable of showing your future to you, if you asked. Thus, Aro was craving this gift since Alice wasn't willing to join the Volturi. However, Ephraim's gift was more powerful since he would be able to show anyone's future regardless of who they were. The critical piece was Ephraim wasn't a vampire since he was able to use his gift with me even though we were protected from vampire's gifts.

Bella asked what most everyone thought.

"If he isn't a vampire, then what is he, Carlisle? You saw his lab results. What does it mean?"

Carlisle's face seemed perplexed. Even he couldn't answer that, but he always knew what to say.

"He's special, Bella, that's all I know what it means. He's your grandson, and something tells me there's more to Ephraim than just that one gift. We'll find out one day."

Could it be true that he have more than one gift? He was barely a few months old, and he already held so much power over us and even Aro. I still wanted to know what Aro saw that had him so captivated by Ephraim. Either way, I wouldn't allow Aro to keep Ephraim for long.

Bena and her men would arrive tomorrow and we would move forward with our plan to rid of Aro once and for all. We didn't tell the plans to Edward in case Aro would pry it out of Edward. Alice had to remain away also, but at least Jasper and Emmett were here. This time it wasn't necessary to round up the vampires to join forces with us. Our numbers with the Salteaux and Quileutes would overtake all the vampires.

That evening I couldn't fall asleep. The anticipation kept me up all night. Sam and the pack kept watch on me so I wouldn't try to escape and visit Nessie and Ephraim. I laid in bed with my arms covering my eyes. My mind shifted to Nessie's face then Ephraim's. Their faces played back and forth while I tossed and turned in bed. I remember I once told Nessie how life was too calm, now I wish it was still true. My eyelids became heavier by the minute and my last thought was on Ephraim and what Carlisle had said about Ephraim. Maybe he had more than one gift.

 _The open field was filled with blood and bodies of wolves and bears. There were more screams coming from every corner, and I could hear the breaking of ice cold bodies. I ran across the field following the similar scent. My heart was racing, and I didn't know if I was going to make it in time. Nothing was going right. As I'm running up the hill, I finally see them. Nessie and Ephraim. Her face was petrified, but she calmed down when she saw me coming towards them. Right when I reached them, Aro stopped me in my tracks. He grabbed me from behind and crushed my body. I glanced at Nessie and she was screaming out my name. She looked down at Ephraim, then back at me. She mouthed something to me, and I tried my best to listen. She was saying Ephraim's name, then I heard it clearly. "It's Ephraim's vision! It's Ephraim's vision!"_

I woke up in a panic. How much truth was behind my dream? Was Ephraim trying to relay the message to us in my dream? Could this be another power of his? I climbed out of bed and went straight to find Sam and Carlisle.

Carlisle being a vampire was already awake. Sam woke up and walked into the room and joined us. Sam was eager to know what I had to say since I woke him up before the sun broke light.

"What's the reason for the early meeting, Jacob?"

"Carlisle, you're right. Ephraim does have another gift."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle seemed worried and I didn't blame him.

"I had a dream and it seemed too real. I don't want to believe it, but I think Ephraim was sending me a message through the dream."

I explained to them in full detail about the dream, and my interpretation of the dream being a direct message from Ephraim. He had to have seen the future and knew our plan would fail. He was trying to reach out to us.

"We're walking into a massacre, Carlisle."

Carlisle and Sam both agreed we would take this dream as sign to change our tactics.

"I'm going to wake up Kate and her sister so we can decide upon another plan."

Carlisle quickly left the room and in no time, Kate and May were in the room with us. They were filled in on the dream and how we needed to devise a new plan. Kate and May looked dismayed. They have tried what they thought would be the best route to fight against Aro and his army. They started speaking to each other in their dialect. I didn't understand them but an argument seemed to brew between them. May was more upset at Kate than anything else. May left the room in tears and Kate tried to stop her.

Carlisle spoke out first. "Kate, if it's too much of a risk, then we won't attempt it. You're her only family. Believe me when I say we understand that family comes first." I didn't realize Carlisle understood them.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I needed to understand if their resolution would help and how dangerous it would be.

"Jacob, there is another possibility that we can defeat Aro. However, the spell is too risky."

"How is it risky?"

Carlisle turned to look at Kate to respond.

"I could be killed while doing the spell. It's going to require more than just my strength. I'll need May's as well. It's never been done before, so I don't even know if it's going to work. That's why May is hesitant because she's afraid I'll die. But if it works, then we'll have the man power to overtake Aro. Well, technically it's not 'man' power."

"What's the plan then?" I was confused.

Kate was reluctant to speak up. She feared the idea herself. May finally walked back into the room and answered.

"Kate wants to bring your dead ancestors to life to fight against Aro. A ghost can kill you or anything, including vampires, but nothing can touch them."

"If that's the case, then I want you to bring back my sons, Bryson and Brody."

Philip with Bena and their men arrived. They filled up the whole room and I'm sure throughout the house as well. It's been a while since I last saw them. They seemed to have grown larger since then. I wasn't expecting Philip to come with Bena, but I knew he hated the vampires as much as we hated Aro. I'm sure he didn't want to miss this opportunity to see Aro's demise.

"Philip, it doesn't work like that. It won't bring them back to live in this world. Nature has its orders." Kate felt remorse for Philip. "The only thing I can do is call them to help us and it's up to them to decide. They'll have to leave once I close the gap."

"Dad, are you sure you want to bring Bryson and Brody into this? You won't be getting your family back this way."

Philip held his head high. "I'm doing what I need to protect you, Bena. It's not to bring them back to me, it's to protect you."

"Dad, we don't even know if it's going to work. How is this supposed to work, Kate?"

"May and I will work the spell from here and call whichever ancestor will hear us out and help. If they do, then they'll be given the opportunity to cross their world back into ours. Their strength is unstoppable because they are ghosts. However, May and my strength combined can only hold the door open for a limited amount of time. If we lose our strength, we can die. Our death means the door will remain open and the ghost will walk freely. And that will go against nature and cause a catastrophe greater than the curses of vampires, werewolves and shape-shifters of this world."

This was an immense risk we were placing on Kate and her sister.

"Kate, I can't ask that of you. It's my responsibility to find another way. It's my wife and son. I can't have you endangering your life over my family and me."

"Jacob, this isn't your decision to make. My father always told me that we were meant to do good in this world and help humans. Nessie and Ephraim are partially humans and they are who we're supposed to protect. If this is my last duty to human kind, then so be it. So let's get this spell going and get your family back."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	35. Reunion

Reunion

Darkness overfilled the massive ballroom in the villa. It was the largest interior room that would fit most of Bena's men, and limited the most exposure to light. The villa was immense, so it was no surprise that I hadn't discovered this ballroom yet. However, my mind was always set to scout out Nessie and Ephraim, and then return to the villa for rest. There wasn't much time for touring, and it wasn't a priority either. This ballroom though had a unique feel to it. The colors were warm and the arched windows soared close to the ceiling. That brought in ample lighting during the day. We pulled the heavy deep violet curtains made from velvet to block all natural lighting from coming in. The only light came from the candles burning with the incense beside the shamanic drum.

Kate and May were in the center of the room with their shamanic drum and bench. They both sat on the bench with a thin black veil covering their faces. A close friend assisted with the drumming while another was the spotter for Kate and May. Before Kate placed the veil over her face, we exchanged glances. I didn't know how else to thank her. She was literally sacrificing her life for me. I hoped this idea wouldn't fail us, but there was only one way to find out. The veil gently covered her entire face, and I didn't have the heart to look directly at her anymore. I stared ominously down to the floor hoping this strategy would work.

The hammering rhythm of the drums began, while the clashing cymbals followed suit. Both Kate and May began to move in sync with the drum beat. Their chants were simultaneous, and they jumped on and off the bench behind them without sight and without failing to lose their balance. Their spotter made sure they wouldn't miss the bench, but needless to say he wasn't necessary as they both had the process down perfectly. Several minutes passed by and they became silent. We all halted and were curious at the silence.

Across the room, Bena held Philip's hand. They were hoping to reconnect with Bryson and Brody. I felt my gut wrench at the thought of them not being able to see them again. I was already having a hard time coping with the separation of Nessie and Ephraim, and the thought of never seeing them again due to death was unbearable.

After a long silent break, Kate spoke with clarity, but she wasn't addressing us.

"I'm sorry to disturb you all, but as ancestors of the Quileutes and Salteaux, they are here this day to request for your assistance. Let this be known to all, that this is only a temporary call. Once your assistance has been concluded, you will return where you naturally belong as the consequences can be detrimental. Come forth if you choose to, and render your service to your family lineage."

We all waited patiently. There was no sound but our breathing and the pounding heartbeats of each one of us. Kate removed her veil. Sweat ran down her face while her facial expression exhibited disappointment. She turned to look at May, but May was motionless. Kate broke the silence.

"No. No. No! May! It was supposed to be me, not you!"

She tried shaking May but there was no response. She began to cry and hyperventilating. I ran to grab her and tried what I could to calm her down.

"Kate, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"It worked, Jacob. It worked."

I don't know what made her think it worked. I quickly responded to her.

"How do you know it worked, Kate?"

"There has to be a balance when ghosts cross back into our world. May is locked in their spirit world. An eye for an eye. That means they or someone is here, and when I close the door, if they don't go back, then May will be stuck there forever."

The question now was who did decide to answer our call for help. Bena's eyes were filled with tears, and Seth comforted her while I was trying my best to comfort Kate. Kate didn't have the patience anymore. She knew she had a limited time and didn't want the chance of losing May.

"Show yourself!"

The silence was unnerving. Why was no one answering her? I finally spoke out.

"Show yourself dammit! If you are a Quileute then you will show yourself to us!"

A swift breeze blew out the candles and there was complete darkness. I tried looking around the room for anything my vision could make out. Within a few moments, a soft blue glow lit up the room. I couldn't believe it. We all gazed at the light, and we were all in dismay. Without a doubt, though I've never met him, it was an undeniable feeling. It was my great-grandfather, Ephraim, and beside him was a whole lot of Quileutes. He came towards me and placed his arms on my shoulder.

"Jacob. We've been watching you. Your perseverance has showcased that you will be a great chief one day and lead our people to prosperity."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe I was given this chance to speak with him.

"I'm sorry, great-grandfather. I have disappointed my ancestors. I gave up being Alpha. I imprinted on a vampire, our natural enemy. Now, my impatience and stubbornness has caused all this, and now I need your help. How can I be a great chief to our people?"

He released a small smile, and I could see the wrinkles creasing around his eyes.

"Jacob. Do you not understand? Your imprint on Renesmee was no accident. It is us, your ancestors, who decide your life long companion to imprint on. As we watch all of you transition into manhood and then to wolves, our responsibility is to make sure the bond will strengthen our people. We were fully aware she was a vampire, but we also knew she was the only one that would bring out the best in you to become the great chief for the Quileutes one day. Even when the imprint was broken, your love for each other surpassed our powers. That is perseverance, great-grandson. That stubbornness to fight for each other is what needs to lead our people."

He left me speechless.

"I don't know what to say, great-grandfather."

"You'll say nothing now as we have to end this war with Aro."

He was right. Our limited time meant we needed to act fast. As I searched around the room, Sam and the entire pack were in awe at what we were witnessing. This day would go as a commemorated moment. Our people back at home were going to be astonished at this chance of a lifetime. I then saw Bena and Philip and again, I was stunned at what I was witnessing again. Bryson and Brody stood before them.

Bena was crying and holding on to both her brothers. She was apologizing profusely for not being there for them. She kept explaining how selfish she was, and how she should have been there for them. Bryson held her tight in his arms and kept telling her it wasn't her fault. He planted a kiss on top of her head and rocked her for comfort. This was a side of Bryson that I didn't realize he had. It made me feel more remorse that I killed him and Brody. Bryson looked up and saw me. He glared at me with his dark eyes. He let go of Bena and walked towards me. Bena grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Bryson, no please. It's not his fault. He's my friend. Please."

Bryson turned his head to look down at Bena, and fiercely pulled his arm to release himself of Bena. It didn't take but a couple steps for him to reach me.

"Jacob. You're quite a piece of shit to do so much damage to our family."

I didn't want to respond to him. He deserved to lash out at me. The entire wolf pack was in battle mode behind me.

"But to hell, Jacob. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to see my family once more."

I couldn't believe it. His body swallowed me with his embrace. His body was definitely bigger than mine, yet somehow I don't know how I managed to kill him. Regardless, I embraced him back. I could hear Bena's sigh of relief. Brody came forward and embraced me too. He looked younger than I had imagined with his warm smile. We both had a silent understanding and respect for each other. Almost as if he was apologizing for attacking Nessie, and I was apologizing for taking his life.

Kate broke our reunion short. "I'm sorry for having to stop the introductions, but I don't know how much longer I can hold the doors open."

"Aww. I was just about to drop a tear or two for this reunion." Emmett quickly quipped like his usual self. Leave it to Emmett to always lighten the mood.

As we are all gathering ourselves to ready for war on Aro, Leah walks into the room and stops herself from entering further. It had me concerned seeing her frozen stance, so I followed the direction of her eye's view. Shit. Did this have to happen now? She was gazing directly at Bryson, and he was giving her that devilish grin. Leah evenhandedly imprinted on Bryson.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	36. A Father's Love

A Father's Love

"How is this possible?"

Leah's heavy breathing was going to cause her unconscious. I went and grabbed her before she was going to collapse on the floor.

"Leah, I know the timing is off, but we have to get you up and get ready for battle."

"Jacob, how is this fair? I have been tormented for years, and I've waited for this moment to occur. It's nothing like how I imagined. Nothing."

"Believe me, Leah. I can relate to you more than you realize on this imprint process." Did she forget when I imprinted on Nessie?

"Sorry, Jacob. You're right. You imprinting on Nessie probably tops me imprinting on a ghost."

We both laughed. Releasing that laughter felt good. I don't remember the last time I had that feeling. Our emotions were on high alert that squeezing a good time seemed impossible.

"Look, Leah. I'm beyond happy for you. I know how you feel about wanting that connection with someone to rid of your feelings for Sam."

"I do, Jacob, more than anything else, but how the hell do you create a connection with a ghost who then has to leave back to live in his world. How is that possibly fair to me? I have no clue what our ancestors are thinking. I'm sorry. This is draining my emotions. Let's get back to focusing on more important things like getting Nessie and Ephraim back."

We both smiled and nodded. This wasn't going to be the end of our discussion about Leah's imprint. It was peculiar how she imprinted on a ghost, but she was right, even I had no clue as to what our ancestors were thinking. We would talk about it after our rescue mission.

The ghosts were already aware of our plan, so we headed off to the Volturi's house to spread our men out. The strategy was simple. The pack and the Cullens would draw Aro and his men out, and if Aro wouldn't agree to our terms, then Bena and her men with our ancestors would come forth.

As we reached the house, our intention was to distance ourselves from the front doors. Aro's guards saw us and one of them fled inside. I'm sure his intent was to warn Aro which was exactly what we needed to accomplish. In no time, the double doors opened. Aro and his entire coven came through the doors. He walked himself towards me.

"Well, Jacob, another day, another encounter. I wasn't expecting any less from you returning here. This time with all the Cullen men. How chivalrous of you all. Bella, it's always a pleasure to see you. Your daughter has been a most pleasant guest in this house."

He was trying to get into our skin, but it wasn't working. I took a step closer to Aro.

"I'll make this quick and easy for you, Aro. Release Nessie and Ephraim, and we'll leave and no one has to die."

There he went with his maddening laugh. He bent his head forward, laughing to the ground. When he brought his head back up, his face turned solemn.

"Do you really think I am going to give up a precious gift such as Ephraim? He needs to learn how to use his power with control. I can teach him, Jacob. Imagine if he didn't have the proper training, he would cause chaos amongst the vampires."

"His powers don't cause harm, Aro, and you know it. What's your real reason for wanting him?"

His facial expression meant he caught himself in a lie. He didn't realize I had already discovered Ephraim's power, not once, but twice.

"Aro, I'm not asking anymore. Let them go or else you're going to regret that you ever crossed me."

Aro looked at our pack and the Cullens. He didn't feel the threat. He knew with Bella's shield that Jane's powers were hopeless. This would be a fight of strength against strength.

"Jacob, you're threatening me with your small army against mine. I would figure you'd be better prepared to take on the entire Volturi coven. Demetri, Felix. Handle this business and get it done and over with."

Felix and Demetri both came towards us. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward reacted as first shield and battled them both. Felix grabbed Emmett by the throat. It seemed Emmett was about to give up, but he cracked that smile and managed to lock Felix's arm with his legs. Emmett and Carlisle both pinned him down. Demetri was swift as he was able to detect Edward and Jasper's next move. Demetri had his arms around Jasper's head, and he almost twisted it, but Edward pulled Demetri's arms down. Demetri was now no match with both Edward and Jasper.

Aro saw both his men in submissive forms on the ground. He wasn't too happy, but he wasn't ready to relinquish either. He ran directly towards me. I didn't flinch. Instead I screamed out.

"Bena, now!"

Aro stopped his tracks and stared all around. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were hundreds of bears surrounding all of us, but his disbelief was seeing the ancestors. Their glow empowered the day light. Their stances stood strong and fearless. Aro was left speechless.

"That's impossible. What trickery is this?"

"They're unstoppable, Aro. Ancestors of Quileutes and Salteaux with one purpose only. To see that you are finished once and for all."

If Aro could, he would probably faint at the sight of what he was seeing. He kept turning around and staring at every corner around him. He was facing his death sentence at this moment.

"The choice is yours, Aro."

Out of the corner, a vampire woman with dark hair came running towards Aro. She placed herself in front of Aro.

"Please. Please spare his life. He's not been himself as of late. You don't understand."

I didn't know who she was, and I didn't care but I almost pitied her for trying to protect a monster like Aro.

"Please, Jacob. My name is Sulpicia, and I'm his wife. Aro is all I have left. You don't understand. After Ephraim's vision, Aro has been in overprotective mode."

How was I supposed to trust this vampire?

"What exactly was Ephraim's vision to Aro?"

She turned around to look at Aro. "Please, love. Let me tell him."

Aro slowly nodded his head.

"Jacob, I was human when I first met Aro. I was young and alone, but he showed me what no one ever offered me. He gave his love and courted me for a long while. It wasn't hard for me to love him back, and then I became pregnant with his child. It was impossible we both thought. Me being human and him a vampire. Aro couldn't bear seeing me suffer through the pregnancy. I wasn't fortunate like Bella. Our baby was killing my body, and Aro made the decision to end the life of our child though I chose to end my life. I was so exhausted and drained from the pregnancy that I became unconscious. That's when it all happened and it happened so fast. When I awoke, Aro couldn't even look me in the eyes to confess. I knew then that it was too late. I finally healed after several weeks of bed rest. We both vowed never to speak of it again, and that was then I decided that I had to transform into a vampire so we would never have to endure all of that again."

"Then Ephraim showed Aro what we thought would be impossible. It was a vision of me with a child. Somehow Ephraim knows that one day we'll be with child, but we don't know how. Therefore, Aro felt it safest to bring Ephraim here, so he would be protected until he would grow up and able to explain to Aro about the vision."

"Aro means no harm ever to Ephraim or Renesmee. That's why the castle is so heavily guarded. It wasn't meant to protect them from you. It's to protect them from other vampires who may decide to want Ephraim's power for their own voracity."

"Please, Jacob. Spare Aro's life. I will let Renesmee and Ephraim go as long as you promise to leave Aro unharmed and on good terms. Please understand, we meant no ill will on your family."

I didn't know what to think. I wanted Aro dead so there would be no more threats on my family's life.

"How am I supposed to trust your words, Sulpicia?"

"Jacob, you just have to trust me." She turned to look at Aro and placed her hands on his face, and gazed into his eyes. "I know my love will overpower Aro because love conquers all."

Aro took her hand and kissed it. He nodded his head and I could hear him whisper to Sulpicia. "Even after forever, may my love never cease for you."

She answered back to him in her softest voice. "And never shall I cease all."

Aro looked my way.

"Demetri and Felix. Please have Renesmee and Ephraim brought out here so they may return home with Jacob."

My sigh of relief could be felt by everyone around me. This nightmare was over. I focused my vision on everyone around me. How fortunate was I to have everyone here to fight for my family and me. The doors opened and Nessie was holding Ephraim in her arms. She came running towards me, but I was by her side before she realized it. Our lips met and I couldn't get enough of her. I held her close to me reassuring her that I was never going to let go.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jacob. We're both fine. I only want to go home to La Push."

"We are. Let's get out of here."

Nessie looked up and saw everyone and was stunned herself. She couldn't believe it and tears fell down her face.

"They're all here for you, Nessie."

"No, Jacob. They're here for you because you're an amazing leader. You don't ever give up, and they know you'll never give up on them either like Ephraim and me."

I didn't want to talk anymore. I had to leave this place as soon as possible. Aro interrupted us before we headed out.

"I hope you accept my dearest apologies, Jacob, and may our next encounter be a pleasant one."

"I'm sorry to hear of your loss, Aro. May you find peace in that future endeavor."

He bowed his head and on that note, I grabbed my family and we left the Volturi home making sure to never look back.

We arrived at the villa and Kate and May were still in the ballroom. May was still motionless and Kate was pacing back and forth waiting for us to return. She took in a deep breath when she saw us walking through the doors. She let out a smile when she saw Nessie and Ephraim. She embraced each of us before heading back to May. Nessie thanked Kate for everything and their sacrifices. Kate seemed to be in a rush as she quickly nodded her head and stood beside May.

"Jacob, are we ready to close the door?"

"Can you give us a couple minutes, Kate?"

"Sure."

I went to search for Leah, but she was talking with Bryson. One of his arms wrapped around her waist while his other hand held her hand over his heart. I tried to hone in on their conversation. I could hear Bryson first.

"Leah. This can get complicated."

"My life has always been complicated, so it's nothing new to me."

"What will you have me do?"

"There's nothing you can do, Bryson. I have waited long enough for this moment, so I think I can wait until I see you again on the other side."

"Then you'll allow me to visit you from time to time, though you'll never see me."

"As creepy as that sounds, yes. At least I know you're the one I've been waiting for."

Leah gave in and started crying.

"Oh Bryson, I thought I had lost this feeling of love, but here you are in front of me selfishly professing your feelings for me, and I have to let you go."

I don't think I've ever seen Leah cry. The last time was when Harry passed away. She had always been the strong one as she had to take care of Seth, and she never wanted to display her weakness in front of the pack. My heart for once ached for her. Her love always seemed to be crippled, and the worst part was she never had control over any of it.

Kate startled me.

"Jacob, you shouldn't be eavesdropping."

"Kate, what can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do, Jacob. Nature needs its balance. She'll eventually grow old and reunite with him after death. But there's a reason for the imprint, you heard what your ancestors said. We'll have to wait and see what her fate is."

"No, it's not fair. Leah doesn't need another tormented love relationship."

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I don't know what else to say."

"If nature needs balance, then I will give them balance." Philip walked between Kate and me and walked towards Bryson and Leah.

"Philip, what are you talking about?" I didn't know what was going on in Philip's mind or what he thought he was capable of.

Philip turned to look at Kate. "You'll find the balance, Kate."

"No, don't, Philip. I don't even know if it'll work."

Philip wrapped his arms around Bryson.

"Father, what are you doing?"

It was too late. Philip took out his blade and stabbed himself.

"Father! Father!"

Bena came running into the room and fell to the floor with her dad. She was screaming uncontrollably.

"Father! No! No! Why? What did you do?"

Philip was trying to breathe, but blood was coming out of his mouth. He looked at Kate. "Say it. I know you know how to say it."

There was chaos in the room. Carlisle walked in trying to help but he knew it would be useless.

"What is he talking about, Kate? Say what?" Kate looked frantic, but she fell to her knees beside Philip and placed her hand over him.

"He's sacrificing himself so Bryson can switch worlds with him. It's the only way to create the balance. An eye for an eye, Jacob, but I've never done this before."

She began her chant immediately and repeated the chant, and then she grabbed hold of Bryson's arm. A strong gust of wind came through into the room. Bena kept calling out her dad's name, and Seth tried to comfort her. Soon enough we all saw what was happening. Philip's body began to slowly glow blue and Bryson was losing his.

Kate continued her chant, but she was beginning to get weak. She finally stopped and fell to the ground from exhaustion. The wind calmed down, and there was only the crying of Bena and Bryson hovering over her father's still body.

I ran over to Kate and tried to wake her up.

"Come on, Kate. Wake up. We still have to close the door and get your sister back."

She opened her eyes and seemed confused.

"Did it work? Where's Philip?" She stood up too fast and the blood rush to her head and she lost her balance.

"Hey, easy, Kate." I caught her in time.

We both looked at Bena and Bryson. Philip's body was now a glowing blue. He sat up and looked at his children. Bena couldn't let go of his arm. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.

"My child. My days are getting restless on Earth. The greatest gift I can give my children is myself, so they can fulfill their life. Take care of each other. I can go rest with your mother and Brody now."

He got himself up with Bryson helping him; then he walked towards Kate.

"I'm sorry, Kate. I did not mean to pressure you into this choice, but I knew if you gave me the option, you would have never saved my son."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a warm smile.

"Can we close the doors so we can remain with our ancestors, and you can reunite with May?"

Kate let out a soft cry and agreed with his decision. She was ready for all this to be over with, but more importantly to bring May back.

We all walked back into the ballroom. All my ancestors and the Salteaux ancestors were ready to return back to their world. Nessie and I glanced at my great-grandfather one more last time. I knew then that naming my son after him was one of the best decisions I've ever made.

Kate placed the veil over her face, and the shamanic drum began while she started chanting. Within time, the ghosts began to slowly disappear into thin air. Bryson and Bena said their last goodbyes to Philip and Brody. She turned to Bryson and cried into his arms.

After all the glowing lights faded, Kate stopped. She wasn't moving. A few moments passed and she finally took in a deep breath. She lifted off her veil, then went straight to May. She took off May's veil, and May opened her eyes. They both wrapped their arms around each other and started crying and laughing all at once.

I stared down at Nessie and Ephraim.

"It's time to go home."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	37. It's Not Over

It's Not Over

The flight home seemed to extend into forever. However, one advantage of knowing the Cullens was having access to a private jet, so I didn't mind the lengthy flight. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to hold Ephraim in my arms throughout the entire trip. I studied his face and wanted to engrave everything into my memory. His thick coat of hair on his head, his petite nose, the rolls around his wrist and ankles; everything about him was perfect. He took in a deep breath during his sleep, and I caught him with a few smiles. His little crooked smile lit my face up.

Nessie woke up from her nap and saw me studying Ephraim.

"He has your crooked smile, Jacob, and your piercing dark eyes. At least he has my temperament."

"Thanks for the warning."

Nessie jabbed me on the side for my sarcastic comment. I held Ephraim tight and composed my balance, but not before I released a bellowing laugh. I couldn't stop and Nessie was more persistent with each errant laugh. It was liberating sharing this moment with Nessie. I felt whole again having them both beside me. After catching my breath, Nessie leaned over and planted her lips on mine. I responded back and didn't care while everyone watched, but I could sense Nessie's hesitation. It was rare that she would shy away from anything, so it made it harder for me to resist her. It was tempting.

"You both do know we're less than an hour away from home?" Emmett was quick to jest like always.

"Uncle Emmett!" Even Emmett knew how to keep Nessie from being quiet. She never liked this kind of attention. "Will Aunt Rosalie be joining us in Forks?"

"Yeah, she hasn't seen the little tyke yet. You know how she adores babies."

Rose had a lot of admiration for humans and their ability to have a normal life. So she thought it would be best that she and Emmett move to London to assume a normal life, and it nearly broke Nessie's heart. Their relationship was so close growing up. Nessie was the closest thing Rose would get to nurture a child. When Rose heard Nessie was with child, Rose was in more contact with Nessie throughout the pregnancy. Therefore, it was only natural that Rose would be en route to Forks to see Ephraim.

While our route that was supposed to be an hour actually felt like several minutes due to our conversations keeping the flight interesting, time passed rapidly even during the ride home. We separated from the Cullens and went directly home. Dad never had the chance to meet Ephraim, so I was eager for that reunion. It was late in the evening, but the lights were still on in the house. As I opened the door, my Dad came directly towards us. His eyes watery, but they were directly at Ephraim. I placed Ephraim in his arms, and it was so natural for this moment with grandpa and his grandson. My Dad finally looked up to Nessie and gave her a warm welcome with his arms.

"You and Jacob need to stop with these separations. You're causing this old man to age too quickly."

"I know, Billy. I'm sorry. We'll both work on it." She let out a childish chuckle and planted a kiss on his cheeks.

Setting all jokes aside, we were all exhausted. We said our goodnights to Billy, and then went to our rooms. We didn't even get a chance to sleep in our new rooms yet. Nessie walked into our room and her face was in shock at what she saw. The Italian crib Aro gifted us was against the wall by our bed.

"You kept it?"

"Of course I did. I knew how much you loved it when you first laid eyes on it, so I didn't have the heart to burn it."

"Thank you, Jacob. I'm so fortunate to have an understanding husband. Plus, I'd love to have Ephraim sleep in our room tonight especially after everything that we've been through."

Her face looked apprehensive, and I couldn't fault her. I didn't have a lot of trust in Aro yet and it may take a while or never.

I laid Ephraim down to sleep in his crib. I had to step away to shower, yet I didn't have the courage to separate from him. This tiny little human had so much power over me, and it was overwhelming. He was oblivious to the calamity that surrounded him. I envied his calmness and wish I could descend into his world.

Nessie came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and chest.

"He's going to be fine."

Somehow, her demeanor calmed me. She took my hand and led me into the bathroom. I didn't even realize the shower was already turned on and the bathroom was quickly steaming. She released my hand and peeled off her clothes, one layer at a time. All the while, her eyes never left mine. Her perfect exposed body was tormenting me. I took one step closer to her but she stopped me by pressing her palm on my chest. This wasn't a fair game, but I didn't want to stop playing. She gave me a devilish smile knowing full well that I was losing at her game.

Without speaking, she took off my shirt and threw it onto the floor. She then unzipped my jeans and pulled them down along with my boxers. As she gazed up, she saw I was ready for her. She nodded her head warning me that it wasn't time yet, but damn it I couldn't wait any longer. I leaned down to kiss her, but she placed her finger on my lips. Hell, she wasn't going to let me taste her. This game better be worth it at the end.

She took my hand instead and walked us into the enormous paneless glass shower. The water wasn't cold enough to cool me down, instead the steam made it harder for me to concentrate. While facing me, she lathered up the liquid soap in her hands and began to wash my body. She started on my chest and shoulders. Her hands mirrored each other as they went in circular motions up and down, then around my chest. I studied her face and saw how it pleased her to wash me, and then I realized I was enjoying this more than I had realized. I don't know why I never bothered showering with her before.

She was then on her knees and washing my legs, one at a time and gently massaging all my muscles. It caught me off guard when she grabbed my erected presence. She was washing me there. How could I not fight this, it was causing a burning sensation inside me. I didn't know how to react. My mouth dropped open and I started breathing with a heavy breath. I inhaled deeply when she pulled me back and forth.

"Fuck!"

I couldn't handle this anymore. I grabbed her face with one hand and devoured her mouth with mine. My tongue sucked hard on her and I'm sure I was going to leave a bruise on her lips, but Nessie was driving me insane at this moment. She wouldn't let go of me either and still gripped on tightly and still pulling back and forth.

"Stop it, Nessie. Stop it!"

I didn't want her to though, and she knew it too. She smiled at me knowing full well I was losing at this game. I pinned her against the glass wall and could see her naked ass reflected on the mirror. She had me hot and bothered at every angle.

"You don't like to play fair, Nessie. I'll show you not fair."

I picked her up in one quick swoop, and rinsed myself before walking out of the shower.

"Jacob, we're not done showering!"

"Oh, Nessie, we were done a long time ago when you started this game."

Not giving a damn if the shower was still running, I dropped her onto our bed. This massive bed was going to be utilized on every square inch. Our bodies were still dripping with water, but I didn't care. I grabbed her ankles, bent her knees, and spread her legs apart. I could see her heavy breathing with the movement of her breasts rising up and down. I went straight behind her curls between her thighs and gave the deepest kiss my tongue could devour. She whimpered and tightened her thighs around my head, but I pushed them back, and then stepped back.

"Please, Jacob. I'm sorry."

Wanting to please her some more, I claimed her between her thighs again except I didn't kiss her where she wanted it most. I placed kisses on each inner thigh and inhaled her scent. She was intoxicating, and I didn't even know how much longer I could hold out for her either.

"Jacob." She sounded exhausted and was rubbing her hands down her neck then between the valley of her breasts. I went up to stop her before she could please herself. I grabbed both her hands and placed them above her head. She looked at me with those piercing eyes, and bit her bottom lip. She came up to me and tried to kiss me, but I backed off.

"Not yet, Nessie."

She tilted her head back in disagreement. While pinning her arms down, I kissed her neck. Her wet skin from the shower made it all more enticing to suck her more. I found my way down her breasts and filled my mouth with each nipple. She moaned as my tongue danced with her nipple, and she wrapped her legs around me. She was caressing her body against mine and the motion was torturing me. I lost my senses and gave in. I went down and placed my tongue inside her so I could taste the sweetness coming. I climbed on top of her and penetrated myself deep into her. We kissed and tasted her sweetness together. I exploded and never felt more alive.

Our bodies still wet from the shower, we now laid still on the bed. My head rested on her breasts, and our legs intertwined as we got lost in each other.

I woke up to turn off the shower, but Nessie pulled me back in. Her eyes still closed.

"Nessie, you know I have to turn off the shower?"

She pushed me back up to release me. She opened one eye only and her lips released a smile.

After turning off the shower, I brought over towels and dried the both of us. I climbed into the bed beside her and held her until I fell asleep.

 _Nessie, Ephraim and I left the house to the Cullens. Rose greeted us at the front doors. She was poised as always, but the moment she saw Ephraim she ran to hold him. We sat in the family room continuing our conversations when Rose began to cry. Her finger was being grasped by Ephraim's tiny fingers. Everyone surrounded Rose to comfort her. She spoke up and I tried to make out what she said. "I'm going to be pregnant." I couldn't believe it. Neither could anyone else, but we all feared it._

"Jacob!"

Nessie was trying to wake me, and I was sweaty from my dream. It felt surreal like the dream in Italy.

"Jacob, wake up. Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were mumbling."

"Nessie, I don't think we know the full capacity of Ephraim's gift. Yes, his vision is the future, but it can also be alternated. Just how his vision came to me in a dream before the battle with Aro, but we were able to control it and change it."

"Jacob, what are you talking about?"

"Nessie, it's not over."

"What's not over?"

"This battle with Aro."

"What do you mean? Tell me."

"I don't know how else to say this, but Rose is going to be pregnant and Ephraim knows. If Aro finds out, he's going to be irate and want answers. We won't know how to give him answers because clearly I don't even know how that's feasible."

"Jacob."

We both looked at Ephraim. What if his gift was more than visions? What if he could give the gift of life to vampires?

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	38. Watercolor

Watercolor

The next morning we called Carlisle regarding the dream about Rose. Carlisle wanted to take precaution and did not want to speak to Rose about the dream. He didn't want to give Rose hope for something that was not definite since we were still unaware of Ephraim's gift. We agreed we would wait for Ephraim to show Rose the future himself. While talking with Carlisle on the phone, my Dad overheard our conversation. His face looked apprehensive. After my call with Carlisle, I wanted to reassure my Dad that there was nothing to be concerned about.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you this morning about Ephraim and his visions. We think his other gift is giving vampires the ability to reproduce. If Aro finds out, we could be in more danger than before."

My dad was silent for a long time. I didn't know if it was fear or letting the Cullens know.

"Jacob. There's something I need to tell you. Actually, I need to show it to you."

I didn't know where he was going with this, but I followed him into his bedroom.

"Go into my closet and grab the big cardboard box in the corner. It's hidden behind my clothes."

I went around his bed and opened the closet door. I pushed his clothes to the side, and saw the cardboard box. It looked massive but was easy to lift.

"Take the box out to the living room and place it on the table."

We came out of the room and Nessie had Ephraim with her.

"What's going on, Jacob?"

"Not sure. Billy wanted me to pull out this box from his closet."

I read the label on the box and it had my Mom's name, Sarah Wilde Black. I never knew about this box, but whatever was in there, it was huge.

"What's in it, Dad?"

"Jacob. Your mother was a painter. More specifically, she loved watercolor. During her spare time, she never stopped painting. These are all her work. Open them."

I couldn't believe it. I remember my sister liked to paint too, and I knew she had picked up the skill from our Mom but I never knew she had paintings in the house. I carefully opened the box making sure it wouldn't damage any of her work. These paintings had to have been over a decade old. Some of the artworks were in cardboard tubes and a few were in frames. Several were paintings of the beaches of La Push while others were of us as kids. It brought back so much memories; I can't believe I had forgotten these times.

"Jacob, your mother was such a talented artist. She was so meticulous in capturing all the small details."

Nessie was right. All the artworks were astounding, but the largest cardboard tube drew my attention. My name was written on it with her handwriting. It raised my interest even further.

I pulled the top off and took out the painting that was rolled up. There were two sheets. The larger sheet was the painting and a smaller sheet looked to be a sealed letter. Nessie and I unraveled the painting and when we both saw the painting; we both had the same emotional shock. I couldn't hold back the tears. How was this possible? I fell onto my knees and Nessie tried to comfort me. We both stared at the painting as if it was a mirror image.

The watercolor painting was clear. It was Nessie, Ephraim and me. The resemblance was uncanny. My Mom knew about Nessie and Ephraim, but the most revealing part was she also knew Nessie was a vampire as the eyes were painted a deep red.

"Dad, I don't understand. How is it even possible?" What did my Dad know that he wasn't telling me? Why did he wait until now to tell me?

"Jacob, I don't even think your Mom understood. Neither one of us did. No one in the tribe understood what or who she was. There was no one else like her. It was a blessing, yet at the same time, it tormented her."

"So she knew and you did too about Nessie and Ephraim all along?"

He nodded his head. He told me how when he first saw the painting, he was overjoyed and shocked at the idea of my life to be destined with a vampire. They feared for my life because they didn't know how the Quileutes would handle such a union. But that fear wasn't as harsh as the one she knew was coming because she knew she wasn't going to be there to witness it all. They didn't know when her time would end, but knew they had little time left. They spent as much time as they could as a family, so there would never be any regrets.

"Jacob, your Mom's visions weren't the only gift she had."

"What do you mean?"

"She had the ability to make people's deepest secrets come to life. When word got around about your Mom's ability, many people came from all around begging her to give them what they've yearned for. Some wanted love; some became greedy while others wanted more than anything else to bear children. It was out of her control sometimes because she didn't know how to control it. It angered some as they didn't get what they had wished for. It tortured your Mom because she was a gentle soul and only wanted to please everyone. She was coming home after a visit to a family who wanted her to heal their dying daughter. Your Mom didn't make it in time and with the impending stress and the rain that evening, she lost control of her vehicle."

My heart ached for her. Her whole life she was living to make others happy and her happiness was taken away. She was taken away from our family because of greed. There was no hell in chance that I was going to let people take advantage of Ephraim.

"Jacob, there's something else."

Nessie and I turned to look at my Dad. Within a few seconds, my Dad stood up from his wheelchair. He didn't show any sign of pain. He walked towards me and embraced me so tight. I didn't let go and was overwhelmed with joy. My mind was trying to process all this new information and now my Dad was walking without difficulty.

"Dad, how?" I was crying with joy.

"I don't know. It must have been when I held Ephraim last night. Somehow he knew, and this morning when I woke up I felt different. When I heard you talking to Carlisle this morning, it was all making sense to me. I believe Ephraim somehow inherited your Mom's abilities. But your Mom and I never spoke about it, and she wanted to live a normal life as possible. She told me to never show you this painting unless it became true. I'll be honest when you and Bella were still making mud pies as kids; I thought the girl in the photo was going to be Bella since she looked like her, so I was overly protective of Bella when she was with the Cullens. I should have known better since your mother's drawings were so precise because it's clear it was Renesmee and not Bella. But she wrote you a letter, and wanted you to open it when this painting would be revealed."

I took the sealed paper and opened it. I was eager and nervous about what was written in the letter. I held on to Nessie's hand and was thankful she was by my side.

 _My Dearest Jacob,_

 _It is with great sorrow that you have to read this letter. I'd rather be by your side telling you of this story, but even I don't have the power to change destiny. Let me tell you first, that I am proud of the man you have grown to become. I'm looking at you playing right now as you're discovering how to tear apart your car toys and piece them back together. You have no idea what a courageous young man you'll become. Your passion and love will make you a great leader as chief to our people one day. I know your father has been good to you, and he will only get better as you go through your transitions in life. He's a good man, Jacob. He is the love of my life and his love for you is beyond any love a father will ever have for their child._

 _Since you are reading this letter now, then I know that you have become a loving husband and devoted father. Though I will never have the opportunity to meet your wife, I hope you will love her until the end of this earth. Protect your vow and protect her. Your father and I never imagined a Quileute would ever be destined with a vampire, but you've always been special so it was not a surprise either._

 _The other surprise is your son. How I wish I could be there to hold him. If he's anything like you, then you are going to have your hands full. I only wish I could have seen more of your future with your family, but fate has only given me a little glimpse and for that I am thankful._

 _I am also thankful that I was able to have this opportunity to write you. I'll never stop loving you and your sisters. You will always be my little Jacob._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mother_

I couldn't control my tears as I finished reading the letter. I remember my Mom having a soft spoken voice and having a gentle touch. It was comforting to know that she was able to see my family. Even though she hasn't been here all these years, it seemed that she was. At this moment, I didn't know how to handle all of this. I didn't realize how tight I was holding Nessie's hand, but she didn't hint at feeling any pain.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and helped soothe my mood. My Mom was right. I did love Nessie until the end of this earth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's a little overwhelming with everything."

I looked at my Dad and broke a smile. He was walking. How could I not be happy at this moment? However, the only other thing that crossed my mind was Ephraim. If he was anything like my Mom, then we would have to pay close attention to his gifts. Something tells me the relentless Aro would be seeking out Ephraim if this news ever reached Aro.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	39. Rose

Rose

This was the first time Nessie felt nervous about visiting her family. I tried to reassure her that no matter what the outcome would be that Ephraim would be our priority. Looking at my rear view mirror, her facial expression was disheartened. She was silent throughout the entire ride, and I didn't know what else I could say to alleviate her stress. As we pulled up the driveway, I could hear Nessie take in a deep breath. Then I saw Rosalie opening the front door. It was all happening accordingly. I parked the car and turned around to look Nessie in the eyes.

"We don't have to do this. I can turn right back around and change the course."

Her eyebrows pinched together and she bit her bottom lips. She watched as Rosalie walked down each step.

"No, it's okay. We'll be fine." She reached for my face and brushed my cheek with the palm of her hand. "I'll be fine. We always find a way to pull through."

I grabbed her hand and kissed the palm of her hand. I admired her courage and didn't expect anything less from her.

"Always, Nessie. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that ending statement, I let myself out of the car and opened her door. She stepped out and I reached in for Ephraim's car seat and lifted him out.

Nessie went straight to Rosalie and wrapped her arms around her.

"Aunt Rosalie."

"Renesmee, it's so good to see you. I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Emmett told me everything. I'm just thankful you're all home now."

"Me too."

As I walked closer to them, Rosalie's face lit up. She released Nessie and held her arms out towards me.

"Please, may I hold him?"

Here goes nothing. I handed Ephraim into her arms and let go. Everything was up to Ephraim now, and he didn't realize the impact he had with all of us.

We gathered in the living area and killed time by talking about everything from the upcoming football season with the Seattle Seahawks to the overcast weather in London. My attention though was focused on Rose's interaction with Ephraim. I could feel the tension from Nessie. Her nerves were distracting her thoughts as she kept phasing in and out. Bella could read Nessie's behavior and tried to calm her down. It took a while but Rose finally took notice of our failed attempt at normalcy.

"What's going on here?" Rose questioned Nessie and Bella.

Nessie replied before anyone else could, "Nothing. It's just good to have you all home even if for a short while."

Rose may not have a gift like the other Cullens but she knew Nessie well.

"Renesmee, you're blushing, and if I remember correctly blushing means you're telling a fib. Somehow I don't think that has changed since I last saw you."

Nessie knew she couldn't escape this. She raised her head up and took a deep breath.

"Aunt Rosalie, I don't know how else to explain this but . . . "

Rosalie's sudden scream startled us. Nessie and I both locked eyes and knew there was nothing we can do now. Everything was set in motion. Like a dominoes effect, it was all coming down. I had to intervene before it escalated.

"Rose, we know what you saw. We know what Ephraim showed you about you having a child, but please let us explain."

"What are you talking about, Jacob? How?" Her confused look scouted the entire room. "You all knew and no one wanted to tell me?"

If Rose could produce tears, it would be now because the look on her face was a tragedy waiting to meet its end.

Carlisle had to step in. "Rose, we didn't want to keep it from you. We just didn't know if Ephraim was going to bestow his vision upon you. We are all still perplexed by his gifts. There also isn't a guarantee that his visions will come true."

Rose froze and became speechless. She sat there holding Ephraim anticipating that maybe by holding him a little longer that his vision would continue. As I explained in full detail about my Mom and her gifts and the miracle that occurred with my Dad, she seemed to be aware of how Aro would seek out Ephraim again. Rose never looked up at me. Instead she focused on Ephraim. After I was done, Rose brought Ephraim over to Nessie then walked towards me. With no warning, she wrapped her arms around me. She let go and took a step back.

"I am sorry about your mother's suffering, Jacob. If there is a slight chance that my suffering would stop with this revelation, of course I would cherish this miracle. But to only have Ephraim suffer all the more, then life as a vampire is worse than the fires of hell. How is this fair?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry." My voice was calm and collected. I didn't know what else to say to her, neither did anyone else.

She left the room, and we all became silent. Emmett finally spoke up, "She'll be fine. Let her vent."

Nessie handed Ephraim to me and followed Rose outside. I was dumbfounded. For once, I didn't know who was right or wrong. Carlisle gave me an assuring look.

"Jacob, it's alright. We'll have to wait and see. That's all we can do. I assure you if Rose does bear a child, then we'll handle things with Aro first before he hears it from someone else."

I decided to check up on Rose. I opened the door to the balcony and she was in the middle of a conversation with Nessie. They both became silent when they saw me.

"I'm sorry. I can leave if you want me to?" Secretly, I wanted to leave because I had no idea what my role was at that moment.

"It's okay, Jacob. I didn't mean to walk out on you. All this news has been so unexpected, that's all."

"Rose, whatever happens, Nessie and I will support you no matter what." I meant what I said. Never had I imagined that I would be siding with Rose. Only time would give us the answers now.

For the next several weeks, life returned to normal. I kept busy with the auto-shop while Nessie stayed home with Ephraim. Another quiet day meant no news about Rose.

However, the reservation began to pick up some exciting news. It seemed Leah and Bryson's wedding ritual was going to occur before Bena and Seth's. Bryson and Leah's union became a natural love. Bena was right in which Bryson had a softer side to him, but only when it concerned Leah. Leah, who had a stubborn soul, gave in to Bryson's love. They were inseparable, and the more Bryson came to our reservations the more he was tormented when he'd left home.

With Sue Clearwater's blessing, Bryson carried Leah over his shoulder then got down on his one knee, professed his love for her and demanded she say yes to his proposal. They wasted no time on the wedding plans, and this weekend would mark their union.

The wedding was held on the beaches of La Push during sunset. The salty wind with the ocean breeze and burning colors of the sun set a calm background for the ceremony. It was a mixture of both Quieleute and Saulteaux ceremonies. Since it was a wedding celebration, the Cullens were given immunity to come onto the reservation, so Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme attended as well. We all watched as the intimate exchanges of vows occurred between Bryson and Leah.

Nessie and I both gleamed and remembered the night of our wedding. I leaned forward to kiss her, then she cautiously turned away. She would never get use to showing affection in public. I released a small laugh but Carlisle's face caught my attention.

He was on the phone but I could clearly hear him speaking. I tuned in to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'll contact Dr. Lee to come over when you get here."

"You and Emmett have a safe flight."

"I'll let Jacob and Renesmee know."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"See you both tomorrow."

Carlisle placed his phone in his pocket. He knew I had overheard the conversation. With his simple gesture of acknowledging me, I knew what that call meant. Rose was pregnant.

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	40. The Menace

The Menace

That evening was a solemn one between Nessie and me. Neither one of us knew what to say. She laid Ephraim to sleep in his crib. Nessie still insisted on keeping Ephraim's crib in our room, and I didn't hesitate with her. I wanted her and Ephraim both close to me until we knew what would materialize with Rose and Aro.

As we laid in bed, Nessie held on to me with all her strength. I brushed her hair with my hands and gently placed my lips on her forehead. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. I didn't want to exhaust her with more talk about Rose and Ephraim. Instead to try and ease her, I massaged her wherever my hands trailed along her body. She moaned with satisfaction at each touch. She lifted her face and gave me a passionate look.

"You know, Jacob, if you're trying to seduce me; it's working." Her warm lips met with mine and I couldn't help but respond back to her. I missed her desperation for my touch. My body ached at the simple traces of her fingertips against my skin.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you. I was trying to comfort you, so you won't have to burden yourself with everything that's going on. Let me carry that stress for you, Nessie."

She placed her hand on my face and traced my lips with her thumb. She leaned forward and kissed me again. We were desperate and hungry for each other. She placed herself on top of me and pulled away. I came forward to finish what she started, but she stopped me by placing her fingertip on my lips.

"Jacob Black. I will not allow you to take all this stress on your own. I'm a part of you and you're a part of me. We share each other's burden now and forever, and if you agree with me, then we will move forward with some intense lovemaking right now."

I couldn't believe her. This woman was insane and I loved her for it. "Using sex as manipulation to get what you want? I believe that's sexual harassment, Mrs. Jacob Black." I flipped her off of me and pinned her below me. I pressed down on her lips hard, almost bruising her lips. She needed to know that I didn't agree with this game she was playing. She let out her infectious laugh while I held her wrists down above her head.

"Does this mean we won't be moving forward with the intense lovemaking, Mr. Jacob Black?"

"Oh, I intend to take you, wife. I also intend to forbid you from using sex to gain power. You know I will do everything in my power to protect you and Ephraim. I agree to disagree with you now, but at this very moment, I plan on claiming you now because it's been too long and I've been too patient with you."

This time I showed sincerity in my kiss to her. I dance and played with her tongue. I was gentle in kissing her everywhere. I missed pleasing her and hearing her moans. My fingers met her between her thighs and I quickly felt how warm and wet she was for me. I knew she missed me with her whimpers each time I massaged my fingers inside her. We both couldn't wait any longer and stripped each other of our clothes.

"I've missed your touch, Nessie. I love you."

"And I too, Jacob. Please take me now."

We found ourselves lost in each other that night, and we made love again making up for lost time. Nessie then fell into a deep sleep as she wrapped her legs around mine and placed her arms across my bare chest. I held onto her hand and studied here delicate fingers one by one. Her hand was soft and warm. As her tiny hand was in my palm, I massaged her hand delicately. I couldn't fathom her going through any more hardship. I felt at fault. Had I let her go, then maybe she would have had the chance at a normal life. But the thought of not having her and Ephraim here with me now caused a sharp aching pain through my chest.

She woke up from my playful touch and squeezed my hand. "Jacob, teasing me again? You really are trying to make up for the past week."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. My mind is trying to process everything that is happening and I can't seem to shut my brain down to sleep." I wrapped my arms around her petite body and kissed her forehead again. "I won't disturb you anymore. Go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

The sun broke through the curtains and Nessie's skin lit up the room. It bounced off the walls and illuminated a picturesque display of lights dancing. I moved her hair that concealed her thick curly lashes. She cracked a smile but didn't open her eyes.

"This is probably the best alarm clock to wake up to, sparkles and all." She still didn't budge. Instead she moved in closer to me and dug her nose into my chest. "Come on. You know we have to go into Forks this morning." I didn't want to remind her. Instead, I wanted to give her more time of these simple moments. She finally tilted her head up and took a deep breath in.

"Okay. I'm up. Let's go."

We arrived at Carlisle's house, and we both noticed Dr. Lee's car was parked in the driveway. She was beginning to be part of the family with all her recent visits. Inside the house, Esme welcomed us. She took Ephraim from Nessie, and nodded her head towards the breakfast table. "I made you some breakfast, so please enjoy it while it's hot. Bella and Edward are on their way over, and Carlisle is in the exam room with Dr. Lee, Rosalie and Emmett."

Esme was always the gracious hostess. "Take a breather, Esme. And thank you for breakfast. You didn't have to." I was famished, however, so I didn't hesitate walking towards the table infested with food. Esme did out do herself this time. Maybe she felt guilt, and this was her way of releasing stress. Nessie was still talking with Esme, so I fixed her a plate piling whatever I could squeeze onto the plate. As I walked towards her, she opened her mouth and gave me a no nonsense look.

"I'm not going to be able to finish that, Jacob." I shrugged my shoulders. She needed to eat because whatever news was coming could possibly hinder her from concentrating on her own health by not eating.

"You need to eat, Nessie. You're nursing." She knew I was right, so she grabbed the plate I handed her. We sat at the table to complete our meal, but before we could finish Carlisle walked out of the exam room. Nessie stood up but remained silent.

"Good morning, Jacob and Renesmee. I'm sure I can skip all the small talk. Dr. Lee is still in the room with Rosalie and Emmett, and it's been confirmed that she is indeed pregnant."

There was silence in the room, but Nessie walked over to Carlisle and hugged him. "I'm so happy for Aunt Rosalie. I mean, I had such mixed emotions at first, but if anyone deserved this, it's Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett."

Nessie turned around and held me tight. She didn't let go, so I held her until she was ready. Before I could react, out of nowhere, Edward held onto me so I was immobile. There was a certain unwanted stench that I recognized. My body overheated and I tried with all my strength not to turn into a wolf.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The only words I could mutter out before I would regret my next decision.

There he was walking out of the other room. He stared at me and tried not to trigger my temper.

Aro. What menace were the Cullens trying to convey on Nessie and me with Aro's presence?

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	41. To Die All Over Again

To Die All Over Again

Aro took a step back. Carlisle tried to intervene but Aro raised his hand up to stop him. Carlisle nodded his head to Aro in agreement. I was more confused with everything that was playing out in front of me. Nessie went directly towards Esme and grabbed Ephraim.

"Carlisle, what's the meaning of this!" I turned my head and with a hard look stared Edward in the face and then down to where he was holding me down on my shoulders. He gradually released me but made sure I wasn't going to pounce on to Aro. "You can ease up, Edward."

Aro took one deep breath and then moved towards me. He had a grave face, but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat to us. "Jacob. My deepest apologies for making you feel . . . uncomfortable. I assure you my presence here will be swift. I come here today on behalf of my love, Sulpicia. You know all too well the extent of sacrifices you will make for the one you love. I travel alone in hopes that you will trust my reason for this visit today."

His tone seemed sincere, but I still had my guard up. He paced himself towards the glass wall of windows, and stared deep into the evergreen forest.

"Jacob, are you aware of the tree of life? A tree from God that was planted with good and evil. Because of man's sin in disobeying his God against this tree, man is forever punished. Yet, they are still able to bear fruit and here we are no longer the man that God created, instead the very evil emitted into this world. Cursed forever against aging and never meeting death itself. We're powerless to the simple fulfillment of growing a family. Thus, the creation of the Volturi, my only family."

He swiftly moved closer to me. "Do you know how much I crave for a family, Jacob? More than the blood that flows through your veins. For what kind of man would I be if I wouldn't try everything in my power to give Sulpicia what she yearns for desperately."

I don't know what his expectations were from me, and I didn't have any remorse for him at this moment. Not when he came uninvited and trying to bear his whole heart to me. "Why don't you just tell me what you want, Aro?"

Nessie came in between us. She gave me that sorrow look. I knew what she intended and before I could stop her, she placed Ephraim in my arms.

"I understand, Aro. I didn't know how much I could love someone until my heart gave in to Jacob. My whole life revolves around him, and now I couldn't imagine my life without Jacob or Ephraim. Finding someone to love is a blessing, and sharing a child with them is a miracle."

She paused for a moment and inhaled deeply. "If you're asking for our permission to use Ephraim, the answer is no. I'm not putting his life in danger. I already gave in to you once. I'm not doing it again."

Aro stood still then lowered his head. "Alright, my dear. But if you shall one day find it in your beating heart and as I plea here on behalf of my love, please reconsider. I promise no harm shall ever come to you or your family."

"That's just it, Aro. It'll never stop. You'll always find some way to manipulate the situation and take advantage of us. I'd rather risk my life wondering what your next motive is going to be than to have an ounce of harm inflicted on Ephraim."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my dear. Please let me offer a truce. An offering to show you my honest sincerity. The Volturi promises to never harm your entire family including those on the Quileute reservation. I'm giving more than an alliance, but complete immunity. I give you my word, in hopes you'll reconsider my plea."

With all the commotion going on, Nessie didn't seem convinced neither was I. This was Aro. The vampire who overtook the Romanian coven right underneath them. The silence was finally broken with Rosalie's entrance.

"Renesmee." Nessie and Rose ignored Aro's presence and embraced each other. Rose began to plea to Nessie. "Please don't be upset with me. You know I would never put Ephraim's life in danger."

"Of course I know that. I'm so happy for you and for Uncle Emmett."

Emmett gave me an impressive brutal embrace. "You think my kid will out beat your kid?" Always the one to jest though I was happy for them. However, I wonder what their baby would be? Would they grow normal like Ephraim or go against time like Nessie? I'm sure everyone was curious about the future of this baby.

While my thoughts drifted off, I didn't realize Rose had taken Nessie into another room. I searched the room and saw Aro was still standing with Carlisle. They were in their own deep conversation; at least he wasn't near Nessie. After a while, Nessie was still holding Ephraim and walked out of the room with Rose and Dr. Lee.

"Kate, it's good to see you again."

"Jacob, good seeing you as well. Ephraim has grown wonderfully."

"He has the right appetite as you can tell."

She tugged at my arm and slightly pulled me aside. She then led me into the room that they just came out of. She closed the door behind her, but Nessie stopped the door and entered the room too. I didn't know what was going on and became a little impatient.

"Why are you both pulling me into a room as if our privacy should be sheltered?"

I could tell that Dr. Lee felt uncomfortable, and she didn't know how to start the conversation. "Jacob, I'm only doing this on behalf of your wife and Rosalie."

"Doing what?" I felt cornered and for some reason by the color of Nessie's face, I was not going to like where this conversation was going. I wanted Nessie to speak up because if I was going to have trust in anyone in this entire house; it was going to be Nessie.

"Kate believes there is a way to protect Ephraim, so that his fate will not repeat what happened like your mother."

"Believe? You want me to risk his life on assumption? No. I almost lost the both of you once already, and do you know how hard that was for me? Are you insane!" I was looking for something to throw across the room. Hell! I wanted to punch the wall. I couldn't believe Nessie was trying to convince me to change my mind when she was already set with her decision earlier. Damn Rose! She had to have convinced Nessie.

"Jacob, please calm down." She placed her hand on my face, and for some odd reason it always softened me.

I took deep breaths to try and calm myself. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down to place my forehead against hers. "Please, Nessie. Don't allow me to be tortured again. When I thought I lost the both of you, I didn't have the strength back then, and I don't know if I can handle it again. It was as if I died a thousand times, to only wake up and die all over again. Why are you doing this to me?"

"I know, and I am so sorry for everything that you've been through. I'm trying to protect Ephraim before it's too late. I know you are too, but this is a precaution and if it works then he could be forever protected."

I tried not to let my emotions carry me, but I was shocked by this turn of event with Nessie. I understood she was seeking out all the resources to protect our son, but until what end would it stop.

"Jacob." I almost forgot Kate was still in the room with us. "There's a cloaking spell that we could try on Ephraim. I don't know the extent of your mom's history, but if you allow me, we could add this extra layer of protection on Ephraim. It may make a difference."

Instead of letting Nessie go, I held onto her tighter yet gave enough space for Ephraim in between us. Nessie never left her eyes off of me. "Jacob, I'll only agree to this if you do. If you want to walk away from it, then I'll leave with you right now. We'll go home and never speak of this again."

As much as I wanted that I knew we would always be fighting for Ephraim's life. Would this really be the right answer for us? For our family? I didn't even know if we could trust Aro.

"Kate, if we're going to do this, then I have one condition."

"Of course, Jacob, anything."

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	42. Two Years

Two Years

It's been well over two years since Aro last visited us in Forks and requested for Ephraim's gift to be bestowed on him and Sulpicia. A lot has happened since that eventful evening. Rose and Emmett went back to London, but came back home when she was close to delivery. They welcomed a baby boy named, Preston Oliver Cullen. He was a full breed vampire, and thirst for blood; however, during his first year he nursed off of Rose who happened to miraculously produce milk for the little tyke. He was a strong little vampire too. I wasn't sure if he took after his father or if it was his genetics as a vampire. His growth was normal like a human, so it caused concerned to both Emmett and Rose, rightfully so, considering they didn't know if he would age like a human or have the capability like Nessie and stop his growth as he aged into adolescent. Only time would be able to tell about Preston's future.

We didn't hear from Aro much anymore. He sent a gift to Rose and Emmett for Preston, but otherwise, he kept his distance from us. It was his tactic to persuade Nessie and I to present Ephraim's gift to Sulpicia. We paid him no attention and managed to move on with our lives.

Even though life seemed calm for the moment, it also felt at ease. Kate placed the cloak on Ephraim, so other supernatural were unaware of Ephraim's capabilities. To outsiders, he was a normal human being. It was as if the cloak calmed the storm that we were fearful was brewing. No one ever questioned the miracle of my dad walking. Charlie was ecstatic but knew the less he knew, the better he would be.

Finally, I felt at ease. However, I also knew an important event was around the corner. As much as I couldn't ignore the impending gala that was occurring, I wanted Nessie to occupy herself. Every year she tried to outdo herself, and every year I wanted a small simple birthday gathering. A few more days and I would be 27. I didn't like counting the numbers because I wasn't aging anymore ever since I stopped myself when Nessie reached her adolescent years. Nessie, however, liked adding on a candle each year to the cake.

While working on the shop, and my Dad watching Ephraim; it gave Nessie time to run into Port Angeles to grab some items for the party. She insisted on going alone since she didn't want me to see any of the party items or decorations. It was getting quite late in the evening, and she wasn't home yet. I didn't want to be the controlling husband always questioning their wives, so I told myself I would wait at least an hour more before checking up on her.

Fifteen minutes later, and I called her cell phone. She didn't pick up. I tried again, and still no answer. Okay, now my blood was beginning to boil. What if something happened to her? She was more responsible than this and would have or should have called.

Less than a minute and my phone rang. I picked up before the second ringtone even came on.

"Hey, I was worried about you. Are you okay?" My voice was unexpectedly calm, but it didn't stop my heart from beating so reckless.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. The car died, and you know how awful I am with cars."

Shit. Why did I let her drive the rabbit? She wanted to drive that old car. Trust her, she said. Dammit. She had a perfectly fine Volvo that Edward gifted her, but she preferred the rabbit because I brought the car to life. Women and their sentimental values. This should have been an exception. I was slowly squeezing the phone into a million pieces.

"But don't worry, Jacob. I was lucky that someone was driving behind me who knew how to resuscitate life back into the rabbit, so I'm almost home."

My silence seemed to make her nervous as she kept talking some more.

"He knew a lot about cars, Jacob. It was perfect timing, I tell you. I actually learned a thing or two in case it ever happens again."

"So all the while I've been trying to teach you about cars while you never paid attention, and now this stranger guy comes along and you learned a thing or two?"

What was wrong with me? Was I jealous about a stranger teaching my wife things I should be teaching her or was I completely nuts?

"Okay, Jacob. I don't know what is wrong with you, but if you're going to be upset with me about nothing, then I'm going to hang up the phone."

Calm down, Jacob. I kept telling myself.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. As long as you're okay, and be safe coming home. I love you."

"It's okay, and I love you too."

My body temperature was beginning to cool down.

"Oh and Jacob, before I hang up . . . I invited the guy who fixed my car to your birthday party."

Before I could respond; my hand squeezed the cell phone into several pieces onto the floor.

I finished reading a book for Ephraim before I tucked him into bed. He was exhausted from his active grandfather. With my Dad being able to walk and run now, they made use of the entire yard as a soccer field. Ephraim tried waiting up for Nessie, but his eyelids got too heavy for him and he went into sleep mode the moment the book was done.

I heard the rabbit pull up to the house and the car door open and closed. With her quick speed, Nessie was already in the house emptying the shopping bags. I stepped out of Ephraim's room to greet her, but I could tell she was giving me the silent treatment.

"Hey. I'm glad you're home safe." She had her back to me while still working on emptying the bags. I placed my arms around her waist, and placed my face on the side of her neck and took in a deep breath of her scent. The sweet honey scent was one of my favorites on her. She stopped what she was doing and placed one of her hand with mine while the other caressed the back of my neck and moved onwards towards my face.

"Jacob Black. I tried calling you after you hung up on me. Why didn't you want to pick up my calls?"

"I'm sorry." She turned herself around, and I always got lost looking into her eyes. "I sort of broke the phone into several pieces."

"You what?" Hm. I didn't like where her reaction was going. I knew I had to correct it somehow.

"Listen, call it jealousy, call it whatever. I wasn't expecting you to invite a stranger to my birthday party." Okay, so it was jealousy. I didn't like the fact that someone else was teaching her about cars.

"Jacob. Look at me. There is no reason to be jealous. I am sorry if I learned something from someone else, but it doesn't mean anything. Just be thankful someone was able to help your wife come back home safely to her amazing husband."

Why was my maturity level stooping so low? I had nothing to worry about. She was right. I was thankful that she made it home safely.

"So who is this stranger that I should thank for rescuing my wife?"

"His name is Steven. He is actually staying in Forks tonight and considering relocating here. That's why I invited him to your birthday party as a favor to get to know more people in the area. Besides, he's harmless, and you know I can handle protecting myself."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Okay, jealous mode is turned off."

"Awe, but I like the fact that you are a little bit jealous. It just means that you're that much more into me."

"Oh, baby. You don't have to worry; I will always be into you."

On that note, I pulled her in for a deep kiss and carried her into our bedroom. That night didn't end early for us as we collided our passion together.

The next morning I went to assess the rabbit. The vehicle was in perfect condition prior to her driving. I was always cautious in maintaining the rabbit since Nessie frequently drove the car. However, I noticed the spark plug was not one that I commonly utilized. I went into the house to wash up while Nessie stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Jacob." She planted her usual morning kiss with my lips, and started to prep breakfast.

"Nessie, I noticed the spark plus was replaced on the rabbit?"

"Oh yeah, Steven replaced it."

"So some stranger goes around carrying extra spark plugs in his pocket?" This wasn't adding up right. Who does that?

"Jacob. It's ok. Call it luck, will you? I made it home safely, ok. Now, can we please not worry about this? I've got less than a day to throw you an immaculate birthday party."

Before I could answer her, I heard a vehicle pulling up to our house. It was a newer model Mercedes but it wasn't one I've seen before. Nessie saw my wandering eyes and directed her view to what pulled my attention. Coming out of the vehicle was a young man in a suit. His hair was dirty blonde and he had the confident James Bond look. It was as if he was coming out of the GQ cover.

Nessie walked towards the window.

"Oh my goodness, it's Steven."

Yeah, that jealous rage switch quickly turned right back on.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	43. Who Was This Steven?

Who Was This Steven?

"I wonder what he's doing here?" Nessie made her way out the door, but I was quick to follow her. Who was this Steven? I wanted to know myself why he felt a personal visit was necessary. I was going to find out soon enough. His face broke a smile the moment he saw my wife. Of course he had to have perfect teeth, and his well-groomed suit had to be personally tailored. Steven was evidently made of money, and he had no problem displaying it in his outfit or with his expensive car.

"Steven? What are you doing here?"

"Renesmee. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I wanted to make sure you arrived home safely. I would have called, but I realized I never took down your number."

Before I let them continue on with their conversation, I brought myself in between them and thrust my hand forward.

"You must be Steven. I'm Nessie's husband, Jacob."

He seemed taken aback but extended his hand to shake mine. We both exchanged a firm grip with neither one wanting to release first.

"Nessie? I'm sorry?" He was perplexed with the name, and I didn't care.

Nessie looked over at me and smiled, "It's a nickname that was given to me by Jacob. He's the only one that calls me Nessie. It's special to me."

"Oh, I'm sure it is special. Sorry for questioning it, it seemed to be a derivative from the Loch Ness, so I was trying to see the relation between a mysterious sea creature and yourself. But you are mysterious, Renesmee."

So he was playing an open flirtatious game in front of me? Steven didn't know who he was getting himself involved with. I strategically wrapped my arms around her waist and tipped her chin with my finger and turned her to face me.

"There's no mystery here, Steven. She's the night to my day, the mother of my child, and the owner of my soul." I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She blushed a fiery red, and I was glad she displayed it.

Steven cleared his throat to break our attention. "Well, clearly, you made it home safely to your husband. I guess my duty is done here. I have an appointment with my realtor shortly, so I'll be on my way."

Goodbye Mr. Steven. And when I thought the conversation was going to end, Nessie had to pull out more questions.

"A realtor? Are you looking already to purchase a home here?"

"Actually, I'm looking to purchase the Forks Airport. I pilot as a hobby and have a passion for it, and thought it would be a good investment. I'm hoping to renovate it and allow more visitors to tour this hidden area of the Pacific Northwest."

Great, Mr. GQ's resume was getting more extensive by the minute. If he thought Nessie was impressed, he better think again. She was never into luxury items even though she was surrounded by it growing up.

"Steven, I'm impressed! A pilot, an investor and someone handy with cars! It seems you're the mysterious one here."

What the hell? She was impressed? My assumptions were way off. I felt my temperature rising, and I had to calm it down quick.

"No mystery behind this man, Renesmee. Just a simple kind of man, trying to be something I love and understand."

The more he spoke, the tighter I held onto Nessie. She seemed interested in his conversation a little too much for my liking.

"Steven! Are you quoting Lynyrd Skynryd? How are you still single?" She tilted her head in a cute bouncy motion. I wanted to straighten her head, so she could focus on what his true intentions were.

But what bothered me more was her last sentence. "How do you know Steven is single, Nessie?"

She turned to look at me with her innocent eyes. "When I invited him, I told him it was fine if he brought someone else with him, but he said he had no one in his life. So my assumption is he's single." She turned to confirm with Steven. "Unless, I assumed wrong, Steven, and if so, I'm sorry for insinuating."

"Please, Renesmee. It doesn't bother me, and your assumption was right. I am single. Unfortunately, once I completed grad school, I've done nothing but run my business which has taken me away from the bachelor lifestyle. Don't worry though; I enjoy my personal time with all the hobbies and travelling during my free time."

Well, this conversation was getting further from running its course to the end.

"Speaking of free time, Steven, don't let us keep you here longer. I'm sure there is a lot to discuss with your realtor about Forks Airport."

He realized it was his cue to leave as I stretched my hand forward. Again, it was another tight grip between us and we both stared hard at each other. He needed to know there was no sense in competing for my wife or else it wasn't going to end well for him.

Nessie was about to step forward to give him a hug, but I pulled her in tighter against me. She forced a smile and said her goodbye to him. As he got into his car, he stood up for a moment, "It was a pleasure seeing you, Renesmee, and meeting you, Jacob. I guess I'll see you both tomorrow evening for the birthday event?"

Shit. Why did she have to invite him?

I pulled her around to face me. Her hair laid messy around her face, as if each strand was meant to fall accordingly. She raised her brow and slightly opened her mouth. Damn, she looked sensual, and didn't even realize it.

"Jacob Black, don't think I didn't know what you were doing. You might as well have pissed on me to mark your territory."

Oh, she's cursing. She only curses when she's upset.

"Look, this guy is up to no good. I don't know how you don't see it, but it's clear he has no respect for me while he preys around you like some fresh meat to claim! I'm not going to allow him to sweep my wife out of my arms."

"Jacob. I'm not going anywhere. Remember, I own your soul now so quit this jealous rage of yours. You have nothing to worry about. We've fought too hard to be together and to let a simple human being come in between us is . . . well it would be tragic."

She pulled me in closer to her face and placed her tiny hands against it. She stared me straight into my eyes and somehow hypnotized my feelings to be numb. She was right. She owned my soul, and I felt out of control around her. Her soft whisper calmed my hurt alter ego. "My Jacob, please, que quowle."

Her passionate kiss made me forget about Steven, and all my jealous temper dissolved into thin air.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	44. Our Chance Meeting

Our Chance Meeting

*****Nessie's POV*****

Damn it. Where has the time gone? I'm running behind and still need to pick up the cake. Keys, where did I place the keys? Jacob. He was fixing my car.

"Jacob! Where are the keys? I need to head out and grab your cake."

I stepped outside and overheard music from his workshop. I opened the old screeching door, and saw he was in deep concentration while U2's song _With or Without You_ set the background music for the mellow tone along with the Pacific Northwest overcast. Looking at Jacob, you wouldn't realize he was so old school with his music selection, but his element of surprise was what attracted me to him so much.

I didn't like disturbing him while he worked in his shop, so I stood there in silence observing him. He was in deep concentration that he didn't hear me, but he finally caught a glimpse of me. His lips curved into his easygoing smile, and I didn't feel the urge to rush the day anymore.

I whispered coyly, "Hey."

"Hey. It's not every day I get a visit from my wife at work. It must mean there is something important you have to tell me."

"Don't say it like that. You know I don't like to interrupt you when you're working."

"So what can I help you with?"

As I approached him, I pressed myself against his massive frame and rubbed my hands on his chest.

"I'm looking for my keys, and thought maybe, you would remember where you placed them?"

"Why didn't you take the Volvo?"

I enjoyed the Volvo that my father gave me, but I felt more comfortable in the rabbit.

"Jacob. Please. Do you remember where you placed the keys?" I don't know why he was hesitant about me driving the rabbit, and I know his memory was intact so he had to know where he last placed the keys.

"I honestly don't remember where I placed them, and I also believe you are running behind schedule. Take the Volvo and your problem is solved for now."

He was right. I didn't have much time left. I pulled him down to me until his lips reached mine. He responded back, and even though I had a hard time, I pulled away. He held on tighter to me. I didn't know why he was reacting this way. Almost possessive. "Jacob. You said so yourself that I was running behind, so let me go so I can throw you a grand party."

"I would have been happy with just pizza tonight and relaxing with you and Ephraim." His facial expression seemed worrisome.

"Jacob. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later." I released my hand off his face, and he broke a tiny smile. I left his workshop and paced towards the Volvo.

I drove off and headed into the local shop in Forks. There wasn't a lot of selections in town, but _Stick a Fork In It_ was a local deli and bakery shop that had some of the best homemade desserts. I adjusted well to human food, but any form of sweets was definitely my weakness. Tina was the current owner and her mother passed the shop and all the recipes down to her. She always made our family birthday cakes, and she knew Jacob's favorite desserts ever since she could remember.

The bell chimed as I entered the shop, and the mixed aroma of deli meat and sweets was a delightful combination. Tina's blushed cheeks were a rosy natural shade that complimented her warm smile. "Renesmee! I was worried you weren't going to make it. I have Jacob's cake all packed up and ready to go."

"Awe, you're too sweet, Tina. Thank you! I am sorry for running behind on time. Car issues." I don't know why I rolled my eyes behind my dark sunglasses when she wouldn't be able to see them.

"It's okay, hun. I would have waited all day if needed. Would you like a cup of coffee while I bring out the cake?"

Tina always knew I loved her coffee. "You know I can never say no to your coffee."

As I released my laughter, something pulled my senses to turn around. It was Steven. I gasped but had to stop myself so he wouldn't notice.

"Steven. I didn't even hear you come in?" I felt flustered and uneasy for some odd reason, and it didn't sit well with me.

"Maybe because your laughter was echoing throughout the room." His devilish grin was different. I didn't respond back. Instead I turned to look at Tina preparing my coffee, but her mouth dropped at the sight of Steven. Sure, Steven had some nice features about his appearance. His square jaw line was well defined and even the shadow from his rugged facial hair heightened his masculinity. But it was his accent that must have allured the ladies.

"Tina, whenever you're ready." She was embarrassed at her behavior and blushed a shade darker. She handed me my coffee and hurried to the kitchen.

"How's the coffee here? It seems hard to find decent coffee in this small town especially if you have to settle for the water bland gas station coffee. Which by the way I learned the hard way." He wanted to continue eye contact, but I had to turn away.

"Renesmee, there's an overcast here yet you're wearing your shades. Any particular reason? Is the UV radiation here that harmful that I have to prepare myself for this?"

"You're full of questions, Steven, aren't you?" I took in a deep breath and had to end this conversation. "The coffee here is amazing as well as the desserts. Particularly the key lime pie, and there is nothing wrong with being cautious about protecting my eyes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Renesmee. It's a shame to hide such stunning eyes like yours."

That was unexpected flattery. What in the world was he trying to do? Luckily, Tina's abrupt exit out of the kitchen broke the awkward silence.

"Okay, hun. All ready for you, and I know he's going to love the extra surprise I made for him. I do hope Jacob loves it!"

My attention went directly to Tina. "You know he always loves your desserts, Tina, regardless of what it is that you make." She handed me the over-sized box and as I was about to reach for it, I felt warm hands grazing against mine. It felt like a sudden static spark.

"Please allow me to carry the box, Renesmee."

"Steven, really, I can manage." I really could. I may have had a cup of coffee on one hand, but the over-sized cake box was no match for my strength or balance.

"Please, Renesmee."

Tina knew what I was feeling and came forward to help me; however, she wasn't fast enough and Steven already had the box in both his hands. She felt embarrassed at her slow pace. "At least, let me get the door for you both." She scrambled to the front and pushed open the door for us. Steven nodded for me to lead the way, and I felt I couldn't get out the door any quicker.

"Bye, Tina. And thank you like always." I raised my coffee cup up to her and stepped towards my car. Maybe Jacob was right about Steven. Steven seemed to come on a bit strong as if he was trying to win me over. But maybe I was over analyzing everything. Regardless, I didn't have time to think about this as time was ticking away. I took out my keys from my purse and unlocked the door.

"Is this your car too?" He seemed surprised.

"Um, yes, it is. This is actually a gift from my father. Who you will get to meet tonight if you're still coming to Jacob's birthday party?" Maybe he has a conflict in his schedule after meeting with his realtor.

"Your father lives in town too? I'd love to meet more residents in this area. It'll give me a better understanding of the demographics of Forks."

I was a bit disappointed to hear his reply, but it was my doing, as I did invite him. I popped the trunk open for him, and he was able to free himself of the cake as he placed it in my car.

"You know, Renesmee, why would you drive the rabbit when you have a reliable Volvo?" He slammed the trunk door down which made me jump.

"The rabbit is quite a reliable vehicle considering Jacob not only maintains it, but also brought it back to life. I don't think he would ever allow me to drive a flawed vehicle." I was offended, and I didn't even know why.

He could tell I was feeling a bit irritated by all his questions. He bit his bottom lip and directed his view down to his feet. I didn't want to come across as being callous either.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I didn't mean to be impolite. I'm trying to race against time here, and I do have to get back to finish prepping for the party tonight." I cracked a smile to show my sincere apology.

"Renesmee, I should be the one to apologize. I won't keep you any longer." He opened the door for me, and I stepped inside and started the engine.

"I'll see you later, Steven."

"Absolutely."

He closed the door shut, and I pulled away from the shop. I stared into the rear view mirror and noticed he was still standing there looking at me as I drove away. I didn't know how I felt about that. All I know was I was going to tell Jacob as soon as I get home or else he would hear it from Tina or Steven, himself, of our chance meeting. And knowing Jacob, he was not going to take it well.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	45. The Dream

The Dream

*****Nessie's POV*****

He took it better than expected. I was confused. Jacob was showcasing jealousy the day before, and here he was with a smirk on his face.

"Why the smirk on your face, Jacob? And please wipe that cinnamon off your mouth." I took my thumb and wiped off the icing above his lips. Tina's little surprise for Jacob were her famous cinnamon rolls. Of course Jacob would inhale them the moment he opened the box.

He grabbed my wrist as I was finishing cleaning his face. He placed a gentle kiss on the palm of my hand. "Nessie." His sincerity was pleasing, and it softened my mood. "Can I please say, 'I told you so?'"

The nerve of him! I pulled my hand away, but he was too quick and wrapped his other arm around my waist. Before I knew it, he lifted me up and began to carry me to our room.

"Jacob Black! You better release me now!" I pounded his back with my fists, but I knew they only felt like little pellets bouncing off his muscles.

"Oh, baby, don't worry. I'm about to release you in two more steps." He closed the door behind him and locked the door then walked over to our bed. He threw me down onto the bed, and as I tried to escape, he already climbed on top of me and had me pinned down. His mischievous grin meant he wasn't going to concede.

"Jacob Black. We have to get ready and there will be people coming soon!" I was mortified, but a release of bubbly laughter escaped.

"Hm. From the sound of that laughter, I think you like this, Nessie." He placed both my hands above my head and began to caress my neck with his lips. I tried hard to resist, but his touch released the tension that I've been holding in. He unbuttoned my blouse with his teeth and began to peel each layer separating our flesh skin. I was out of my mind wanting him now, but I needed him. In the next few moments, we lost all our thoughts and were consumed in each other.

*****Jacob's POV*****

I inhaled her honey fragrance as she wrapped her long legs over mine. It was as if she fit me like a glove. I preferred the state we were in at this moment, but she and I both knew the guests would be arriving soon. As she got up, her tousled hair brushed against my bare chest, and it made me desire her once more. I pulled her back to me, and her infectious laugh filled the room.

"Jacob Black. I don't know how many times I've had to call your name out entirely, but this has to stop. Now."

She was straddled on top of me which didn't help the situation. "How am I supposed to stop when your body is so appealing to me to right now while you're on top of me?" She leaned down and placed her fingertip on my lips.

"Patience, Jacob, and you'll see that your birthday present from me tonight will have been worth the wait." My eyes followed her as she gracefully climbed off me and went into the shower. I decided to help wash her in the shower, and I was delighted she didn't reject my own invite.

We both stepped outside and some of the guests had already arrived. Nessie had rented a massive tent which was conveniently heated amidst this cold and gloomy weather. The setting inside was impeccable with all the dim lighting and relaxed atmosphere, but I wasn't surprised by all the hard work she put into the event. There was more than enough food to feed the whole town of Forks and the entire Quileute tribe. She even hired a chef to be stationed at the wood burning pizza oven where you could build your own personal pizza. She really outdid herself this year, and I couldn't be more blessed with her and Ephraim in my life.

The cake she had Tina personally designed was carefully thought out. Each layer was a display of symbolic moments in my life. There was a silhouette of a wolf, an intricate bracelet of the first bracelet I made her, our spoken vows, and moments that only she and I understood. I couldn't contemplate how I deserved someone as thoughtful as Nessie, so I was never going to question it and just be thankful.

"Well, Happy Birthday, to the luckiest man I've only just met."

The back of my hair stood up. That voice was new to me but I remembered it all too well. I turned myself around to face him.

"Steven. So glad you could make it to my party that my wife so graciously invited you to."

"Yes, I've only been in this town less than two days, and yet, everyone has been so courteous. Especially Renesmee. She's even given me solid tips of one of the most delicious key lime pies I've ever tasted. It was definitely worth devouring." He gave a wink to Nessie while making that comment, and she ignored his gesture.

She took in a deep breath, smiled and nodded her head. She then turned to me, "Jacob, I'm going to check on the caterers, so if you wouldn't mind keeping Steven occupied." But before she left, she pulled me in for a rather enticing kiss. Hell, I didn't mind at all. Maybe I liked that someone wanted my wife, and she was going to prove publicly that no one else was going to win her over. As she pulled away, I gave her a look that I knew exactly what game she was playing, and I was all in.

I realized I was still staring at her walking away from us, and I finally shook Steven's hand. "Steven, sorry. Let's grab a drink. Nessie somehow convinced one of my favorite pubs from Port Angeles to bring in their artisan beer on tap for this event."

"Absolutely. I would enjoy a pint, if you don't mind?"

As we settled on our beers, we conversed about our lives. I wanted to know who he really was, and why he had such an interest in my wife. Steven was from Oxford, England and received his business degree from University of Nottingham. He's an only child of a prominent doctor and lawyer in England. He wanted to build a brand for himself, so he studied abroad in America and attended the University of Washington for grad school. He fell in love with the city of Seattle and interned at an investment firm, and capitalized on his knack for investment. He used the fortune to open his own investment firm while he ran his business remotely because he didn't like being confined to an office.

However, during his spare time he ventured off into Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation where his passion for helping those less fortunate broadened. All the while his business was being sought after and to be sold for a fortune. He figured, he'd rather live life than run the business. He was given the recommendation of Forks from his clients, so he decided to do his own research and coincidentally, the Forks airport was for available for purchase. Now here he was sitting in front of me, preying on my wife.

"I apologize, Jacob, but all this talking and drinking has gotten to me. If you'll excuse me while I step away for a moment. If you wouldn't mind pointing the direction of where the lavatory is, and I'll make my way there?"

"Sure, it's in the house and through the living room. You can't miss it."

As he walked towards the house, Seth and Bena came over to wish me a happy birthday. They both looked extremely good together. Our conversation went from Bena's leadership to her transitioning to La Push, but my focus turned towards Steven as he stepped out of the house and walked towards Nessie.

Nessie was making sure the caterers didn't need anything else. Funny how she hired them to work, yet she felt bad they were working so hard. I decided to eavesdrop in on their conversation as to hear what Steven had to say to my wife.

"Renesmee. I can't help but feel that you're ignoring me, and I don't know what I may have done to upset you. Whatever it may be, I don't mean to cause any friction between us."

"I'm sorry, Steven. I've been busy planning my husband's party, so if I'm coming across as ignoring you, I assure you it's not."

"Are you sure, Renesmee? If you wish for me to leave, then I will do so."

"Steven. Really? Did you just not hear what I said? Leave if you must, but understand that I'm occupied, and that's all."

He then proceeded to grab her hand and pulled it to his lips. "It's fine really. I'm sorry. I have to leave anyway to finalize my paperwork on Forks Airport. I'm sure we'll cross paths again, and I didn't want it to be an awkward encounter. Tis all."

She yanked her hand to her side. That's my girl, Nessie.

"I appreciate you coming, Steven. I'm sure my husband would appreciate you speaking to him before you left."

"Sure, will do. Until next time then, Renesmee."

He walked away from her and turned his attention looking for me. Not wanting him to see me staring at his direction, I pulled myself back into Seth and Bena's conversation. Seth wasn't buying my lack of attention. "You okay, Jacob?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Old age is catching up with me, that's all."

I felt Steven behind me, "Jacob. It looks like I'll retire early this evening and finish some paperwork before closing this deal on the airport. Happy Birthday, mate."

We shook hands, "Glad you could come, Steven. Um. Let me introduce you to my good friend, Seth and his lady, Bena."

They quickly exchanged a few words, and Steven left for the rest of the night.

The party turned down later after I blew out the candles. Ephraim was more than happy to blow out my candles, but his eyes were getting heavier as the evening set in. After everyone left, I took him into his room and placed him in his toddler bed. Nessie was standing in the doorway.

"I wanted to at least kiss him goodnight, before we head out."

I was confused. "Head out? Where are we going? I'm ready to turn in right now with you after a hectic day."

She let out a soft giggle. "Have you forgotten my present?"

"You know I don't need anything."

"I know, so you know how hard it was to find you something. Come on. Let's go. Billy said he'll watch over Ephraim." She walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

We got into her rabbit while she drove us, but not before she blindfolded me. We didn't drive that far off. She got out of the car, popped the trunk to grab something and then opened my door. She led me into what I knew was the forest. I could smell a campfire burning in the distance. She finally stopped, and before she removed my blindfold, she brought something to my mouth.

"Jacob. Open your mouth and bite." I did as told, and it was a sweet strawberry. I think I liked where this was headed.

"Does it bring back any memory for you at all?"

"Of course it does, Nessie, and if you don't remove this blindfold now, I'll do it myself."

"So impatient, Jacob Black." She finally untied the blindfold, and I couldn't believe what I saw in front of me. It was a tiny cabin built right on top of where we had our honeymoon. There was a campfire already started in front of the cabin. The cabin entrance faced the ocean, and it had so much windows that you could see into the tiny house.

"What? How did you?"

"I know these lands are rightfully owned by the Quileutes, so I bought this piece of property in Ephraim's name. It was the only way to do it without your knowledge. I guess you can say it's a gift from Ephraim too. Alice helped design the cabin, and I made sure it had to be a cozy tiny one because I wanted to minimize using land. This is our little getaway, Jacob. I don't need to travel thousands of miles to another continent to enjoy moments with you. This is our second home, and it's where I want to make memories with you. Happy Birthday, Jacob"

I couldn't believe it. I was speechless. I've never received such an extravagant gift, but this one had so much thought into it. How would I ever be able to give her something back as perfect as this? I didn't know what to do except kiss her with all the passion I had left in me. "Thank you, Nessie. This is as perfect as you."

Without hesitation, I lifted her and locked our lips together. I carried her into the tiny cabin and somehow knew exactly where the bedroom was. We stripped each other quickly of our clothes and entangled ourselves into a passionate lovemaking. Our bodies both in sync and we both collapsed as I released myself into her and she peaked by releasing herself all around me.

She rested herself on top of my chest and fell into a deep sleep. I knew she was exhausted from all the party planning, and needed this time to get away from it all. I crept out of the bed and decided to head out to the campfire and enjoy the magnificent night views and glistens of the ocean waves.

*****Nessie's POV*****

I could hear the shower running in the bathroom. I slipped out of bed and made my way into the shower. Jacob was rinsing himself off and I could see the ripped muscles of his shoulder blades. I crept behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He held onto my hands, kissed them and rubbed his fingers in between mine. This new soap gave him a refreshing deep forest smell, and I was beginning to enjoy it. The showerhead was so powerful that I could barely open my eyes.

He turned himself around, and we locked lips. Our tongues discovering each other as if it was our first time. His sweet taste was so enticing, and I never wanted to stop feeling him caressing me. "Oh, Jacob."

"Renesmee, I've wanted you for so long."

My mind stopped and my body froze. Renesmee? He never calls me Renesmee? I opened my eyes, and it was Steven. What the hell was he doing here? Where was Jacob? My body temperature was rising. It never has before. What did I just do? I raised my hand to slap Steven's face, but he was too fast and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Renesmee. I think you enjoyed that for a moment." He forced his lips on top of mine, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I screamed but nothing came out. This time I screamed again, and finally I opened my eyes.

Where was I? In bed at the cabin, but I was alone. Where was Jacob? I was panting uncontrollably. That dream felt too real. How could I possibly allow something like that get into my thoughts? It meant nothing. I kept telling myself I had no control of my dream.

Jacob came rushing into the room. "Hey, everything alright? I heard you scream and came in as fast as I could. I'm sorry. I was out by the campfire."

"Jacob." I held on to him and took in a deep breath so I could consume in his scent. It wasn't the same scent as the dream. This was the scent I love. "I had a bad dream."

"Hey, it's ok. It was just a dream." He was rubbing my back and rocking me like a baby. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitated because I didn't want him to think it was something I wanted to dream about, but then we all know we can't control our dreams. I took in a deep breath.

"I . . . ugh. I dreamt about being with you in the shower."

"Hey, that dream doesn't sound so bad."

"I'm not done yet. As I wrapped my arms around you, we began to kiss. Then you turned to Steven."

"What the hell? Why in the HELL would you dream about him of all people?"

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	46. Too Coincidental

Too Coincidental

*****JACOB'S POV*****

"Really? It was a dream. Something that I can't control. Don't do this, Jacob."

She was right, but it still boiled my blood. The thought of someone else kissing her revolted me. She got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

I felt horrid. I should have been comforting her and instead, she was trying to ease my temper all because of my jealous nonsense and the nonexistent falsehood of Steven and Nessie being intimate together.

I turned to face her. "No. I'm sorry. It's foolish of me to think anything of this. Today, I thought it was entertaining to watch someone else desire you because I knew you wouldn't ever be receptive to their feelings. And when I heard your conversation, and saw you pull your hand away from him, it gave me great pleasure knowing my wife loved me completely."

"You were spying on me? Do you not trust me?" Her facial expression wasn't pleased with my latest confession, so I had to lighten this fire before it got too excessive.

"I wasn't spying on you . . . Okay, I was, but it's because I don't trust _him_. Only because you came back from the bakery shop, and went on about how you thought he was odd. Don't turn this around on me. Oh no. I'm doing what any husband would do and that is to protect their wife."

I was hoping she would calm down because this was not the direction of how I intended the conversation to end. I lowered my head and lifted her chin up towards my face. I wanted to keep eye contact because she seemed distant. Her stunning almond eyes blinked a few times, and she looked up at me. Her face turned pouty which was a rarity because Nessie never gave in.

"Nessie?"

"Sorry, Jacob. I don't want to place any energy into Steven. Especially to have him come in between us. He's just a guy, that's all."

"Yes, I know and that's why we're going to end this discussion right here." I closed our conversation with a deep kiss, and we embraced ourselves for another passionate lovemaking before we both fell into a deep sleep for the rest of the evening.

I woke up with my eyes squinting from the glistening reflection of Nessie's skin. The bedroom door was wide open, and she was sitting on the front porch. Her illuminating light bounced through into the bedroom. With her knees under her chin, she wrapped her arms around her knees all the while her face buried into her crossed arms. I suddenly heard her soft whimpers. Alarmed, I was immediately beside her as fast as I could.

"Hey. Talk to me. Why the tears?" I engulfed her with my arms and held on to her tight.

She leaned against my chest and tried to speak through her tears. "Jacob. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on."

"Then explain to me, let me try to understand what's gotten you so upset?"

It took her a moment, but she took a deep breath and began to speak. "I . . . I dreamt of Steven again." She paused and didn't know if she wanted to continue. "Jacob."

"Nessie, it was just a dream." I caressed her back and placed gentle kisses on her head.

"Jacob! I dreamt Steven and I made love . . . and I enjoyed it."

My heart stopped beating. The thought of it nauseated me. I kept telling myself it was only a dream. My silence spoke volumes to her, and she felt the temperature rise from my body. "Jacob, please. It didn't mean anything. I feel like I've betrayed you, and I don't even know how to make up for it." She gripped on to me tighter.

I wanted to strangle Steven. The effect he had on my wife was uncontrollable, and it was causing unnecessary tension at this moment. I was not going to allow him to agitate my composure.

"It's fine." I took a deep pause, closed my eyes and forced a swallow down my throat. I got on my knees and placed myself in front of her. "I mean, the dream isn't fine, but you and me. We are going to be fine." I didn't know what else to say. I had no right to be upset with her. I stood up and stretched my hand out to her, "Come on. Let's go. I know exactly what we need right now."

Her stunning almond eyes lit up, and she finally broke a smile. I was delighted to see this wasn't going to dampen our little escape.

We hiked a few meters until we reached our destination. We were at the edge of the highest cliff off La Push beach. I studied the water below and the waves were calmer than usual but still caused significant splashes against the edgy rocks. Nessie was standing behind me and didn't seem bothered by the view.

"What are we doing here?"

"Escaping a little."

I grabbed her hand and without hesitation she knew exactly what we were going to do next. As we both started to dive, her scream of laughter echoed thru my ears. We both hit the cold water simultaneously.

As I went up for air, I didn't see her. I dove back into the water and couldn't find her. Finally, I heard her call my name. She was close to the banks already. I swam towards her but her attention wasn't towards me anymore. She was looking up to the sky. I realized the sun light was trying to pierce through the thick grey clouds, but that wasn't my concern.

There was a chopper in the air and heading towards our direction. I reached Nessie as fast as I could and took off my shirt to cover whatever exposed skin I could. She turned her head away from the chopper while I looked at who it was. It didn't take me long to recognize the face behind the obscure shades. Of course Steven was a pilot, how could I have forgotten that piece of information he shared with Nessie and me a few days ago. He gave me a nod and shifted the chopper back out and flew away.

"Nessie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't think the sun rays reached me."

"The pilot of that chopper was Steven."

"What?" She was perplexed as to why was he flying into this area and how did he know where to find us, and so was I.

"Come on. Let's head back to the cabin."

When we reached the cabin, I started the campfire. We both were silent all the while, not wanting to speak about the dreams or Steven. It seemed odd and convenient that he would appear during this time. I didn't want to think too deep into it. What was his purpose and who was he really?

Nessie knew I was quiet for too long, "Jacob. Tell me what you're thinking? You've been silent since we left from the beach."

"I don't know, Nessie. Don't you think it was too coincidental that you dreamt about Steven, and he then appears here of all places? It's like as if he has power over you or something."

We both stopped our tracks and stared at each other.

"Jacob. It can't be, can it? Do you really think he's one?"

"A witch? There's only one way to find out."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	47. Be Awake

Be Awake

"Jacob. Renesmee. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you both here at my office? Seattle is a long way from home." Nessie and I both embraced her, and it had been a while since we last saw her. I didn't want to bother Kate, but I knew she would have a better understanding of the precarious Steven and his intentions with Nessie.

"It's good to see you, Kate. I hope you and your sister are doing well."

"We're both doing well, Jacob. Where's the little one? I'm sure he's not a little one anymore, huh?"

"Ephraim is perfect. Very active and loves the outdoors."

"That's great to hear. Please bring him next time, so I can see him. The cloak is still intact, I assume? No one is questioning his presence or power, are they?"

Nessie chimed in, "There is nothing wrong with Ephraim, Kate. We're actually here because of me."

Kate had a perplexed look on her face as Nessie started to explain everything from the moment she met Steven, both of her dreams, and up until seeing him in his chopper near the cabin.

"Kate, it could all be in my head, but I don't think it's uncalculated on Steven's part. Maybe I'm too quick to judge him, but these dreams feel too real. It's as if I'm living another life or I'm in another dimension."

I needed to know one thing from Kate, "Is he a witch, Kate?"

"Jacob, I wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him. However, all I really need to do is touch him even if I brushed up against him; though he would know too if I was a witch if we exchanged touches."

I didn't want her at risk in case he was a witch and found out about Kate. Her life could be affected or endangered, and I couldn't ask more from her.

"But Jacob the dreams could be a spell created by him. I've heard about it, but I've never spoken the spell because it was banned by the Divinus since it has been used more for evil than good. He would essentially have to be asleep at the same time as Renesmee, so they can both be present in the same state of plane. I guess that's the best way to describe it. Renesmee is right in which it's a different dimension that is very similar to reality. The senses are more alert versus in a dream. You can smell, touch, taste and remember those senses when you wake up. I don't want to alarm you both, but whoever the spell is casted on will soon be in full control by the one whom casted the spell."

"What the hell? Dammit!" I stood up and my body temperature rose too quickly. I was breathing in deep and tried to find somewhere or something to release my rage. Nessie pulled me down back onto the chair.

"Jacob. I'm not going to allow it to happen. Please calm down."

"There has to be something we can do, Kate?" Nessie still had her hand on mine, and her soft touch was helping me become tranquil.

"Well, if it is the dream spell he has casted on you, then the only way to stop it is to destroy your personal item he has in his possession."

"What personal item? I've never given him anything of mine."

Shit. It made sense now. "Nessie, Kate. He went into the house. The day of my birthday, he asked where the bathroom was and I told him to go inside the house. He must have taken something, your clothes or makeup, I don't know."

"It has to be of sentimental value, Jacob. Clothing isn't going to work if he really wants to possess her. I suggest when you both return home, if you can see what is missing from your room. Describe it to me as best you can, and then I will try to locate the vicinity of where the item may be. Hopefully, we can destroy it before he has full control over Renesmee."

This shouldn't be happening, I kept telling myself. "Kate, why Nessie? Why of all people he can choose, why her?"

"I honestly don't know, Jacob. Your wife is stunning, so why wouldn't any man want her?"

"I know, but he followed her home from Port Angeles. I can assure you he tampered with her car, so it would die in the middle of the road. He's been fooling us all along, but there's no way in hell I'm letting that bastard near my wife again. There's more to this than some impulsive infatuation."

The more I talked about Steven, the more it distressed me. I let my guard down, and felt as if I failed to protect my wife.

Kate felt helpless, but she didn't realize she was an abundance of support already. I had to unwind a little or else I was going to destroy her whole office.

"Listen, Jacob. He doesn't know who I am, so let's think of a way for me to come into contact with him."

"I can't do that to you, Kate. I'm not risking your life. We don't even know what Steven's intentions are yet. What if he isn't going to allow anyone to get in his path to Nessie? "

Nessie was silent and didn't attempt to agree with me. "She's right, Jacob. The only way we are going to know for sure if he's a witch is if Kate meets with him. Steven doesn't know we're into him. I don't know, maybe we set him up with Kate on a blind date or something."

"You can't be serious?"

"We'll go with them. Make it a double date, so she won't be by herself. This way, we'll both be there to protect her if he tries anything on her."

Kate nodded in agreement. Here she was giving her life to us selflessly, and I couldn't offer her anything in return.

"Fine. But we don't even know how to contact Steven."

"Leave that up to me." Nessie seemed sure of herself in how to contact Steven. I'm not sure I wanted to know, but I had to trust her.

On our way home while in the car, Nessie called my dad to make sure Ephraim was okay. He thought we were still in La Push, and she left it at that. There was no reason to get him involved either. She put her phone down and grabbed my hand. She placed it up towards her lips and kissed them.

"You should sleep, Nessie. I prefer you getting your sleep during the daytime since Steven will still be awake, I assume." The belief of Steven coming into her dreams and conspiring to steal Nessie was exasperating.

"I'll be fine, Jacob. I can defend for myself."

"Dammit, Nessie! Did you not hear anything Kate said? You're not going to be able to control yourself because that bastard has a spell working under you! Now sleep so you won't sleep at night!"

She blinked her eyes several times, and took in a deep breath. "Jacob, I know there's a possibility that I could be vulnerable during my sleep if Steven should appear, but I can't be living in fear of him."

"We're not discussing this any further. End of story. Sleep!"

She finally leaned her seat back and curled up like a ball. I know she was angry with me, but I didn't know what else to do until we figured all this out. She closed her eyes and started to doze off. The drive back home from Seattle was lengthy and quiet, but it gave me time to reflect on how I needed to handle this. There was a possibility that I might lose my wife because she would be controlled by a lunatic. I didn't want to stress on it too much at least not until it would happen, IF it would happen. I was counting on Kate more than ever, and hoped we would find the solution quick.

When we arrived home, my dad had already put Ephraim to bed. We both checked in on him, and kissed his tiny head good night.

The moment we got into our room, we started searching for what Steven may have taken. However, it didn't take long for both of us to know what that item was. On the nightstand was missing the framed picture of Nessie and me, but particularly the significance of the engagement ring I made for her from a flower weed. She had laminated it onto the picture.

Nessie's mouth opened trying to speak, and I could see slight tears forming. "Jacob, how could I want to destroy that ring?"

I stormed over to her and pulled her into my arms. "To hell with that ring, Nessie. I'll grow a field of flowers for you and make you a million rings before I lose you."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	48. Angara

Angara

I stayed up all night with Nessie, and we talked throughout the evening. It was quite engaging and also much needed. We haven't had the opportunity to relax and converse with everything happening between the party planning and now these turn of events that came upon us unexpectedly. We also found ourselves making love several times, and that didn't even exhaust us. As the sun began to rise, I felt more secured.

"You can sleep now, Nessie." I proceeded to get out of bed, but she pulled me back beside her.

"If I sleep, will you please stay with me?"

I couldn't deny her. She was feeling vulnerable at this moment. "Sure. Let me go check on Ephraim first." I stepped out to Ephraim's room, and he was still fast asleep. I pulled up his blanket to tuck him in, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Before heading back to our room, I decided to make a cup of coffee first.

*****Nessie's POV*****

Jacob walked passed our bedroom door, but stuck his head back in. "I'm going to make a cup of coffee. Do you need anything from the kitchen?"

I shook my head. I was fine not needing anything with the exception of sleep. I looked at the clock and it was close to 7:50 am. Have we really been up that long? My eyes were getting heavier. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes. I laid my head on the pillow and assessed what errands to complete today. Jacob had to return to the shop to finish some projects. I still had to make sure all the rental equipment was picked up. I believe Billy was supposed to go hunting with Charlie since hunting season was coming to a close.

All this thinking made me realize, maybe I didn't need sleep. I put on my robe and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee too. I could hear the sharp whistling of the tea kettle, but Jacob wasn't around. I turned it off and grabbed a mug from the upper cabinet. He surprised me from behind and burrowed his scruffy face into my neck while making his way up caressing my breast.

"Jacob, please, not out here." I giggled at his provocative gesture, and as I inhaled the coffee aroma, I also noticed the similar scent I've sensed before. The grip on me was tighter as I tried to escape.

I turned around and there was Steven. His sinful smile was startling. He pinned me against the wall and his legs made sure I wouldn't be able to move.

"Please, Renesmee. I don't want to hurt you. I could never live with myself if I ever did. May we please talk?" He rubbed his hands through my hair and traced his finger around my face starting from my brow and then to my jawline. He seemed calm, and I didn't want to provoke him.

"What do you want from me, Steven?"

He finally let go of me and proceeded to the kitchen table. He pulled the chair out and signaled me to sit down. "Please, Renesmee. I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

I made my way into the chair and sat down. He handed my coffee to me and poured milk and honey into my cup. How did he know exactly how I liked my coffee?

"Renesmee, you may not know this, and I know it's going to sound foolish but we've met before."

"You seriously expect me to believe you? This is nonsense, Steven. I've lived here my whole life. I've only known my family and the people around here."

"Yes, of course that's true. That's all true. But I'm speaking of another life, Renesmee. I'm speaking of your previous life."

"My what?" He was insane. I needed to wake up.

"Please don't try to force yourself up. Let me finish explaining first. I know you won't believe me, but Renesmee, I've been searching for you for over five centuries."

"What? How old are you Steven? What are you?" I can't believe he was manifesting this fabrication for no purpose.

"Renesmee, reincarnation isn't a preposterous notion. It's been recorded that people have reincarnated into another life, but you. You're different. Somehow you've managed to keep all the miniscule details that made you an exact replica of your own self including the tiny mole by your jawline."

He paused for a moment, and I felt uncomfortable as he studied my face across the table. He continued on with his preposterous story.

"Your name was Angara from Lake Baikal. You were a Siberian warrior princess that led your nomadic people to live peacefully. Your kingdom was unstoppable and no one was able to defeat you. You loved and protected your people with your life, but you made a fatal decision which led you to your demise."

"And just how did I die if I was unstoppable?"

"You fell in love with your natural enemy . . . me. I was the heir to the Russian empire, and my country was on their way to claim your land and destroy your people. Your kingdom and land had valuable resources that would enrich Russia. I was destined to destroy and rule your lands, but when I saw you, I only wanted nothing more than to desire you. My army was viciously attacked by your men, but somehow you showed mercy and saved me. You cured me back to life, and as we spent every moment together, our feelings became mutual. We fell deeply in love which was undeniable. You helped me escape, but I didn't want to leave without you. The thought of not being with you destroyed me."

"Renesmee?" His face was stunned, and the light behind him brightened. My eyes squinted from the overexposed light.

I felt light pressure on my body. "Mommy! Mommy!"

I woke up and Ephraim had climbed on the bed and was trying to wake me up. "Mommy, wake up. Up."

In a few seconds, I heard Jacob enter the room. "Hey! You little tyke! Didn't I say, let Mommy sleep?" He grabbed Ephraim and blew into Ephraim's tummy making Ephraim giggle uncontrollably. It brought a smile to my face.

Jacob turned to me, "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to leave the door open, but I wanted to make sure I could hear you, if you know, if anything would happen." He put Ephraim down and asked Ephraim to go play with Billy. "You okay?"

I didn't know where to start? I don't know why I was nervous, "I. Um. I dreamt of Steven again, Jacob." I gave him direct eye contact. "I assure you nothing happened this time. Instead it was more of a conversation."

"What could he possibly say to make you want to change your mind?" Jacob's voice sounded nervous.

"Nothing. He's done nothing to make me change my mind, and I would never allow him. I told you, please trust me." I held both his hands and pleaded with him. "Remember, he still isn't aware that we know, so let's keep with his game and see what Kate can do for me. For us."

"So tell me then. What did he tell you?"

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes before speaking, "He claimed that I was a Siberian princess and he was the Russian heir, and we were both natural enemies but eventually we fell in love as he was held captive under my watch."

"You didn't believe him did you?"

"Of course not. For all I know, he's devising a story to somehow lure me."

"So you both had this past life, and how is it that he remembers and you don't?"

"Well, that's the interesting part. He claims to have been there, meaning he's been alive for over five hundred years."

"So he's a witch then since he's been alive for so long. He probably has some fountain of youth spell to remain ageless."

"He was going to continue, but Ephraim woke me up." In a way, I was curious about what else he was going to say. I didn't want to admit it, but I was intrigued by the story. Whether there was any truth to it or not, that would remain a mystery. I was frightened at myself that I had considered seeking out the rest of his story.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	49. Deny It

Deny It

*****Nessie's POV*****

"Ephraim, finish your food, please." He was playing with his food instead of swallowing all the little peas. I bent down to his level and pinched a pea and placed it into his mouth. "Ouch! You bit me!" He released his infectious giggle at our play time, but finally ate the rest of his food. He left a mess like always, but it never bothered me.

As I'm wiping down the table, Billy walks into the house. Ephraim's face lit up as he sees his grandpa. "Paw-paw!" He couldn't say grandpa phonetically correct, but paw paw was too endearing to try and correct.

"How's my big boy!" Billy scooped him up and Ephraim wrapped his arms around Billy's neck. I adored witnessing moments like these because Ephraim was growing so fast. His transition wasn't quick like mine, but it felt like it.

"Hey, Billy. How was the hunt with Charlie?"

"Quiet, but it's okay. Gave us time to sit there and dwell on our lives. I think I have the better life. Who can top wheelchair-bound-to-walking-man?" He let out a chuckle, and I couldn't help but replicate his laugh.

"We finished lunch a few minutes ago, so the food is still warm on the stove, Billy."

"Thank you, Renesmee. I can smell that fine food a mile away."

I finished cleaning up in the kitchen and took off my apron, "Billy, I have to head out to Tina's to drop off her serving platters, so if you wouldn't mind watching Ephraim?"

He nodded his head in agreement, and I grabbed the box to take to Tina's. I kissed Ephraim on the forehead before heading out. "Bye, love!"

I pulled up to her shop, and headed inside with the box. The moment the door opened, I was comforted by the smell of her decadent desserts. I placed the box on the counter, and she walked out the kitchen door to greet me. "Renesmee! You didn't have to bring those by, I would have been more than happy to pick them up."

"It's okay, Tina. I wanted an excuse to stop by for some coffee."

"Of course! Give me a minute here while I take this plate to your friend at the table."

My friend? My eyes followed her path, and at the corner of the dining room sitting by himself was Steven. He saw me and coyly smiled at me. I decided to walk over to the table, but I hesitated. What world was I in? Could I still be dreaming? Regardless, I needed the will power to control myself. I took several steps closer and waited until Tina left his table.

"Good afternoon, Steven. Having a late lunch?"

He stood up from his chair and straightened his tie. "Renesmee, good afternoon. Please have a seat." He pulled out the extra chair at his table, and with his hand motioned it towards the chair. His alluring eyes engaged with mine, and I had to lose eye contact. I purposely placed my hands on my bangs and swiped them behind my ear, all while looking down at the table.

"I shouldn't bother. I saw you here and wanted to say a quick hello, that's all."

"Please. It's awkward eating alone at a diner and being a complete stranger in this town. The locals have taken a liking to studying my solitude."

In my mind, it was his appealing appearance that you couldn't help but take notice. "I don't think it's your solitude that has captured the curiosity of the locals."

He seemed stunned by my response. "Oh. And what do you assume is the cause of the inquisitiveness?"

"It's obvious a man of your caliber doesn't camouflage with the rest of this town."

"Please, Renesmee, you'll have to offer further details."

"It's just an observation, Steven. Nothing more."

He placed his hand on the extra chair, "Please, Renesmee. I'd truly enjoy your company, even if for a minute."

I was about to decline his offer, but Tina came to our table and brought my coffee and a plate of her key lime pie. "Here, you go, Renesmee. Since you're staying, at least have a piece of key lime pie with your coffee. On the house, sweetie." She placed the coffee and pie on the table, smiled with her crinkled nose, and walked off. Had she stayed a bit longer, I would have pinched her.

Steven smiled, "I believe, your verdict has spoken."

I took in a deep breath and reluctantly sat down in the chair. He felt my awkwardness and attempted to ease my composure. "Renesmee, it's alright if you need to leave. I'm a grown man who has managed to eat alone at many restaurants."

I felt remorseful now for not being more sympathetic. "No, I'm sorry. I can stay for a little while. At least this will give me the opportunity to get acquainted with you."

He released a dashing smile, "Really? You'd like to know more about me when you're the mysterious one here."

"There's no mystery behind me, Steven. I'm a simple woman who happens to be a wife who loves her husband very much and adores her son to death. Nothing exciting at all." I took a sip of my coffee and during this silent moment as he cut into his grilled chicken breast; I stared at his hands. At certain moments while his wrist became uncovered, I saw markings around his wrist. They look to be old scars, and it was on both his wrists. Involuntarily, my heart felt an aching pinch, and my fingers found its way tracing his scars on his wrist. My mouth opened and I couldn't find the words to speak.

"Renesmee?" He didn't move and I kept tracing his wrist, and I finally looked up at his face. His demeanor had changed, and he appeared melancholy. He then pulled his hands away and placed them under the table.

"Steven." That's all I could release from my astonished state. I shook my head and began to question him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's really nothing, Renesmee. It was something that happened a long time ago. Forgotten and forever erased from my memories."

"I'm sorry." I whispered with sincerity. I felt mortified. All this while, I didn't even consider that maybe Steven had faced his own anguishes in his life. I judged him poorly, and I felt terrible. His scars reminded me of the time Bryson had left markings all over Jacob's shoulders. Even though Jacob healed from them, the thought of the pain he went through, and how it nearly tortured me knowing he may have not survived.

I was lost in my thoughts until Steven waved his hand in front of me, "Renesmee? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. My mind was trailing off to something I remembered."

He was intrigued at what my memories were colluding. "That's very interesting how my scars could correlate with your memories. Would you care to share?"

I realized our time together was getting too much for me to handle at this moment. "I really do apologize, Steven, but I do have to head back home to Ephraim."

He looked at my pie, and it was untouched. I felt guilty not eating Tina's famous pie, but I did have to leave. "Please, finish the pie for me." I pushed the plate closer to him, and he stabbed his fork into the pie and ate a piece.

"Well, I can't deny this lovely pie."

I replied with a small smile and got up from my chair. He stood up himself, and I wasn't surprised by his chivalrous etiquette. I realized this was the perfect opportunity to ask Steven. "You know, Steven. How would you like to go on a date?"

He raised his eyebrows intrigued by my question, and I had to correct myself. "I meant, with someone else. I know of a lovely lady who would truly compliment you, and I'm sorry if I'm coming off strong about this date, but somehow, I think the two of you would click."

He let out a laugh before responding, "Does my loneliness and tragic past conjure a need for a companion?"

"Oh no. It's something I thought would be good for you to make more friends with ours. If you'd like, Jacob and I can go too, so it wouldn't be so awkward for Kate and yourself?"

He bit his bottom lip then walked up to me. His distance was too close as his masculine scent was uncontrollably inviting to me, and I had to cease the sensation. What was becoming of me?

"You know, Renesmee, have you ever considered that maybe I've been single for so long is because I haven't found the one, or yet the one hasn't found me?"

I was blushing and I hate the fact that I was unable to control it. I felt uneasy and paralyzed at the moment. His words struck a little nerve in me, but I had to set this date up with Kate. He finally broke the silence between us.

"But since you suggested it, then I'll heed your advice and follow through with this date with Kate." He accentuated the last few words of his sentence and ended it with a crooked smile.

"Then we shall found out soon enough won't we, Steven?"

"Where and when shall we meet?"

"Well, Kate doesn't have rounds on Thursday evenings, so she returns to Forks that evening. We'll keep it casual and meet at the pub in town. Does 7:00 in the evening work for you?"

"Duly noted, Renesmee. We have a date."

"We'll see you then."

I swiftly turned myself around before we could further our conversation. I hopped into my car and was breathing heavily. I don't know what was becoming of my emotions. It felt like I was being pulled to him, and I couldn't deny it. It terrified me. Kate was right. Whatever spell he had me on, it was making me weak and I almost felt compelled to want him. I pulled my vehicle to the side and started sobbing into my hands uncontrollably. I felt awful for what I was feeling and more so because I love Jacob so much and he didn't deserve any of this.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	50. Please Look at Me

Please Look at Me

*****Jacob's POV*****

"Jacob!" My senses immediately turned towards the troubled scream of my name. Nessie. I dropped my tools, but she was already in the shop. Her arms clasped around my waist, her head rested on my chest and she was crying irrepressibly. I pulled her in closer to try and stop her from trembling.

"Please tell me what happened?" I waited patiently until she was able to speak. She released me and stepped back a few feet, and it made me feel uneasy. I took a step closer to her, but she brought her hand forward to stop me. What was she doing to me? My body temperature rose and my heart was expecting the worst. She turned herself around and looked up to the ceiling then placed her hands over her eyes. She started to weep again. I didn't care if she didn't want me to hold her, all I wanted was to comfort her. As I approached her, she moved again. The pain in my heart sharpened.

"Jacob. Please." She was shaking her head and couldn't even face me.

"At least tell me, please. You're making me nervous, and I don't even know if I want to hear considering what you perceive at this moment. Yet somehow, I know you're going to confess something I may not want to discern with."

She still wouldn't turn around. "I met Steven today, and we talked for a bit. It was the weirdest sensation, but somehow, I felt . . ." She paused for what seemed forever. "I felt drawn to him."

Everything inside my body and mind boiled. My temper took control, and I was hitting everything in sight. How could this be happening? I had to control myself.

I stormed out and transformed into a wolf. I headed into the deep evergreen forest. I ran without thinking and found myself deep into the trees. Everything she said replayed through my mind. I couldn't handle that she felt something for a complete stranger. I felt powerless. My heart was shattered and filled with anger, yet the sharp pain told me otherwise that it wasn't anger but fear. Fear that I may lose her forever, and I wouldn't know how to cope with that agony.

I reached my destination and somehow, I don't even remember wanting to come to the cabin, but found myself at the edge of the cliff. The easiest solution would be to find Steven and end his miserable life, but what good would that help my people? My commitment to being a wolf was to hunt vampires, and his death would mean my own death. To me, his death would be worthwhile as long as he wouldn't be able to have Nessie.

There were too many questions going through my mind. I paced back and forth on the edge and grunted fiercely with each torturous thought of him having her being pulled closer to him. My concentration wasn't intact, and I heard a tree branch breaking behind me. My head turned to face the movement.

Nessie. How did she find me? I couldn't face to look at her.

"Jacob. Please look at me. Seth said you were here, and he knows there's so much going through your mind. But please let us talk. Don't shut me out."

How was I supposed to react? My breathing became heavier but it wasn't from the long run. It was from the overwhelming events that was affecting me mentally and physically.

She stepped forward but I hesitated and moved back.

"No. Please don't do this." She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. She began to cry, and I couldn't believe my behavior. I was punishing her for something that was out of her control. "I almost lost you once, Jacob, and I can't bear to go through with it again. I need you, Jacob. I need you. Please help me forget him. Please." Her tears continued and her sobbing was uncontrollable. The repulsion I felt against myself was mortifying.

I transformed myself back and found myself holding on to her tightly.

She nearly pounced on me and lost her balance. Her arms wrapped around me, and her hold grew tighter with each breath. She was trembling, and I tried to calm her.

"I'm so sorry, Nessie. I don't know what overcame me." My soft spoken voice was the only way I knew how to comfort her.

"Please don't ever run away from me again."

"I promise. I won't. Forgive me, please."

She nodded her head and without hesitation, I pressed my lips against hers. She lifted herself and mounted on me with her legs. The clothes she was wearing infuriated me as it was a barrier to what I really wanted. In one motion, I ripped her clothing and she was fully exposed in front of me. The motion of her breasts moving up and down with each breath she was arousing my groin. I placed one hand behind her back while the other cupped her breast. Her legs strategically claimed my waist. She arched her back which brought her breast forward directly into my mouth. Her skin tasted so sweet, and my tongue couldn't get enough as it sucked hard on her nipple. Her whimpers from me tasting her pleased all my senses.

I placed a handful of her hair in my hand and tugged her head back. I tilted her head lightly just enough so I could expose the delicate soft skin of her neck. My tongue followed the trail from the base of her neck all the way to her jawline and then finally to her earlobe. I nibbled on her earlobe and her moan became erotic. I felt her hips conveying in circular motion against my groin. I could feel her heat and smell her sweetness. She was so ready for me, and I couldn't deny her any longer.

"Not here, Nessie."

"Please. Now. I need you, Jacob."

"Soon enough."

With her still holding on to me, I walked towards the cabin. She teased me by kissing me and replicating the same trail as I had on her. If she wasn't going to stop, I was going to drop her on the ground and claim her here. Instead, I tugged her hair again and looked her in the eyes. With that smirk on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing. I pulled her face in and bit her lips to let her know she wasn't playing fair.

We reached the cabin, and I kicked the front door open not caring about the damage to the door frame. As we entered the bedroom, I placed her across the bed and spread her legs wide for me. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and got down on my knees.

"No, Jacob, please just take me."

I didn't want to just yet. Every moment I had with her now, I needed to savor all of it. As I tasted her, each moan she made in response to my tongue aroused my groin even deeper. She arched her back, and I could see her breasts rising with each breath.

"Please, Jacob. Please."

I wanted her to keep begging. I wanted her to keep calling my name. I wanted to know that I would be the only one she desired, and the only who could give her this much pleasure.

"Ahhhh..." She let out a loud whimper, and I could see her toes curled and legs tightened. Her juices flowed into my mouth as I kept sucking hard on her warm soft flesh.

"Jacob, I can't. Please. It's too much."

"Shhhh. I can do this to you all night."

"You're torturing me."

I pulled myself up on top of her, and gazed into her almond eyes. She looked exhausted yet pleased. "It's you who tortures me with your vixen magic."

I kissed her with all the passion I had in me, and she responded the same. Her legs spread wide for me, and I welcomed her desire for me. I thrust myself deep into her as our motions synced with each other. Her nails digging deep into my skin while her legs wrapped tighter around my waist. Her ongoing whimpers weakened my knees, so I forced my mouth over hers to silence her cries of pleasure.

Not willing to surrender to me, she forced me onto my back and still latched onto me with her legs. She pressed her hands on my chest and tormented me with her seductive hip motions. The pleasure heightened as she took her hands off my chest and leaned herself back. Uncontrollably, I released a deep moan. "Nessie. Stop."

She brought herself to face me again and had a devilish smile. She placed one finger over my lips and merely let out a Shhh sound. I couldn't bare the torture anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down against me. I thrust myself upwards, so I could go deeper into her. Her warmth and her tightness were too overwhelming, and without hesitation I released myself deep into her.

She collapsed on top of me, and I could hear her heart pacing. I caressed her back, and she moaned in response. She lifted her head up, and we both stared at each other in complete silence. She never looked more stunning. She broke a smile first as her fingers tip toed its way up my chest to my lips and then to my temple.

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Just telling myself how stunning my wife looks, that's all."

She couldn't stop smiling and leaned closer to plant a kiss on my lips. She placed her head on my chest while I combed my hands through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. Sorry for being an ass to you today. I should have talked with you first, but instead my temper got the best of me and I left you. I'm never going to leave you again, even if it means losing everything. I love you and I'm afraid that I may lose you to something that is out of my control, and I don't know how to cope with that."

She didn't respond, and I realized she had fallen asleep. I don't know how much she heard, but I'd tell her all over again when she wakes up. Her falling asleep scared me now. I didn't know if she would wake up feeling any less for me or more for Steven.

I don't know how much longer Kate needed to find the photo and ring. I didn't get an update from her today. I decided to text her but realized I didn't have my phone. I walked out of the room and searched for Nessie's phone. I hoped she had it in her car. I went outside and found her phone.

I texted Kate and she finally responded.

 _Kate: Hi Renesmee. It's late. Hoping you get some sleep. Unfortunately, the locator spell is more difficult than I had anticipated._

 _Me: Sorry, Kate. I should have told you but this is Jacob. Nessie's asleep. Don't want her to fall asleep but she's had an exhausting day. She saw him today and said she felt drawn to him. However she got him to agree to go on a date with you._

 _Kate: That's understandable, Jacob. You're so good to her. Keep a watch on her. This magic isn't something I've seen before so it may take more time than I had planned. When do we plan on meeting him?_

 _Me: This Thursday in Forks at The Pub. Should be interesting._

 _Kate: Great. I'll see you both then. Good night._

 _Me: Good night._

I walked backed into the cabin, and I heard Nessie talking. She must be awake. As I got closer, I heard her mumble until I could make it all out clearly, and with each word all the hair on my head raised straight up. The words repeated over and over.

"Steven, please. Please look at me. I love you."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on YouTube and Instagram at nightanddaytwilight for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	51. Stepan

Stepan

*****Nessie's POV*****

I rested my head on Jacob's chest. He smelled so enticing, and the warmth from his bare skin always comforted me. My eyes were getting heavy but I forced myself to stay awake. He was apologizing to me, and I didn't have the strength to reply back. I dozed off and fear overcame me as I knew the unexpected would arrive without my knowledge.

I woke up and found myself outside. I immediately knew it wasn't La Push, and I was in a dream. It was evening, and the only source of light was from the bright blue moon. Yet, it wasn't dark for the light reflected against the white blanket of snow and ice all around me.

I could hear screams in the background and what sounded like horses. I followed the sound and opened my mouth at what I was witnessing.

There was a battle going on with hundreds of dead bodies all around the ground. Even the fallen horses were trying to get up as their rider had tragically laid dead. So much blood everywhere, and my senses could smell the fresh blood. I've never had fresh blood before except the one time I had to drink from Jacob. It was a different taste, and I had craved it enormously, especially Jacob's. But I learned to curve that thirst the more I was with him. However, this bloody smell all around me seemed toxic to my senses.

After walking around the dead bodies, I found myself closer to a few soldiers still in battle. A lone soldier was in battle against three other soldiers. The lone soldier seemed at a disadvantage but he was quick and fierce, and made the fight appear like a game that he easily won already. However, he was too quick to celebrate as his back was turned for a split second thinking he attacked all three soldiers when a fourth one came out of nowhere and lunged for him. Unexpectedly, an arrow stroked the attacker straight through his head. The lone soldier swiftly turned around and was baffled at his own lack of attention. He stared at the soldier on the horse who momentously saved him. The oddity of it was they looked to be on opposing sides with the lone soldier cloaked in fur and leather, and the soldier on the horse covered in dark metal and leather. Why would he help the lone soldier?

Within a minute, a herd of soldiers clearly from the lone soldier's side came rushing to his aid. They knocked down the rider to the ground. As the soldiers were about to take a sword into the heart of the rider, the lone soldier screamed. It wasn't a dialect I knew, but somehow it all translated for me as so I could understand the dream.

All the soldiers were puzzled and halted, but it was clear the lone soldier had ranking over them as they stepped away from the rider. As the lone soldier walked over to the rider he removed his fur hat and mask, and I gasped at what I saw.

It was me. I was the lone soldier. My eyes squinted, so I could try to focus on her. All the features were there. I wanted to wake up from my dream, but I felt the urge to keep on watching everything unfold.

She walked up to the rider and pulled out her knife and placed it under his neck. She motioned the knife as to cut his neck, and I turned my head not wanting to see this gruesome death. There was no scream from the rider. I looked again and instead she had cut his string that tied the rider's mask. She peeled off his mask, and my world seemed to understandably acknowledge everything I thought I had known.

Steven was the rider.

He looked different with longer hair and his facial hair was untouched. He was dirty and sweaty from the battle, but you could tell it was him by looking at his eyes. He kept staring at her, and wouldn't look at anyone else. She seemed pulled to him also, but her posture changed once she realized she was gazing too long at him.

He finally spoke, "The great Princess Angara. It was an honor to have saved your life."

She didn't look pleased with his answer and with one swift move; she knocked him out with the handle of the blade she held in her hand.

The guards lifted his body while one addressed the Princess.

"Princess Angara, do you not think your father would rather rid of this soldier instead of keeping him hostage?"

"He will be a worthy hostage, Yulian. This is the great Stepan that we have here. We shall see how great he is truly worth to his family. Take him into the eastern wing dungeon."

It wasn't long until everything around me changed instantly, and I was inside the dungeon. It was a dark tall tower and within it was a single window above that looked impossible to reach. The room smelled of mold and was infested with mice. There were no furnishings whatsoever, while the dirty floor had blood stains evident from previous prisoners.

The door opened and the soldiers threw Steven into the middle of the room. They stripped him of his clothes and left only his pants. One of the soldiers grabbed something from the wall and dragged it over to the center of the room. My heart seemed to sink as I understood what it was that the soldier, Yulian, held in his hands.

They were handcuffs chained to the wall. The handcuffs had sharp blades inside the rings. I'm sure they were unsanitary, but without hesitation, they clasped them tight around his wrists.

"Try to move and escape out of these cuffs, and you shall surely bleed to death with each blade digging deeper into your veins. The princess has too much mercy. I would have thrown your body into the frozen lake for the fishes to feed on."

"And for that, I am thankful that you are not the Princess." Now wasn't the time to be funny, Steven.

Yulian cuffed Steven's wrist, and he flinched when the cuffs were tightened. My face winced at the thought of the pain he must have been feeling. The cuffs explained the scars on his wrist, and I felt remorseful for him.

Once he was cuffed on both wrists, the guards left him alone and the room was silent. Steven slowly fell asleep. I decided to walk towards him. I didn't know if he could see or hear me. He lifted his head up and looked straight at me. The doors opened, and I turned around to see the princess standing at the door. Neither one of them saw me. I was just a passenger walking in a story.

She walked as if she was getting ready to seduce Steven, and she walked right through me and straight to Steven. She was strikingly beautiful. She was so well put together though she wasn't wearing a gown like a princess. She had on a tight fitted leather jumpsuit that covered her from her neck all the way down to her feet. It accentuated her curves, and you could tell now the way she was dressed that she was a full grown woman. Her hair was tightly pulled back in a ponytail, and her sleek hair reached her waistline. She wore no jewelry at all except a ring made of silver.

She held a glass bottle and pulled off the cap. She grabbed his chin and made him open his mouth and poured water for him to drink.

"What pleasure do I owe that the princess has come to be my servant? I assume the rumors are untrue in how you torment your prisoners to death."

"This was for rescuing me though I had that soldier if you would have allowed me a little time."

"I do not think that is true, Princess. You would have seen your last moon had it not been for my rescuing you."

"I am not here to argue with you."

"Then free me of these chains, and we shall talk like equals."

"I shall ask only once, Stepan, so choose your words carefully."

She seemed intimidating, yet he didn't flinch at a single word she said.

"What interests has brought you to Lake Baikal? We have nothing of value to your country. My people live in harmonious peace, but we will protect any threat given our way."

"Do not pretend you do not know, Princess. Why do you think there have been so many intruders into your land? Your people hide something of value here, and it has cost thousands of innocent lives to come and find the truth. You will have to admit we were one of the few who have come close enough. I may be the only one who has ever laid eyes on the Princess. You were but a myth and a legend until now. Now I know you are of flesh and blood."

"There is no story here to tell. You come with your country based on rumors of our people? There is no merit for you, but a waste of your time."

"Oh I know it is true. I have heard about you and your sorcery, whatever you may call it. And I am not leaving until the truth is revealed."

"And what truth may that be?"

She was surprised by his ego knowing full well that any wrong movement and she could have him ordered to be killed. Steven was being bold, but for what?

"Princess. I am not the only prisoner from my family to be here. You have held a family member of mine for so long until he was too desperate that he escaped out of these very cuffs. I am assuming he was your one and only prisoner to ever escape. When he arrived home, he didn't live much longer after losing too much blood. But something within him brought him home to us, so he could at least warn us."

The princess seemed horrified at what she was hearing. She remembered that prisoner as he was a prisoner that she held captive because she didn't want to end his life. When they came to check on him in the morning, the only thing remaining was his left hand. The thought of him finding his way home through the treacherous cold and without his hand made her feel nauseated, but she had to remain unflinching.

"The ironic thing is this, Princess. That prisoner described you just as you are right now. So I was delighted when I saw you in the battlefield because it confirmed that the story he told was all true when everyone thought he had lost his sanity in the rigid cold."

"There are many prisoners who have escaped, Stepan." She was trying to change the subject.

"I am sure there are several, but you had a soft spot for this one. I do not know, maybe it was his story about his family back at home that made you pity for him. But you cannot escape these cuffs without assistance."

"Get to your point, Stepan."

"Oh I am almost there, Princess. You were right in which he did have a family. He had a young grandchild who believed in his story and vowed one day to seek revenge for the death of his grandfather. So it is true, you are immortal, and your beauty exceeded what my grandfather had so thoroughly detailed."

Within a few seconds, Steven had escaped out of his cuffs and pushed the princess straight up against the wall. He pinned her tightly that she was unable to move and placed his hand over her mouth. He slowly pulled something out of his mouth. It was a piece of metal, and he deliberately put it in her face.

"You see, Princess. My grandfather was given a key the night before his execution as a means to escape, but he didn't have enough time so he had to pull off the other hand. A key that he said was given to him by the beautiful Angara, the princess warrior of Lake Baikal. Now, interesting enough you should be as old as a grandmother as that was over four decades ago. So tell me, how you have not aged at all, and why the world would not annihilate your country to find this sorcery magic that your people are hiding? Evidently, it is something so worthy that my grandfather would have ended his life in search for it."

He closed his eyes shut, and took in a deep breath. His temper calmed down, and he slowly removed his hand from her mouth so she could speak.

"Your story is a great tale, Stepan. You almost had me believing everything you said. Maybe your grandfather was senile after leaving here. Do you honestly think you can escape from here? All I have to do is call out the guard's name, and they shall be in here in no time at all. But I am not going to do that. Instead I will let you release me, so that I can return you back to your cuffs. Believe me when I say, you would rather have me torturing you than my father who truly shows no mercy, even to his own daughter."

He didn't move, and I don't know if he believed her bluff. He pulled himself back and stepped away. He walked into the middle of the room and spread his arms out so Angara could cuff him. He kept gazing at her, and seemed to study her every move. She reached for the chains and placed them around his wrists. She saw the blood from the cuts, and took the bottle of water and rinsed off the blood then wiped it with a dry cloth. All the while, she never stared at his face. It was as if she felt guilty for placing him here, and she was the reason for inflicting the pain to his wrists.

He finally spoke, "It doesn't hurt, Princess. I have battle scars far worse than this."

She didn't answer him; instead she kept on cleaning his wrists. Once she was done, she held the bottled water to his face.

"Before I leave you this evening, would you care for one last sip of water?"

"Will I have the honor of seeing you again tomorrow, Princess?"

"Angara. Call me Angara, and there may be a possibility that I will visit you tomorrow. You are my one and only prisoner."

"Then I shall wait for tomorrow to drink, so the thirst will be well worth it."

She was taken aback by his words which caused her to blush profusely. She turned around and headed for the front door. She looked at him once more, "Have a pleasant evening, Stepan."

"And a good evening to you as well. Angara."

She grabbed the torchlight and took away the only light in the room, and all was dark and I was still lost in my way in this dream.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	52. I'm So Sorry

The silence was eerie while the luminosity of the moon crept its way through the distant window of the tower. The time seemed to move forward at a rapid speed, and the sun was already breaking the darkness. Steven laid motionless all the while. I remember being held captive by Aro, but at least I had Ephraim and I wasn't locked in an isolated tower. I wondered what Steven was thinking at this moment. It wasn't long before the door opened. Steven looked disappointed seeing the visitor walked through that door.

He was a tall man and looked more like a beast than human. He had striking features that showcased his high cheekbones and dark wild eyes. He had long jet black hair that was tied back. He wore several coats of fur which I assumed because he was so tall that several furs had to be tailored to fit his size. He looked disgruntled as he walked towards Steven. He leaned down and grabbed Steven's face and studied it closely.

He didn't utter one single word, but Steven didn't flinch at the massive being in front of him.

"Your Highness. You must be Viktor, Ruler of Lake Baikal and father of the beautiful Princess Angara. I assume she inherited her mother's facial features."

I rolled my eyes. Was Steven trying to sign his death warrant?

At least, I knew who the beastly man was, but Viktor didn't look pleased at Steven's comment. Instead he turned around and walked out of the tower, but not before slamming the door so loud that it created almost an earthquake in the tower.

The room went dark again, and soon I saw Angara standing in front of Steven. This time she was feeding him and doing it with care. He was enjoying it too. They barely spoke but the way they stared at each other, they understood what was being said between them.

It was dark again, and the scene changed again. Angara was in a different outfit, and she was washing Steven's body with a washcloth. She went behind him and slowly scrubbed his back, but her eyes were gazing at all the scars he had on his back.

"All forgotten, Angara. Each one. It does not pain me anymore."

She stopped and closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath and faced him. Her eyes glistened with tears. She leaned up to him and gently placed her lips on his. He responded back, and they shared an intimate kiss. At the same moment, I felt the warmth on my lips which caught me by surprise. My heart ached a bit.

Angara stepped away and placed her hand on his face. "I am sorry, Stepan. I did not mean that."

She turned herself around and started running towards the door while Steven tried to run after her, but not before the razor dug into his wrists. He let out a cry of pain which made her stop. She didn't want to turn around.

"Angara. It may not mean anything to you, but to me, it meant everything."

She slowly turned herself around and made her way quickly to him. She saw the blood running down his arms and took the washcloth and cleaned his fresh wounds.

"The pain was well worth it, Princess." Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared another passionate kiss. Soon all was dark again.

This time, I was in another location. It was a dining hall as the massive table was filled with loaves of bread, soup and a variety of meat dishes. Viktor sat at the head of the table and Angara was beside him. Yulian sat across from Angara. The table was silent with the exception of the sound from them eating their meal.

"Father. I would like to discuss about the prisoner, Stepan."

Viktor seemed to ignore Angara, and kept eating his meal.

"Father. I would like to train him."

Finally, Viktor dropped his spoon. Yulian took in a deep breath and realized all too well the habit of Viktor and what was to come out of this conversation.

Viktor calmed himself before speaking out too soon. "And what notion would cause you to think of this unfathomable request." He looked at Angara waiting for an answer.

"Father, I saw him in battle and so did Yulian. He has the agility and skill that our people can take advantage of so when we go into battle, there will not be so many casualties. You saw how close he was able to draw his soldiers into our land. Had he not saved my life . . . "

Viktor stood up and brought his fist down hard to the table. "HIS life should have not been saved! You show too much mercy, my child. I am afraid it truly is going to cost you your own life in return."

Angara did not back down and stood up to face her father. "You do not know him, father. He could have shot the arrow directly at me, but instead he saved me. It is he who also shows mercy, father. Maybe you shall one day show some mercy."

Angara left the room in a hurry and didn't dare look back at her father. Viktor stared at her leave the dining hall, and gradually sat down. He was confused at his daughter, and tried not to think too much anymore of her behavior. Yulian broke the awkward silence, "You know she is very much like her mother, Viktor. Stubborn and a fighter."

"Times like these, I wish her mother were still here. I am not one to nurture and instead the only thing she learned from me was how to hunt and kill."

"It is not all bad things, Viktor. Better that than to have her unable to defend herself."

Viktor shook his head in agreement and continued eating his meal. The dining hall was all dark again, and I found myself back in the tower.

Angara stood directly in front of Steven. She was all dressed in layers of leather and fur. She had a pile of fur and leather clothes folded neatly in her arms. She released a smile at Steven.

"You should smile more, Princess. It suits you more."

She placed the clothes on the floor, and took a metal key from her pocket. She started to unlock his chains.

"Remember, you are not free to roam because if you do, then I will not show mercy this time. We are going to start by heading to the caves by Lake Baikal and start our training there. Are you in agreement with our terms, Stepan."

"Yes, I am in agreement; however, I am interested in you not showing mercy. I do not think it is in your nature, Princess."

"Do not test me, Stepan. I have already fought with father over this plan. You are lucky that he trusts his daughter."

"I will personally thank him then." His smile was infectious, and I could see that they were both falling for each other. It felt so easy to watch them together.

Soon we were settled into a cave formed by the ice at Lake Baikal. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was isolated and the campfire kept ample heat within the cave. Angara had packed loaves of bread and dried fish for them to eat before their training.

She stood up with enthusiasm and stared directly at Steven. "We do not have time to waste. Let us start with the training."

"After several weeks here and my first night of freedom, and you want to fight?"

"We do not have much time, Stepan. Father is only allowing us a few days out here, and if we do not return then my men will be coming after you."

Steven cleared his hands of any food and stood up. He picked up his sword and wasted no time in attacking Angara. She was clearly prepared as she was able to defend herself. They both were in sync with their sword fighting. Neither one seemed to be losing. However, Angara seemed to be enjoying her time too much that she took a misstep and slipped on the patchy ice. Steven's face was petrified as he realized he wasn't able to stop his sword from slicing through her right shoulder.

It all happened so fast, and Angara dropped her sword and grabbed her shoulder. Her face stared at her injury and she walked passed Steven and towards the fire. He followed her to look at the wound, but she hesitated. She really was stubborn.

"Angara, please let me look. I did not mean to. I am so sorry."

"There is no need to worry, Stepan."

He finally removed her hands from her shoulder, and he gasped at what he saw. The leather was cut through and exposed her skin, but there was no sign of the open wound. He looked at his sword and there was blood on the sword, yet no blood on her skin. He looked at her and she couldn't face him.

"What are you, Angara?"

The silenced lingered, and she was not ready to answer to him.

"It is nothing, Stepan. Pretend you never saw this or else."

"Or else what? What could possibly explain this? Do you expect me to forget and pretend? What else are you going to ask me? To pretend that what you and I have is more than real? I do not know what it is that you are trying to do to me, but you keeping me as your personal prisoner, for what? What is it that you are hiding, Angara? Are you afraid that if I find out that I will try to escape?"

He was so upset. I haven't seen him with this temper before. It even scared me, but more so Angara. He started to walk away from her, but she grabbed his arm.

"Stepan, please. Please look at me. I love you." Her voice shaken and didn't know if what she said would make a difference.

He turned himself around and claimed her lips. He was finally able to wrap his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She reached up and placed her hands through his hair. With each kiss, I felt the sensation though my body. My heart felt all of what Angara was feeling. Steven removed each layer of her clothes, and kissed every inch of exposed skin. I felt the warmth on my skin as well. Soon I felt my body inside Angara. Whatever she felt, I felt. All his kisses, tasting his skin, the senses were so real. Every moan she made, I let it release out of my throat. He laid her down on the ground covered with fur, and with slow passion, he claimed her as his. That night Angara never felt more alive with her first time making love, and she was more deeply in love with this man beside her. Everything she felt for Stepan was real, and she didn't want to lose him ever. She held onto him close, so she could feel his warmth against her skin. My heart was hurting and yet I felt so loved, but I knew the pain I was feeling was for Jacob. I closed my eyes, and the tears started falling uncontrollably.

The heat was so welcoming against my skin and the scent was nostalgic. I opened my eyes, and the warmth was overwhelming but familiar. I was back in the cabin and in Jacob's arms. We were sitting up on the bed with the blankets covering us. I quickly got up and looked at him, and his face was distraught. I could tell there was so much pain.

I climbed on top of him so I could face him. I placed my hands on his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I'm so sorry, Jacob."

He didn't respond back, but sat there in silence. He bit his bottom lip and didn't know how to approach me. "What are you sorry for? Is it because you love Steven?"

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	53. That's Because I'm Not

"That's not true, Jacob." I placed my hands on his face. I was petrified because I didn't want him overthinking everything that was happening.

"You were mumbling in your dreams. I didn't make it out clearly, but it was evident what you were saying." He took in a deep breath before he finally repeated the words, "You kept saying 'Please, Steven. Look at me...I love you.'"

He didn't want to look me in the eyes. His voice was uncertain, and he sounded broken. His hands rested by his side. He was upset and didn't even dare want to touch me. The sharp pain in my heart was escalating.

"It was a dream, Jacob. A dream that was controlled by Steven. I was a ghost sailing through a life that wasn't my own."

He still didn't want to look at me, so I grabbed his hands and placed them in front of me.

"What I saw, Jacob, was true love unfolding between two people, Angara and Steven. I won't hide the fact that I felt everything Angara felt for Steven. But they were Angara's feelings. It was hard, but I also felt pain because my heart yearned for you. And I felt guilty that it tormented me. But as much as I was consumed with those emotions, I always knew that they were nothing compared to what I truly feel for you. Jacob, their love was real, but what we have is something that even a spell can't control. I love you, Jacob, and whatever was said in my dream was only because it was Angara speaking it to Steven. It was never me; it was never my heart speaking those words."

I took both his hands and kissed them. I was trembling. This was one battle I did not want to lose. Steven may have had a spell over me, but Jacob was the one who had the power over me. I didn't know how else to make him understand.

He pulled me in, and my heart felt an immense release of anguish. He buried his nose beside my neck and into my tousled hair. He inhaled me and released his tears. "I can't lose you, Nessie." I held him tighter, and his grip was locked on me. "Hearing those words felt like a blade through my heart. The only thing I knew to do was hold you in my arms all night, and wait for you to return to me from your dream."

"I never left you, Jacob. I never will."

I wiped his tears away and placed subtle kisses on his face. We laid in bed in silence with our legs intertwined, my head resting on his bare chest, and my hand placed over his heart. I knew he wanted to know but didn't want to ask. He finally gave in, "What did you dream about this time?"

I told him everything about what I saw from the battlefield up until the moment Angara and Steven made love. I confessed the dream enabled me to feel all the emotions and senses, but I reiterated they were Angara's feeling and none of them were my own.

"So his real name is Stepan, and we still have no idea what he is or what Angara was also?"

Jacob was right. There were still some pieces missing, and I knew the story was not complete. Did we want to risk it continuing to seek the answers through the dreams or should we end the spell?

Suddenly my phone rang. It was a number I didn't recognize, and the area code was from Seattle. Jacob handed me my phone.

"Hello."

"Renesmee." It was Steven. "I apologize for calling you but I needed to inform you about the date. Tina was so too kind in providing me with your contact number."

"It's okay. What's going on?" I guess I understood how he got my number. I stared at Jacob all the while talking with Steven. I knew Jacob could hear the conversation too.

"I forgot about the charity event tomorrow evening in Seattle. I'm usually more alert than this but there has been so many distractions as of late that it didn't cross my mind."

"No worries, Steven. We can always reschedule your date with Kate."

"Actually, I was hoping that we could all attend the charity event together. It's a mundane event but for a good cause. We could all meet at Forks Airport and take my chopper into Seattle."

I wanted to know Jacob's thoughts and if we should move forward. I shrugged my shoulders and raised my hand to ask him. He nodded meaning he still wanted to move forward with having Kate meet with Steven.

"Renesmee?" Steven was waiting for my response.

"You know, Steven, sounds like we can make it work. What time shall we be at the airport?"

"Take off will be at 1800 hours."

6:00 pm. That would work. "Alright then, see you tomorrow evening."

"Perfect. One more thing, Renesmee. It is a formal event, so evening gowns and black ties are required."

Jacob rolled his eyes when he heard that statement. "It isn't a problem. I'm sure we will find something. We'll talk later, Steven."

"Goodbye, Renesmee."

I hung up the phone, and Jacob walked out of the room. I followed him and didn't know what was going on in his mind. "Talk to me, Jacob."

"It's just hard listening to his voice and knowing full well what his intentions are."

"I know and I don't blame you, but we're so close to learning the entire truth. Tomorrow we'll know for sure what he may be."

After speaking with Kate, she decided to remain in Seattle and would meet us at the charity event. She had high hopes of getting more vital information in order to solve this mystery of Steven.

That evening crept its way, and I felt more nervous as the time was counting down. I stared at my image in the mirror. I didn't recognize myself. I rarely wore dresses much less evening gowns. When we renovated our bedroom, Alice filled our walk in closet with an immense amount of designer clothes that we would never wear or purchase. It was a wedding gift from her, and she did not hold back. This was my first time I was able to peruse through all the lavish gowns. It was overwhelming with all the spectrum of colors to select from. I decided to be bold and chose the red strapless gown.

I didn't know how to describe it except it was beyond beautiful with the flowing sheer material that flowed down from the waistline. The detail on the top helped accentuate my curves which I hesitated at the sight of too much exposure. Maybe I should change into something not so revealing?

*****Jacob's POV*****

My heart stopped. My breathing halted. I didn't want to blink in case the beauty in front of me would disappear. She was always beautiful no matter what she wore or how she looked, but tonight, she was more than alluring. She studied herself carefully in the mirror. No doubt in my mind she wanted to change into another dress, but I was craving what I saw in front of me and don't know if I could imagine her in anything else.

The soft curls of her hair flowed down over her breasts which made it hard for me not to want to undress her. Maybe I had time to make love to her before heading off?

She finally noticed me standing there staring at her. She blushed immediately and looked down on the floor. I wish she knew how desirable she was.

I walked behind her and strategically placed a strand of her hair behind her shoulder. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder and worked towards her neck. She leaned her head to the side welcoming my kisses. My hands wrapped her waist, and I cupped her breast and gently lowered the gown. With her breast exposed, I pinched her nipple until it hardened. She let out a soft whimper and was pleased at my touch.

"Jacob." She was panting and trying to speak, but my lips devoured hers before she could speak again. She released a moan from the back of her throat.

"Jacob. We. Don't. Have. Time." Each word was followed by her panting which drove my groin mad.

I began to unzip her zipper in the back and pulled the gown all the way down to the floor.

My God. She was a sight to see. She was wearing seductive lacy lingerie. I've never seen her in anything like this before. Looking in the mirror, her breasts were fully exposed and her nipples were hard and ready for me to suck on. She wore hoses that went to her thigh and they were clasped to her waistband. The laces were intricately detailed around her thighs where the hose stopped. But between her thighs seemed to be more enticing as it hid behind a softer design of laces and what looked like diamond beads.

She was still blushing and I don't know why she would. I was her husband and have seen her fully naked in every aspect.

"Nessie. You are one true goddess like creature."

I grabbed her from behind, and my left hand massaged her breasts. With my right hand, I trailed my way between her thighs. My fingers ran across the lace and diamonds, and then I realized she was fully exposed down there. There was nothing protecting her most vulnerable spot. I didn't know if it bothered me at how exposed she was, or if it made me desire her more. But the decision was already made for me as I was hard for her. My fingers fondled with her and went in deep to find her warmth and sweet juices. She was so ready for me, and I needed her now.

I released her and lifted one leg out of the gown and made her spread her legs wide for me. She was standing provocatively staring at me in the mirror. I placed my hands on her shoulder and slowly made her bow down as low as she could while her hands leaned against the mirror.

I took a step back and stared at the beautiful way she was exposing herself to me. I got on my knees and caressed her legs with my hands from her ankles all the way up until it reached her inner thighs. My fingers massaged her behind her soft curls. I placed one then two fingers inside her. She moaned at each motion and tilted her back closer to me. I took it as an invitation to taste her, so I welcomed it. My tongue found its way deep into her. My lips were against her soft skin and each devour made me harder.

Her whimpers got louder, and I needed to be inside her now. I stood up and unzipped my trousers. I didn't wait for them to fall and thrust myself hard and deep into her. I held on to her waist and pulled her closer to me as I entered her with a violent thrust. It wasn't long before I felt her release herself, and I felt powerless. My seeds came rushing out into her as I pushed one more time deep within her making sure she could feel all of me.

I rested my body on top of her and she was still holding herself against the mirror. We both were out of breath. I pulled her up and kissed behind her neck. She still tasted so sweet after lovemaking.

Before I let her go, I took out the tiny box in my pocket. I handed it to her, and she looked surprised. While I fixed my trousers, she took it from me and opened it.

Inside was a black ring. The design was the Quileute emblem.

"Jacob. It's beautiful."

"It's nothing extravagant and doesn't match or compare to how you look this evening. It won't replace the first ring I made you, but I had this handmade exclusively for you. You may not be a Quileute by blood, but this Quileute will always be yours to own." I placed her hand on my heart and took the ring out of the box. I put it on her finger, and she was starting to let her tears flow.

I wiped the tears off. "Come on. Don't cry. You'll mess up your makeup and we'll really be late."

She shook her head and let out a small laugh. She kept staring at the ring. "I'm never going to take this off."

She kissed me hard and I obliged, and I started to help her into her gown.

"I love you in these new seductress items. You'll have to wear these to sleep tonight though I know I won't be sleeping."

Again her face blushed, and she couldn't look me in the eyes. I placed my hand on her chin and turned her eyes to mine. "Hey, it's just me. No need to shy away from your husband." She nodded her head in agreement, and soon we were out the door and on our way to Forks Airport.

We arrived a few minutes late, and the chopper was ready for us. Steven was standing while holding the door open. He gasped at the sight of Nessie. I completely understood how he felt, but she wasn't his for the tasting.

"Renesmee, your beauty exceeds your own every day." He took her hand to help her into the chopper.

"Thank you, Steven." She sat down and placed her hand to the seat next to her to lead me inside.

"Jacob. You look quite the devil yourself tonight. Thank you for attending tonight's charity on such late notice."

"Sorry, to keep you waiting. Came upon a few unexpected things tonight and had to take advantage of the moment."

He was startled at my response and held my hand with more pressure. It didn't faze me. It seemed tonight was going to be a full on pissing battle though, and I was ready for it.

We strapped ourselves in, and Steven proceeded to get us ready for takeoff.

I had to admit the scenery was amazing with the dark skies filled with stars already. Nessie couldn't stop smiling and grasped my hand over her chest at the views. Steven would every so often glance at Nessie and grin when he saw her reaction.

"I hope you are all comfortable and enjoying yourselves during this quick flight."

"It's breathtaking, Steven. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Yes, it's quite a view up here. Even more breathtaking now."

I wanted to shred this bastard to pieces already, but we reached our destination and landed on a helipad on top of a high rise in Seattle. A man walked up to our door and opened it for us then directed his hand towards the entrance door.

We entered an enclosed glass lobby with an elevator. Steven reached over to press the button, and we waited in silence as the elevator arrived.

The event was only a few floors below the helipad. As we entered the room, there was a poster detailing the charity name. "Run for Your Ice" a Steven Vasaliev Foundation.

Nessie and I weren't aware it was his event. He looked at us, "I'm sorry. I didn't have time to give you all the details about the charity. Yes, it's my own charity. It's simple really. We raise funds to help with the study of glaciers or any form of nature dealing with the cold or tundra. We run marathons on ice, and it gets pretty competitive but all for a good cause."

He placed his hands on my shoulder, "Jacob, you look like your physique could handle the cold terrain and compete in the run. You should join me for our next marathon."

I would out run him without him even knowing it. "Sounds worthy, Steven. I'll think about it. I'm a little competitive myself."

"That's the spirit. You and I competing for the prize."

I looked directly at Nessie, "All for nature and its beauty."

That's right, Steven. This isn't about me.

Nessie's phone rang, "Oh it's Kate. She's on her way up now."

Great. We can finally get some answers once Kate meets Steven. But Nessie and I had to remember we were there to protect Kate, should she be discovered as a witch by Steven.

A waitress walked over and served champagne for us. She kept staring at me, and Nessie poked my side. I leaned down to her and whispered, "Are you jealous?"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't. You are too handsome this evening, my husband."

She brought herself up to me, but I bent down and kissed her.

"Jacob! Renesmee!"

It was Kate. She looked so different out of her white coat.

"Kate, you look beautiful."

"Aww, Jacob, stop it. Not in front of your wife. You cleaned up well yourself."

"Thank you."

She turned to look at Renesmee. "Renesmee, look at you. You'd think this evening was all about you as you're so strikingly stunning tonight."

She blushed like always when compliments came her way. "Thank you, Kate. I love your evening gown. But please let me introduce you to Steven."

Steven was surprised at Kate's beauty. He straightened his tie and brought his hand outward so Kate could place her hand in his. She was appealed by his looks and his manner. She brought her hand forward and placed it in his palm. Here comes the moment we've been waiting for.

Steven brought her hand up to his lips and kissed them, "It's the lovely Miss Kate or Doctor Kate. The pleasure is truly all mine."

She was blushing. Of course, it seemed every womanly creature was fixated with his devilish looks.

"Please call me Kate. There is no need for formality here."

"As you wish, Kate. Why do I feel the urge to thank Renesmee already for this evening?"

"She's a spirited one, isn't she, Jacob? There's no winning with her."

Before we could talk some more, a woman walked over to Steven and whispered into his ear.

He looked at all of us and brought his hand out to Kate. "Please, Kate, I'd like to introduce you to some colleagues of mine. They would never believe that I found myself a beautiful creature like you as my date."

She excused herself away from Nessie and me. Steven turned to look at us, "Jacob and Renesmee, please feel free to mingle for a few, and dinner will start shortly."

Damn him. I wanted just five seconds alone with Kate and needed to know the answer. I know Nessie felt the same way.

We decided to avoid others and made our way out to the balcony. She held on to my arms and leaned against my arm. The city lights of Seattle were mesmerizing.

"The scenery here is stunning, Jacob. But it doesn't compare to nightfall at home on La Push. I prefer the sound of the ocean waves and salty sea air."

She was right about that. There wasn't much here to offer me or us. It felt good to know home was La Push to her.

It wasn't long before we were all called to our seats. Kate and Steven were seated up front with the rest of his staff while we were a few tables away from them. Kate finally had the opportunity to make eye contact with us. She nodded her head towards the door, but before she was about to get up Steven introduced her to another couple. Then the woman who had talked to Steven earlier whispered again into his ear. He smiled and asked everyone to have a seat at their table. Soon there was a man up on stage and he started speaking into the microphone.

He spoke of the charity and its purpose, and how tonight's event raised well over a quarter million dollars to the "Run for Your Ice" charity. The applause was overwhelming and then he introduced Steven and gave an introduction about Steven's first love for the ice. The passion started because of his love for the people living in Russia when Steven went to visit during his long term vacation there. Somehow when he left there, he felt he needed to do something to protect the environment and its people. He then combined his love of running and partnered with Bill Gates to start this charity as his first from his foundation.

Steven finally made his way up on stage and received a standing ovation. He started to thank everyone in attendance in his speech and looked around the audience but stopped when he saw Nessie. He gazed down at the podium pondering for a moment.

"However, tonight is more than special to me because I feel that for once, my life has finally found everything it has been searching for."

Nessie looked at me and held my hands. She knew they were getting warmer by the minute. She leaned over and whispered into my ears, "I love you."

Steven finished his speech, and the waiters began to serve dinner. We didn't mingle too much with the guests at our table because we kept our focus on Kate. She finally excused herself from the table and headed out to the hallway. Steven looked at her leave, and saw that Nessie and I were both about to get up and leave too.

I excused myself from the table, and told Nessie to stay behind to not make it look suspicious since Steven was staring our way. She nodded in agreement, and I quickly followed Kate. Once we were in the hallway, we tried to find a quiet area.

"Jacob, there's no time. May located the picture and ring. It's in this building on another floor. We have to go now. I need your strength to take down the door"

"Aright, let me go get Nessie."

I returned to the table and Nessie was missing. I asked the guests at the table where Nessie had left, but they said she got up and didn't say a word.

Shit. Where in the hell was she? I tried calling her cell, but she didn't pick up. I went out to the hallway again, and she was nowhere.

"Kate, check the restrooms to see if Nessie is in there. She's not at the table."

Kate went into the restrooms and couldn't find Nessie.

"Jacob, we don't have time. I'll explain later, but we have to go."

Steven came from the dining hall and saw us by the elevator, "Are you leaving already, Kate? Was I that much of a bore?"

"Steven, no. I'm so sorry, I was just telling Jacob that I received an emergency medical call that I have to attend. He was going to escort me out, but he was supposed to tell you once he came back upstairs. It was so lovely to meet you. Hopefully, we'll meet up again soon"

"But of course, Kate."

The elevator door opened and Kate entered. She waited for me, and I didn't want to leave Nessie without knowing where she was.

I turned to look at Steven, "If you see Nessie, let her know I went to see Kate off."

He nodded at me, and I walked into the elevator. Kate looked at me, "She's going to be alright, Jacob, but if we don't destroy this tonight it could be the last time she'll ever love you."

I wanted to believe her. I wanted all this to go away and live our normal life back in La Push.

"Jacob, there's something you should know. It's Steven. He's not a witch."

"What the hell is he then?"

"I don't know, Jacob, but I'm hoping we'll find out once we get into this room."

We arrived on the floor that May had said where it was located. The door was bolted, but it didn't hold against my strength.

What we saw was extreme in every way. The layout of candles, the collected items, pictures of Nessie everywhere; it was eerie and a stalker's haven.

"What the hell is this, Kate?"

"It's all witch magic but it's not him that's creating the spells. Evidently, he's been working with someone. I don't know whom."

We finally found the picture and ring. It was surrounded within a circle surrounded by salt, and candles lit all around. I went in to grab it but there seemed to be a wall preventing me from entering the circle. I grabbed an object and threw it in, but the object bounced back.

"It's not that easy, Jacob. It has a protective spell. Give me a moment to break it."

Kate closed her eyes and brought her hands forward and started repeating a dialect I didn't understand. She kept repeating it and the fire started getting higher, then the salt started melting away. Once it all disappeared, I crossed over and was able to grab the picture.

"Throw it into the fire, Jacob. The fire started the spell, so it can be the only thing that destroys the spell."

I didn't hesitate and placed it over the candle. I watched as the picture of us smiling at each other started to melt away. The flower weed wilted some more with the flame and soon it all turned into ashes.

I felt a sense of relief that this was over. We had to get Nessie then get the hell out of here and leave this place for good.

*****Nessie's POV*****

Jacob left to follow Kate since Steven kept staring our way. I decided to make small talk with the rest of the table. However, I thought I saw a familiar face.

I got up from my table and walked over to her. She was entering into the kitchen doors. I walked past the doors and into the serving room. "Tina!"

"Renesmee! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." I gave her a big hug and was delighted to see her.

"Well, you know how sweet Mr. Steven is, and he asked me to make my key lime pie for the event. The people here really love it, Renesmee."

"That's great to hear! I'm so happy for you."

"I know! Who would have thought a small town folk like me would make it big in Seattle!"

We both laughed and soon Steven entered the room. I smiled at him, "Steven, it's so sweet of you to bring Tina here."

He smiled in return, "She's definitely a hard worker, and one I don't plan on losing."

He smiled at Tina, and she blushed back.

"Renesmee, Jacob had to leave with Kate, but he'll be back for you shortly."

"Oh, ok, what happened?"

"Medical emergency, it seems."

He turned to look at Tina. "Do we have much time left?"

"Before they find it and destroy it? Not sure, but you don't have much time. It needs to happen now."

I was lost. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"What are you both talking about? Find what? Who's they?"

Tina's smile turned cold. "Did you really think I was here to make key lime pies? I'm so tired of making key lime pies. My powers are being wasted in the kitchen. I was meant to work my magic for power. I'm sorry it has come to this, Renesmee. I liked you, I really did. Especially that husband of yours, but Mr. Steven has helped our family for centuries and we owe our lives to him."

I backed away and turned to the door, but Steven was already there. How did he get there so fast?

"How can you be so fast for a witch?"

"That's because I'm not a witch, love."

He placed a napkin over my mouth, and I inhaled the strong scent in it. It made me immediately drowsy, and I tried to fight it. Soon I was drifting off, the room turned dark and I felt powerless.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	54. Only Half the Equation

*****Nessie's POV*****

My body felt weak, and I could barely open my eyes. I noticed my cold breath as I got up from the frozen ground. It was dark, but the moon lit a path in view so I followed it. I heard voices in the distance as I got closer, then I heard laughter.

It was Steven and Angara swimming in a hot spring. They were in each other's arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How do I explain to my father about this training session?" She let out a soft giggle before kissing his lips.

"I believe we are entitled to rest our bodies. I do not see the crime in this."

"You do not know my father very well then." Her tone was serious, and Steven didn't know why she was so afraid of her father.

"Surely the fearless Princess Angara does not fear her own father?"

"I do not. It is his ways that I do not agree with, and I do not have control over his decisions."

"He seems to be warming up to my presence, or else I would not be living this long, would you not think?"

"I do not know his plan with you, but our rule has always been that whoever captures their prisoner will have full control of them."

"And I believe that. You somehow have managed to have full control of me, but I am more than willing to let you."

He kissed her with a deep passion, and she welcomed his lips. She placed her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes.

"I wish we could be this free forever. All this hiding is not a life I want to live, especially with you, Stepan." Her heart yearned for freedom with Steven, but she knew it was a falsified life.

"Then let us run away. We would have a two days head start until your father would realize we are missing."

She nodded her head. "It is not that simple, my love. You do not know how fast my men are. They would find us even if we were on the opposite end of the world."

"Then we confess to your father. Be my wife, Angara. Let me be the one to protect you always. We will grow old together and have a family of our own, and show them what love truly is. I will love you until my last dying breath."

She blushed at his proposal, and her eyes filled with tears. She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. She leaned her forehead against his and remained silent.

Steven's mood quickly changed. His face confused at her silence. "Do you not want to be with me, Angara? There is no other pain worse than not being able to be with you."

She was trying to hold back her tears. "I do, Stepan. I want more than anything to be with you."

Her stillness lingered more.

"But what, Angara? I know I tried to conquer your land, and I understand your father would not want his daughter married to the enemy. But it has been done before. A union between two enemies to create a stronger union."

"It is not that simple like you say, Stepan. Our people ... we are not like others. I am not like others."

"Is it because I am not immortal, like you?"

She didn't know how to answer him. She knew the first night she met him that his intelligence wasn't to be questioned. He had found a way to intrude into their territory without errs. Then when he saw her, he recognized who she was.

"Then how do I become one of you?"

Her eyes widen, she shook her head in defiance. "I will not subject you to a life of immortality. It is not a life I wish upon even my worst enemies."

"A life without you is not a life at all, Angara. If you do not want me, then take me back to die as a lone prisoner."

She shook her head. "I will not. I would rather you live a life than have you surrender yourself to eternal damnation."

"How can you say a life with you is eternal damnation?"

Her heart was confused. Her intention in life was to never fall in love. She knew her place in this world, and knew falling in love was never an option.

She let herself go of him and moved away from him. She never gave him direct eye contact.

"My father has already given me to someone else, Stepan. To disobey his order would mean damnation not only to me but to my people and my future husband."

Steven's face turned somber. It was as if his whole life caved in. "Why? Why would you allow him to control you in this way?"

"It is an honor for my people that I follow through with the prophecy."

"What prophecy? You are not making any sense at all. I do not know who or what you are, I do not know if your love is as full as mine, and now I do not even wish to hear of this prophecy."

His heart burned with pain like he never felt before. Why did he give in to her? When he saw her eyes behind her mask in battle, his heart had already become weakened by her gaze. He didn't care about killing his own man to protect her. He was drawn to her, and didn't know how to pull himself out of it. The first night when she kissed him, he thought if he died at that moment then at least his heart was at peace. Now, everything was a blur. He didn't know how to approach any of this anymore. It was more difficult than losing in the battlefield.

She pulled his face close to hers. "My heart knows no other. It loves no other, but you. I tried not to give myself to you, but I failed myself."

She took in her deepest breath and started to contemplate if she should move forward with her reveal. She slowly stepped out of the water. Her naked body glistened from the moonlight. She stepped several feet away.

"I will prove my love to you. If your heart no longer loves what it sees, then I will set you free as my prisoner."

"Angara, I am sorry. There is no need to prove anything. Please come back into the water or you will surely freeze to death."

"If death would only come so easy." Her face was stone cold yet the tears flowed down her cheeks. She raised her hands and began to remove the one ring she wore on her finger. She took off the ring and placed it on the floor beside her. Soon she fell onto her knees and cried in pain.

Steven jumped out of the water and ran towards her. "Angara! Stop this! Please!"

He held her, but she was shaking uncontrollably. Within a minute I realized what had become of her. My fears became alive, and I screamed but no air was coming out. I couldn't believe what I saw before me.

*****Jacob's POV*****

Where the hell was she? I followed her scent into the kitchen, but it stopped there. I stepped on something hard, and when I lifted up my foot, my heart stopped.

It was the black ring I gave her before we left for the event. She must have taken it off as a way to leave her trail. Damn it! Someone had removed all traces of her scent. I went back into the dining hall to search for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I kept calling her cell and still no answer. I didn't see Steven either.

I went back down to the room where Kate was. She stayed behind so she could find clues as to what Steven was.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I'm trying my best to decipher all this information."

"We don't have time. She's gone. Missing. That son of a bitch had to have taken her."

She paused for a long moment. Her silence was making me nervous.

"What is it, Kate?"

"I can't believe it. I can't believe I missed this in plain view, but it's so clear. All of it."

She walked over to the opposite end of the room, and there was a sculpture against the wall. It looked like a big rock to me.

However, Kate wasn't staring straight at it, but instead she was at the left side of the sculpture, and was leaning against the window.

"Jacob, I've heard of ancient writings on stone walls but I've never seen one like this. If you stand at a certain angle you can see the images coming together like a puzzle. It's telling a story."

She studied it hard and read it from left to right. Each image she deciphered in her lowest voice.

"Tell me. Don't whisper it."

"I want to make sure I'm interpreting it accurately, but here's what I have so far;

 _'And shall at last, our leader will arise. A being like no other. From a bloodline of two enemies, whose heart must be compelled into one on the full darkness of the sun. For once the moon was feared and the sun was dismayed, but all will be healed by the blood of the one.'_

I was more confused than ever, "What the hell does that mean and what does it have to do with Nessie?"

"Jacob, he knows. He knows she's a vampire and human. He's wanting her blood because her blood is to heal vampirism."

Kate deciphered the sculpture again and took a photo of it. She sent it to Carlisle in hopes he would understand the wording.

Carlisle called immediately and spoke to Kate. She explained the entire situation, and then handed me the phone. Her face looked pale at what he told her.

"Jacob, listen to me carefully. Hand Kate the ring so she can do a locator spell and find Renesmee. You don't have much time."

"What's going on, Carlisle? I don't understand."

"Jacob, it's not Renesmee who is the bloodline. She is one of the pieces needed to complete the prophecy."

"What the hell are you saying?" My blood was rising at the moment. I couldn't control my breathing.

"It's been a long time since I've seen those markings on the sculpture, but it's a familiar one that I've come to learn while under Aro's coven. Jacob, Renesmee is only half the equation."

He paused for a brief moment, and I could tell he did not want to confess what it was that he understood from the sculpture.

"Steven is the other half, the true enemy of vampires, children of the moon. He's a werewolf, Jacob, and he plans on having her bear his child, as the new leader of our world."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	55. Will Always Be Yours

*****Nessie's POV*****

Staring into the eyes of the creature before me, I felt serene. My instinct was to run, but everything I felt in my body pulled me to be still. Steven was cautious as he should be, yet he didn't seem frightened. Instead, he felt betrayed and speechless. He didn't flinch, but gaped at what he saw before his very own eyes.

His whisper could barely be heard amidst the quiet sounds of the cold wind chill. "Angara. What are you?"

She was a wolf, but unlike Jacob, she stood on her hind legs. Her fur coat was metallic silver and when the wind blew, it revealed a soft snowy white layer underneath. Her eyes were still her own, a deep violent black color, yet it revealed a soft natured persona. She walked towards Steven, and he stepped back. She yelped at his movement, and laid her head down onto the frozen ground. Her eyes never left his, and she waited until he could calm down.

He finally moved in closer to her, and placed his hand on her head. He brushed her soft fur coat, and she let out a brief sigh.

"Angara, why did you not tell me?" His heart was torn and ached at what he saw. He didn't know how to accept this truth.

She lifted her head and with her paw, she pushed the ring towards Steven. She nudged at it and tapped on it. His assumption was right, and he placed the ring on what he hoped would fit her sharp claw. Within a moment, her body transformed and she laid there naked in human form.

She lifted herself up and felt ashamed. Ashamed at the creature she was, and how she had been lying to Steven. He walked over to her and placed a blanket over her body. She smiled knowing he was trying to comfort her.

"We do not feel the cold, Stepan." She freed herself from the blanket, and wrapped it around them both. She leaned on him as they watched the full moon light in silence. "I know you have questions, Stepan, so please ask. I promise I will tell the truth only." He didn't know where to start.

"I shall start from the beginning then." She dressed herself, and provided his clothes for him. She started a fire by the hot spring and stared deep into it as she started speaking.

"We are known as werewolves, Children of the Moon. Full beast on the outside while our souls are trapped inside. Unable to control our urge to kill, yet we do not kill humans. No, we are destined to kill our sworn enemies, the cold ones, also known as vampires. Several hundred years ago, there were two families of high order. There was a mighty king and his queen of the Western World. They treated their people with love and kindness, and protected them always. For several decades they tried, but failed at bearing a child. After they returned from a long extended journey, they miraculously returned home with a daughter named, Alejandra. They loved her until no end, and she was blessed with anything her heart desired. She was good to her people, and her kingdom loved her."

"One day she met and fell madly in love with the prince from the Eastern World. They both loved each other very much, and soon they were to wed. This union would bring both worlds together, and make it the strongest kingdom ever. The King and Queen of the Eastern World had wealth beyond any others with their thrones encrusted in white diamonds. On the eve of the wedding, the King of the Eastern World brought his sorceress, and she unveiled the secret that the King and Queen of the Western World had hidden for years. For Alejandra was not their child, but the bastard child of their servant, Caris. The King of the Eastern World was violently upset. Feeling betrayed, he ordered for the death of the Queen of the Western World as payment for ridiculing the King. She refused for she valued her life more, so she offered Alejandra's head. The prince objected and tried to stop his father for the prince still loved the girl regardless of her status. But his father would not have his son marry a bastard and the child of a servant. Caris and the prince were unable to stop the king and his guards, and on that full moon evening, her head was decapitated for all to witness."

"But what they did not know was Caris was a witch. The fiery in her arose from the death of her daughter. It brought out her darkest magic. Hence, she placed an eternal curse on the two families. The Western World was cursed with the uncontrollable beast shifting ability but only during the moon light while the Eastern World was cursed with diamond skin during the sun light and the thirst for human blood. However, the werewolves were natural protectors of humans while the vampires craved the blood of humans. This caused them to be natural immortal enemies."

"Even though each world would be blessed to have their own children, and as fate would have it, the children would cross paths and fall madly in love. Never being able to be together because of the night and day curse, the couple would try but with no success. For the bite of the werewolf onto the vampire was a death sentence."

"But Caris had a soft heart for the prince; for she knew he loved her daughter unconditionally. In order for the curse to be broken, it had to fall on the evening of the fullest moon. Then could only the enemies of two unselfish hearts be able to come together as one. And if true love prevailed, a child would be born. With that child would be the heir of the entire Western and Eastern World, but more importantly, the cure to end the old aged curse remained in the child's blood."

Angara stopped for a moment. She studied Steven's reaction, if he had any. He was into the story, but also baffled by everything he heard. It was a lot to take in considering it was his first encounter with the supernatural. He heard about his grandfather's stories, but it never occurred to him that they were true. He wanted to ask her questions, but didn't know what else to ask.

"What happened to the prince? Did he ever find true love?" He was sincere in his question. His heart baring the same resemblance as the prince.

"He eventually became king and fell in love with a human, married her and they had a child. His heart was never the same after the death of his love, Alejandra. His queen understood it all too well. She tried to break the curse, but the search for the Western World was hopeless. They had all went into hiding, fearful that their monstrous form would scare humans. The king finally died of a broken heart leaving the queen to mourn for him and be widowed with the child."

"But I thought he was immortal? How did he die then?" Stepan was confused as he should be.

"It was rumored that he found a pack of werewolves and submitted himself to defeat, so he could be bitten by them."

"You said the queen is human?"

"She was human. Vampires and werewolves have the ability to change a human. She was changed after the birth of their son. She almost died giving birth, but the King saved her with his venomous bite."

"Where is she now?" Stepan couldn't stop with the questions anymore, and he still had plenty to ask.

"Their people have been in hiding mostly in Europe. She, however, never gave up and has remained closer to Russia."

"So she is still alive?"

"Yes, very much so, Stepan."

"And you know this because you have met her?"

"Yes, my father and I have met her. And we have met her son."

Stepan knew what she was going to say, but he didn't want to hear it. "Is it him? Is he the one you are to marry and break this curse?" His voice was as broken as his heart. The thought of Angara being with someone else made him feel uneasy.

Angara nodded her head. "Yes. I have been betrothed to him." Her words were soft spoken in hopes that maybe Stepan wouldn't hear them.

But clearly, he heard them repeat over and over in his mind. He couldn't control his rage and punched the ice cold walls. His fist was bleeding and in pain, but he felt nothing.

"Stepan, please stop. You are hurting yourself. Do not do this to yourself. If anyone is to blame, it is me. It was never my intent to hurt you."

He turned around to look at her, and all he wanted to do was take her and run away. He wanted her to escape this prophecy that she thought she had to live. Instead he locked his lips on hers and wanted to taste how sweet she was. She pulled him closer, and he felt the tears flow from her eyes. She pulled back and took his hands into hers, and wiped the blood off with her sleeves.

"I am forever wiping your blood off, Stepan." She released a smile, and he captured that perfect moment.

"Make it forever, Angara. Turn me, so that we can be together."

She shook her head no in disagreement. "I cannot place you in that life. It is no life to live."

"Please, Angara. I cannot bear the thought of you with another man. How do you expect me to live my life without you?"

He held her tight, and she knew he was never going to let her go. She whispered into his ears and swallowed her regret. "Yes."

He looked at her, wanting her to repeat her answer. She smiled and nodded her head, so he could understand. He kissed her with all the passion he had left.

She began to explain to him the process. Her bite would only turn him on a full moon and burn into his skin, and the venom would spread like fire in his blood. His transformation would all happen once his system was filled with her venom. The pain would be excruciating, but she would be there to help him finish the transformation.

She asked him one more time if he was sure, and he reassured her nothing would make him happier than share his life forever with her. She then stepped back and began to take off her ring, but he had one more question.

"What does that ring symbolize?"

"It was created by our sorceress, Oksana. If we wear the silver ring, it helps us from transforming into a werewolf. We are able to have control of when we can become a werewolf even during the fullest moon. I shall let you have my ring, and will let Oksana know I lost mine, so she can create another one for me."

It sounded simple enough, he presumed.

She then began to take off her ring, and soon she was a werewolf standing tall in her form. Stepan didn't budge and stood there as she came close to him. She sniffed him and without hesitation, she bit into his neck.

Stepan screamed as if his life had ended. The pain and agony he felt was worse than he had imagined. He wanted to spew out the venomous blood, but knew it was only the reaction to the bite. He curled up into a fetal position and screamed some more. It was hard to watch his suffering. Angara had her hand over her mouth, she felt horrid at what she had done to Stepan. She had cursed him forever, and it was all for her selfish heart.

His transition began to take form, and I saw the thick coat of hair piercing through his skin. His fingers stretched into sharp claws, and his eyes were completely coated with a pitch black gleam. His nose extended into the snout of a werewolf and his fangs grew ten times in size with sharp edges. After his transformation was done, he laid on all fours. Exhausted and confused, he shook his head. He looked up and saw Angara. She rested on her knees and with her hands over her face, cried sobbing tears.

"Please forgive me, Stepan. I am so sorry. I should not have."

He went over to her side and laid his head down beside her. Whimpering to her in hopes she would look at him. He was not at all sorry for what had happened because he knew this would be his only hope to be with her forever.

She placed her hand over his head, "Once Oksana creates my ring, we shall escape from here."

She took off her ring and placed it on Stepan's claw. "It will only be for tonight that I remain a werewolf. Tomorrow when the sun rises, I shall be your Angara again."

Stepan was back into his human form. He stared at the silver werewolf beside him and whispered to her, "And I will always be yours, Angara."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	56. I Promise

The beaming sunlight stealing its way into the cave didn't disturb Steven and Angara. Instead it was the sound of men's inconspicuous movements that startled the couple. It wasn't long before there were a dozen of Angara's men with Viktor prominently in front of them. His face casted rage at what he witnessed before him. It was evident that the two were lovers as their naked bodies laid next to each other.

Angara covered herself with the fur blanket and held her head up high. She knew her father well, and silenced herself as speaking would only worsen the situation. Steven, however, embarrassed at his own demise found his clothes and dressed himself rather quickly.

"Viktor. I assure you, I meant no disrespect."

Viktor didn't blink at all. He stood there watching the human before him speak, but everything he spoke was a blur to his ears. He didn't want to believe this was the daughter he once knew. He felt he failed as a father and as someone who failed his people.

"Gather your things, prisoner. There shall be no more training from here on out."

Viktor turned to walk away, but Steven wasn't finished with him.

"I love her, Viktor." Steven paused for a moment to see if he would get a reaction out of Viktor. "Your daughter. I love her and wish to make her my wife. If you would accept it, sir."

Viktor's brows furrowed at the confession he heard. "She is not yours to claim." His back never turned in hopes the conversation would halt, but instead Steven stepped forward. Angara pleaded to Steven to not speak anymore, but Steven knew this was his only chance.

"Your Highness, I am not asking for your permission. I am stating what it is that my heart desires . . . "

Without even a single step, Viktor swiftly moved in front of Steven. His height overshadowed Steven's smaller frame. "Give her all your heart if you wish, but her heart does not belong to you." His voice stern and cold, but it did not cause a single flinch in Steven's body.

"Guards!" All the guards surrounded Steven. Viktor's eyes were on Steven and not once did he blink. "It is time this prisoner sees how we truly treat our prisoners. Yulian, take him out."

Yulian hesitated but he knew defying his King would be worse. He walked over to Steven and without warning knocked Steve out cold with his massive punch.

The guards grabbed Steven's body and dragged him out of the cave. Angara rushed up to her father fearing the worst about Steven. "Please, Father. Do not do this. You will regret this decision."

Viktor turned to look down at his daughter. "I never thought I would ever be disappointed in you, Angara. Do you realize what you have done? Your people, this kingdom, rely on you alone to set them free. All this for a human, who will for sure never see you ever again."

"No, father. You cannot! I have given myself and my heart fully to him already."

Viktor didn't know what else to say. His eyes widen at her confession for he knew that if she was to give herself completely, then she would never be able to break the curse. "How could you? Knowing full well the consequences. This is the reason I have never allowed you near another man in your life, in fear that this would occur."

Viktor slouched his shoulders, his head lowered. His mood changed drastically. It was not anger anymore but of discontent.

"It is not too late, Angara. You will have to change your mind again."

"No, Father. It really is too late."

She held her head up high and took in a deep breath, "I am with child, and it is Stepan's child I carry."

Viktor raised his head up and his eyes turned the deepest black I have ever seen. He howled an extremely loud scream that vibrated the walls of the cave. "Yulian! Take this child of mine! This ends tonight!"

Yulian rushed over to Angara, and gathered her clothes for her. After she dressed, he took her arm, but she freed herself from him. "I know my own way to the south dungeon." He didn't hesitate and followed her as she got on her horse.

I found myself in the South Dungeon. It was larger than Steven's dungeon, and the only light was the burning flames from the torches. I had expected to see Steven in the dungeon, but he was nowhere in sight. Instead it was Angara. Her hands were bound together behind her. Tears were flowing down her face, but she cried silently. Standing next to her was a woman I've never seen before. They were alone, and the woman spoke to Angara.

"Angara, sweet princess. Why have you done this? You know I cannot disobey your father. I am so sorry."

"There is no need for an apology, Oksana. I did this upon myself, and I knew father would not be so forgiving. It is me who should apologize to you and my kingdom for failing."

Oksana was the sorceress as I had remembered Angara speaking to Steven regarding the ring she wore. I noticed Oksana embracing Angara, and spoke in a dialect that I could not understand. She then walked around Angara in a circle and placed some elements on the ground. When she was done, Oksana whispered to Angara, "This will be quick and painless, my dear. Painless."

They both started shedding tears, but were interrupted when Viktor and Yulian walked in with Steven. Steven was wrapped in several chains. When he looked up, he saw Angara tied up. His heart ached at what he had done to her. He screamed for her, "Angara!" He tried to escape but the chains were too tight.

Yulian held Steven's shoulders down and he collapsed onto his knees. "Stepan!" Angara cried out his name and couldn't force her tears to stop. Yulian walked over to Angara. He held a large sword beside him. He looked at Oksana and she nodded at him.

Everything was making sense to me, and my heart was aching all the while. Angara's fears became my own.

Viktor turned to Steven. "It is without a doubt that killing you would be too easy, Stepan. You have elongated our people to be further prisoners of our own world. Now you shall suffer however long it takes."

Viktor tried to continue, but he had a hard time at what would come next. "You shall witness my fury over your rash decision with my daughter. There is no God in this world that can protect either one of you now."

Steven realized what was occurring and his eyes widened. "Your Highness, please take my life and you will be rid of me forever. Do not do this to your daughter. She loves you, sir."

"There is no love from this child of mine. A child who I can no longer claim."

Angara started to cry at her father's words. I felt it stab a deep scar into my chest. The anguish she felt was unbearable.

Viktor looked over to Yulian and nodded his head. However, Viktor couldn't bear to witness what was going to happen. I screamed as loud as I could but I knew no one could hear me. I was running out of air and hyperventilating.

"No! Angara! We will be together again, I promise!" Steven shouted as loud as he could so she could hear.

She validated what she heard by nodding her head and crying out to him. "I am so sorry, my love."

Within a second, Yulian's sharp blade lowered. I couldn't find myself to witness this horrid scene, so I turned around with my hands over mouth. I heard Steven screaming uncontrollably. I could hear the chains breaking one by one. When I did turn around, he had transformed into a werewolf. I looked at what he was staring at, but how he felt and what I saw perplexed me.

Angara was still alive. Her head down but her cries could be heard. Why would Steven be upset? I walked over to his side and his view was a different image. Her body motionless, her head decapitated and not far from her body.

I ran over to her body but I felt as if I walked through an invincible wall. The image had changed. Angara was still alive. It was a false illusion being portrayed for Steven to see. He had believed that she died. The only reason for Oksana to be here was to perform the sorcery spell for Steven to witness the death of Angara.

I turned around to look at him as a werewolf. He was taller than Viktor now, and without hesitation he swung his claws against Viktor's body. Viktor flew across the room and hit the wall. He fell unconscious. Steven growled at Yulian and wanting to claim him as the next victim, but Oksana placed her staff on the ground and created a barrier that Steven was unable to cross. He tried with all his strength but even his werewolf strength was nothing against Oksana's magic. Steven gave up and escaped out the dungeon through the door.

After a while, when all seemed calm, Yulian went over to Viktor. He was bleeding heavily from the venomous claws. Oksana released Angara and she ran over to her father.

"Father." She was crying and resting her head on his chest. She looked for his ring but didn't see it on his finger. "Where is your ring, Father?" She was frantic and knew he needed the ring in order to heal.

"My time is up, child. I do not want to live this life anymore. It is time to reunite with your mother. It has been too long since I have last seen her eyes."

"No, please do not leave me. I have no one left in my life. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please."

Her tears continued as she held onto his hand.

"Angara. Do not be sorry. It is now up to you to protect your kingdom. Do not allow them to suffer like we have all these years. Immortality is a punishment that one should not have to endure."

"Yes, Father. I will protect our kingdom. I promise."

Everything became dark and the pain I felt from Angara didn't subside. I was filled with anger. Anger directed at Steven.

"Nessie! Nessie!"

My eyes opened and it was Jacob. I woke up and held on to him tightly. "Jacob!"

"I've been worried about you. I found your ring, and Kate used the locator spell to find you here. But you're alone?"

"Jacob, it was Tina. She's a witch working for Steven."

"What?" He was getting hotter by the second.

"I know there's more."

Before I could explain, Steven entered into the room. "I should have known you'd be here."

Jacob got up from my side and went after Steven. Before I could stop him, Steven received a massive blow from Jacob. However, Steven didn't let Jacob off so easy. They both were equal at strength. It wasn't long before they both transformed into their wolf forms.

They both lunged at each other and tried to go after each other's neck. Their growls were gruesome to the ears while their jaws would snap with each attempted bite. I called out both their names to halt, but neither would give in.

I went towards them to break up their fight, but got caught in between them. And without warning, Steven's bite scratched my shoulder. I felt a fire raging sting and fell onto my knees. I looked at the injury and saw blood. I didn't know if it was my own or what I was seeing. "Jacob." That's all I could get out of my breath.

They both saw my injury and shifted back into their human forms. Jacob held onto me. "Nessie. What happened?"

"His bite. It was his bite."

Jacob looked at Steven with deathly eyes. "What the hell did you do!"

Steven shook his head. He couldn't believe it. His face turned pale at what he had done to me. "Renesmee, it was an accident. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to."

As they were yelling at each other, I couldn't hear the words they were exchanging. The venom inside was spreading but at a slow speed that was tormenting every inch of my body. I tried to open my eyes, but they were getting heavy.

Soon, I could hear Kate walking into the room. She wanted to know what happened and saw all the chaos inside the room from Jacob and Steven's fight. Her face looked worried, and she flashed lights into my eyes. "Renesmee, can you hear me?" I nodded my head, but my voice was weak. I knew I needed to speak up before I would fall into a subdued state.

Jacob could barely make what I said. I tried desperately to repeat it. He finally heard and looked at Steven to reiterate my message.

"She said Angara's not dead, and Angara was pregnant. You're the father."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	57. Lose Her

Lose Her

*****Jacob's POV*****

She was light as a feather. She was in a deep sleep, and didn't have the energy to wake up. Every sound in the room became silent for me. My entire focus shifted on Nessie as I tried to keep her alive. It was only an hour ago that Kate located her in a room close to the dining hall. I tried waking her up but she didn't flinch. I knew she wanted to remain dreaming to find out more about Steven, so I held onto her until she would open her eyes.

Now, she laid motionless in my arms. We were en route to Forks in Steven's chopper. His face had turned pale when he realized his fangs had scratched Nessie. It was too late though. The venom had already progressed through her blood, and she was becoming limber by the second. Then she used her last strength to relay a message to the bastard who did this to her. I would have killed him so he would have never known the truth about Angara, but I always knew Nessie had a good heart. She wanted him to know, and I knew she wanted Steven to have closure.

He couldn't believe the words Nessie mumbled that Angara was still alive. He wanted to know more but Nessie had drifted off into unconsciousness. I had to throw him up against the wall when he tried to come near her.

"You piece of shit! You're lucky you're even still alive! If anything happens to my wife, I promise you, the last thing you're going to see before you draw your last breath will be my face."

I looked to Kate for answers but even she was unaware of what she could do to help Nessie. She called Carlisle and he wanted her back at his home immediately. The flight felt too long, and we knew time was running out. During the whole flight, my tears fell onto her body. I couldn't get myself to stop crying. I talked to her in hopes she would hear everything.

"Nessie. This isn't how our life ends. You still have dreams I've yet to make come true. A world awaits us that we've yet to discover. And I can't do this alone. I don't know how to. What of Ephraim? You can't leave him too. You're his mother, how do I tell him? I can't. I can't tell him. I don't have the strength."

The pain was too real. I squeezed her hands in hope that she would squeeze them in return, but I felt nothing. My mind wondered off. How would I explain this to our son? He would never understand.

Ephraim. I should have thought this sooner.

"Kate, can you raise off Ephraim's cloak?"

"Jacob, are you sure you want him to do this?"

"I don't know anymore, Kate. He could be the only one who can save her yet we risk him being in pain."

"Jacob, I'll be honest with you. I don't think Renesmee would have wanted to use Ephraim on herself even at desperate times like this. She's a protective mother, and only in the best way."

Kate was right. Nessie would have never agreed with this plan. I was so desperate, but there had to be another way. I cried again knowing there wasn't anything I could do anymore.

We arrived at Forks Airport, and Edward had met us there with his vehicle. He drove as fast as he could to Carlisle's. I called my dad to bring Ephraim over to the house. If Nessie was to wake up, then I wanted her to see Ephraim by her side.

I explained everything to Edward though Carlisle had already briefed Bella and Edward. He wasn't too happy that we kept things from them, but he understood our reasoning for not needing to pry our whole lives to them.

As we arrived, Bella came running to us. "Renesmee." She was trying to hold back her tears but they forced their way out.

I placed Nessie on the bed as I watched helplessly while Carlisle assessed her. She still had a pulse but her breathing was minimal. We could see her flesh slowly turn grey.

"What do we need to do, Carlisle?"

He wasn't giving me a fast enough response.

"Carlisle! Tell me!"

"It's severe, Jacob. It is as I had expected. We're fortunate the wound wasn't deeper, or else she wouldn't be here now. I'm sorry, Jacob. I'll give her some morphine to ease the pain."

I began to hyperventilate and my head became light headed. I dropped to the floor, and without thinking I punched a massive hole onto the floor. I belched out the loudest scream that my whole body would allow me. Everyone rushed into the room, and their pain was as excruciating as mine. Bella held onto Nessie's hand while Edward tried to lift me up from the floor.

Kate placed her hand on my shoulder. "Jacob. If you'd like, I can let you into her dreams. Just how Steven was able to enter her dreams, you can have your last moment with her. You still have the ring you gave her. I know it's not much, but it's what I can offer."

I had forgotten about the ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and held on to it tightly. I didn't want to see her in my dreams. I wanted her here in real life. I wanted to be able to feel her skin against mine. But I was in despair. I handed the ring to Kate. She tried to ease my pain by being so calm.

"You can rest beside her and close your eyes."

I held Nessie's hands, and began to drift to sleep. I could hear Kate chanting. Her chanting began to fade away, and everything became silent and dark.

My eyes were squinting from the beaming sun light. The ocean scent was familiar, and I could hear the flock of seagulls hovering over the cliff. The scenery was all too familiar. I saw our cabin in the distance, and without a thought I ran towards it. My heart was racing.

I bolted the door open, "Nessie! Nessie!" I was panting from the run, but I knew it was because I didn't know for sure if she was here. There was no answer, and I felt my palms sweating. I ran out of the house and called out her name again, "Nessie! Please!"

I heard firewood falling onto the ground behind me. I turned around and there she was. In the full flesh, looking alive as ever. Except her skin didn't shine when the sun touched her skin, but she was still my Nessie.

Her face was in shock. She smiled and tears came down. "Jacob!" I don't know if I ran to her faster or if she did, but it didn't matter. She engulfed me with her legs and arms which felt amazing.

Our lips found each other, and I couldn't stop tasting her. She still had the honey flavored scent that I loved. I fell onto my knees while never letting her go. She tightened her grip on me too.

"This feels so real, Jacob. What are you doing here?"

I didn't have the heart to tell her. Instead I held on to her tighter and buried my face into her hair. I began to sob, and didn't want her to hear my cries, but it was too difficult to hold back.

"Jacob. What's wrong?"

She leaned her head against my forehead and kissed my tears. "Please, Jacob. You're scaring me."

I managed to calm myself and proceeded to explain to her. "Do you remember anything prior to coming here?"

She tried to think back on what she last remembered. "I recall seeing you, but I also saw Steven with you. I was upset but I don't remember much after that."

"You were being courageous like you always are, and you tried to stop us from killing each other. However, you got caught in the middle and Steven's werewolf bite caught you off guard."

"Oh." She stared into dead space and didn't look at me.

"Where am I now? Am I dead, Jacob? What about Ephraim? Does he know? My mom and dad?"

"No, Nessie. You're not dead. You've been unconscious for the past several hours." I didn't know how else to finish. It was too hard for me.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

I couldn't even look her in the face. I wanted to remember the smile she had when she saw me. It was too excruciating for me.

"Carlisle doesn't know what to do. None of us do. I'm so sorry. There's Ephraim . . . "

"No. Do not use our son. I won't let you, Jacob. I'm not risking him for my life."

I nodded my head in agreement and the tears kept falling. I felt hopeless with each second passing by.

"It's ok, Jacob. I need you to be strong for our little tyke. He's going to need you more now than ever. I love you, Jacob Black."

She placed her arms around my neck and squeezed me hard. I inhaled her sweet scent so I would never forget. She loosened her grip, and I fought her to hold her longer. I refused to let go.

"I'll be okay, Jacob."

"But I won't."

Before I realized it, she had already let me loose and pushed me with all her strength. I lost my balance, and my body was flying midair. Her body became smaller as I was being suctioned into the air. I tried to reach for her but the distance was too far. I was screaming but nothing seemed to be coming out of my mouth. I could see the agonizing look on her face. Her hands were over her mouth as she tried to hold back her tears. The bright light became too overbearing, I lost sight of her, and my back felt as if I had hit a brick wall with full force.

I woke up all covered in sweat, and I was trying to control my panting. Kate and Carlisle stood over me and stared at me with a worried look. I looked beside me, and I was still holding on to Nessie's hand. Her life was fading fast, how could I ever let go?

I rested my head on her chest, and with no control, every tear I had left in me found its way out. "Nessie, why did you let me go? I'm not ready to let you go. I'm not ready."

I had no strength in me left. I failed as her husband, her protector. I failed Ephraim as a father. All this pain numbed my body and soul. I was engulfed in this sorrow that I didn't hear all the commotion in the room.

I heard Edward's voice with an aggressive tone, "You stay away from her you bastard. You're lucky to remain alive due to some odd reason why my father wants you still."

My body heated, and I twisted my entire body and pinned Steven against the wall. I was choking him and didn't care if he took his last breath tonight.

I could hear him grasping for air while he tried to grab my wrist but he had no strength compared to my anger. I looked him stern in the eyes, "Lucky for Edward, I don't give a shit what Carlisle thinks of you right now."

"Jacob." He desperately tried harder with each breath, yet I could barely hear his plea. "I know how . . . To save her. Please."

I didn't believe what he was emitting. "Careful what you say, as it may be your last."

Carlisle and Edward were by my side trying to calm me down. I didn't know if I had the patience to keep this bastard alive any longer.

"Jacob." Carlisle placed his hand on my wrist. "Let him speak."

Edward was shaking and I knew he was reading Steven's mind.

"What is it, Edward?" I needed to know what got him so shaken.

"The prophecy could be true."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Ephraim. He's from the bloodline of two enemies. Not only is he our leader per the prophecy, but also the cure." Edward's face was somber.

"How is that possible? How do we know it's true?" My heart was pacing, but I didn't even know how all this could affect Nessie.

Steven finally cleared his throat and stood up. "He's a miracle child, Jacob. Think about it. Do you remember the first moment of when you were with Renesmee? Was it a full moon?" He hid his humiliated face, but the question had to be asked.

My mind was thinking back to that moment of our first night at the camp site. I remember her staring into the ocean. The campfire was barely needed because of the light from the full moon. I took in a deep breath to realize all of what this could mean, "Yes. It was. I remember clearly because I could see the reflection of the full moon in her eyes. She was staring out into the ocean, and she was breathtaking. That's all I could think of at that moment."

My mood finally calmed down, but I still wanted answers. Our eyes were all on Steven, "What are you insinuating? Wasn't your purpose to take Nessie and create this child?"

Steven shook his head. "Never. When I first saw her, I didn't believe it. I followed her and was desperate to see if she was Angara. Yes, I wanted her, but her alone. The prophecy played no role. Listen, it doesn't matter now, Jacob. All that matters is using your son to save Renesmee."

"She won't let me." My tone was disheartened. "If we use his powers, there could be a chance he'll have the same fatal path as my mom."

"Jacob, it's not his powers, it's his blood. The blood will heal all."

I shoved him against the wall again with my hands ringing into his shirt, "Did you not hear what I said?"

"All you need is a drop, Jacob. Just a drop."

Carlisle and Edward had to pull me back. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, "Jacob, there is no harm in trying. However, we don't know how the healing will affect her."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, she could turn human and no longer be a vampire."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	58. Everything is Fine

The idea was simple, draw a few drops of blood from Ephraim and then place them in Nessie's mouth in hopes she'll taste it and take it into her system. Carlisle already had the syringe ready. I took Ephraim from Bella, "Jacob. Everything will be okay." Her answer was reassuring because at this moment, I couldn't even think clearly. I was following along with what everyone was telling me to do.

I held onto Ephraim tightly on my laps. He smiled at me, "Ok, Daddy?" Even during the midst of this chaotic storm, he knew how to calm me. I cracked a smile and could see his nurturing side which he inherited from his mom.

"Yeah, Daddy is ok, and so will Mommy. I'm going to need you to be a brave little boy for me. Great Gramps is going to prick a tiny needle onto your finger. He'll then give a little squeeze, so he can get some blood from your finger."

Ephraim had the bravest face on. "To help Mommy, Daddy?"

"Yes, to help Mommy." I tried holding back my tears, but they stopped the moment Ephraim placed his hands on my face to wipe away my tears. "Don't cry, Daddy."

I let out a small laugh. He was more courageous than me, and Nessie would be so proud if she saw him right now.

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ready, Jacob?"

I nodded my head and turned myself around, so Carlisle could get a better position at drawing blood from Ephraim. It took less than a minute, and Ephraim didn't flinch. Carlisle rubbed Ephraim's head, "Your a brave little soldier, Ephraim. Thank you."

He clapped at himself, "Yay!"

He turned around and looked at me, "No owie, Daddy."

I squeezed him in my arms, "You are the best, Ephraim. Daddy and Mommy loves you so much."

He kissed my lips and climbed down, "All done!" He ran out of the room. I was about to go after him, but Edward and Bella stopped me and went after him instead. Edward nodded his head towards Nessie, so I could be there if she woke up. I sat next to her and waited for Carlisle to come with what little blood we had from Ephraim.

He gently placed a drop into her lips. "Here goes nothing, Jacob."

I held her fragile hand. They were so tiny and cold. I placed them against my lips in hopes to warm them. I closed my eyes and tried to allow time to pass, but it lingered further into silence.

I didn't have the energy to breathe, "Please, Nessie. Come back to me."

I squeezed her hand again and kissed her fingertips. A sudden soft brush against my lips created the hair at the back of my neck to rise. Immediately, I lifted Nessie's hand and placed it against my face.

"Nessie!"

I felt her hand cupping my face. She was weak, but it was the most movement she's made all day. Her lips began to part to speak, but nothing came out.

Carlisle was by her side in no time and started checking her vitals. "She has a strong heartbeat, Jacob."

My thumb rubbed against her lips, "Hey. I thought . . . " I couldn't get the words to come out. I didn't even want to think it. "I thought I almost lost you."

She closed her eyes, and I could see tears at the corner. I wiped them away with my fingers.

She finally spoke but with little breath. "I'm here." Her words were weak, and I wanted her to regain her strength first. I nodded my head so she could get some rest.

"Hey, get some rest. You're not 100 percent yet."

She didn't want to. Instead, she was her stubborn self and got up. I held her up for support, and watched her ease into an upright position. It wasn't long before Edward and Bella burst into the room with Ephraim.

Seeing Ephraim actually brought color back into Nessie's face. She broke into her biggest smile and had her arms wide open so she could welcome him into her arms.

"Mommy!"

"Ephraim! Did you grow already? You're so big now."

"Yes, Mommy. I'm big like daddy."

I rubbed my hands through his hair. This moment would be instilled in me forever. Seeing the two most important people in my life sitting in front of me was all I could ask for.

Carlisle came over and had his serious yet sincere stare. "I don't want to interrupt this reunion, but I'm curious to test Nessie's blood results."

Her eyebrow rose up, curious to understand why it was necessary. "What do you mean?"

"It's just a precaution, Renesmee. Standard procedure. Even more so considering this has never happened before. I'm sure we will all sleep a little better knowing everything is normal."

I agreed with Carlisle and wanted Nessie to feel comfortable knowing nothing was going to change.

"How did you cure me, Carlisle?"

Carlisle and I both stared at each other. We didn't know who should explain it to her.

"It was actually a suggestion made by Steven."

Her face was perplexed. She didn't understand how he could have saved her. "How?"

"Nessie, we interpreted the prophecy different than how Steven understands it. He made us use Ephraim."

She became upset immediately, "I told you not to use Ephraim, Jacob. How could you?"

"Listen to me. It wasn't Ephraim's powers that were used." I swallowed as quickly as I could before I could explain it to her. "We used his blood."

"What?" Her face was definitely getting red in color.

"It was a small drop that we had to place in your mouth."

She immediately brought her fingertips to her lips. "No." She panicked at the thought. "What did you do? What if I can't deny his blood ever after tasting it? What if I crave for human blood?"

I placed my arms around her, so she could stop shaking. I didn't want her to feel guilty. "You did just fine. He's here and there is no sense of urge for him, correct?"

She was trying not to cry, but she nodded and agreed with me. She didn't have the slightest hint of wanting the human taste.

"Okay. Let's do this then."

It didn't take long for Carlisle to draw some blood. It was just a matter of waiting now. As we waited, Ephraim fell asleep. Everyone had their brief moment with Nessie. As everyone stepped out, they left us alone.

I stood next to her, but she patted the bed so I could sit down. "I don't think there's enough room, Nessie." She moved over, so I could squeeze in bed with her. I was eager to be close to her, so I sat next to her. She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Jacob. I'm sorry for pushing you away. In my dream, I meant."

"It's ok. I knew you only did it to protect me. It hurt me a lot, but you being here right now, that's all that matters."

"I know and for that I will forever be sorry. After, I saw you drift away; I hoped you would come back. I felt so alone, and so guilty for hurting you."

Our moment was short lived when there was a soft knocking on the door. I could feel the unwanted presence of Steven. I held on tight to Nessie.

He walked in and felt embarrassed at seeing us together. He looked down and started to speak, "Renesmee, I understand if you do not wish to speak to me, but I wanted to make sure you were all right before I headed out."

She climbed out of the bed while holding onto my hands and squeezed it tight. I wasn't going to let her go and followed her.

"Steven, I'm fine. I do want to thank you for saving my life. Jacob told me about the prophecy and Ephraim."

"Renesmee, do not thank me. It was because of me that you are in this position. I truly feel awful and don't think I could ever forgive myself."

He was right, and I couldn't agree more with him. I don't even know why he was in the room, but Nessie knew his purpose.

"You want to know what I know of Angara, don't you, Steven?"

He finally looked up at Nessie, and his face seemed pale.

"I don't know if she's still alive today, but I know her father never harmed her. What you saw that evening was an illusion that Oksana casted on you. They wanted you to believe that Angara was gone forever. Maybe it was their way of protecting their daughter. I honestly don't know their intent, but I do know that what I witnessed was a deep love between you and Angara."

Steven looked down onto the floor, his eyes slowly filled with tears. His breathing slowed, and he turned away from us so we wouldn't see his emotional pain.

"Steven, I understand fully what you're going through. My world closed in on me when I thought I lost Jacob forever, but nothing was going to separate us. Not even broken imprints, spells casted upon us or even death could end my love for him. Maybe you and I were meant to cross paths, so that you could learn the truth about Angara. I'm just sorry it took this long for you to know the truth."

Every word Nessie spoke made me fall deeper for her. In between all this commotion, she was apologetic to Steven who nearly killed her. While standing behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her. How did I ever deserve her in my life?

Before they could finish their conversation, Carlisle walked into the room which only meant one thing. He had the results of her blood work.

"Carlisle. Tell us." I was impatient.

"I'll get to straight to the point. She's fine. There isn't anything harmful in her system that would indicate otherwise."

We both felt a sense of relief, but it was short lived when Carlisle continued.

"However, Jacob and Renesmee, there is something that I don't know how to explain. It seems Renesmee has both vampire and wolf DNA, very much like Ephraim. Yet unlike Ephraim's, they've managed to coexist together."

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" My curiosity heightened.

"I don't know for sure, and I'll have to draw her blood work every so often to see the blood count, but her vampire and wolf DNA are not coexisting together. Which shouldn't be a surprise considering vampires and wolves are natural enemies."

"Are you saying they are attacking each other?"

"It's all on assumption, Jacob. I'll have a better understanding after more research and future lab results. We'll study the blood count closely. The real question is how does Renesmee feel at this moment?"

She looked confused, but she nodded her head. "I feel fine. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary."

"Well, I think it's best if we let her rest some more." I didn't want to add any more stress to her. She already had an extensive adventure in less than a day.

"I agree, Jacob, but I'd like for you both to stay here the rest of the day so I can monitor her closely."

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

Steven finally chimed in on our conversation. "I believe I'll be retiring for the evening too, but I don't think I'll be returning to Forks anytime soon. I regret the pain I've caused, especially for you, Jacob."

He brought out his hand for me to shake. My guard wasn't down yet with Steven, but Nessie nudged me to grasp his hand. I slowly brought out my hand to meet with his. "I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing, especially for Nessie."

"Yes, you are a lucky man, Jacob."

With a surprise move, Nessie went towards Steven and hugged him. I tried not to show my jealous mood, but I knew she only meant well. She let him go after a brief encounter, "You're going to go find her, aren't you?"

He released a small crooked smile. "I spent hundreds of years running away from that place, when I should have remained. All these years I've lost, I don't know how I'm going to repay you though for letting me know the truth. Why did you do it? Knowing full well my intentions?"

"Simple, Steven. I would have never stopped searching for Jacob, and if someone could ease my pain and suffering, I would want to know. But I'm sure you'll find her. Fate has a way of working in favor of love."

"Thank you, Renesmee. I am truly grateful. Goodbye."

Before he walked out, Carlisle stopped him. "Steven, you may want to try London. During my time with Aro's coven, there were rumors of werewolves in the city only because vampires were becoming a dominant species there and taking human lives all too conveniently. Werewolves have always been protectors of humans, so when the number of human fatalities declined, it was evident that something greater was there to protect them."

"Thank you, Carlisle." With that ending statement, Steven left and I felt more at ease at his departure.

Carlisle stepped out of the room and told us Edward and Bella were taking Ephraim for the night at the cottage, so Nessie could rest up some more. We both thanked Carlisle as he shut the door behind him.

I turned to look at Nessie. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm fine. I feel at peace actually."

"That's good to hear." I placed myself in front of her so there was no distance between us. My hands slowly caressed her back and pushed her towards me. She reached for my neck and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled herself up to my lips, and I parted her lips with my tongue. She tasted just as good as I remembered. Her lips left mine and she trailed down my jaws and then nibbled at my earlobe. The sensation went down my spine, and I let out a moan. She traced my jaw line again and her lips found its way to the other side of my face. This time, her tongue was forcing itself to taste skin. She massaged me with her tongue and nibbled my neck with small bites.

She moaned from the back of her throat which left me desiring her more. Her fingernails dug themselves into the back of my neck. Without any warning, her fangs pierced into my neck. She latched on and started sucking the blood that was flowing out of from my neck. She wouldn't stop and held on tighter to me. She moaned at the taste of my blood and she was enjoying it and didn't realize what she was doing.

"Nessie!"

I tried pulling her away, but she was too strong and I didn't want to hurt her.

"Nessie! Please stop!"

I pulled her off me, but her strength was growing. I backed away and lost my balance and stumbled onto the ground. She was on top of me and finally let go.

Her mouth was dripping with my blood. She licked her lips and tasted the blood. Her face was in terror and shock. She brought her hands up to wipe off the remaining blood. Tears came, then a loud cry. "No! No! Jacob . . . "

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm fine." I got up and she was shaking. She touched the broken skin on my neck, and blood was still dripping from the wound. "I'll heal in no time."

"No. I feel as if I want more. It tastes so good, Jacob. Your blood."

She got up and started backing away. "Please, Jacob. I'm so sorry."

"Don't, Nessie. Don't do this. You're hungry. It's been a long day. Everything is fine."

"I can't fight it, Jacob. I want more. My mouth is burning for more. There's too much blood. Too much. Everything is not fine."

Before I could reach her, she jumped out the tall glass of window and ran deep into the forest.

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	59. Another Episode

Another Episode

*****Nessie's POV*****

I didn't feel I had distance myself far enough. I could still smell his scent. His enticing scent. Maybe he was after me, but if he was I had to outrun him. I was brushing up against the branches and breaking them as my speed accelerated. Each branch pulled against my clothes and created rips and holes. I didn't even know where I was going. All I knew was I had to be far away from him.

The taste of his blood still lingered in my mouth. I've tasted him before when he tried to save my life, but this taste was different. It made me yearn more. The smell was too enticing that I couldn't stop. I could have killed him. Thinking of that possibility caused a sharp pain into my heart.

The moonlight provided a clear path for me, and I was able to see clearer. However, before I realized it, I was too late. I had stopped myself in the middle of a campfire and some tents. There were people around the campfire. They were startled by my presence and my disorderly appearance. They stared at me and seemed frightened by my tussled hair and torn clothes.

The older gentleman stood up and finally spoke, "Are you okay, m'am?"

I backed away and could hear their pulsating hearts beating faster. They were all scared of me. I could smell the fear in their blood. It was such a strong smell, but I felt repulsed by it. The scent was nothing like Jacob's where I felt I needed his.

"M'am? Do you need help?"

I saw the two women hold on to each other. Their breathing was getting louder. I didn't mean to frighten them.

"I'm sorry. I lost my way but I know exactly where I'm at now. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I left their campsite before they could speak any more. I headed further east but still had no idea where to stop. I finally came across a small stream and stopped to rest. I washed my hands and face of the blood. Even though it was dry, I still craved it. His blood smelled sweet and it was his distinct flavor that made me uncontrollable.

I was on my knees and crying into my hands. What was happening to me? Why did I feel the urge to want his blood? Of all the people, why Jacob? Why now? Maybe it was from the bite or Ephraim's blood. Whatever was happening, I had to control it before I could ever go near Jacob again.

I found a tree stump and curled myself into a ball then leaned against it. I checked my surroundings and didn't see anything or anyone. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The crackling sound startled me. I woke up alert and stared into the wolf's gaze at me. It was Seth.

"Seth. Please. Don't tell Jacob I'm here."

He shook his head no. "You already told him you found me, didn't you?"

He nodded his head and lowered his head to the ground. "Don't be sorry. I know you have to obey orders, but Seth, I could potentially kill him. I almost did last night. I can't live with myself knowing I hurt him."

He shook his head no. For some reason, I knew what he was telling me. "I know you'll protect him and make sure nothing happens to him. You're good to him, Seth."

Within a minute, Jacob was standing there. His scent was strong and my throat began to heat up. I stared into his worried face. "Nessie, please don't leave me."

"Why are you here and why are you not in your wolf form? I was fine until you got here and now I'm trying to fight myself from ripping your throat."

"Because I want to be able to talk to you. I need you with me. I almost lost you forever, and then you left without saying anything. Don't do this to me. We'll figure this out."

There was complete silence in the air. I didn't trust myself around him.

"Please. Nessie. I'm begging you. Tell me what you're thinking. Don't shut me out."

"I don't trust myself with you. I'm afraid I'll hurt you or far worse, kill you." I tried to calm my emotions but the tears fell down my cheeks. He stepped closer so he could comfort me, but I placed my hand in the air to stop him.

Seth stepped in closer too as a precaution, and I was thankful he was there too.

"No, Nessie. You don't get to make this decision alone. I'm taking you back home. And I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it's the only way."

He grabbed something from behind and pointed it at me. It was a weapon. A tranquilizer. He shot it right at me. I felt an intense burning and let out a scream. Before I realized it, he was already beside me and caught me before I fell forward to the ground.

I woke up with a massive headache. The bright lights made me impossible to open my eyes. I tried to cover my eyes with my hands, but I wasn't able to move them. I looked at my wrists, and they were strapped down to the bed. I could hear voices but it sounded distorted. Then I smelled it. His scent. My tongue rubbed against my teeth, and I needed to have his blood. I pushed my head back into the pillow to fight the urge, but all I kept doing was taking in deep breaths to inhale that welcoming scent.

"Nessie."

I tried to speak but I was too weak.

I saw what looked like Carlisle rush to my side. "Renesmee, it's the tranquilizer that is wearing off. I know it's causing you blurred vision, and the light are sensitive to your eyes, but it'll be back to normal soon. I promise."

"Carlisle. Take him away. It hurts."

Jacob held onto my hand. "I'm not leaving you, Nessie."

I turned and hissed at him, trying with whatever strength I had left to break into his flesh with my teeth.

"Renesmee, we're going to give you some donated blood to see if it'll help."

Carlisle had a cup of blood for me. I wanted to try it to see if it would help me resist Jacob, but the stench smell of the blood made me nauseated. I gulped it down with his assistance, but it wouldn't stay down. I spewed it out, and felt like choking. My throat started to close in and tightened. I tried grabbing my throat, but my wrists were locked down. I was trying to grasp for air.

"I . . . can't breathe."

"Release the chains, Carlisle! Dammit!" Jacob ripped off the chains from my wrist, and I clasped my throat. I began to hyperventilate and tried to relax but the blood was too overbearing.

"Calm down, Nessie." He held onto me knowing full well I could snap any minute.

My heart beat started slowing down, and I began to regain my strength. Once I did, with my one free arm, I pushed Jacob off me. He slammed against the wall but recovered quickly onto his feet. I broke off the other chain around my wrist and jumped off the bed. He ran towards me, and with one swift motion I grabbed him and threw him out the door. I locked it behind me, and fell to the floor crying.

"Open the door, Nessie! You know it wouldn't be hard for me to break down this door."

I wept continuously, and didn't have the heart to answer him back. Suddenly, I felt Carlisle wrap his arms around me.

"It's okay, Renesmee. I'll be here to help you."

Carlisle got up and spoke to Jacob through the doors. "Jacob, it's alright. I think it's best if you stay away from her for a while. At least until I can figure out what's wrong with her?"

The pounding on the door finally stopped. I could hear Jacob sliding down against the door; his pain was heard through his tears. I didn't want to make him feel worst, so I placed my hand over my mouth to hold back my gasps.

"Nessie. I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to be protecting you, but I've only caused you pain."

He was calm, and I could hear his heartbeat slowing down.

"I love you, Nessie. I love you."

"I love you too, Jacob."

Carlisle placed his arms around me and helped me up to my bed. I placed the blanket around me and cried into the pillow.

Jacob heard me crying and punched a wall. I felt awful, but Carlisle slipped a small smile to comfort me. "It's just a wall, Renesmee. Let him take it out on the wall. He'll be fine, give him time."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"You don't have to thank me. Now, are you feeling hungry or thirsty?"

I wasn't craving anything at the moment. I felt light headed and exhausted. "I'm actually really tired."

"Okay, get some rest and I'll be back in to check up on you, but let me run some more blood work on you to see how you've progressed."

After Carlisle drew my blood, he left me alone in the room. I was getting weak and needed to feed. The thought of animal blood repulsed me at the moment. All I could think about ingesting was Jacob's blood. I didn't want to linger too much about it, so I put myself into a deep sleep and maybe time would help me pass this craving.

*****Jacob's POV*****

Only Carlisle walked out of the room. He took a quick glance at the hole on his wall. It didn't bother him at all. "Sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to. I heard her crying and couldn't help myself. I'll fix it later."

"It's fine, Jacob. You are more than welcome to stay the night if you feel comfortable being here."

"I'm not leaving her."

"That's understandable. I'm going to run the latest lab work on her to see if there's a difference from before. I find it odd that she's only craving your blood. She doesn't even want to attempt animal blood as it repulses her at the moment. Human food isn't tempting for her either."

"She needs something, Carlisle, or she'll die."

"I know, Jacob. Let's get some rest and see how things go, but I need you to stay out of the room at least. She hasn't learned to control her thirst for you yet."

"I know. I won't. It's hard, you know, to leave her alone like this."

"She's not alone, Jacob. We're all here too. Rest assure that we'll figure this out."

I tried believing Carlisle, but it was hard for me to concentrate knowing full well that Nessie was being tortured from not having my blood.

"Draw some of my blood, Carlisle. Give it to her. At least it'll stop her from being so weak."

Carlisle didn't hesitate at the idea. It was better than doing nothing. He stepped back into the room and brought out the supplies to draw my blood. "Have a seat, Jacob. This shouldn't take too long."

After collecting about a pint of blood, he took it inside the room. I leaned against the door to hear the conversation. He was waking her up from her sleep. She sounded slurred and tired. "Renesmee, take this. It's Jacob's blood. Let's see if you can take this down."

"No, I don't want to. It'll make it worst."

"You need something in order to stay alive. Your body is refusing everything, but it's not refusing his blood."

"Carlisle, I can't. What if I can't stop?"

"You look weak, Renesmee. Do you want Jacob to come barging in? He's right outside and waiting."

I couldn't hear anything else. They stopped their conversation. I finally heard her slurping the bag of blood. She must have been taking it in. Within a second, she gagged it out. She couldn't keep it in. I didn't understand. Don't tell me, it had to be straight from me.

She began to vomit, and I heard her fall onto the floor. "It's not the same, Carlisle. It's not."

"It's ok. We'll try another way."

She started to weep hysterically. I couldn't help it anymore. I slammed the door down with my shoulder. It startled both of them. She turned to look at me and her eyes were drowned in tears.

"Jacob. Get out of here."

"Hell no! You're getting weaker by the minute and also more stubborn. I'm going to resolve this issue right now. You need to feed. Now!"

I rushed to her side and bit into my wrist. I swear it never gets easier biting into your own skin. The blood came rushing out, and I saw her eyes look directly at the fresh wound. It was obvious her mouth was craving it.

"Jacob. Please, don't do this to me. I don't want to hurt you."

"Damn it, Nessie! Watching you suffer is killing me already, so this is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now. Just drink from me. Try. If it doesn't work, then I promise I will leave."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Then I placed the bloody hand in front of her face. She took in a deep breath, and I could feel her tense body relax. She was shaking her head and hesitating. She was frustrating me.

"Nessie. I'm begging." I softened my mood so it would ease her decision.

She finally held onto my wrist and placed her mouth over the open wound. I felt her teeth dig deep into my flesh. She drank from me, and her moans meant she was feeling satisfied with it. She latched on and didn't let go. Instead she leaned against my body, and my grip tightened around her. I didn't want to release her until she was completely full.

What seemed like hours was only a few minutes. The room began to spin and I dropped to my knees.

"Renesmee! Stop! You need to release Jacob!" Carlisle was trying to pry Renesmee away from me.

"No, Carlisle. Not until she's full." I felt weak as it took a lot of energy just to speak out; however, I fell down and my head landed on the cold floor.

I could see Renesmee's face. She looked horrified at what she had done, but at least she didn't look deathly ill anymore. The room was getting darker, and I tried opening my eyes, but they felt heavy.

"Jacob! Jacob!" Carlisle was flashing lights into my eyes. I couldn't respond, and only saw what was happening. Edward was in the room now. They both carried me onto the bed. Where was Nessie? I wanted to see Nessie?

I closed my eyes and finally saw her. She was smiling at me. She looked like the Nessie I remembered when we first kissed.

"Jacob." Her laughter was infectious. "Wake up."

I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay here with her. It was so blissful. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed. She placed her hands again on my chest and this time punched it. I felt the pressure and my chest pulling forward.

"Jacob!"

There was a lot of commotion surrounding me. I saw Carlisle with a defibrillator. Then I saw Edward smiling at me yet he seemed to be panicking too. "You lucky bastard. I thought I was going to have dog meat tonight."

"Dad, it's not funny!" Nessie. I needed to hear her voice.

She grabbed my face. "You! Why would you? I almost killed you!"

"You're not dying, that's all that matters."

She punched my chest, and then buried her head on it. I enclosed her with my arms and rocked her.

Carlisle came over for vitals, but not before speaking with Renesmee. "How do you feel?"

"The thirst is gone, but is it only temporary until I'm hungry again? Because I can't do this to him again."

"I'm going to get the lab results to see where we stand in all this."

While we waited for Carlisle to return, Nessie cleaned up my wounds. She was upset with me still, but I knew she was thankful the severe craving had ceased at least for now. It didn't take long before Carlisle entered the room.

"I don't know how else to tell you all this."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Carlisle. Just tell us what it is happening."

His glare meant it wasn't good news, "Her blood is being taken over. The wolf DNA is engulfing her vampire gene. She's turning into a wolf, thus her craving for your own blood, Jacob. She's not complete yet either, so I'm expecting she's going to go into another episode like this. And if she doesn't drink from your blood, there's a possibility she may die from starvation."

*******Reviews are greatly appreciated!********

*******(Don't forget to follow me on **YouTube** and **Instagram** at **nightanddaytwilight** for the videos and images of the characters)*******


	60. The Night to My Day

The Night to My Day

*****Jacob's POV*****

Two weeks have passed by since Nessie last fed on me. I use to never measure time when I stopped myself from aging when Nessie's growth halted. Now, we all were submitted to time. At what time would she begin to crave for me? What time should we pull her back from me before I would be drained of all my blood? What time would she be fully infested with the wolf DNA?

Carlisle had a plan, but it was more of a gamble. If her craving started, we would let her feed on me while she still had some control. Edward, Esme and Carlisle would be ready to hold Nessie back and subdue her if necessary until I would recover and heal enough to allow her to feed again. Feed. Stop. Repeat. That was the solution at this moment.

The most excruciating part was she didn't want to be close or intimate with me. She was afraid it would heighten her craving, and there would be no one there to help me. I missed her touches, and once in a while she would allow me to kiss her passionately, but she stopped before we could go any further.

It felt as if I was in damnation forever.

Through the weeks, we remained at Carlisle's residence, and my dad would bring Ephraim over every day. Ephraim always asked when we would be coming home and that devastated Nessie more.

To make up for lost time, we decided to venture off into the woods. We made a small campfire close to the borders so the pack would be able to watch over us as well. The full moon provided us ample lighting to see the salmon swimming up the stream. Ephraim enjoyed watching the playful jumps from the salmon and identifying the different animal calls at night. I haven't seen Nessie smile in a long time as he relaxed on her lap. It was refreshing to see our family at peace for once.

But it would be broken soon as I heard Leah's howl sending a warning to the pack. Vampires. And it wasn't the Cullens.

I grabbed Ephraim and Nessie, but the uninvited guests had already showed up in front of us.

"Aro."

"Jacob. What a nice surprise." He sniffed the air around us and closed his eyes. "Aaahhh. So it is true? My hybrid, Renesmee, has wolf blood in her. This makes for an interesting story."

"What the hell do you want, Aro?" I stared at his personal bodyguards, Demetri and Felix. This time Aro didn't come alone and brought them, meaning he was ready for a battle if necessary.

"Tsk. Tsk. Is that how you are going to welcome me? It has been such a long time, my friend."

"If you think you're able to take us all on, think again."

Within an instant, all the wolves surrounded them all, yet Aro didn't seem a bit petrified. Instead he let out a heinous laugh.

"You think I would come unprepared? I have seen your numbers grown, so I grew mine as well."

His mood changed into a more stern gaze.

I looked at Nessie, and she was holding on to Ephraim.

"Please enlighten me, Jacob. Is it true, your son is the newfound leader of our kind, both wolf and vampire? Because that strikes a problem with me. You see, natural enemies will always remain so. And what would possibly make you believe that I would obey your kind? You know as well as I do that killing me would be impossible as the Alpha is the strongest and undeniably indestructible."

"Aro, we didn't ask for any of this. You can still remain leader of your clan. Let us live in peace and none of this will be spoken of again."

"There lies the very problem, Jacob. Everyone is already speaking of this child who will link our lineage together. And unfortunately, I have to end this talk before it becomes the truth. There are many coming far and wide to see this child as we speak."

"You're going to stay the hell away from my family, Aro!"

Within moments, there were hundreds of vampires behind Aro. Many of whom were here during the last battle. There wasn't enough in the pack to help. Even if Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens came, we were outnumbered.

"As I said, I came prepared. They are all here to witness the ending of an abomination which will be done by me. We stand here together to make sure we will never cease to your kind."

Aro came forward with great speed, but everything happened so quickly. Unexpectedly, Nessie threw Ephraim towards me before I could phase. She ran towards Aro, and what we all witnessed was indescribable.

Nessie phased into a werewolf. She was covered in a white blanket of snow fur. She stood on her hind legs with her eyes dark as the blackest eclipse. Her stance ready and hungry to destroy her prey.

Aro was taken back by what he saw. His eyes opened wide and petrified at what was in front of him. He knew she was not a shapeshifter from her form and her progressively sharp fangs. Impossible he thought. She was a true children of the moon, the only creature who could stand alone and destroy him.

Demetri and Felix came to protect Aro, but something held them back. He saw Ephraim's hand pointing directly at them and controlling their strength.

"No!" That was all that came out of Aro's mouth before Nessie consumed his entire head and ripped it off with her ever powerful jaw. His headless body became lifeless and fell hard to the ground.

I took fire from our campsite and burned his body. Nessie finally spit his head out into the fire with the rest of his remains. We all watched as he burned into ashes.

The Cullens finally arrived and saw Nessie in her new form. They couldn't believe it.

Everyone around witnessed the entire demise of Aro by the hands of Nessie.

Slowly, one by one, they all bowed down to her. They had recognized her as their new leader, as their Alpha.

As she phased back into human form, I covered her with the blankets. She looked at me, petrified. She shook her head no, not wanting to accept her new fate.

"Jacob, I can't. I don't want this."

I held her tight and wanted to reassure her, "You're more than capable of leading us. Your soft nature and ability to defend those you love without hesitation is what this world needs."

We both looked at Ephraim and he held on to Nessie. He gave her the peace of mind she needed to visualize. She laughed and cried at the vision he showed her. She felt more at ease knowing life would be in balance now as long as she remained our leader.

The Cullens finally reached down to us, and Carlisle explained what he thought best.

"Our interpretation was wrong all along about Ephraim. The prophecy only stated that the leader would come from the bloodline of two enemies. All the while, Nessie has been transitioning with both vampire and werewolf blood in her. Unfortunately for Aro, he had to come on the night of a full moon when her transition would be at its peak. It makes perfect sense."

"What about my blood, Carlisle? Could I heal and end vampirism and the wolf curse?"

"I'm not sure, Renesmee. Who would be willing to return to their former selves? But it doesn't matter, you're our new leader so the laws you carry will be honored."

Demetri and Felix were finally freed from Ephraim's hold. Ephraim's powers were limitless. The older he grew, the more powers he gained. Only time would tell what other powers he would unveil.

As Demetri and Felix walked up to Nessie, they got down on one knee and lowered their heads. "Our service and life is indebted to you, milady."

She brought them up to their feet, "You both are free from your services. I do not need protection or a bodyguard."

"Yeah, I've got her covered, boys, so back away." I brought myself in between them. They weren't fond of my presence, but they honored her order.

She took a deep breath and looked at me with a smile. Then she turned towards all the vampires awaiting her words.

"Let this evening be known, that I Renesmee Cullen Black, am now leader of all the covens amongst the wolves and vampires as the prophecy proclaims. Let the words travel near and far that we shall live in peace amongst each other. Our secret still lies within our race and will remain so. Those who undoubtedly go against our laws will have to address themselves with me. Now leave in peace and never return, so we don't draw attention to our secret world."

With her final sentence, they left with no questions and no regret on their new world leader.

Epilogue

The overcast in La Push created a warm reminder for me of how Nessie and I have been through so much. Yet we prevailed. The odds were always against us, but life found its balance and kept us together.

It had been several years since Nessie became the leader of the wolves and vampires. We saw a growth in werewolves mostly due to them coming out of hiding. They came to La Push to seek their "queen". Nessie couldn't get use to that title from the werewolves, but they had always known she would return one day.

A stranger from our past also showed up unexpectedly. Steven paid us a surprise visit. His venture in finding Angara was still unsuccessful. He had hope by coming to La Push again that maybe she may have come to meet their new queen.

"Sorry, Steven. We've yet to meet Angara, but we'll definitely reach out to you if she ever comes to La Push."

"Thank you, Jacob. It never hurts to hope she'll turn up. It looks as if you and your family are doing well."

"Yeah, we've been busy. Especially during the evenings. Sara still keeps us up at night. She's a feisty one."

"Well, if she's anything like her mother then she's only fit to be a queen."

"Yeah, she sure is."

Nessie walked towards us with Sara in her arms. She saw Steven and smiled at him.

"Steven, it's so good to see you."

"Renesmee, or shall I say, my queen. You look radiant as ever, and congratulations on your daughter."

"Please, call me Renesmee, and thank you. I knew she would be part of our life, except I didn't know when."

That was news to me. "How did you know?"

"Remember when Aro held me captive? Ephraim had showed me with another child, a daughter this time."

"No, I don't remember that, and I would have remembered had you told me."

"Jacob Black. Stop it. It's all over and done with. I didn't tell you cause I saw you fainting while I gave birth to Sara."

"Seriously? You're going to bring that up?"

Steven felt awkward and raised his hands in the air ready to surrender, "I think that's my cue to leave. Maybe I don't miss lover's quarrels at all."

Nessie turned to Steven, "No, don't go. I'm so sorry. That was rude of us. Please stay at least for dinner. Key lime pie is being served."

We all laughed at the last comment, but it wasn't convincing enough for Steven to stay. He was still impatient in trying to locate Angara and his child, so he left to continue his search for them.

As he left, I watched Nessie playing with Sara.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ephraim's vision of our daughter?"

"Jacob Black. Is there really a need to argue about this?"

"No, my ego is only a little bruised that's all."

"Why?"

"Honest truth?"

"Yes, preferably."

"You opened so quickly to Steven when he just got here, yet it's taken you years to finally tell me an important piece of information about our daughter."

Her mouth dropped open, and I think I may have said more than I should have.

"Jacob Black!"

"Ok, let me take those words back. I'm sorry. I've let my jealousy think for me again."

She fell silent and didn't say a word. Instead she told Ephraim to take Sara inside to stay with my dad, so we could have our discussion.

As soon as they were with my dad, Nessie grabbed me and we ran into the forest. We ended up at our cabin. She threw me through the doors and into the bedroom. She stripped me of my clothes and soon enough we were lost in each other's passion.

That evening while I held her in my arms, Nessie was awfully quiet. Too quiet. It only meant one thing, she was hiding something from me.

"What is it that you're keeping from me?"

She took in a deep breath, sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"You're right. I shouldn't keep things from you."

I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. What could she possibly say that would get to me anymore.

"Jacob. I don't know how else to say this without upsetting you."

"What is it?"

Her silence was scaring me, so she wrapped her arms around me and held on tighter than she usually did.

"Ephraim has been providing me visions though I didn't ask for them. Most of them occurred when I was alone with him at Aro's. I think he was trying to comfort me, and it was his only means of communicating."

"Ok, so what did he show you? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

She kept silent for a moment and then took a deep breath, "I knew Aro was going to be killed by me. As a matter of fact, he had to be. You see, there were two visions shown to me, and Ephraim sorta allowed me to choose the future I would have preferred. I hope you know every decision I made was for the better good of everyone important to me."

"Just tell me, Nessie."

"Aro and Sulpicia have a daughter. It was unbeknownst to Aro because Sulpicia never had the chance to tell Aro before he died."

She paused for another moment trying to find the right words to say.

"You see, if Aro had lived then the world would have been darker. Our life would be in more danger as well as his daughter's life."

"Why would her life be in danger when he's in full control?"

"That's the thing. His daughter ... She is Ephraim's imprint."

"What!" My blood was boiling. Of all the imprintees that could fall into Ephraim's life, why the daughter of vampires.

"Listen, Jacob. It all makes sense. Ephraim knew this already when we were at Aro's. It was Ephraim who had to allow and bless them with a daughter. But he also knew that if Aro lived then he would never be able to know her like the way you know me."

All this news was too overwhelming. Ephraim was just a toddler. What does he know about imprinting?

"Jacob, I had to protect Ephraim and I had to protect Ashling."

"Ashling? Who's Ashling?"

"She's Aro and Sulpicia's daughter."

"How do you know her name?"

"Because I've always been in contact with Sulpicia. She has known ever since I was with them. She also knew Aro had to be killed by me. It was the hardest decision she had to make. She tried several times convincing him to leave us alone but the moment he left Volturi to come to La Push, she knew he had marked his death. That's why she didn't come the day I killed him. It was going to be too hard for her to watch."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. What would this mean for Ephraim? The Quileutes would have to accept the imprint. Only time would tell when they would finally cross paths.

"Wait. Do you plan on bringing them together on purpose to have this imprint occur?"

"No, Jacob. I honestly don't know when they will find each other, but they're destined to be together, just how I am yours and you are mine."

"Well, then we're never going to travel internationally for the next hundred years."

"Jacob Black!"

She threw a punch at my chest, but those never left a dent. Instead I grabbed her hands and kissed each fingertip then her palm.

"Renesmee. I love you."

"Jacob, you never call me that."

"It's because I'm so in love with all of you. The sacrifices you make for our family is admirable, and I don't know how I became so lucky to have you as my wife."

"That's because you are the night to my day. You can't have one without the other. I'm in love with all of you too, Jacob."

 ******The End******

 **A/N: I want to thank all my fans for staying with me for the past year as I started writing about Jacob and Renesmee. There were times when I wanted to give up, but I would receive messages asking me to continue. Your words of encouragements and comments are what kept me going, and I can't thank you all enough for letting me accomplish this one goal in my life that started eight years ago. I truly hope you enjoyed this story and how it unfolded for Jacob and Renesmee. Alas, I have to close the chapter on this book and will miss Jacob and Renesmee, but I will miss you all too! Again, thank you from the bottom of my heart!**


	61. Broken Horizon

Following Night and Day, Jacob and Nessie's son, Ephraim, has grown into his own man. Destined to have his own imprint one day, Ephraim is denying his rights as a wolf and wants to write his own destiny.

However, he encounters an eloquent vampire and wants to relinquish his wolf phase before he loses her to his destined imprint.

I hope you'll continue this story after Night and Day. I have a story on Ephraim that I would love to put into writing, so please follow the story of Broken Horizon under my profile.

Thank you so much for reading! Much appreciated!

-kl


End file.
